


I like hyung a lot

by Aranee, intomyarms (justafei), justafei



Series: A World With You [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Boyfriends, Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, Kim Jongin | Kai is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned SHINee Ensemble, Mutual Blowjobs, Needy Kim Jongin | Kai, Porn With Plot, Teasing, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, kai is adopted, kyungsoo teases way too much, slight cumplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 87,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranee/pseuds/Aranee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafei/pseuds/intomyarms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafei/pseuds/justafei
Summary: Kyungsoo studies overseas in America and gets along with his host family easily, especially their 18-year old adopted son, Kim Jongin. The younger boy is eager to please and impress, having developed an achingly obvious and huge crush on his hyung. Kyungsoo is more than happy to indulge Jongin’s wants.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: A World With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650568
Comments: 142
Kudos: 279





	1. hyung i like u so much

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Please see notes below for the first chapter :) Thank you for reading, or clicking~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note (updated 11 March 2020):  
> Please bear with me as my style and flow begins to change and improve throughout the chapters. I began this with the intention of writing a oneshot and then things started to go upwards, so I decided to extend this. I'm pretty regretful that I rushed through their relationship so fast, but as I will reiterate multiple times in subsequent chapters, this is basically a fluffy/smutty story with a larger overall plot that pulls everything together. With that being said, thank you for reading/clicking, kudos and comments always appreciated <3  
> -  
> Author's note (updated 4 June 2020):   
> I have gone back into my earlier chapters and fixed grammar, but changed nothing in terms of plot, style, and diction. Thank you for reading! Please enjoy~

As Kyungsoo’s taxi pulls up to a small suburban house inconspicuously placed on the corner of a street, he eyes the white siding, the neatly trimmed line of bushes lining the walkway, and yellow daffodils that sprout in bunches around the mailbox before turning to the driver and handing him two twenty-dollar bills. 

“Keep the change,” Kyungsoo tells him, and the driver, all too happy to oblige, gets out to help Kyungsoo with his two large suitcases in the trunk. As the two lug the suitcases slowly up the stone pathway, Kyungsoo feels a rush of anxiety. What if his host family is rude? What if they don’t get along? He rings the doorbell. A few seconds later, he hears a flurry of footsteps inside the house. The front door is thrown open, and a middle-aged man stands in the doorframe, peering through round glasses at Kyungsoo with a friendly smile. 

“Kung-soo, right?” He puts his hand out for Kyungsoo to shake as Kyungsoo bows slightly before remembering he isn’t in Korea anymore. He shakes the man’s hand, mustering a shy smile. 

“Kyungsoo, yes. Hi. Nice to meet you, I’m the exchange student.”

“Yes, of course! Let me give you a hand with your luggage first. Come inside, please.” The man grabs ahold of the suitcase that’s currently in the hands of the taxi driver. Kyungsoo bids the driver good-bye, then follows suit, lugging his own bag into the foyer. A pleasant lemony smell hits Kyungsoo’s senses, and he looks around. Everything is neat and orderly, with nothing too out of place. Everything from the macadamia-colored walls, to the beige couches, the jar of seashells on the glass coffee table and the large bookcase with rows and rows of books tucked into the side of the living room create a domestic atmosphere. The blinds are open for now, speckling the dark wood floor with patches of sunlight. 

“This way, Soo--can I call you Soo? It’s easier for me, and I don’t want to butcher your name.” His host chuckles. 

“That’s fine. My friends back home call me Soo sometimes.” he replies easily. 

“Awesome!” He calls out into the house. “Marie, the foreign exchange student is here! My wife,” he explains over his shoulder to Kyungsoo. “She’s making lunch. You must be hungry?” 

“I’m okay, thank you, Mr… Roberts?” 

“Please, call me Sam. You’ll be with us for half a year, might as well skip the formalities.” He chuckles again as a slender woman with brown hair tucked into a low bun comes out of the kitchen, wiping her hands onto her red apron.

“Kyungsoo?” She pronounces his name more easily than her husband, and her friendly smile makes her dimples curl inwards. Kyungsoo catches himself from bowing again, and accepts her handshake. “I’m Marie. It’s so nice to have you here.” 

“Thank you for hosting me while I’m in America,” Kyungsoo says. “I’m really grateful.” 

“No no, not at all. We love hosting students.” She turns towards her husband, who nods and puts a hand into his jean pocket. “Your English is very good!” 

Kyungsoo ducks his head down shyly. “Thank you. This is not my first time in America, and I studied it a lot back in Korea as well.” 

“You hardly have any accent at all,” Sam notes, nodding in agreement with his wife. “It sounds very natural. I wish our son would work on his studying habits. He could really learn from you.” Sam sighs. “Speaking of him, where is he?” Marie shrugs, and Sam turns towards the stairway. “Jongin! Come meet Soo!” 

_Jongin?_ Kyungsoo’s eyes widen a little at the Korean name. Marie catches his reaction and smiles at him. 

“Jongin is our adopted son. Kai is his American name. He’s 18, just a few years younger than you.” 

“Ohhh.” Kyungsoo’s eyes turn towards the stairs as the teenager walks towards them and-- _ohhh was right,_ Kyungsoo thinks, eyeing the cute newcomer. His long legs, chiseled face, and defined jawline might’ve tricked Kyungsoo into thinking that he was older than he is, but he notes the floppy brown hair, boyish clumsiness, and big almond-shaped eyes, which widen a bit when they see Kyungsoo, and shyly look away. 

“Kai, this is K...yungsoo, but he says we can call him Soo. Soo, meet Jongin, my son.” Sam claps a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, and he turns towards Kyungsoo.

“M’Jongin.” He nods at Kyungsoo, and offers a small, crooked smile. Kyungsoo feels a sudden impulse to reach over and pat him on the head, even though the boy is a head taller than him. _“Annyeonghaseyo, Kyungsoo-ssi.”_

 _“Hyung, call me hyung.”_ Kyungsoo bows. _“Annyeonghaseyo.”_

“Alright!” Marie clasps her hands together. “Now that we’ve all met each other, I’m sure we can go over house rules and such later. Soo, why don’t you get settled, and then come down for lunch? I’m almost done cooking. Kai, will you help him with his luggage and show him to his room?” 

“Yeah, sure.” He grabs ahold of one of Kyungsoo’s suitcases and starts up the stairs. “This way, hyung.” 

“It’s heavy, be careful.” Kyungsoo grabs the other suitcase and follows Kai. 

“Your room… is right… beside mine,” Kai huffs out as they ascend. “We… have a guest room… and it’s small…” They reach the top of the stairs and Kai drops the suitcase with a thump, “but you have your own desk.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” Kyungsoo leans against the doorframe of the small room. The walls are a light blue, with a small bed in one corner. A nightstand is squeezed in between the dresser and the bed, and its adjacent wall opens into a small closet. A desk and office chair are situated across from the foot of the bed, and a door next to the desk leads into Kyungsoo and Jongin’s shared bathroom. Kyungsoo can faintly make out a similar setup in the other room on the other side of the bathroom, which is presumably Jongin’s bedroom. 

“If you need more room to study, Mom said you can always go downstairs. I hope it’s not too small. Sorry that we have to share a bathroom.” 

“No, it’s perfectly fine.” Kyungsoo squats and unzips his suitcase to begin unpacking. “I’ll just make my bed then go downstairs then. Have you eaten yet?” 

“Yeah. Do you want help?” Jongin asks, squatting down next to Kyungsoo. He looks at the young boy. Soft strands of hair fall in front of his eyes and he peers out hopefully at Kyungsoo, who swallows. _Cute_ , Kyungsoo thinks when Jongin looks away.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Kyungsoo tosses a stack of sheets to Jongin, who catches them and begins spreading them out. He blurts out the question that he’s been itching to ask. “Jongin, how do you know Korean?” 

Jongin spreads the fabric over Kyungsoo’s mattress. “My eomma taught me before she died from a drug overdose. I was about seven when I entered foster care, and mom and dad adopted me after about a year. I’m luckier than most kids.” 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo stops tugging the sheet over the corner of the mattress temporarily. “I’m sorry if that was too personal of me to ask.” 

“It’s okay.” Jongin wrestles with the sheet and gives Kyungsoo a shy smile. “I’m very open about it.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t really know what to say, so he suffices by throwing his duvet on top of the sheet and spreading it out, then stuffs the pillows into his own pillowcases. After they’re done with the work, Jongin stands awkwardly in the middle of the room and silence falls again. 

“Do you need anything else?” Jongin shifts. 

“No, thank you.” Kyungsoo smiles widely at Jongin, who looks down and blushes.

“Umm…” Jongin toes the carpet with a socked foot. “I can help you unpack in the afternoon too, if you want.” 

Kyungsoo chuckles to himself and heads to the door without replying, leaving Jongin standing in the middle of the room, looking slightly crestfallen. He looks over his shoulder and beckons to Jongin.

“Jongin-ah, do you want to keep me company during lunch?” 

The first two months pass uneventfully. The Roberts are polite and cheerful, and Kyungsoo quickly finds himself getting accustomed to and looking forward to hearing about Sam’s workplace antics, Marie’s new book club, Jongin’s rants about the annoying new choreographer at the dance studio at the dinner table each night, and finds himself chiming in with the difficulties of fitting in at American college and how much he’s starting to like hot dogs. Kyungsoo gets along with his host family easily, especially Jongin. The younger boy is eager to please and impress, having developed an achingly obvious and huge crush on his hyung. Kyungsoo is more than happy to indulge Jongin’s wants, as he’s taken a liking to his innocent, cute dongsaeng as well. Not completely by accident, Kyungsoo steps out of the shower one day and bumps into Jongin, who is soaked in sweat and red-faced, presumably having just come back from dance practice at the studio. 

“Oh, sorry hyung--ungghhh.” Jongin eyes travel down Kyungsoo’s bare chest which is still covered in water droplets, to his faintly chiseled abs and the towel precariously wrapped at his waist, and back up to Kyungsoo, who was currently in the process of wiping at his hair with another towel. The two lock eyes for a moment, Jongin turning even redder than he had been from the physical exertion. _Fuck it._ Kyungsoo puts on his best half-smile. 

“Like what you see, Nini?” 

Jongin lets out what might’ve been a squeak and slips past Kyungsoo into the shower, slamming the door shut behind him. 

That night, after Kyungsoo had finished class, the two of them sit sipping tea in the pristine living room, curled up on the leather couch watching episodes of Knowing Brothers, when Kai pipes up. 

“Hyung?” 

“Hmm.” 

“I have a question,” Jongin starts anxiously, placing his cup on the glass coffee table. Kyungsoo glances at him. He’s sitting in a criss-crossed position, completely turned towards Kyungsoo. His eyes are big and pleading. Kyungsoo swears he feels his dick twitch. 

“What’s up, Nini?” 

Jongin struggles to fight off a blush at the pet name that Kyungsoo has adopted for him. “I have a dance showcase tomorrow… And I know you’re really busy… But usually mom and dad come to watch them, but they can’t because they’ll be out for a few days.” Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo. “Could you… err d’ya wanna come to it?” He rushes through the last few words and blushes red. 

“Uh… Your… I mean--Sam and Marie are gone for the weekend?” Kyungsoo asks, surprised. 

“Yeah. Dad’s company has a convention out of town.” Jongin fidgets with the sleeves of his black long-sleeve t-shirt. “It’s not a long showcase, just like two hours. And I really wanted--I mean--You don’t have to--” 

“Where are they going?” Kyungsoo inquires, slightly bemused. 

“It’s in Washington DC,” Jongin answers quickly. 

“Why haven’t I heard about this?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I think they were going to mention it at dinner tonight. Dad gets back from work soon,” Jongin says impatiently, glancing at the clock hanging over the fireplace shelf. 

“Uh huh. And how long are they going to be gone?” 

“I said the weekend--hyung, you’re ignoring me,” Jongin whines, now positively wringing the shirt sleeves in agitation. Kyungsoo bursts out laughing. 

“I’m just teasing.” Kyungsoo leans forward and gently pulls the collar of Jongin’s pullover back over his shoulder. Jongin’s nose is scrunched adorably in embarrassment and nervousness. “Of course I’ll go to your showcase,” Kyungsoo promises Jongin.

\--

 _What the fuck,_ Kyungsoo thinks as he watches Jongin. All semblance of the innocent, sensitive, and reserved boy that he knows has disappeared on stage. All Kyungsoo sees from his standing position towards the back of the small auditorium is Jongin’s confident smirk, the tongue lazily hanging from between is plump lips, the way he caresses himself through skin-tight jeans that show off his wonderfully thick thighs, his sinful body rolls and hip thrusts, and the perfect set of chocolate-bar abs that Jongin sports underneath his brown crop top. After the show, he locates Jongin amidst the crowd of mingling dancers and parents and hands Jongin the small bouquet of roses that he had picked up for him. Jongin’s eyes light up as he bows deeply to Kyungsoo and takes the roses shyly, sniffing their subtly sweet fragrance.

“Nini, you’re so talented,” Kyungsoo purrs to Jongin, ruffling his hair affectionately. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. You have so much charisma, seriously.” Jongin’s chest swells with pride. He looks like he might moan. He _does_ moan. 

“Oh,” he breathes, looking at Kyungsoo like a third-grader who had just received a compliment on their arts and crafts project, “Really?” 

Kyungsoo nods carefully, giving him a small half smile and placing a hand against his dongsaeng’s cheek. Jongin leans into it, smiling adorably. 

“How does your persona completely change like that on stage?” Kyungsoo asks as he leads Jongin away from the crowd towards the car. 

“Dancing is my way of expressing myself,” Jongin explains as Kyungsoo holds the passenger door open for him. “Ah, thank you, hyung. Anyways, I’m not usually sexy and that confident in real life, as you can probably see.” 

“It probably stemmed from your insecurities with home and parents,” Kyungsoo comments. “You developed two sides of yourself?” 

“Kind of. Dance was my outlet and a way to destress. I can’t help being shy. The studio was a place where I could get as angry as I wanted to, and nobody would see.” Jongin lays his roses across his lap gingerly. 

“So what I’m hearing is, you’re sexy as fuck when you’re angry.” Kyungsoo looks over at Jongin and laughs. 

“Ah, you’re teasing again,” Jongin pouts, completely back to his everyday self. “Besides, I--I would never be angry because of you.” A blush has started creeping up his ears again. 

“Never?” Kyungsoo presses.

“N-no.” Jongin starts as Kyungsoo reaches over and lays a hand on his Jongin’s inner thigh. 

“Now?” The car is deadly silent as Kyungsoo slides his hand slowly up the fabric of Jongin’s ripped jeans. He finds a hole and grazes his fingertips on the smooth skin of his thigh. Jongin exhales shakily. 

“No, hyung.” 

Kyungsoo smirks. Jongin sighs quietly in disappointment as he takes his hand away. 

“Later, Nini.” 

“Kyungsoo-hyung, I wanted--” Jongin starts as they walk up the stone pathway to the house, but Kyungsoo shushes him and digs around for the keys. The house is dark and quiet, and Jongin shivers from the chilly draft of November air. Kyungsoo waits until they turn the kitchen lights on, and fumbles around for a mug. 

“Do you want some water, Nini?” 

“Huh? Oh--yes please.” Jongin wraps his arms around his exposed lower torso and belly button, shy again now that he’s off the stage. “I’m just going to go change really quickly--” He’s interrupted by Kyungsoo wrapping his arms around Jongin’s tiny waist, hands just under the hem of the crop top. Jongin squeaks. 

“I like your outfit tonight,” Kyungsoo purrs, all velvet and dangerously sweet. “It’s so different from what you usually wear.” He allows his fingers to gently trace the outline of Jongin’s abs. “Get some water and let’s go upstairs, hm?” 

When Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s hand and gently leads him up the stairs, the younger follows obediently until they reach Jongin’s room. Kyungsoo sits on the edge of the bed and beckons to Jongin, who shuffles forward in a daze. Using a single finger, Kyungsoo outlines the hem of Jongin’s pants. 

“Weren’t you going to change?” Kyungsoo asks innocently, toying with a belt loop of the jeans. 

“I--I was, but hyung said he liked the outfit,” Jongin retorts breathlessly. 

“Hmm. Talking back now, are we? Sit down.” Jongin sits down next to Kyungsoo on the bed. Kyungsoo switches back to his normal tone. “Nini, are you okay with this?” 

Jongin nods affirmation. Even in the dark with only a sliver of moonlight and streetlight filtering into the room, Kyungsoo can tell his pupils are blown out and glassy. He’s achingly turned on and desperate for attention, and Kyungsoo is suddenly aware of how tight his own pants feel as well. “Hyung, I like you so much,” Jongin breathes out, sliding a hand around Kyungsoo’s waist. “You can… touch me.” 

“How about a kiss instead?” Kyungsoo leans forward and slots his own plush lips against Jongin’s soft ones, pressing deep and sensual, garnering muffled moans and gasps from Jongin as he pushes Jongin back against his pillows, straddling the taller male and grinding his own painfully hard erection against Jongin’s. When Kyungsoo slips his tongue into Jongin’s mouth and sucks on his bottom lip, Jongin whimpers, hands clawing at the back of Kyungsoo’s button down. 

“Hyung, off,” Jongin insists, tugging at Kyungsoo’s shirt. Kyungsoo sits back but keeps himself situated on Jongin’s bulge, grinding on it as he pops the buttons off of his shirt torturously slowly. Jongin produces a long, drawn-out moan of desperation and desire, stripping himself quickly of his own skimpy top before helplessly tugging at the end of Kyungsoo’s shirt. 

“Please, please don’t tease,” Jongin begs. “I hate it when you tease me, hyung.” 

Kyungsoo finally reaches the last button and slides the shirt slowly off his arms, letting it fall off to the side. He focuses on the way Jongin’s eyes eat up his figure in the dark, how his hands immediately come up to trace the sides of his waist and wander to his collarbone.

“You’re so _fun_ to play with,” he whispers into Jongin’s ear, nibbling on the sensitive part just behind the earlobe. Jongin moans at the sensation, and also at the warmth of their bare chests pressed against each other. “See, you’re already moaning, and we’ve barely done anything. Nini, if I continue like this, how fast are you going to cum?” 

“I--” Jongin whimpers again as Kyungsoo latches onto his neck, sucking and biting unabashedly. “I like you a lot,” is all he gets out before Kyungsoo is kissing down his chest.

“You made that pretty obvious,” Kyungsoo whispers against his dongsaeng’s soft, tan skin. He can’t exactly see Jongin’s face, but he imagines the blush that dusts Jongin’s cheeks. 

“I’m not good with hiding crushes,” Jongin admits. “I--ahhh--” he trails off as Kyungsoo latches onto a nipple and peppers licks over the small nub. Jongin writhes, arching his back off the bed and running his fingers through Kyungsoo’s short hair. 

“You like getting your nipples played with?” Kyungsoo asks, pinching the other one and rolling it between his fingers. Jongin whimpers and nods. Kyungsoo continues sweetly, “Don’t worry, hyung knows what you like, he’ll take good care of his baby boy--” he traces Jongin’s abs with his tongue, “want to reward you for dancing so well today.” He pops the button of Jongin’s tight pants open and slides them off of his hips, then falters because _Jongin is not wearing underwear._

“I can’t… fit into these… if I wear underwear,” Jongin explains without prompting, “The lines will show as well.” 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo’s brain short-circuits, head full of racy thoughts. He decides to share. “So if I got you worked up and hard right before a showcase, then tucked you back into these without letting you cum, everyone could see.” 

“Hyung,” Jongin says, shocked, but Kyungsoo continues mercilessly. 

“You’d have to dance in front of everyone with your dick still hard and leaking. When you caressed yourself, all you’d be able to think of is how good my hand would feel wrapped around your junk. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Jongin whines at Kyungsoo’s dirty words, covering his face with his hands. Kyungsoo chuckles lowly, then drags the tight denim down the rest of Jongin’s legs in short bursts. 

“Invite me to your next showcase too, baby.” He leaves open-mouthed kisses up the inside of one leg, drawing out small mewls and whines from Jongin, then just as he reaches below Jongin’s balls, he stops and does the same on the other side. “You taste so sweet and good, Nini. And your thighs are amazing.” He rubs his hands down both of them. “You sore?” He asks, not unkindly. 

“What--yeah, a little. I’m pretty much always sore,” Jongin gasps from above him, still not fully recovered from Kyungsoo’s merciless teasing. “Hyung, please, please touch me.” 

“Soon,” Kyungsoo murmurs, watching the tip of Jongin’s dick leak precum in desperation.

“Now,” Jongin insists, and his dick bounces in agreement. Kyungsoo takes pity on him and wraps a hand around the base. Jongin moans in relief as Kyungsoo rubs him dry. 

“Baby, Nini, you’re so hard,” Kyungsoo drawls, spitting into his hand and rubbing him a few more times. “So hard for hyung.” 

“I want,” Jongin pants, “Want…” 

“Hmm? Whatever you want, it’s all yours,” Kyungsoo replies easily, easing up on his stroking to relieve himself of his own slacks. Jongin responds by cupping Kyungsoo’s bulge, and gazes at Kyungsoo in awe as Kyungsoo lets his eyes flutter shut and mouth open in pleasure. 

“I want hyung,” Jongin insists, still rubbing him over the fabric. 

“I’m right here,” Kyungsoo whispers as he begins sucking bruises into Jongin’s inner thighs again. Jongin shakes from the edging. “Tell me exactly what you want.” Jongin buries his face in his hands again and shakes his head. 

“I can’t,” he whimpers in embarrassment, and Kyungsoo backs off, laying next to Jongin’s naked form. He slips one arm under Jongin’s neck and pulls him close. Jongin buries his face into Kyungsoo’s collarbone, softly licking and kissing the skin, and Kyungsoo indulges him for a while before leaning down to whisper in Jongin’s ear. 

“Hyung needs to hear what you want, so he can reward his baby boy,” he croons softly. “What do you want, Nini? My fingers? My mouth?” He lowers his voice even more. “My cock?” 

“Oh god,” Jongin whispers, face buried in Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“Use your words, Jongin.” 

“I…” Jongin exhales shakily. “I want hy--hyung’s mouth on m-my… my…” 

“Hm?” 

“Want your mouth on my cock,” Jongin squeezes out. “Oh god…” Kyungsoo coos at him, cupping his face into his hands and placing a gentle kiss on Jongin’s lips. 

“So good to me, Nini,” he breathes, before finally, _finally,_ taking the head of Jongin’s dick into his mouth and sucking gently. “You taste so good, too.” And he does--slightly salty and musky, the headiness of it making Kyungsoo hiss in pleasure. “You taste so good,” he repeats again before taking more of Jongin’s neglected dick into his mouth. Jongin can’t do anything but sigh out in pleasure as Kyungsoo bobs his head, swirling patterns and tonguing the sensitive underside under the head. 

“ _Ah, ah_ ,” Jongin whines as Kyungsoo sinks down deep. “Ah-- _hyung_ \--” Slowly, Kyungsoo relaxes his throat enough to deepthroat Jongin, breathing in his soft, musky scent with his nose buried into Jongin’s warm navel. When he swallows around Jongin, the younger moans out lowly. 

“I’m really close, hyung, I can’t,” he pants, gripping the sheets with one hand. Kyungsoo responds by swallowing again and humming his pleasure, sending vibrations up Jongin’s shaft. He reaches up to twist one of Jongin’s nipples, and Jongin suddenly thrusts upwards and lets a high-pitched wail loose as he cums down Kyungsoo’s throat. Kyungsoo swallows it all, then licks into the slit of Jongin’s head to gather the rest. Jongin shakes from the oversensitivity, then slumps into Kyungsoo’s arms as the elder reaches up and opens his arms invitingly. 

“You’re still hard,” Jongin mumbles into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Should I…” he tugs at the waistband of Kyungsoo’s underwear, slipping his hands into the fabric. Kyungsoo tugs the offending garment away and his dick slaps against his lower abdomen. He’s not huge, but judging by the way Jongin is currently eye-fucking his family jewels, Kyungsoo guesses it’s enough for him.

“Like it?” Kyungsoo murmurs to Jongin, softly rubbing circles into the younger’s cheek with a thumb. 

“You’re so thick,” Jongin whispers as he thumbs over the head of Kyungsoo’s leaking cock. Jongin steels his nerves, then scrambles off the bed, pulling Kyungsoo to sit on the edge. 

“Take a pillow, Nini, you’ll hurt your knees,” Kyungsoo tosses a pillow down to the ground. 

“I’m okay,” Jongin whispers before slowly wrapping his lips around Kyungsoo’s cock. Kyungsoo sighs out in pleasure as the younger bobs his head in an imitation of what he himself was doing earlier. Judging by Jongin’s anxious looks at Kyungsoo and careful, gentle sucks, he’s a little inexperienced, _but,_ Kyungsoo thinks, he’ll get better with practice. And the elder is very, very willing to let him practice. He grabs a handful of Jongin’s soft brown locks and carefully guides him down the base, setting a gentle rhythm. Jongin catches on quickly, bobbing his head up and down before coming up for breath, exhaling shakily. Kyungsoo brushes his bangs out of his eyes. 

“So good to me, Nini,” he praises. “You look so pretty with those lips wrapped around hyung’s cock.” Jongin flushes in embarrassment, dropping a soft kiss onto his hyung’s hip before licking up the sensitive underside. Kyungsoo catches his breath in surprise, then laces his fingers into Jongin’s hair again and presses him forward. He stops when Jongin’s breath stutters and he gags, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. 

“Breathe through your nose, Jongin, take your time,” Kyungsoo gasps through gritted teeth. “Suck harder, don’t be afraid of hurting me.” Jongin does obligingly, and Kyungsoo lets out a low moan. “That’s it, baby. Wrap your lips around your teeth,” he adds, wincing as Jongin accidentally grazes the sensitive skin. Jongin glances up apologetically, but Kyungsoo strokes his hair and lets a satisfied hum fall from his lips. A few more bobs of Jongin’s pretty head, and Kyungsoo can feel his climax approaching. 

“Nini, I’m gonna come, pull off,” he hisses, but Jongin remains resolutely wrapped around his cock and moans lowly. Kyungsoo gasps as he cums down Jongin’s throat, the younger squeezing his eyes shut and choking as spurts of white cum fill his mouth. He claps a hand over his mouth to keep from retching. 

“Swallow, baby, breathe through your nose,” Kyungsoo prompts as Jongin slowly swallows mouthfuls of Kyungsoo’s cum. “That’s it. Come here, Jongin.” Jongin climbs back up onto the bed, and Kyungsoo kisses him slowly, cleaning off any excess cum on Jongin’s cheeks and lips. Jongin is shaking slightly, and Kyungsoo envelops him in a soft hug as he leads the younger under the covers and crawls in beside him, both of them still naked. Jongin buries his head into Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and Kyungsoo lets his arm drape casually over Jongin’s waist. 

“M’first time,” Jongin whispers, lips moving against Kyungsoo’s chest. “Did I do okay?” he asks anxiously.

“You did perfect,” Kyungsoo murmurs to Jongin, pulling him impossibly closer to himself. Jongin basks in the praise, letting out a happy laugh into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“I like it when you praise me,” he mumbles. “Want to make you happy.” 

“Alright,” Kyungsoo concedes softly, dropping a kiss onto Jongin’s forehead. “Go to sleep, Nini.” 

“I wanted… to say…” Jongin’s breathing has slowed, and his words slur together as tiredness overtakes his limbs, loose and relaxed from dancing and orgasm.   
“Thank you for coming.” 

"Of course," Kyungsoo murmurs sleepily into Jongin's hair. "Anytime." 


	2. dont leave me :(

“Jongin-ah, could you help me with the couch?” Kyungsoo calls out, and seconds later, he hears Jongin’s footsteps padding quickly down the stairs. Jongin touches Kyungsoo’s back lightly, warning him of his presence before going around him and gripping the arms of the cream-colored couch. Together, they lift the couch a few inches away from its usual resting spot so Kyungsoo can vacuum the accumulated dust bunnies. He straightens up. “Thanks.” 

“Mhm.” Jongin drapes himself over Kyungsoo’s back, resting his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I should help you clean,” Jongin muses, wrapping his long arms over the shorter male’s waist. “This isn’t even your house.” He drops small kisses into the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, just under his hairline. Kyungsoo shivers at the feeling of Jongin’s warm lips against his skin. 

“Did you finish your essay?” he asks gently, hobbling his way over to the vacuum cleaner, Jongin walking wide-legged behind him, still clinging to Kyungsoo like a koala bear to a tree branch. 

“Yeah,” Jongin huffs, “I was just messing around with choreography upstairs. I finished all my homework.” He unwraps himself from Kyungsoo and steps away into a pirouette, enjoying how easy it is to turn on the wood floors with socks. Kyungsoo chuckles as he turns the vacuum cleaner on, chasing a spinning Jongin’s toes with the Dyson. Jongin yelps and jumps away from Kyungsoo, laughing behind his shoulder as he scrambles up onto the newly-moved couch. Kyungsoo returns to cleaning the patch of floor underneath the couch, then methodically runs the vacuum over the rug which the coffee table sits on as well. When he finishes, he turns his attention to Jongin, who isn’t making good on his promise to help clean and instead thumbing through his phone, his long body sprawled sideways across the couch. Kyungsoo makes straight for Jongin, climbing on top of his body and sprawling into Jongin’s shoulder. The younger lets out a surprised yelp before wrapping both of his arms around Kyungsoo’s back and humming contentedly. They make out on the couch for a few minutes, licking into each other's mouths languidly until Kyungsoo’s hand slowly creeps underneath Jongin’s burgundy sweater. 

“Ah, ah, _wait,_ ” Jongin hisses as Kyungsoo brushes his nipples, struggling to prop himself up against the arm of the couch, “not on my mother’s couch.” Kyungsoo laughs at that, but removes his hand to cup Jongin’s cheek, stroking a thumb across the soft and pliant skin just under Jongin’s eye. 

“When did you get so pretty,” he coos to Jongin, who blushes adorably.

“I’ve always been pretty,” Jongin quips, and Kyungsoo indulges him, pecking his lips once, twice, the third time biting down on Jongin’s bottom lip teasingly. Jongin sighs in contentment. Suddenly, Kyungsoo stands up, lifting off of Jongin who looks at him confusedly. Kyungsoo walks over to the vacuum cleaner and begins rewinding the electric wire around the back. 

“Hyung?” Jongin sounds a little hurt, petulantly walking over to Kyungsoo and hovering nervously behind him. Kyungsoo doesn’t look behind him as he tucks the electric plug into its placeholder neatly, then stands up and pushes Jongin gently to the couch again. 

“Help me put this back, Nini, then I’ll take you somewhere fun.” Kyungsoo looks expectantly at Jongin as he positions himself on one side of the couch. Jongin’s eyes light up in relief, and he moves quickly to complete his task. 

\--

“ _Somewhere fun_ ” turns out to be Kyungsoo’s favorite hot dog place in the city, where Kyungsoo looks straight at Jongin as he stuffs an entire sausage down his throat as Jongin looks on, laughing with mirth and slightly embarrassed. Afterwards, they walk cheerfully down the busy street, Kyungsoo’s scarf wrapped around Jongin’s neck, his hand tucked into Kyungsoo’s pocket and held by Kyungsoo’s warm hand. They wind up at the small observation deck that overlooks the bay. Small choppy waves splash up against the barnacle-dotted concrete pillars, formed by the blustering autumn winds. Kyungsoo fumbles with American coins for a second, and drops a quarter into the standing binocular station. He focuses it on a spot in the distance, then gestures for Jongin to look. When Jongin peers through the lens, all he sees is a horizon where the impossibly blue sky meets salty green sea. 

“What am I supposed to be looking at?” he asks Kyungsoo, utterly confused. 

“What do you see?” Kyungsoo asks him. 

“Uh… the horizon?” 

Kyungsoo sighs. “You moved it. Step back.” He adjusts it again, then grabs Jongin by the shoulders and carefully leans him forward to look. 

“Is that an island?” Jongin asks in surprise. 

“Yeah. Did you not know about them?” Kyungsoo asks curiously. “Haven’t you lived here for ages?” 

“I never tried one of these things,” Jongin explains, tapping the pole of the binoculars. “And I never went anywhere except the studio, school, and home after school.” 

“That’s Peddock Island,” Kyungsoo supplies helpfully. “It’s supposed to be really pretty in spring and summer. I wanted to visit it when the weather gets warmer.” Jongin pulls off the binoculars to glance at Kyungsoo, who’s sporting a wide smile. _His lips form a heart when he smiles_ , Jongin notices. Kyungsoo continues, wrapping an arm around Jongin’s waist and pulling him close. “If you’ve never been, then maybe I can take you there, before I have to go back to Korea.” 

“Alright,” Jongin agrees easily, but his heart twists slightly. _Before I have to go back to Korea._ Although it’d only been two and a half months, Kyungsoo had already begun to feel like an unmoving constant in Jongin’s life, even if they had only just acknowledged their feelings towards each other just yesterday. Jongin liked Kyungsoo’s company and his helpful presence around the house, which was usually so lonely and quiet. His heart begins to pound with discomfort, but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to notice, peering around at the broad stretch of sea in front of them, and craning his neck up at the skyscrapers behind them. 

“I love being here,” Kyungsoo sighs happily as the two walk to a nearby bench. “It’s so much cleaner, and everything looks fresh and different from what I’m used to. These past few months I’ve been exploring the city on my own after class. I can’t believe you’ve never paid attention to where you live, Jongin.” Kyungsoo laughs and leans his head against Jongin’s shoulder. “I thought you might be able to show me around. I guess I have to show you around.” Jongin can only nod, mind still filled with thoughts of Kyungsoo leaving. Kyungsoo notices the silence and looks at Jongin, who glances away from him, trying to hold back his tears. 

“Nini?” Kyungsoo asks worriedly. “What’s wrong?” 

“When do you leave?” Jongin whispers, but his voice is carried away by the strong wind. Kyungsoo tilts his head in confusion, and when Jongin repeats the question a look of realization dawns on Kyungsoo’s face. 

“Ohhhhhh.” Kyungsoo chuckles, wiping the tear that has escaped Jongin’s eyes. Jongin closes his eyes and a few more tears drop down his wind-chilled cheeks. Kyungsoo catches them all with the pad of his thumb. 

“What are you worried about, Jongin-ah?” Kyungsoo asks gently. “Worried that hyung will leave and forget about you?” When Jongin nods, a small, tiny affirmation, Kyungsoo gathers his dongsaeng up in a gentle hug. “Baby. Let’s go,” he prompts, standing up and holding his hand out. “I haven’t shown you what I really wanted to show you.” Jongin gets up slowly, still wiping his tears away on his denim jacket embarrassedly. He accepts Kyungsoo’s hand as they wander back towards the skyscrapers. Kyungsoo directs them up and down a few blocks until they stand at the corner of a block, near the entrance of a corporate looking building. Kyungsoo smiles up at Jongin proudly, but Jongin just blinks confusedly. 

“The 34th floor of this building is up for sale,” he explains to a confused Jongin. “Since I came here on a scholarship, I’m working on saving up enough money to put down a deposit. This here will be my startup when I graduate. I’ve always dreamt of working in America, having my own IT company.” Kyungsoo laughs at his own ideas. “I’ve had a business plan since I was 18. Now, it’s finally coming together,” he says excitedly to Jongin. “It’s really working, Nini. I can start my own company, seriously.” He stands on his tiptoes and pecks Jongin on the lips. “Nini, I have to return to Korea to finish my last semester of college this February. But I’ll be back in the summer as soon as I graduate, to begin working on this--” he waves a hand towards the building, ”--and to work on finding an apartment. So you see, I’m not going anywhere. I wasn’t wandering around the city every afternoon after class for nothing.” Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin’s surprised look on his face. 

“You… planned this out?” Jongin asks dumbly. 

“Not… us.” Kyungsoo squeezes Jongin’s hand. “I didn’t expect to meet you, and I won’t guarantee anything that happens between us. But I requested a grant to study abroad for a reason. I’ve always worked towards this.” He cranes his neck to look straight up at the skyscraper. “You being here is an added bonus.” 

Jongin shakes his head in wonderment. “Hyung, starting a company at 23 is hard. I don’t even know what I want to do with my life.” 

“I know. I have to work hard. And you don’t have to know,” Kyungsoo reassures Jongin. “You’re talented in your own way. And you’re 18. Most people don’t know what they want to do at 18. I just happened to find my dream, just as you found yours with dance.” When he reaches up to kiss Jongin again, he tastes the salt of Jongin’s relieved tears running down his cheeks. He laughs, and wipes them away again. “Nini, I’ve only taken you on one date. We--this--we barely count as dating.” 

“M’sorry,” Jongin blushes. “I… I just… get attached easily.” He hopes that doesn’t sound too weird. Kyungsoo smirks. 

“I’m yours.” He gets it. 

\--

When they get back home, Jongin’s barely stepped through the threshold before Kyungsoo slams Jongin against the front door, pressing him up in a heated kiss. Jongin lets out a surprised squeak before melting into the kiss as well, sighing as Kyungsoo tongues the inside of his mouth then works on sucking a small hickey into his neck, tearing the scarf off from Jongin’s neck. 

“Upstairs,” Jongin stammers as Kyungsoo’s hands roam possessively under his t-shirt. He’s already growing hard from Kyungsoo’s ministrations, even though he’s barely done anything. Upon reaching Jongin’s room, Kyungsoo toes the door shut, even though Jongin’s parents aren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow night. Kyungsoo makes quick work of his winter coat and sweater, shivering slightly as he strips down to only his jeans and bare feet. He reaches for Jongin who is tugging his sweatshirt off, revealing a thin white t-shirt which is quickly discarded as well. They crash onto the bed together, Kyungsoo teasing the sensitive roof of Jongin’s mouth and Jongin’s hands bravely groping Kyungsoo’s perfectly round, firm ass. Kyungsoo’s hands roam over Jongin’s tan, golden skin, kissing wetly over his nipples, the sides of his small waist, tracing his abs and licking hard over a spot just under Jongin’s belly button which is strangely sensitive, making Jongin let out needy whimpers and gasps. When he gently bites the soft skin, Jongin thrashes his head, the bulge in his skinny jeans straining uncomfortably against the zipper. Kyungsoo smirks at Jongin as he palms the bulge through the rough denim, making Jongin buck up against the flat of his hand. 

“Baby, you always wear such tight jeans,” Kyungsoo murmurs against Jongin’s stomach, lazily undoing the button and fly of said jeans. “Bet you can only fit pretty panties under these. I should buy you a pair of lace ones--” Jongin’s breath hitches at the words, “You’d look so pretty in dark red or blue. What do you think?” Kyungsoo slides the jeans off of Jongin’s thighs and Jongin lifts his hips helpfully before tugging at Kyungsoo’s jeans as well before palming his bulge. 

“I’ll wear them if hyung wants me to,” Jongin whispers softly to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo swears his heart might burst as he looks at Jongin, lips swollen from Kyungsoo’s kissing, cheeks flushed and pink, eager to please and be praised. Kyungsoo indulges him, showering him in coos and compliments. 

“Nini, you’re so good to hyung, always so good,” he lets the praise fall from his lips easily. “Always so willing to do what hyung wants, baby, you’re so pretty, the sweetest, most handsome boy--” only in boxer briefs, Kyungsoo lowers himself onto Jongin’s restrained cock, swirling his hips to grind their erections together. Jongin lets out a small moan of pleasure, eyes screwed tightly shut as his hands grip the sheets. 

“Let me see those pretty eyes, Nini,” Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin opens his eyes obediently, drinking in the sight of Kyungsoo lazily grinding above him. Kyungsoo smiles gently at him. 

“Your eyes are the prettiest shade of brown,” he tells Jongin. “They look like melted chocolate.” And when Jongin blushes shyly, Kyungsoo slows down his grinding, coming to lie on top of Jongin. Jongin whines, but Kyungsoo’s breath is hot on his ear. 

“Hyung wants to shove his fingers in you,” Kyungsoo whispers heatedly. Jongin squirms from the dirty talk. “I bet you look so pretty, all spread out nice and wet, riding my fingers with those dancer hips. Would you like that?” 

“I would,” Jongin breathes out, but clenches Kyungsoo’s shoulder tightly. “Hyung, I--this is my first time--” 

“I’ll be gentle with you, Nini,” Kyungsoo reassures his dongsaeng softly. “Do you trust me?” He kisses Jongin softly, then goes to nibble on his collarbone. Jongin nods in assent, then Kyungsoo pushes off the bed. “I’ll be right back.” He pads off to his room and comes back not even a minute later, a bottle of lube in hand. “On your knees, baby.” Jongin turns around and Kyungsoo gently presses kisses to Jongin’s ass, Jongin blushing profusely. Kyungsoo slips a hand around Jongin’s waist, murmuring compliments and praise the entire time as he pops open the lube bottle. He swirls a generous amount into his palm before rubbing the liquid to warm it up, then pumps Jongin’s cock a few times. Jongin moans and bucks into Kyungsoo’s hand as Kyungsoo swirls his fingers and teases the sensitive underside a couple times before tracing the vein that runs from the base to the head. 

“Touch yourself for me, Nini,” Kyungsoo asks, and Jongin obediently wraps a hand around his cock. Kyungsoo almost forgets what he’s doing as he looks at Jongin, mouth open in an ‘o’ shape, occasionally letting small hisses and whimpers of pleasure fall from his lips. Kyungsoo starts by rubbing a finger over Jongin’s hole, and Jongin stops pumping his cock to whimper in confusion. 

“Shh, it’s okay, how does that feel, baby?” Kyungsoo asks, feeling how Jongin’s hole is clenching. 

“S-sensitive, ah, ohh, hyung,” Jongin moans as Kyungsoo rubs little circles, spreading lube around Jongin’s opening. 

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the small of Jongin’s back. “I’m going to push in now, okay?” 

“Please,” Jongin begs, and Kyungsoo reaches around to gently wrap Jongin’s fingers back around his cock to keep him distracted as he pushes his index finger past the tight ring of muscle. 

“You don’t have to beg,” Kyungsoo murmurs again, keeping his finger still as Jongin’s face screws shut in discomfort. “Hyung will always give you what you want.” Slowly, he begins to crook his finger, searching for the place that will feel most pleasurable to Jongin. He knows he’s found it by touch first, then by Jongin’s reaction as he brushes past the rough little bump. 

“AH! Hyung, please, right there, right there,” Jongin arches into Kyungsoo’s finger, desperately trying to get it to hit his prostate again. “Oh god,” he pants as Kyungsoo rubs little circles around it. “Ah, Kyungsoo,” Jongin lets his hyung’s name fall from his lips easily, and Kyungsoo preens a little at the way Jongin moans his name desperately, how good it sounds when Jongin is wrecked, shaking from Kyungsoo’s ministrations, how badly Jongin wants to be good for him. Kyungsoo can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face, and carefully squeezes another finger into Jongin, who positively writhes. 

“So tight,” Kyungsoo breathes out as Jongin clenches around his two fingers. “Jongin, you’re so tight,” he repeats in wonderment, scissoring his fingers in Jongin and twisting them in and out of him, making sure to hit his prostate with each push in. Jongin mewls in pleasure, face pressed against the pillows, one hand jerking himself off and the other fisted into the sheets. “Baby, I’m gonna add a third. Be good for hyung, you can take it, okay?” Jongin nods shakily, and Kyungsoo carefully adds more lube before pressing a third finger against Jongin’s entrance and pushing in slowly. “Good boy,” he whispers to Jongin, who pants in a mix of discomfort and pleasure. “Breathe, Nini. You’re doing so well, taking hyung’s fingers so easily.” Kyungsoo shudders, imagining his cock buried deep in Jongin, the tight, wet heat enveloping his cock as Jongin clenches around his fingers. “Ah, Jongin, you’re so good,” he praises, and Jongin only whines at the stimulation. “You look so pretty with three fingers in your ass, I bet you’d look just as pretty with my cock in you,” Kyungsoo drawls, and Jongin absolutely _shudders_ at the words. 

“Hyung, you can, I want it,” Jongin moans, but Kyungsoo kisses his back softly again. 

“Later, baby, don’t think we’re there yet, you’re doing so well already,” he whispers, thrusting three fingers in and out of Jongin and jerking himself off in loose pumps as well. “Are you close?” 

“Yes,” Jongin whimpers, and Kyungsoo releases himself to wrap a hand around Jongin’s cock, jerking him off in time to the thrusting of his fingers. He brushes all three fingers against Jongin’s prostate and presses against it tightly, and with that, Jongin cums with Kyungsoo’s name spilling off his lips like honey, ropes of white cum splattering the tan skin on his stomach. 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whimpers from the bed, reaching up to rub his hyung. Kyungsoo groans as Jongin parts his mouth and lets his tongue peek out from between his plush lips. 

“Come on me hyung,” he pants softly. “I want it.” And that’s all it takes for Kyungsoo to spill over, directing his cum towards Jongin’s open mouth. Some of it lands on Jongin’s cheek, and his tongue darts out cheekily to clean around his mouth before swallowing it.  
“Handsome,” Jongin murmurs, grabbing at Kyungsoo needily. “Hyung,” he whines when Kyungsoo gets up from the bed to grab a towel. He cleans up the pool of white on Jongin’s stomach, then takes his hand and leads him into the shower. Carefully, Kyungsoo lathers up a washcloth and scrubs Jongin’s chest and arms clean, turns him around to get his back and ass, playfully slapping it when he turns Jongin around to get his legs. Jongin blushes the entire time, so blatantly exposed to Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo handles him like spun glass, running the washcloth so carefully over his entire body, gathering him up in an embrace and kissing him so softly, with the warm water running over their faces, that Jongin relaxes enough to rinse off and relather the washcloth to do the same for Kyungsoo. When they get out of the shower, Jongin makes a beeline for Kyungsoo’s closet, opting for an oversized black t-shirt that fits Jongin perfectly and a pair of too-short sweatpants instead of choosing from his own wardrobe. Kyungsoo chuckles as he shrugs on another pair of sweats and his favorite green sweater. _It feels too right,_ he thinks. Jongin in his clothes, Jongin wrapped around him in need of cuddling, Jongin sitting on Kyungsoo’s bed while Kyungsoo carefully dries Jongin’s floppy brown hair with a towel.

“Kyungsoo-hyung?” Jongin asks quietly, and Kyungsoo tosses the towel across the room into the hamper. 

“Hmm?” 

“I-I’m really glad that you can spend more time here.” Kyungsoo glances at Jongin, who’s looking at him almost childishly. 

“Jongin-ah, come here.” He beckons to Jongin, who climbs into his lap and buries his face into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “No, look at me, baby,” he coaxes. When Jongin meets his eyes, Kyungsoo kisses him softly. 

“I’m not going to leave you. Ever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was so surprised when I saw people really left comments and kudos on my first work, and I wanted to say thank you so much! I'm really glad that people liked it, and so I guess I should explain what I'm going for? This is too rushed to call it a complete story, so I guess you can think of it as Kaisoo porn with some semblance of plot I suppose. There's also not really a lot of angst/problems because my main goal with this was to make it smutty :3 self-indulgence I suppose. Oh, and if there are problems, they're resolved pretty quickly. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter, and again thank you so much for your support!


	3. caffeine, dick pics, and unsaid words

Kyungsoo yawns making his way down the stairs. He slept weird on his hair last night and although he keeps it short, one side of his hair is pressed flatter than the other, making his face look slightly lopsided. 

“G’morning, Marie,” he greets politely. “Did you sleep alright? You came home late last night.” 

“Good morning, Soo,” Marie smiles over her shoulder from the stove, where three eggs are sizzling in a pan. “I slept fine. You?” Kyungsoo murmurs likewise, then makes a beeline for the coffee machine. He’s so engrossed in pouring the right amount of cream into his black brew that he doesn’t even hear Jongin until the younger wraps an arm around his waist lightly.

“AH SSI--” Jongin just giggles as Kyungsoo swears loudly, jumping about a foot off the ground and slopping _way_ too much creamer into his mug. 

“Morning, hyung,” Jongin greets shyly as Kyungsoo looks forlornly at his over-sweetened coffee. “Hope you slept well. Morning, mom,” he adds when Marie twists around to see what all the commotion is about. “I scared Kyungsoo awake.”   
“That you did,” Kyungcoo concedes, giving caffeine up as a lost cause and pushing the mug into Jongin’s hands instead. “Here. This is for you,” he deadpans sarcastically. There’s probably more creamer in the coffee than there is coffee, which is exactly how Jongin likes it. Jongin has the audacity to giggle again. 

Soon, Sam gets up as well, and the four sit around the breakfast table, mostly silent save the clattering of forks and occasional requests to pass the strawberries. Kyungsoo pipes up after he finishes his bacon. 

“Marie, my professor emailed me this morning saying he’s sick, so I don’t have class today.” Jongin looks up from a mouthful of fried egg, but Kyungsoo continues addressing Jongin’s mother. “Do you want me to run some errands or something?” 

“Ah, that’s sweet of you, Soo, but you already cleaned the whole house while we were away--which was completely unnecessary, by the way,” Marie dismisses his offer with a wave of her hand. “You can do whatever you want.” 

“Wanna take me to the university, hyung?” Jongin pipes up eagerly. “You can have my car for the day if you do,” he adds as all three people turn their attention towards him. 

“That’s a really good idea,” Sam notes, pointing his rolled up newspaper in Jongin’s direction. “Soo, why don’t you do that?” 

“Sure.” Kyungsoo stands up from the table. “I’m just gonna go change then.” 

“I was wondering why you had come downstairs in pajamas,” Marie comments. “I was like, don’t you have class usually?” 

Kyungsoo laughs as he heads towards the stairs. “Yep, lazy Monday today.” 

-

“Sorry for scaring you this morning,” Jongin says as Kyungsoo slides into the driver seat of Jongin’s car. “I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know,” Kyungsoo laughs. “It’s fine, Nini.” 

“By the way, I really like that sweater on you,” Jongin adds shyly as Kyungsoo glances down. He’s layered a white button up underneath it so that the collar and wrists peek out of a soft gray sweater. Kyungsoo smiles at the compliment, glancing at Jongin’s casual gray shirt, white-gray ripped straight jeans, and a pair of black trainers. 

“You look good in anything, baby,” he tells Jongin just to see him wriggle happily in his seat. Kyungsoo executes a smooth turn out of the neighborhood. 

“I’m happy that you’re taking me to school today,” Jongin remarks as Kyungsoo drives. “It feels like we’re… dating.” 

“We are dating,” Kyungsoo laughs. Jongin feels his heart swell as Kyungsoo utters the words. _Dating Kyungsoo-hyung._ He can’t contain the happy smile that spreads across his face, his eyes curling up adorably into half-moons and dimples turning into his cheeks. “Aw, look at my baby smile,” Kyungsoo coos, glancing at Jongin before turning his eyes back to the road. “I’ll be sure to remind you that we’re dating every five seconds if it means you’ll smile like that everytime,” Kyungsoo offers. Jongin’s smile, if it’s even possible, gets even wider. 

“I don’t want to get out,” Jongin whines about 20 minutes later, when Kyungsoo pulls into the parking lot. “I don’t want to go to class.” 

“Ah, go to class,” Kyungsoo dismisses Jongin’s complaints casually. “Come on,” he coaxes as Jongin continues to pout. “I’ll walk you there.” Jongin gets out immediately. Kyungsoo’s walking with his hands tucked into his jean pockets when he feels a shy tug on his sweater sleeve. He doesn’t even need to look down, slipping Jongin’s hand into his own and interlacing their fingers together. 

“You can’t walk so freely like this in Korea,” Kyungsoo remarks, squeezing Jongin’s hand. “People always look at you with uh…” Kyungsoo falters with vocabulary for just a moment. 

“Judgmental looks?” Jongin supplies, and Kyungsoo nods. 

“Yep. It’s hard to date there,” he sighs. 

“Did… did you have a boyfriend before?” Jongin asks timidly. 

“Just one. We were together for a year, then broke up.” Kyungsoo dismisses the thought with a wave of his hand. “We didn’t get along well.” 

“A year is still a pretty long time to be with someone,” Jongin murmurs. “My relationships have never lasted that long.” 

“RelationSHIPS?” Kyungsoo stresses the plurality, raising his eyebrows. 

“Mmmm. I dated a few girls like, just for fun I guess, and then I spent some time with one guy when I was in high school, but he um… cheated on me,” Jongin mutters quickly. “Even though we never did anything sexual. The most we did was make out.” 

Kyungsoo feels a growl rising up from his chest. “I hate cheaters,” he spits out. “I hate people who don’t keep their word.” Jongin looks at him in alarm, but Kyungsoo continues. “Even if you guys didn’t do anything, it doesn’t matter. He should’ve cherished you or at least respected you enough to not go messing around,” Kyungsoo glowers. 

“Hyung, it was a long time ago, it’s okay,” Jongin consoles, trying to calm him down. “I’m really over it now.” 

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo runs a hand through his hair. “Got worked up over nothing.” They reach the campus grounds, but Jongin lingers a little longer, still clutching Kyungsoo’s hand. 

“What are you gonna do today?” Jongin asks in a small voice. 

“Probably go talk to my agent about the building, then work on my website a little bit. And then meet up with a friend who has a few connections. And then I’ll come pick you up and if your mom is okay with it, I was going to take you to feed the seagulls in the afternoon?” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin. 

“Ah, I have practice this afternoon.” Jongin looks a little upset. “It’s like four hours but I might be there even longer.” 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “I’ll drop you off with the car and catch the bus back home then.” 

“I can’t let you just ride the bus--” 

“Jongini, you live in Boston. The public transportation is fine,” Kyungsoo cuts him off. “Go to class, I know you’re stalling.” Jongin pouts, and lowers his eyes then peers up at Kyungsoo through his eyelashes. Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat as he pulls Jongin down and pecks him on the lips. 

“So cute,” Kyungsoo sighs. “Go to class, cutie.” Jongin perks up when Kyungsoo kisses him, and finally begins walking towards the building. 

“Bye, hyung!” he waves. Kyungsoo waves back, smiling as he watches Jongin get attacked by a friend who promptly drapes an arm around his shoulder, gesturing furiously to Kyungsoo. Jongin pushes him off, giggling, sending embarrassed looks back at Kyungsoo who just laughs and walks back to the car. 

-

Kyungsoo is bored. He called his agent. He chewed gum. He had a turkey sandwich on whole grain bread for lunch with Yixing, who connected him to a few job scouters and some smart kid who was really enthusiastic over the phone. He visited his building again. He fixed his code. He bought Jongin a bunch of daffodils and strawberry milk. He chewed gum again. There’s only about half an hour left until Jongin gets out of his classes, but it feels like the long hand on the clock is unmoving as Kyungsoo tries to refocus on his essay outline, tucked into the corner of the Starbucks on campus. Kyungsoo jumps as his phone buzzes with a text, and can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face when he sees it’s from Jongin. 

[Nini ❤]

whatcha doin :( 

m’boredddddddd

_Thinking about you, missing you, wanting you_. 

[Kyungsoo]

hw 

pay attention in class bby :)

[Nini ❤]

i have a secret

but u cant tell anyone 

[Kyungsoo]

hm?

[Nini ❤]

img.4560

Kyungsoo almost spits out his coffee. Jongin seems to have a thing with sabotaging his caffeine today--but instead of being sleepy, Kyungsoo hasn’t felt this alert the entire day. 

[Kyungsoo]

what the fuck

nini 

r u in CLASS

[Nini ❤]

ye 

[Kyungsoo]

but thats 

thats ur dick 

[Nini ❤]

ye 

hyung i cant stop thinking about last night 

_What the fuck,_ Kyungsoo thinks, feeling light-headed. He clicks on the picture again. Jongin has a hand cupped over his jeans, where a prominent bulge rests in between his spread legs under the table. Jongin’s managed to get his thighs at a good angle too, and from the picture, Kyungsoo’s mouth waters at the tan skin framed by light-wash denim in the rips and holes of his jeans. 

[Nini ❤]

hyung 

U there ?

[Kyungsoo]

Error 101: Hyung not found

[Nini ❤]

guess I have to take care of this myself then 

[Kyungsoo]

when did u get to be such a tease hm?

[Nini ❤]

oh look at that 

welcome back hyung ! 

[Kyungsoo]

i was thinking about your pretty cock

baby does it make u hard to think about hyungs fingers stretching u out

u made the prettiest noises last night 

hyung wants to make u cum from just my fingers in your ass

[Nini ❤]

stopstop

im 

imrly hard hyung 

[Kyungsoo]

maybe i’d eat u out too baby

i’d lick that sensitive hole of urs just to see it clench then shove my fingers into your sloppy, wet ass

baby u have the best ass its so round and firm 

i really need to get u a pair of lace panties to frame it 

maybe i’d lick u right over the lace, just to watch u squirm

you’d like that, wouldn’t you 

[Nini ❤]

jsoo

asdkw

[Kyungsoo]

words jongin

[Nini ❤]

stop im 

im so hard

the bell rings in twenty minutes i wont be able to get up

stop please hyung 

[Kyungsoo]

I thought u wanted to be good for hyung ;) 

plus u started it baby 

thought u were hard for my fingers

[Nini ❤]

i didnt know u had a sexting kink tho

[Kyungsoo]

i dont

i have a nini kink

Kyungsoo adds the devil emoji. Then, because he’s achingly whipped, he adds the emote with hearts around it as well. 

[Kyungsoo]

im in the starbucks

come find me when ur class is over baby

\--

“YAH!” Jongin pouts, and Kyungsoo whirls around to see a thoroughly miffed Jongin stomping towards him. Kyungsoo eyes his crotch knowingly, but Jongin did a pretty good job of tucking.

“Now, is that any way to greet your hyung, and your date at that?” Kyungsoo presses the daffodils and carton of strawberry milk into Jongin’s hand and watches Jongin’s face light up. 

“You’re the best,” Jongin purrs, accepting Kyungsoo’s hug. 

“How was class?” Kyungsoo asks, twirling the car keys around his finger and lacing his other hand with Jongin’s. 

“Only interesting for the last twenty minutes.” Jongin’s voice takes on a slight whine. “I can’t dance like this.” 

“I’ll take care of you,” Kyungsoo promises lowly. 

\--

“This is my _studio,_ ” Jongin hisses, scandalized, trying to pull away from Kyungsoo’s grasp. His footsteps echo around the dance studio. 

“It’s empty, you’re hard, I’m horny,” Kyungsoo murmurs, pinning Jongin against the wall and capturing his lips. Jongin lets out a small noise of dissatisfaction, but it dies away in his throat as Kyungsoo slips his tongue into Jongin’s mouth, deepening the kiss. Kyungsoo brings his knee up to rub Jongin where he needs it most, squeezing out a sigh of relief from Jongin. A few more kisses, a hard suck at Jongin’s neck, and Kyungsoo is rapidly undoing Jongin’s belt and sliding his jeans just below his balls, tugging at it to get it fully hard. Jongin grows rapidly under Kyungsoo’s touch, and holds onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders, panting and whimpering as he bucks into Kyungsoo’s hand. 

“Look at yourself,” Kyungsoo murmurs into Jongin’s ear. Jongin looks at the row of mirrors facing them, then immediately buries his head in Kyungsoo’s shoulder, whining out his embarrassment. 

“You saw, right? How pretty and naughty you look, thrusting into my hand, coming undone from a handjob,” Kyungsoo purrs. Jongin’s cheeks are tinged pink, mouth wet with saliva from kissing, eyes blown out and wide as he clutches onto Kyungsoo. “I wish you could see yourself stuffed full with my fingers,” Kyungsoo begins to tease Jongin, circling his thumb around Jongin’s leaking tip. “You look even prettier, taking my fingers in your ass.” 

“I want it, please, hyung, want you to fill me,” Jongin begs, 

“Don't have lube, and we don't have time," Kyungsoo mumbles, nipping at his collarbone. You want hyung to suck you? I want you to feel good before you practice,” Kyungsoo murmurs softly to Jongin, who nods frantically. Kyungsoo takes Jongin in his mouth and hears his faint whimper reverberate through the large studio. 

“That’s it,” he pulls off to smirk at Jongin, whose hand is twisted tightly in his hair. “Let me hear those pretty moans, Nini.” He goes back to swirling his tongue around the tip, and Jongin moans, louder this time. 

“Oh god,” Jongin keens as Kyungsoo deepthroats him and hums. “Kyungsoo--I--I’m gonna--” his hips jerk wildly and he cums down Kyungsoo’s throat with a high-pitched whine that leads off into a long moan when Kyungsoo reaches around to grope and squeeze his ass. Kyungsoo pulls himself up from the hard floor, wincing at the ache in his knees but pulling Jongin into a hug nonetheless. 

“You didn’t cum,” Jongin murmurs, already reaching for Kyungsoo’s still-hard cock.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo says tenderly, but internally grimaces at the thought of having to ride the bus home with a raging boner, “you have to practice, baby.” 

“Noooo,” Jongin whines, pumping Kyungsoo insistently. “I want you to feel good, too,” he says, dropping his eyes shyly and looking away. 

“Then get on your knees,” Kyungsoo relents easily, and Jongin scrambles to obey. “Open up.” Kyungsoo taps his cock against Jongin’s lips, and Jongin whines in want. “You want hyung’s cock that bad?” Kyungsoo asks, looking darkly down at his dongsaeng who is kneeling obediently, mouth parted slightly, eager for Kyungsoo’s cock. When Jongin nods, Kyungsoo leans forward and guides his dick into Jongin’s waiting mouth. Jongin slurps the tip greedily, licking the precum that has accumulated before bobbing his head and taking more of Kyungsoo. “Shit, baby,” Kyungsoo hisses as his eyes roll into the back of his head. “You’re getting better already.” Jongin basks in the praise as he looks up at Kyungsoo with those wide brown eyes, his hair soft and framing the sides of his temples. Kyungsoo curses as he looks down and pets Jongin’s hair. “Good boy,” he utters, unable to say anything else. He swallows hard and lets out a quiet gasp as Jongin moans around his cock at the praise. “Oh my god,” Kyungsoo pants. “Come here, Nini.” He pulls Jongin up and kisses him fervently, tasting himself on Jongin’s tongue. Jongin pants, overwhelmed with headiness and desire. 

It only takes a few minutes until Kyungsoo utters a soft, admiring “Jongin, baby, so, so good to me,” and cums down Jongin’s throat, Jongin greedily swallowing every drop. When they finish, Kyungsoo envelops Jongin in a soft hug and kiss. 

“Go practice. You’re all warmed up now,” Kyungsoo laughs as Jongin scrunches his nose adorably. 

“D’ya wanna watch?” Jongin asks shyly, collecting his bag and bottle of water from where he left it at the doorway. “You don’t have to stay the whole time,” he adds quickly. “I tend to get carried away.” 

Kyungsoo gently pushes Jongin towards the middle of the floor. “I don’t want to interrupt your practice. I’ll watch out there for a few minutes quietly,” he adds as Jongin begins to whine. “Then I gotta go home and catch up on homework.” He drops a kiss on Jongin’s lips then tries to leave, but is pulled back and embraced in a tight hug from Jongin, who rests his cheek on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo hesitates, then pats Jongin’s back gently, burying his face into Jongin’s broad chest. He smells like lemons and a hint of sex, and Kyungsoo finds himself relaxing into the comforting and heady scent. This hug feels different from the other ones, even when Kyungsoo held Jongin to sleep that first night, or the small ones that they’ve exchanged over the past few days. This one is intimate and longing, and holds a hint of… is it sadness? Longing? Kyungsoo can’t place the emotions radiating from Jongin as the younger clings onto him tightly. He can only hug back and reach up to stroke Jongin’s hair before gently disentangling himself from Jongin’s limbs. 

“Go dance, Nini,” Kyungsoo whispers, feeling his heart twist a little. “I’ll see you back home.” 

-

“Hm?” Kyungsoo blinks sleepily at the figure leaning against his bedroom door. “Who…?” 

“Kyungsoo-hyung?” Kyungsoo recognizes the familiar voice and sits up, squinting at the clock. 

“Jongin? It’s 2am,” Kyungsoo slurs sleepily. 

“I know. I just got home, I lost track of time,” Jongin’s voice carries quietly through the small room. He cautiously takes a step towards Kyungsoo. “I took a shower at the studio. Can I… Can I sleep with you tonight?” Kyungsoo makes out his figure now by the light of the full moon streaming into the room. Jongin’s already changed into his blue pajama set, hugging his pillow. Kyungsoo hums his assent, moving over towards the wall. Jongin carefully plumps up his pillow and slides in next to Kyungsoo, snuggling into his open arm, heart skipping a beat when he realizes Kyungsoo is shirtless and only wearing flannel bottoms. It’s too late for words, so they both drift off into sleep together, a tangled mess of limbs and hearts that want more and more, but don’t know how to ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you guys liked the new chapter! I know I left off on a little bit of a cliffhanger, but I'll update soon :) and Kyungsoo would never hurt his Jongini~ I say this a lot, but I wanted to say thank you for all your support and kind comments again <3 they really make my day. Anyways, feel free to leave constructive criticism, or just a few nice words as always ^_^ thank you for reading, or clicking, or getting this far hehe~


	4. you promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ there’s a little bit of angst in this chapter but it’s resolved quickly.

_In retrospect_ , Kyungsoo thinks grimly, looking down at Jongin’s snoring figure curled up beside him, head atop Kyungsoo’s chest, _he should’ve known Jongin’s request was not a one-time occurence._ For the last two weeks, there’s hardly been a day that’s gone by when Jongin hasn’t crawled into Kyungsoo’s full-size bed and buried himself into Kyungsoo’s side, pulling the blankets over his head and falling asleep surrounded by the comforting scent and presence of his favorite hyung. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind--he likes snuggles, he likes companionship, and certainly won’t say no to sleepy, pouty, bedhead Jongin--but Jongin has a tendency to cling to something while he sleeps. Normally, that something would be a pillow. But seeing as Kyungsoo is _right there,_ and Jongin is very, very attached to Kyungsoo, he clings like a baby panda to Kyungsoo-hyung every night, encasing him with his long arms, burying his face into Kyungsoo’s neck or chest, pulling their hips flush and wiggling around to make himself comfortable. Which, of course, does nothing to dampen Kyungsoo’s libido and morning wood. Every morning when Kyungsoo inevitably wakes up with Jongin nestled into his side, the top three buttons of his pajama shirt having come undone and exposing the impossibly smooth, inviting golden-brown skin of his pecs and a hint of collarbone, Kyungsoo has to force himself to be a _responsible, virtuous, respectful hyung who can keep it in his pants_ and not give into the urge to wake Jongin up with his tongue licking at the soft pink nubs on his chest every morning. But he’s fighting a losing battle here, because today, Jongin’s asleep on him again, and he has the cutest little ass Kyungsoo has ever seen in his life. Kyungsoo heaves a sigh and drapes a hand around Jongin’s waist, drawing the thin dark-blue cotton up and leaving a trace of Jongin’s abs out. He outlines Jongin’s stomach lightly, gently, then reaches back to grope Jongin’s pretty behind. Jongin lets out another little snore, still immersed in slumber. He’s a heavy sleeper. Kyungsoo’s heart lurches with affection. Vaguely, he wonders if it’s possible to experience a heart attack from Lack of Jongin Dick. He briefly debates setting aside his morals for the day and waking Jongin up with something a little more carnal than a good morning kiss, but then remembers that his homework remains unfinished, and he currently has a little over half an hour to figure it out. So he heaves another sigh, then gently strokes Jongin’s hair, dropping a kiss on his exposed forehead. 

“Good morning, Nini,” he murmurs. “I gotta go, I’m sorry.” 

“Hmmm,” Jongin mumbles sleepily, finally waking up and blinking up at Kyungsoo with heavy eyelids. “Ksoo…” Kyungsoo winds his fingers into Jongin’s hair, stroking the soft, lighter, strawberry blonde strands that Jongin recently dyed. 

“Time to get up. You’ll miss class,” Kyungsoo chuckles as Jongin sits up amidst a pile of blankets, rubbing the gritty sleep out of his eyes and clumsily patting his hair down, which is all sorts of lopsided. “Go shower.” Jongin slowly slides off the bed as if he’s obediently following Kyungsoo’s orders, but lands in a pile on the floor in a daze. _Who am I, where am I._

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo sighs, climbing out of bed himself. He settles next to Jongin gracefully, who licks his lips and leans back against Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist and teases the soft skin of his stomach again. The thin fabric of Jongin’s pajama bottoms is doing little to hide the tent in his pants. Kyungsoo fights a shudder. 

“Let’s go, Nini, you have class,” Kyungsoo coaxes. “Jesus, how do you wake yourself up?” 

“Sleep better in your bed,” Jongin mutters, probably still half-asleep. “Sleep better with you.” 

“I don’t need an ego boost, but thank you, I suppose. I’m glad that I’m cuddleable. Please go shower now, baby,” Kyungsoo hums lightly, _before I decide that you won’t be able to walk today._ Slowly, Jongin gets up and wanders into the shower, shutting the door behind him. Kyungsoo breathes out relievedly. 

-

“Kyungsoo-hyung,” Jongin’s head pops into Kyungsoo’s room later that night as Kyungsoo is bent over his desk, muttering to himself over a formula. He barely looks up. 

“Wassup.” 

“Can you help me with this problem?” Jongin walks over with his textbook and points to the question at hand. Analysis of variance. Simple first-year undergraduate statistics. Kyungsoo glances at the problem. 

“Here. Your mean square error is derived from the sum of squares divided by the degrees of freedom right?” When Jongin nods, Kyungsoo taps the column where Jongin messed up. “Your degrees of freedom for your blocked numbers are k minus one. Not k. Remember that degrees of freedom is always one less than the number of values.” 

“Oh, right.” Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin when he doesn’t move. Jongin hesitates. “So why is it one less? My professor never explained it.” 

“Because if the sum of each value in a sample minus the mean must equal 0, and if you know what all the values except one are, you can calculate the value of the final one. It creates unbiased samples because your samples will underestimate the amount of variation in your population. Make sense?” Jongin nods slowly, and Kyungsoo pushes the textbook back towards Jongin and turns his attention back to his own formula. Jongin stands over him, watching him study. Kyungsoo flips a page, then looks back at Jongin in surprise. “You’re still here?” 

Jongin bites his lip. “You don’t pay as much attention to me anymore.” 

_Fuck._ “That doesn’t mean I don’t like you, Nini. I’ve been a little busy.”

“So busy that you ignore me?” Jongin’s lower lip trembles as he looks petulantly down at Kyungsoo. _Fuck._ Kyungsoo’s so fucked. 

Jongin doesn’t wait for an invitation. He plops himself down on Kyungsoo’s spread out thighs, and Kyungsoo startles as Jongin straddles Kyungsoo’s hips and begins dropping small kisses onto Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says, surprised, but his arms still wrap around Jongin’s waist and squeeze lightly. He laughs helplessly as Jongin begins circling his hips subtly, grinding into Kyungsoo. 

“What are you doing, Jongin?” Kyungsoo shifts his hands further under Jongin’s shirt. “Teasing hyung again?” He lowers his voice. “Your parents are home, baby, if you want it go close the door and don’t moan.” Jongin does so and immediately comes back to Kyungsoo, landing in his lap again. He sighs happily as Kyungsoo drags his hands slowly under his shirt, stopping to gently rub at his nipples and trace the planes of his back. When Kyungsoo reaches up to cup his cheek, Jongin grasps Kyungsoo’s hand and presses his lips to his knuckles. 

“Pay more attention to me,” Jongin pouts, furrowing his brow and looking down at Kyungsoo in mild frustration. “I… I like your attention.” 

“I know,” Kyungsoo hisses through clenched teeth as Jongin keeps grinding, “but I didn’t want to distract you. You need to keep your grades up and focus on studying.” 

“I can do that and still like you,” Jongin lets out a strained whimper, trying to keep quiet as Kyungsoo sucks a bruise into the dip of Jongin’s skin between his collarbone and neck, “you can touch me whenever you want, hyung. I really like it when you touch me.” 

_You have no idea,_ Kyungsoo thinks. He suspects that he might actually like petting Jongin more than Jongin likes being petted. He lowers his hands back down to Jongin’s hips and presses him harder down onto his growing erection, and Jongin lets his head tilt back lazily in pleasure. He absolutely _preens_ when Kyungsoo lets out a low moan, but Kyungsoo kisses the smug look off of his face, swirling his tongue expertly and tugging on Jongin’s bottom lip. When he pulls back, a string of saliva connects their lips then breaks off. Jongin’s eyes are unfocused and glassy again, and he’s bouncing more eagerly on Kyungsoo’s fully hard bulge. For a second, Kyungsoo debates letting Jongin ride it out on his thighs, both of them fully clothed, watching Jongin’s eyes roll back into his head as he cums in his sweatpants, but then Jongin is pulling back and tugging on the bottom of Kyungsoo’s shirt as he does when he wants something, but is too shy to ask for it. 

“What do you want, baby? Use your words, don’t be shy,” Kyungsoo encourages. Jongin swallows, face already growing red from embarrassment. As much as he likes Kyungsoo’s deep, raspy bedroom voice moaning dirty talk into his ear, Jongin can’t bring himself to do the same, relying instead on body language and cute little whimpers that he knows Kyungsoo loves. 

“You know what I want,” Jongin whines breathily, glancing at Kyungsoo’s blown-out eyes, loving the way he stares hungrily at Jongin’s bulge in his grey sweatpants, how his hands grab at him and rest possessively on his ass. 

“If you can’t say it, then you can’t get it.” Jongin whimpers helplessly and buries his face into his hands. “No, no. Look at me when you say it, Nini.” Kyungsoo has a glint in his eye, practically feral from almost two weeks of Jongin’s unconscious teasing. Jongin shudders in want and embarrassment. 

“I want… your fingers…” Jongin falters and looks down in adorably naughty shame, but Kyungsoo cups his chin ever so gently and raises it to his eye level. 

“Keep going, baby.” 

“In my… in my hole.” Jongin shudders at how dirty it feels to utter the words out loud, to ask his hyung to finger him, but Kyungsoo eats it up. Despite his predatory manner, Kyungsoo is exceedingly gentle with Jongin, petting his hair, rubbing his back, and cooing at him with praise. 

“Good boy, hyung will give you what you want now. That wasn’t so hard, was it, baby?” Kyungsoo stands up and Jongin follows suit, hurriedly stripping his sweatpants off and whining as Kyungsoo takes his time with his own jeans. 

“Please,” Jongin blurts out quietly, then regrets it immediately as Kyungsoo’s head snaps over to look at Jongin sitting on the bed with only a white t-shirt and boxer briefs on, already palming himself greedily. Kyungsoo immediately slows his movements down tenfold, keeping eye contact and a smirk on his face, pulling the zipper of his fly down so slowly that Jongin swears he can hear each metal tooth clack apart. 

“Please hurry,” Jongin chokes out as his hand dips into his boxers. “I want you,” he breathes, reaching out helplessly as Kyungsoo finally, _finally_ lets his jeans slide down into a pile. He embraces Jongin on the bed, gathering Jongin up and placing messy kisses all over Jongin’s face and neck. Jongin pants when Kyungsoo sucks dark hickeys into his neck, one after another, until Jongin is desperately grabbing at Kyungsoo’s crotch. 

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, please, I want---want your fingers so bad, I want it,” Jongin whimpers. “Please don’t tease me, I won’t last.” Kyungsoo hums his satisfaction, looking like he just won the lottery as Jongin tries to keep his voice down but to express his needs.

“Since you asked so prettily, Nini…” Kyungsoo reaches over into his drawer and produces a bottle of lube. It doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo to press a slick finger into Jongin, clapping a hand over Jongin’s mouth as he moans lowly and sucks Kyungsoo’s finger into his asshole, clenching tightly around the digit. 

“Fuck, fuck you’re so tight, I haven’t stretched you out in weeks,” Kyungsoo marvels reverently. “Stay quiet, baby.” He adds another when Jongin starts to wiggle a little too much, and crooks his fingers, looking for his prostate and finding it easily. Jongin’s back arches as he whines again, rocking back into Kyungsoo’s hand. 

“Ride my fingers baby, show me what those hips can do since you climbed so enticingly onto hyung’s lap,” Kyungsoo growls. “Ride my fingers like you would ride my cock.” 

“Oh my god,” Jongin whispers, bucking back onto Kyungsoo’s fingers. He wraps a hand around his own dick and moans out loudly, stroking the precum over the shaft. He nearly sobs as Kyungsoo adds a third finger and thrusts hard, in and out of Jongin’s clenching, leaking hole in time with Jongin’s circling hips. 

“Hyung, can I--” he breaks off in shame, desperately trying to suppress his moans and gasps, face buried into a pillow. Kyungsoo’s wrapped a hand over his own dick and is jerking himself off, enraptured with the broken, needy Jongin beside him, fucking himself desperately on Kyungsoo’s fingers, whimpering and shaking with sensitivity. 

“Can you? You can, if you ask nicely,” Kyungsoo teases, pressing hard up into Jongin’s prostate, making him keen and claw at the sheets. 

“Can I have y-your--” Kyungsoo places wet, open-mouthed kisses at the rim of Jongin’s hole and Jongin’s request peters out into a muffled wail. 

“Shush Nini, they’re going to hear,” Kyungsoo says, worriedly glancing at the door, but apparently isn’t worried enough, because he continues to finger Jongin and eat him out. 

“Hyung, please, I want your cock,” Jongin whines out, abandoning all sense of dignity, and Kyungsoo stops all his movements in shock, hand immediately grasping the base of his requested cock to stave off orgasm. 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo moans, but Jongin is having none of it. 

“Please, I can take it, I need it.” Jongin whimpers. He slowly turns around to face Kyungsoo, one hand still jerking himself, his hole fluttering around nothing as he whines with the tip of his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth, eyes screwed shut in ecstasy. 

“Baby,” Kyungsoo furrows his thick eyebrows, “I don’t think--” 

“I want it so bad.” Jongin sounds and looks absolutely broken, and at that moment, Kyungsoo’s heart shatters.

“Baby, please, please don’t,” Kyungsoo whispers. “Come here.” 

Jongin crawls into Kyungsoo’s lap, whimpering at the lack of stimulation, and Kyungsoo immediately wraps his arms around Jongin’s chest and delivers soft, gentle strokes to keep Jongin hard. 

“Listen to me, please,” Kyungsoo whispers kindly into Jongin’s ear. “I can’t do that to you.” Jongin heaves a deep sigh and feels tears well up in his eyes, but Kyungsoo gently drops a kiss on top of his head before continuing. “I want your first time to be special, to be with someone that can… can make a commitment to you. Your first time should be with a caring, kind boyfriend that will take care of you. And that might be me, and it might not be--” Here, Kyungsoo falters, envisioning Jongin lying with another partner, making needy sounds, curling himself into their side instead of his. His chest throbs in jealousy, but he continues, doing his best to keep the shaking from entering his voice. “It might not be me, but whatever the case, I can't let you give yourself to me, trying to keep quiet from your parents on a Friday night. I could never forgive myself.” Kyungsoo’s voice finally cracks as Jongin looks at him, silent tears pouring down his face. “No,” Kyungsoo whispers, swallowing the lump in his own throat. “No, Jongin, don’t cry.” But Jongin is overcome with a mixture of lust, desire, and forlornness at Kyungsoo’s rejection, however much Kyungsoo tried to cushion his blow. Stimulated almost to orgasm then turned away after so long, Kyungsoo’s attempts to brush Jongin aside for the past two weeks and limit their interactions lest he lose control of himself, and Jongin’s own humiliation at having begged so shamelessly only to be turned away, Jongin can’t help but let the tears pour down his face in shame and hurt. Kyungsoo looks stricken. 

“Jongin, Nini, look at me.” Kyungsoo begs, but Jongin turns his head, hiccupping into a pillow. When a gentle hand wraps around his wrist, Jongin doesn’t pull away, but doesn’t make any indication that he’s willing to listen to Kyungsoo again either. 

"Do you not want me?" Jongin asks desperately. 

"What kind of question--I like you. You know that, I told you. What..." Kyungsoo trails off incredulously. "I--I like you... Of course I want you..." Kyungsoo waves his hands helplessly for lack of words. 

“Y-you said that you l-liked me, that you w-wanted to see me again even after you went to Korea and c-came back,” Jongin cries softly. “And y-you said… you said that you w-wouldn’t leave me.” 

“It’s true,” Kyungsoo says fervently. “I like you a lot, Jongin. I want to see you. I want us to have fun together.” 

“But the way you just said it makes it sound like you were just in it for the s-sex, and you can’t…” Jongin fades out as a fresh wave of emotion overtakes him. 

“Oh--I--Nini, that’s so not true,” Kyungsoo regrets his choice of words instantly. “It's not like that, of course I like you, of course I don’t just think about sex with you. That’s why I kept my distance these past few weeks, because I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea. I want us to have--to have a good relationship with each other that’s not just about, well, this.” Kyungsoo gestures to them. He sighs, feeling heavy. 

“Then ask me out,” Jongin whispers. He turns around to face Kyungsoo, looking beseechingly up into his eyes. “Why haven't you asked me to be your boyfriend?” He whispers, searching Kyungsoo’s face for an answer. 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. “I don't want to rush things between us, Jongin," he says quietly. "We've been dating for only a couple weeks at best. I’m leaving in three months.” 

“Do we need to dissect that? Leaving doesn’t matter. Or at least it shouldn’t matter if you actually like me because you said you would come back. So give me a promise that you really will come back for me. Otherwise you’re just going to leave and I’ll know you were never being serious about me.” Jongin feels a fresh wave of tears wet his cheeks. Kyungsoo wipes them off with the back of his hand, then swipes his thumb under Jongin’s eye. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted a long-distance relationship or not--” 

“Then ask,” Jongin cries frustratedly. “You can ask.” Jongin scoots closer, wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and buries his head into Kyungsoo’s shirt. He can smell the sweat drying on Kyungsoo’s skin, the faint scent of his cologne, the headiness of sex that still hangs in the air. “Hyung, I told you that I like you a lot. I really do. I like you so bad that it hurts. But I just want a promise,” Jongin begs. “I just want something to hang my hopes on.” 

“You deserve so much more than a half-assed promise from someone in the middle of sex,” Kyungsoo sighs. “You deserve to be taken out on a date, to be doted on and given flowers, to receive your promise romantically. Not here,” Kyungsoo waves a hand around the small room. “Not now. Not in this state of mind.” 

“I don’t want it. I don’t need it. I don’t need flowers or dinner to know if you like me or not. Just tell me. Just ask. _Please_ , hyung, don’t make me beg for this too. Please.” Jongin’s voice quavers. “I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend for so long. Ever since you went to my showcase.” 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and lets out a shaky sigh. “Get dressed, Jongin. We’re done here tonight. I--” he gently pries Jongin’s arms off of his waist. Jongin stares at him uncomprehendingly. “Get dressed. Please.” Kyungsoo himself has slid off the bed and is taking out a fresh pair of boxers and sweatpants. He tosses them towards Jongin, then dresses himself. 

With shaking hands, Jongin accepts the clothing, but doesn’t stop the tears from running down his face. 

“Are you done? Come here now.” Kyungsoo is sitting in the small armchair tucked into the corner of his darkened room, situated next to the window. His face is impassive, illuminated by the moonlight. Jongin contemplates walking into the bathroom, across to his room, locking the door and refusing Kyungsoo, but heart be damned, his automatic reaction is _still_ to walk towards Kyungsoo, to run like a puppy tucking its tail between its legs back to its owner who stepped on him, hoping that will Kyungsoo be the one to close the wound that he so viciously tore open. Kyungsoo rubs his back comfortingly, then brings him in for a kiss. It’s so gentle, so sweet, so caring, but all Jongin wants to do is gather the strength and willpower to push him off, to run away from Kyungsoo for leading him on so harshly, for getting his hopes up--

“Nini," Kyungsoo shifts slightly and pulls away, peering into Jongin's eyes. Jongin looks away miserably, chest heaving as he tries to quell the rising wave of sobs, but Kyungsoo turns his face to the moonlight and catches Jongin's chin in his hands. "Jongin, look at me, darling." Jongin glares at him through watery eyes. Kyungsoo offers him a guilty smile before reaching into his pocket. "Jongin, would you... please go out with me?” Kyungsoo whispers tenderly, producing a small, flat black box wrapped neatly with a thin beige ribbon. Jongin’s breath catches in surprise as Kyungsoo presses the box into his hand, which is curled into a fist against Kyungsoo’s chest. He looks at Kyungsoo, who smiles again, a small, tight-lipped smile, but his eyes are genuinely hopeful. 

"Take it, please," Kyungsoo requests, and Jongin takes hold of the box shakily, pulling on the ribbon and letting it drop to the floor. 

“Be my boyfriend, Jongin,” Kyungsoo murmurs as Jongin takes the top of the box off and unwraps the tissue paper to reveal a simple thin gold bracelet, held by a clasp, with one delicate circular charm dangling off the chain links in the middle. He looks back up at Kyungsoo, who is staring intently at him. "I want you more than anything in this world," Kyungsoo pleads. "Of course you're mine." Jongin has to squint to see the engraving, but spelled out in small etches in the circular charm are Kyungsoo’s initials. DKS. 

Jongin can’t hold back the sobs that bubble over now, weeping into Kyungsoo’s shirt openly, soaking the black fabric with his tears as he clutches the bracelet in his hand tightly. Kyungsoo hears a knock on the door and Marie pops her head in, looking worriedly at Kyungsoo, then Jongin, who is draped over Kyungsoo’s lap, too overcome with emotions to even realize his mother is standing in the hallway. 

“Is he okay?” Marie asks Kyungsoo worriedly, puzzling over their position. 

“Yeah. Did bad on his test. He’ll be fine in a second. Sorry, could you close the door?” Kyungsoo smiles at Marie, rubbing his back over Jongin’s back lightly. Marie nods, throwing an indecipherable look at the two of them before closing the door on them. 

“Shh, baby, what are you crying for?” Kyungsoo goes back to leaving gentle kisses on Jongin’s exposed skin. 

“I hate you. I hate you, I hate you.” Jongin wails, thumping his fists on Kyungsoo’s arms and chest, trying to push himself off Kyungsoo's lap, but Kyungsoo wraps him tightly in his arms and doesn't let him go. Jongin continues raining his fists onto Kyungsoo's back, hiccuping and heaving from his deep sobs. “I hate you so much.” 

“I’ll just take this back then…” Kyungsoo grasps the bracelet still clutched in Jongin’s hand, but he wrenches it away protectively. “Give it to me Nini, you don’t want it anymore,” laughing as Jongin swings at him again, shaking his head furiously. “No, really. Give it to me,” Kyungsoo persuades, gently unwrapping Jongin’s fingers from the piece of jewelry. “What’s your answer then, hm?” 

Jongin heaves a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm himself down. “Okay,” he whispers in between sobs, and Kyungsoo hums in satisfaction, clasping the thin gold chain around Jongin’s wrist. 

“There you go, Nini.” He thumbs over it gently. “It looks so pretty against your skin.” 

Jongin hiccups, holding his wrist up to the moonlight to admire the shimmer of gold. Kyungsoo brings the hem of his shirt up to wipe Jongin’s remaining tears away.

“This didn't go how I planned...I wasn’t going to ask you here. Not now, not like this.” Kyungsoo sighs regretfully. “I wanted to wait for a special weekend when I could take you out. Like I said, you deserve more than this.” He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, furrowing his brow. 

“I don’t care,” Jongin whispers. “I just want to be with you.” 

“You are. You’re mine now,” Kyungsoo whispers back, pressing their foreheads together and looking at Jongin tenderly. He leans closer. “Can I kiss _my_ Nini?” When Jongin nods, he touches their lips together once, twice, three times. On the third time, he gently bites Jongin’s lower lip and swipes his tongue across, and Jongin shudders. 

“You’ll come back for me?” Jongin asks, now quiet and limp in Kyungsoo’s arms, exhausted from crying and pent-up tension. 

“Yes. I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the new chapter! Like I said, I did add a little bit of angst but there is a happy ending :) Poor Kyungsoo, he really tries his best for Jongin. Thank you for the continued support as usual, and let me know if you have any comments or suggestions! <3


	5. where's my kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut just fluff this chapter :)

“Soo?” Marie looks up from her newspaper and cup of coffee as Kyungsoo descends the stairs, yawning and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “Good morning. Could I talk to you for a second?” 

Kyungsoo freezes like a deer caught in headlights. “Hu--Yeah. Yeah, of course.” He pulls out a chair and sits down cautiously. Marie smiles at him gently. 

“I promise I won’t scold. Um…” She sighs and wraps her hands around her mug. “You… well. I just want to know what the relationship between you and Kai really is.” Kyungsoo very literally gulps, but Marie continues. “I’ve known him for twelve years, Soo. I raised him like he was my own child. He _is_ my child, even if he’s legally an adult. So I know--I can tell how he feels, even if he doesn’t tell me outright.” Marie gestures towards Soo as an indication to talk. 

Kyungsoo is not a good liar. “We… Er… Uh…” He sighs. “He… Jongin likes me a lot…” 

“I know,” Marie says, amused. When Kyungsoo looks at her in surprise, she smiles. “All he talks about is you. And ever since you walked through the door of this house in September, Kai’s been so happy. He smiles all the time. This is the happiest he’s been in a long, long time.” She leans forward. “Do you like him, then?” 

Kyungsoo sighs. “Yeah. I do.” When Marie stays silent, he adds. “We’ve been dating for… for a few months now.” 

“Hm. Dating or in a relationship?” 

“D-dating. Last night… he… I asked him out,” Kyungsoo says quietly. “I’m sorry I lied yesterday,” he rushes. “I didn’t know what to say, and I don’t lie normally. Really. And I figured I should come clean...anyways...I really don’t mind having this conversation is what I’m getting to.”

Marie sighs. “You’re a good person, Soo. I like you as a person very much. I think you’re very respectful to Sam and I, you’re a hard worker, and your grades pretty much speak for themself. It’s not my place to decide who Kai likes, and who he should date, but I will say that I’m glad it’s you.” 

Kyungsoo bows his head slightly. “Thank you.” 

Marie continues, voice becoming a bit strained. “But he is… he’s always been shy.” Kyungsoo nods in agreement. “He’s sensitive, you know. He gets attached easily, and he tends to… to be a little naive.” She hardens her voice and looks evenly at Kyungsoo. “I just want to know that you’re not playing around with him, _especially_ since you’re leaving in three months. Are you going to treat him seriously?” 

Kyungsoo smothers a small smile. He looks back at Marie evenly. “I’ve started a small IT company here, in the city,” he explains. “I plan to come back after graduation. Ni--Kai knows this, and I made a promise to him. We talked about this already. Trust me when I say that I would never try to hurt him,” Kyungsoo says sincerely. 

Marie nods slowly. “Okay,” she murmurs. She looks back up at Kyungsoo. “Okay,” she says, sighing. “That’s all I really wanted to hear.” Kyungsoo waits patiently.

“There are lots of things that Kai won’t tell me anymore.” Marie furrows her brows frustratedly. “He’s an adult, and I know that he will move out soon. I know you guys are going to… fool around and things like that… just… I’m not saying you can’t do it in my house--” Kyungsoo fights hard to keep his face straight and neutral, “but please try and… be mindful of other people, that’s all I’ll say. And be gentle with him, Kyungsoo, in every way. Make sure he stays focused on school, dance, things like that.” Marie gives him a small, sad smile. “I’m glad there’s someone that will get through to him. He’s a good boy.” 

“He really loves you. You and Sam. He told me,” Kyungsoo blurts out. He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “He’s… really grateful.” 

“That’s good to hear, Soo. Thank you for telling me all this.” She stands up and holds her arms out, and Kyungsoo steps in for a maternal-like hug. “I’ll talk to Sam about you two, but he’ll be okay with it. And maybe I’ll be able to corner Kai as well.” She chuckles. “Go wake him up, I’ll get breakfast started.” 

“M’kay,” Kyungsoo says. When Marie has disappeared into the pantry, Kyungsoo takes the steps three at a time, closes the door to his room quietly, and locks it. He slumps against the door, panting from the sudden burst of exertion. He glances towards the bed, which is currently vacant. As if on cue, the door to the bathroom opens, and Jongin walks out, freshly showered, towel wrapped around his waist, and wanders off to his room. Kyungsoo follows quietly, leaning against the doorframe and clearing his throat quietly. Jongin’s head snaps up from digging through his closet. 

“Hey, cutie,” Kyungsoo whispers, beaming as Jongin bounces over, his radiant smile mirroring Kyungsoo’s, and envelops him in a damp hug. “Oh? What’s this?” Kyungsoo asks teasingly, stepping back and outlining the gold bracelet. “Who gave this to you, baby?” 

“Hyung did,” Jongin answers shyly, tracing the charm with a finger. 

-

“Your mother cornered me downstairs this morning and interrogated me,” Kyungsoo informs Jongin, lying on Jongin’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. “She said she wants to talk to you too. Just tipping you off. Also, you can’t wear this, I’m gonna die of embarrassment,” Kyungsoo says, sitting up and holding up the sweatshirt that has just landed next to him on the bed. “Wear a turtleneck. Your mom literally _just_ told me we have to be quiet during sex, she can’t know what we were doing last night.” 

“I didn’t even cum cause you were busy being an _asshole._ ” Jongin grumbles in mock-annoyance as he tosses a turtleneck and a pair of jeans onto the bed next to Kyungsoo. “What did she ask?” 

“Pretty much a repeat of what you asked last night. It really runs in the family, doesn’t it,” Kyungsoo groans. He raises his voice in an imitation of Marie. “ _You’re going to treat Jongin seriously, right?_ She was trying to be nice, but I was terrified.” 

“Mom’s not that bad,” Jongin muses. He walks over to his drawer and pulls on a pair of underwear under the towel demurely before letting the towel drop. “She’s reasonable at least.” 

“Mmm. If you say so.” Kyungsoo beckons to Jongin and holds his arms out. They collapse together on the bed, kissing softly just for the sake of melting into each other’s arms. When Kyungsoo turns to nibble at the cartilage of Jongin’s ear, Jongin lets out a loud, drawn-out, theatrical moan. 

“Lord help me,” Kyungsoo mutters, casting a worried look at the door as Jongin giggles. He lands a slap on Jongin’s ass and Jongin actually yelps in surprise this time. “Save it for the real deal, baby.” An evil grin spreads across his face as he pokes Jongin in the side and the younger squirms to get away from Kyungsoo. “You’re _ticklish?_ ” Kyungsoo asks with a wicked glint in his eyes. He immediately pounces on Jongin, who screams in mirth as Kyungsoo pins him underneath, laughing at Jongin as the younger bats his hands away, wiggling around to try--and fail at--defending against Kyungsoo’s attacks. 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo finally relents, grabbing a handful of Jongin’s butt and squeezing it. He gropes nice and easy, feeling pliant skin squish under his fingers as he spreads Jongin’s cheeks apart. Jongin’s pants begin to get deeper and more sensual as Kyungsoo feels him up slowly and methodically. 

“Alright, cuddling time is over. Pancake time!” With a final clap on both of Jongin’s cheeks, Kyungsoo pushes himself up and off the bed, earning himself his own slap on the ass as Jongin playfully swats at him. 

-

“Do you want me to hold your hand?” Jongin giggles as Kyungsoo cowers at the top of the stairs, balking at the idea of sitting through an awkward breakfast. 

“I’m pretty sure that would make it worse,” Kyungsoo grumbles, pulling his knees up to his chest and sitting down against the wall. Jongin hums a beat, marking choreography as he waits for Kyungsoo to get up. Kyungsoo watches him fondly as he sidesteps in front of Kyungsoo. His gestures are muted because he isn’t dancing seriously, but even from his limited range of movement, Kyungsoo can see the sharpness and practice that Jongin has packed into his dancing. Catching Kyungsoo’s eye, Jongin moves through a full body roll teasingly before punctuating a series of hip thrusts extra hard, a coy smile lingering at his lips as his dimple curls inwards. Kyungsoo clutches his chest exaggeratedly and mock-faints, falling to his side onto the brown carpet.

“Let’s goooooooo, I’m hungry,” Jongin whines, pulling at Kyungsoo’s hand. When Kyungsoo doesn’t attempt to get up, Jongin huffs, plants his feet, tucks his arms under Kyungsoo’s armpits, and yanks him up to a standing position. 

“My strong little ballerina,” Kyungsoo muses, ruffling Jongin’s damp hair as he follows him downstairs. 

“It’s _dancer_ to you, I don’t just pirouette,” Jongin corrects, slightly miffed. 

“Do you wear a pink tutu? Put your long hair up in a pretty bun?” 

“ _Hyung!”_

-

“We’re going out!” Jongin calls as Kyungsoo nudges him towards the garage door. 

“Where?” Sam asks, eyeing both of them knowingly. He glances at Jongin’s turtleneck and Kyungsoo’s grey scarf wrapped around his son’s neck for good measure, at how Kyungsoo hovers near Jongin protectively, and the way Jongin lets their gloved hands brush gently together. 

“Shopping,” Jongin and Kyungsoo answer automatically in unison. Sam laughs, a short chuckle and winks at Kyungsoo. God, Kyungsoo’s going to die. He wants to melt into the floor and never appear again. 

“Have fun, boys.” Sam waves them off cheerfully. 

“I was promised by the flight attendant on my way to Boston, that there would be _snow,_ ” Kyungsoo grumbles. “It’s almost Thanksgiving. Where is the snow?” 

“I don’t know. It’s usually here by now,” Jongin remarks. Kyungsoo pulls him in closer and Jongin happily tucks a gloved hand into the crook of Kyungsoo’s arm. It’s a beautifully sunny day, the sky impossibly blue without a single wisp of clouds, but the windchill is brutal, slicing into exposed skin with harsh gusts. Jongin buries himself into Kyungsoo’s scarf so that only his soft brown eyes peek out above the grey anthracite wool. His fluffy hair is tousled so that when Kyungsoo finally pulls him into the large shopping mall, the carefully groomed hairdo and thin layer of dewy BB cream that Jongin had applied that morning have shifted into a bird’s nest of soft blonde locks and his cheeks are rosy. 

“This is why short hair is better,” Kyungsoo laughs at him, tiptoeing to rearrange Jongin’s hair as best he can. 

“Short hair looks terrible on me. It looks really cute on you though,” Jongin admits, standing still and closing his eyes as Kyungsoo softly brushes his bangs in place. When he opens his eyes again, Kyungsoo is inches from his face. Jongin swallows thickly, staring at Kyungsoo’s thick eyebrows and dark-brown eyes. His gaze travels down to Kyungsoo’s full and plush lips, which are slightly parted as Kyungsoo sways a little on tiptoes. For a second, Jongin swears Kyungsoo is going to kiss him, but then Kyungsoo smiles and breaks eye contact. 

“Where to first?” 

“Why didn’t I get a kiss?” Jongin demands. Kyungsoo blinks innocently. 

“Oh. I forgot.” 

“What--DO KYUNGSOO!!!” Jongin whines and takes off after Kyungsoo as he hurriedly speed-walks away, laughing over his shoulder. In a few long strides, Jongin catches up with Kyungsoo who looks more and more pleased with himself by the minute. 

“The moment has passed, it’s not as magical anymore,” Kyungsoo teases, poking Jongin in the belly. “I’ll give you one later, baby.” 

“Stop teasing,” Jongin whines, stomping his foot childishly. “It’s not fair.” 

“Aw, is my little Jongini upset? My darling _boyfriend_ wants a kiss?” Kyungsoo asks smugly, thoroughly enjoying the way Jongin falters and tries to suppress a smile at Kyungsoo’s declaration of their relationship. Kyungsoo gently takes Jongin’s hand and leads him towards the retail store. “Let’s go, Nini.” 

“Is--is this our date?” Jongin asks shyly as they wander up and down racks of clothing. Kyungsoo shakes his head in negation. 

“No. That’s next week, when we have a few days off for Thanksgiving.” 

“What are we doing?” Jongin asks curiously. 

“Right now? Well _I’m_ looking for sweaters for my boyfriend. You’re just following me around, asking me endless questions. And date night is a surprise.” Kyungsoo yanks a knitted cream-colored one off the rack and holds it up against Jongin. “Please try this on.” 

Jongin takes one look at the price tag and thrusts it back towards Kyungsoo. “Hyung. This costs like half your tuition.” 

“Minor detail. It doesn’t cost anything to try it on.” 

“Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo turns his head towards his name and breaks out into a smile. “No way,” he laughs. “Minseok-hyung!” 

“Oh it IS you, Soo!” Jongin stares at the newcomer, a handsome man shorter than him, with big eyes and an infectious smile. An infectious smile that is directed towards Kyungsoo. Jongin swallows as Minseok--that’s his name right?--holds his hand out and Kyungsoo returns the high five, bowing a little. 

“I didn’t know you worked here?” Kyungsoo asks, gesturing at the retail store. 

“Yep, only on weekends though. It’s been pretty busy because of Thanksgiving next week and Christmas coming up soon. How’s class going? You finished the essay yet?” 

“Nah, not yet. It’s not due for another week, what are you worrying about?” Kyungsoo punches Minseok’s arm lightly and he laughs widely, showing off a set of perfect white teeth. 

“Who…?” Minseok trails off, catching sight of Jongin who feigns sudden interest in the synthetic carpet. 

“Oh! Jongin, don’t be shy, baby.” Jongin blushes at Kyungsoo’s nonchalant use of the pet name as Kyungsoo reaches out to tug him forward gently. Minseok’s eyes widen as he pouts. 

“You did _not_ tell me you had a boyfriend, Soo.” 

“Er, we… yeah. Well, the subject never came up,” Kyungsoo says sheepishly. “We’re just doing a little shopping, you know. Procrastinating on actual work.” He laughs and wraps a possessive arm around Jongin’s waist. “Anyways, Jongini, this is Minseok. We share a few classes and he helped me around campus when I first got here. Minseok, this is my boyfriend, Jongin.” Jongin’s heart skips a beat at the mention of _boyfriend_ again. His cheeks heat up even more. 

“Hi. _Annyeonghaseyo_ ,” Jongin murmurs, bowing quickly as Minseok returns the greeting kindly. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Jongin. You two look very cute together.” Jongin stammers out a thank you. “Well then. Can I help you two with anything specific?” Minseok asks, clasping his hands together happily. 

“Tell him it doesn’t cost anything to try this on,” Kyungsoo begs Minseok, waving the cream-colored sweater. “I really think it will look good on him.” 

“That _is_ a pretty sweater,” Minseok remarks.

“Fit for a pretty boy,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath. Jongin catches the comment and blushes furiously again, burying his face in his hands for a second before looking back up to catch just a snippet of Kyungsoo’s smirk. 

“Dressing rooms are that way,” Minseok points to his right. “I can open one for you.” 

“Come on, Nini. Try it on for me,” Kyungsoo pushes, and with Minseok’s patient smile, Jongin can’t say no. He _does_ pout at Kyungsoo when Minseok’s not looking though, but Kyungsoo squeezes his hand gently and puts on a soft smile. 

“I want to spoil you,” he murmurs into Jongin’s ear. “Please let me.” 

Jongin chews on his lip worriedly, but then Minseok is opening the door and Kyungsoo has thrust the hanger into Jongin’s hands and is gently pushing him into the room. A few minutes later, Jongin reemerges, shyly wearing the sweater. He’s french-tucked the front into the belt of his wide-leg jeans, which are folded over his ankles so that his chunky black lace-up boots will show. The sweater and Jongin’s ruffled hair offset the edginess, showing just a hint of Jongin’s gentle demeanor. Kyungsoo’s mouth drops open and as Jongin studies him, he’s not too sure whether Kyungsoo is exaggerating or not. 

“It...uh… you look really adorable.” Jongin flushes pink, pleased by his hyung’s reaction. He flattens his palms down the front of the sweater, even doing a small twirl to show off his outfit. 

“I do like it,” Jongin admits. “But it’s really too much--” 

“Not with an employee discount,” Minseok winks at him. “You look really good, Jongin. I’ve never seen Kyungsoo show so much affection in one day. Consider it my treat.” 

“I show affection,” Kyungsoo grumbles. 

“You don’t.” Minseok and Jongin both chime in. “At least, not to me,” Minseok adds as Jongin blushes for the fourth time in ten minutes. 

“Did I NOT smile at you like a perfect ray of sunshine when you called my name?” Kyungsoo squawks. 

“Oh please. You didn’t even meet my eyes.” Minseok teases as Jongin closes the door and slips back into his beige turtleneck again. They’re still bantering as the trio walk to the register, and Jongin begins to feel slightly disconcerted again. Minseok takes Kyungsoo’s card and swipes it, then adds his discount. 

“Bye Soo, see you Monday. Good-bye, Jongin. It was nice meeting you. Take care of your hyung, yeah?” Minseok gives him a small wave and Jongin smiles politely as Kyungsoo intertwines their fingers and gently takes the paper shopping bag from Jongin. 

“Kyungsoo, it’s a _sweater_ , I can carry it--” 

“Nope.” Kyungsoo swings the bag into his other hand and leads Jongin away, tossing his good-bye at Minseok over his shoulder. 

Two pizza slices, a beret, a pack of neutral-colored t-shirts, another sweater, a very cute pair of black ripped skinny jeans (the only thing that Jongin had automatically agreed to buying), and a large smoothie later, Jongin is curled against Kyungsoo’s shoulder on a bench, head pounding and eyes drooping. 

“Not much of a shopper?” Kyungsoo asks, draping his hand around Jongin’s shoulders and stealing Mango Madness. 

“Not really,” Jongin yawns. “Hyung… you spent so much money… and I didn’t spend anything on you.” 

Kyungsoo takes another sip of the smoothie. “I’m older than you.” 

“You don’t even have a job… how can you spend this much on me?” Jongin whines. “I feel so bad.” 

“I have a job,” Kyungsoo protests. “I’ve been working on my company.” 

“It’s not even _up_ yet, you’re not even making money.” 

“Nini, I’ve been fixing computers and messing around with code online for years, I’ve got quite a lot saved up. And don’t forget I tutor,” Kyungsoo reminds him. “Can you _not_ worry about money? I want to spoil my cute boyfriend, is that so hard to forgive?” 

“Mmmm…” Jongin snuggles into Kyungsoo more. “You and Minseok seem close,” he begins carefully. 

“Minseok is indisputably straight. He gets hard whenever he sees anything with boobs.” Kyungsoo dismisses Jongin’s worry with a wave of his hand. “Will you please stop worrying and relax a little? Let me pamper you?” Kyungsoo rests his head on top of Jongin’s. “You’re too pretty,” he coos at Jongin. 

“You say that all the time.” 

“I mean it. You’re so pretty. And handsome. And cute, and sexy, and hot, and--” 

“Kyungsoo-hyung,” Jongin laughs helplessly, burying his face into Kyungsoo’s jacket. And when Jongin looks back up, there he is again, just inches away from Jongin, bringing a hand up to cup Jongin’s cheek. Jongin closes his eyes and tilts his chin, but Kyungsoo only traces his thumb against Jongin’s defined jawline. It comes to press against his lips, and Jongin lets his tongue poke out, kittenishly licking at the finger. Then Kyungsoo leans forward and drops what is, in Jongin’s humble opinion, the most loving and gentle kiss he’s ever received, slotting his plump lips against Jongin’s and mouthing at him with incredible reverence and infinite patience. When they break apart after mere seconds, or minutes, or maybe even days--Jongin has no idea--his headache is miraculously gone. 

“There you go,” Kyungsoo whispers softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the new chapter! I thought it would be cute to write in a little bit of fluff before Kyungsoo takes Jongin out for real next week ;) Let me know what you thought!  
> Also, I have a very supportive friend that has helped me edit/revise these past few chapters and this one as well, so I just wanted to say thank you to her <3 Again, I really didn't think that people would leave kudos and nice comments on my work, so it really makes my day whenever I get a little notification :) Thank you to Aranee and to you guys as well~


	6. lightweight hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag: Sex under the influence in this chapter.

Kyungsoo pushes the door open softly and pads down the long hallway. When he reaches the only closed door in the building, he peers through the glass, where a shadowy figure is hard at work, bouncing along with the heavy bass. Kyungsoo waits until the music finally stops to softly knock on the door and peek into the room. Jongin whirls around on his heel, sweaty, panting breathlessly, and--

“ _Oh.”_ Kyungsoo stops short, staring at Jongin’s glistening bare chest, his abs flexing with every breath. “You dance shirtless?” 

“What are you doing here?” Jongin asks, surprised, completely ignoring Kyungsoo’s question. “It’s one in the morning,” he adds, glancing at the clock ticking away on the wall. 

“I was out.” Kyungsoo replies simply, eyes unfocused. 

Jongin moves towards him but then stops short as he realizes that he’s covered in sweat. “I don’t know if you want…?” 

“Not really.” Kyungsoo laughs, but then brings his hands around from behind his back and presents the small bouquet of delphinium blossoms. “For you.” Jongin’s eyes widen as he gratefully accepts the flowers. 

“What’s the occasion?” Jongin asks, gently placing them on the small table in the corner and pecking Kyungsoo on the lips happily. “Thank you,” he adds shyly. 

“I thought they were pretty, and I think you’re pretty.” 

-

Jongin giggles as Kyungsoo presses him to the front door when they get home and mouths greedily at his neck. “Shh, quiet, we’re gonna get caught--”

“They’re not home, are they?” Kyungsoo murmurs. Jongin suppresses a moan as Kyungsoo lets his hands roam freely under Jongin’s thin white t-shirt. 

“What do you mean they’re not home, they don’t leave until tomorrow morning--” 

“Baby, it _is_ tomorrow morning, it’s like three and their flight is at four. They’re definitely gone by now.”

“Ah, ah, shit,” Jongin keens as Kyungsoo gropes at his crotch, rapidly growing hard under his sweatpants. “What if they’re not?” Jongin whispers, but he doesn’t seem too worried as Kyungsoo methodically takes him apart against the door, pinching and rolling Jongin’s nipples with his index finger and thumb, watching Jongin pant into his shoulder. Kyungsoo presses sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along the exposed skin of Jongin’s collarbone, nips at his ear playfully, and kisses a trail from Jongin’s jawline up to his mouth. Jongin connects with him, whimpering needily and panting as Kyungsoo shoves his tongue into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin winces at the taste of alcohol. 

“MARIE, I’M MOLESTING YOUR SON,” Kyungsoo hollers down the darkened hallway. 

“You’re _actually_ stupid, Do Kyungsoo, you goddamn lightweight, you’re so fucking drunk--” Jongin clamps a hand over Kyungsoo’s mouth. 

“Phee? They not home. If you don beliefe me, go pheck,” Kyungsoo mumbles against Jongin’s hand when no answer comes from the apparently empty house, save the two lovers.

“Hyung, you’ve been drinking, haven’t you?” Jongin asks even though he knows the answer, tasting liquor on Kyungsoo’s lips again as Kyungsoo grabs him at the top of the stairs. “You’re drunk.” 

“No, I’m not,” Kyungsoo giggles as he tips Jongin onto his bed. Jongin whines in confusion as fabric covers his eyesight, but then Kyungsoo is running his hands down Jongin’s now-bare chest and leaving more wet kisses down Jongin’s abs, lower and lower, until he hits the hem of Jongin’s cotton sweatpants. 

“You’re disgusting, I’m all sweaty,” Jongin groans as Kyungsoo tongues the sensitive skin underneath his belly button, but Kyungsoo laves at Jongin covetously, chasing after the sweet taste of Jongin mixed with salt and musk. He nibbles along Jongin’s waist and v-line, leaving a trail of pretty red marks from either side of his waist down to where Jongin’s erection is straining against his underwear. 

“You shouldn’t be drinking,” Jongin scolds even as he moans impatiently. “You don’t hold your alcohol well, plus it’s so late.” 

“Don’t care. Missed you,” Kyungsoo mumbles against Jongin’s warm skin. 

“Get these _off_ of me--” Jongin pushes the waistband of his sweatpants down on his own and Kyungsoo presses his lips to Jongin’s bulge, blowing out a stream of hot air into the underwear straight to Jongin’s dick. Jongin whines and grabs at Kyungsoo, sensing his urgency and meeting him in passion. Kyungsoo fumbles at his white dress shirt, but the buttons are too meticulous while under the influence, so Kyungsoo ends up ripping the shirt apart, spilling buttons all over the floor in the dark. He loosens his tie just as brusquely, preening at the way Jongin immediately runs his hands selfishly over his exposed chest. 

“Fuck, that was so hot,” Jongin whimpers, on his knees behind Kyungsoo’s sitting figure, leaving greedy kisses over bare skin. He reaches down over Kyungsoo and strokes his hyung roughly over his slacks. Kyungsoo groans loudly, the alcohol in his system leaving him sensitive, stupid, and horny. Jongin sucks on Kyungsoo’s neck happily as he deftly undoes the zipper and button of Kyungsoo’s dress pants with one hand and reaches into the waistband of Kyungsoo’s underwear. 

“Were you meeting with business partners?” he asks curiously. 

“Uhh…” Kyungsoo’s eyes are glazed over as he struggles to focus on anything but Jongin’s soft hand slowly stroking him to hardness. “Yeah…” 

“You got this drunk in front of them?” Jongin slides off the bed and kneels obediently in front of Kyungsoo, who is slow to react, staring at Jongin with a hungry gleam in his eyes. Jongin spreads Kyungsoo’s thighs apart and licks at Kyungsoo’s leaking dick. Kyungsoo shivers. 

“Was thinking decently straight until… I got a pretty boy… in front of me…” Kyungsoo pants as Jongin slides more of Kyungsoo into his mouth, deciding to ignore the unintended pun. “Drank with Yixing, too… after they left…” Jongin shuts him up with a long lick from base to tip. As much as Kyungsoo doesn’t mind taking Jongin apart with his mouth, Jongin _loves_ giving blowjobs, obsessed with feeling Kyungsoo’s thighs flex under his hands when he flicks his tongue at the sensitive tip, or how Kyungsoo elicits a guttural moan like now when Jongin sinks down as deep as he can go, feeling Kyungsoo’s thickness fill up every corner of his mouth. Kyungsoo laces his fingers behind Jongin’s head and presses him forward, Jongin fighting his gag reflex valiantly. 

“Ah… Jongin… so good to me,” Kyungsoo groans as he rocks forward into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin feels tears prick at the corner of his eyes, but keeps his jaw stretched as wide as possible. “Oh, god,” Kyungsoo’s eyes roll into the back of his head as Jongin moans, unbelievably turned on at the sight of his tipsy hyung, dress shirt falling off of his broad shoulders and the loose tie around his neck, hips bucking reflexively into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin bobs lazily a few more times, wrapping a hand around what he can’t fit in his mouth and twisting it side to side. “Shit…imma come,” Kyungsoo pants, releasing a stream of mixed curses in English and Korean as he desperately tries to fight the ball of pleasure clenching in his gut far too fast. “Baby, baby, I can’t--ohhh…” Kyungsoo lets go when Jongin looks up at him innocently, lips stretched obscenely around his dick, begging him to cum with his eyes. Kyungsoo screws his eyes shut from overstimulation as Jongin sucks harder, milking Kyungsoo for every drop that he spills, then licking around Kyungsoo’s base. 

“Too much… Ah… Nini…” Kyungsoo moans as the heady pleasure borders on pain. Jongin climbs onto Kyungsoo’s lap, straddling him and kissing sloppily into Kyungsoo’s mouth, grinding up against the soft skin of Kyungsoo’s stomach for some sort of friction against his own aching cock. 

“I want to pound into you so hard,” Kyungsoo pants into Jongin’s ear, and Jongin’s heart lurches. “I…” Kyungsoo’s usually focused and sharp eyes are completely glassed over, his cheeks are red with asian flush, and his self-control is waning fast as Jongin drags his hips in little circles over Kyungsoo’s dick, which is already twitching again. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo growls, leaning over Jongin possessively. “Tell me you want it, Nini, I want to fuck you so bad.” He spits into his hand and palms Jongin greedily, swirling his fingers over the tip as Jongin moans deliciously and bucks up into Kyungsoo’s tight fist. 

“On your knees.” Jongin obeys immediately, screwing his eyes shut in shaky anticipation when he feels Kyungsoo’s hot breath at his hole.

“Ohhhh shit. Oh shit,” Jongin moans as Kyungsoo eats him out, leaving hard, rough licks over his rim. He nearly sobs as Kyungsoo pokes his tongue in, unsure of whether to buck into Kyungsoo’s warm hand or curl back to Kyungsoo’s mouth. 

“You taste _good,_ baby,” Kyungsoo purrs before diving back in. Jongin shakes from the stimulation, whimpering and dropping to his forearms before burying his head in a pillow. 

“Hyung, oh my god, hyung, hyung, _Kyungsoo,_ ” Jongin moans over and over again as Kyungsoo inserts a finger beside his tongue and presses tight against his prostate, the spit making the slide in almost easy. Jongin ignores the slight burn as he bucks backwards in pleasure. 

“Tell me you want it, Jongin, I’ll make sure you can’t walk,” Kyungsoo growls. “God, baby, I need you so bad.” Kyungsoo flips Jongin over and kisses him greedily, fingers slipping out of his hole and grasping Jongin’s rock-hard member once more. When he pulls away, Jongin looks up at him. The faint outline of Kyungsoo’s abs heave with every heavy breath he draws, and in the dark, his eyes are wide and blown out with carnal desire. Kyungsoo’s shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and the shirt hangs limply off of his slim frame. His skinny black tie gently tickles Jongin’s stomach as Kyungsoo braces himself over Jongin. Jongin moans at just the sight. He wants Kyungsoo bad, and tonight, Jongin knows he could say yes. He knows that Kyungsoo would easily give him what he’s been asking for. He knows that no matter what the elder had assured him, Kyungsoo is too far gone, and that he’ll remember nothing of tonight’s romp in the morning. Jongin could nod. He wants to. He opens his mouth to assent, but then Jongin looks back at Kyungsoo’s eyes again. They’re slightly unfocused as they flicker over Jongin, and Jongin can very clearly smell the alcohol on Kyungsoo’s breath as he exhales heavily. He’s absolutely wasted, all sense of self-control vanished with a few hours and shots. And as Jongin gazes at him, he realizes slowly that he is not looking at his Kyungsoo-hyung. He isn’t looking at his sweet-tempered, doting, sensible boyfriend. Jongin’s heart sinks as he realizes that this side of Kyungsoo is not who he wants to take him first. And Jongin slowly shakes his head no. 

“I can’t let you do that,” he whispers, wrapping a hand around his own cock and stroking it. “Not tonight.” Kyungsoo sits back and watches him greedily, occasionally giving him a helping hand, eating up the way Jongin moans and keens, bucking up into his own fist. After Jongin cums, he quietly pads off into the shower, where he quickly rinses himself and comes back out. Kyungsoo is already asleep, the liquor having pulled him under. Jongin yanks the shirt and tie off of him, carefully wipes the remaining traces of BB cream and concealer off Kyungsoo’s face, dresses himself in a pair of Kyungsoo’s clean, comfortable boxers, and gently slides into bed beside Kyungsoo, pulling the covers over both of them. 

“Goodnight, hyung.” 

-

“Hyung? You’re finally awake?” a familiar voice comes to his right, and Kyungsoo squints against the brightness as Jongin’s face comes into view. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo whispers as sunlight streams in through the window. “ _Ssibal_.” There’s a metal band playing in his head, and Kyungsoo’s skull is being used as the drum set.

“Good afternoon, hyung. It’s almost three.” Jongin is smiling down at him contentedly.

“I will die.” Kyungsoo whispers, whimpering piteously in pain. Jongin holds out a tall glass of water. 

“Drink it all,” he instructs, and Kyungsoo obeys blindly. After he finished the glass, Jongin reaches over for the second glass and also places two pills into Kyungsoo’s palm. “All of this one too, hyung. Thank god we’re on Thanksgiving break. Look at the shape you’re in.” 

Once Kyungsoo finishes the water and pills, a memory from last night suddenly flits into his mind. Despite being insanely hungover, he shoots out of bed and grabs Jongin by the shoulders, ignoring the way his brain cells seem to clash with each other and shoot lasers through his temples.

“Tell me. Did I…?” he demands, eyes wide with panic. Jongin looks at him, expression indecipherable.

“Please, Nini, did I? Did I?” He looks frantically into Jongin’s eyes for an answer. “Please tell me I didn’t. Please.” 

Jongin offers him a small smile and shakes his head no. “I didn’t let you.” 

“Oh my god.” Kyungsoo collapses back on the bed as relief overtakes him from head to toe. “Oh my god,” he groans once more. “I’ll never drink again.” 

“The sex was kinda hot though,” Jongin adds on shyly. 

“Shush, you. I’m so sorry, Nini.” Kyungsoo palms his forehead and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes again. “Thank you for thinking about yourself.” 

Jongin joins him on the bed and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo. The two cuddle together lazily, cozy against the comforter, pile of warm blankets, and each other. Jongin chatters about his day so far and Kyungsoo murmurs sleepy replies, occasionally pressing kisses to Jongin’s hair and knuckles. 

“Okay, I’m gonna recap last night,” Jongin giggles. “You brought me flowers—“

“I remember that—“

“Yeah and when we got home, I thought my parents weren’t gone, so you yelled into the house that you were molesting me to prove they left already.”

“I—wait, WHAT?”

Jongin collapses into a fit of laughter at Kyungsoo’s look of horror. 

“You were like.” Jongin clears his throat. “MARIE, I—“

“I don’t need to know,” Kyungsoo grumbles into Jongin’s shoulder and pokes him in the side. 

“Okay and you also ripped your shirt and you ate me out with it on and half your tie was undone, and uhhhhhh itwasreallysexy,” Jongin mumbles the last half of the sentence. 

“I ripped my shirt? The white one with the low collar?” Kyungsoo asks incredulously, ignoring the crude details of his horny, inebriated self. When Jongin nods, Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. 

“I really liked that one,” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“Yeah, so did I, especially when it was all ripped and I could feel it when you--” 

“Stop stop stop, shhh.” 

“I’m just making sure you don’t feel like you’re missing out on really good sex.” Jongin cackles gleefully and doesn’t stop, even when Kyungsoo half-heartedly threatens tickling. After he calms down, he snuggles into Kyungsoo’s side, feeling the way his chest rises and falls with each breath. 

“This is so relaxing,” Jongin sighs. “I wish I could spend everyday cuddling with you like this.” 

“Relaxing for you. My head hurts more than it does in Professor Shi’s class. And I _detest_ Professor Shi. As a computer science major, I am _outraged_ at the notion that I’m going to have to find simul--simult--” Kyungsoo stumbles on the word, his slight Korean accent making a breakthrough from its usually dormant state. Jongin finds it adorable.

“Si-mul-tan-e-ous hyung. Your accent’s so cute. Please say difficult words more often.” 

“Oh hush. You’re cuter than any accent. But I digress--nobody’s ever going to do simultaneous differential equations by _hand_ when there’s even sex robots nowadays--”

“You’re such a nerd. We’re on break, relax.” Jongin steals a shy kiss from Kyungsoo. 

“Do that again. My head clears up.” Kyungsoo smirks. Jongin rolls on top of him and Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist as Jongin shyly presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s, taking control of their kisses for once. Kyungsoo lets him, affectionately closing his eyes as he lets Jongin gently lick at his bottom lip and explore being the leader. 

“Do you want a late lunch?” Jongin asks in between soft pecks. “I haven’t eaten yet either. What do you wanna eat?” 

Kyungsoo carefully considers his hangover cravings. “Sushi…?” 

“That’s pretty good.” 

“And Gatorade.” 

We’re not having sushi and gatorade. Pick one or the other.” 

“Gatorade, then,” Kyungsoo requests, and Jongin wrinkles his nose. 

“I’ll make you some tea and then order sushi.” Jongin pushes himself off of Kyungsoo and sits next to him in the mass of blankets, tapping on his phone. 

“I think… I’ll take a shower.” Kyungsoo heaves himself off the bed and Jongin hums to himself as he walks downstairs to make tea. 

-

Having stripped Kyungsoo’s sheets off his bed and tossed them in the laundry, the couple spends the rest of their day lazing in Jongin’s room, watching movies and occasionally getting distracted by each other. Around midnight, Kyungsoo orders pizza and fudgy brownies and they feed each other slices in bed.

“I’m gonna get so fat,” Jongin complains as Kyungsoo kisses the chocolate stains off of Jongin’s lips after dessert. 

“You spend hours at the studio everyday, how could you possibly gain any weight?” Kyungsoo rubs Jongin’s tummy affectionately. “It’s Thanksgiving break, let yourself go a bit, baby. You look cute when you’re a little thick.” Kyungsoo smirks. 

“Ah seriously, don’t tease,” Jongin buries his face in Kyungsoo’s chest. Kyungsoo ruffles his hair affectionately and Jongin smiles widely, showcasing his cute dimples again. 

As the night winds down, Jongin tugs on the bottom of Kyungsoo’s shirt. 

“What is it, Nini?” Kyungsoo murmurs, already half-asleep. 

“When is our date?” Jongin asks timidly. 

“Ohh… let’s see. Your parents come back the day before Thanksgiving, and today’s… what… Sunday? So maybe Tuesday night? Does that work?” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin whose face lights up in a radiant smile of anticipation. 

“Okay,” he whispers, intertwining his fingers with Kyungsoo’s hand. And even as the night drifts on, Kyungsoo doesn’t let go of Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) I'm glad you guys have liked the story so far! What did you think of drunk Soo? And Jongin taking care of his hyung~ This chapter was actually a little difficult to write, as I really wanted there to be a little bit of suspense, and also some debate on morality on Jongin's side... glad he came through though :) Thank you for reading, I hope to update again soon~ please look forward to the new chapter!  
> -  
> Again thank you to Aranee for throwing a few ideas around with me and revising my drafts!  
> -  
> Also as an EXO-L, I do have to mention that I'm beyond excited for Suho's first solo album! Eris, let's support our hardworking leader and pre-order his album :)


	7. dating and dancing

Jongin squints at the brown carpeting in Kyungsoo’s room, trying to pick out the opaque buttons from Kyungsoo’s shirt. He’s got about three in his hand and only needs to find two more. With a sigh, he lowers himself onto his stomach to peer under the bed when a small bag catches his eye. Jongin hesitates before reaching for it and dragging it out from under the bed. Carefully, he opens it and peers inside before clapping a hand over his mouth to keep from yelping in surprise. Or laughing. Or maybe crying--Jongin’s not too sure what the appropriate response is. After he quickly shoves the bag under the bed again, Jongin leans against Kyungsoo’s bed frame and fans himself, desperately trying--and failing--to quell the furious red blush that dusts his cheeks. After a few minutes, he hears Kyungsoo’s footsteps coming up the stairs, so Jongin quickly pulls himself up, tossing the three buttons into his sweatpants pocket and zipping it up lest he lose one. He flops down onto Kyungsoo’s bed facedown, trying to buy himself a little more time to calm himself down before having to look Kyungsoo in the eye. 

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin’s languid frame sprawled out on his bed, face buried in a pillow. 

Jongin can’t think of a valid excuse. “Your bed… smells like you,” he mumbles dumbly. _Holy fuck. At least I have an excuse to be blushing,_ Jongin thinks, doing just that as Kyungsoo rolls him over and sits on the edge of the bed. Kyungsoo looks down at him in mock hurt. 

“Oh, and I don’t smell like myself?” Kyungsoo clutches his chest as if Jongin’s words tear him apart, which, technically speaking, they do. Kyungsoo’s heart really skipped a beat at Jongin’s cute stammering. 

“Er… I… You were downstairs and I’m… sore so I…” 

Kyungsoo shuts him up with a kiss. “Tonight’s date night,” he reminds Jongin. 

“I didn’t forget, hyung.” _How could I?_ Jongin opens his eyes to see Kyungsoo smiling down at him tenderly. He pouts just slightly and looks up at Kyungsoo through his lashes thickly in his signature puppy face--the one that makes his hyung’s heart race like crazy. 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo purrs, pulling Jongin up and holding him close to his chest. “You know exactly what you do to me, don’t you?”

Jongin smiles into Kyungsoo’s shirt and breathes in the familiar scent of his boyfriend’s cologne. 

“Maybe.” 

-

“Hyung, what do you want me to wear?” Jongin asks, peeking into Kyungsoo’s room where he sits at his desk, making an outline of some sorts. 

“Preferably nothing.” Kyungsoo doesn’t look up. 

Jongin buffers, real time. “Wh--What?” 

Kyungsoo laughs, reaching for a pen. “Wear something nice. I’m taking you out to dinner. Cliche, right?” 

“Oh.” Jongin feels heat creeping up his cheeks again as they always do when Kyungsoo flirts so casually with him. “Okay.” 

-

“I’m gonna run out of the house real quick. I’ll be back in a couple hours,” Kyungsoo calls from downstairs. 

_“Where are you going?”_ Jongin yells in Korean, brain still in Hangul mode as he stares at a Korean textbook blankly. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s a surprise.”

“Wait, wait, hyung.” Jongin remembers something and scurries down the stairs. 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo turns around with one hand on the doorknob. 

Jongin shoves a clothes hanger into Kyungsoo's hands and then promptly buries his face in his hands in embarrassment. 

“What is thi--Is this the shirt I tore on Sunday?” Kyungsoo asks, looking at the shirt then at Jongin, who is currently trying to blend in with the beige walls. Kyungsoo thumbs at the buttons, now tightly and neatly sewn back onto the dress shirt in a straight column by Jongin’s gentle, skilled hands. Jongin peeks out of the cracks of his fingers to see Kyungsoo studying him in wonderment. 

“You can sew?” 

“I used to make my own outfits for dance when I couldn’t find what I wanted in stores,” Jongin’s explanation is muffled by his hands. 

“What are you embarrassed for Nini? This--I--come here baby.” Kyungsoo holds his arms out and Jongin shuffles towards him. Kyungsoo envelops him in a tight hug, straining up on his toes to kiss Jongin’s jawline and neck until Jongin removes his hands and allows Kyungsoo access to his lips. 

“I just wanted to make hyung happy,” Jongin mumbles. He feels warm and safe all over when Kyungsoo pulls back, beaming his wide smile, forming that ridiculous heart shape with his lips as he gazes at Jongin with unadulterated adoration. 

“You always make me happy, Nini. Thank you,” Kyungsoo gushes. “You’re my talented, handsome baby. I--” Kyungsoo stops himself suddenly. Jongin’s breath catches as he looks at Kyungsoo, who’s suddenly looking uncertain. 

“Anyways. Thank you. This is my favorite dress shirt.” Kyungsoo finishes simply, and Jongin bends down to accept Kyungsoo’s kiss again. 

“I really have to run some errands now. Go get ready.” Kyungsoo waves then heads out the front door, leaving Jongin with a ridiculously wide smile on his face. 

-

As Kyungsoo checks his hair again in the small mirror hanging in the foyer, he feels an uncharacteristic nervousness overtake him. He wants to make tonight perfect for Jongin, just like he deserves. His sweet, innocent, albeit naive Jongin, who’s constantly afraid of losing Kyungsoo, always worried that he might’ve messed up, and is willing to follow Kyungsoo to the ends of the earth. Kyungsoo winces as he thinks about how many times he’s nearly messed up. Jongin’s uncontrollable sobs and lost, desperate look as he thought Kyungsoo was rejecting him. How he had begged for Jongin to give himself over to Kyungsoo while he was completely drunk. And just a few hours ago, when he very nearly started proclaiming his undying love for Jongin in front of the door. Kyungsoo mentally pummels himself to the ground for being so whipped. And then he completely forgets himself as the object of his attraction clears his throat, a shy smile spreading across Jongin’s face as he comes down the stairs and walks towards Kyungsoo. His strawberry blonde locks have been groomed neatly and parted slightly to the side, the silky strands curling in the front of his forehead. Jongin chose a simple blue silk dress shirt, leaving the top two buttons loose and pairing it with black slacks and a smart pair of black patent Oxfords. A thin layer of BB cream, concealer, and a hint of eyeshadow naturally define Jongin’s features, making his skin glow more, his eyes seem more hooded, and jawline as sharp as ever.

“I have half a mind to not take you out at all and keep you all to myself,” Kyungsoo murmurs as his eyes roam greedily over the handsome man standing in front of him. Jongin laughs nervously and reaches up to gently pat his hair, staring at Kyungsoo just as longingly. He’s paired a black turtleneck under a black blazer and slacks, rolling up the sleeves of the blazer to show the teddy bear brown lining, and his hair is combed off his forehead off to the side, held in place by gel. 

“Hyung, you look… you look good as well.” Jongin flicks his gaze down shyly as his cheeks turn slightly pink. He fidgets with the gold bracelet around his wrist, as is his habit nowadays. Kyungsoo smiles and holds out his hand. 

“Come on, Nini.” 

In the car, Jongin finds an obscenely large bouquet of red roses and baby’s breath waiting for him in the passenger seat as Kyungsoo holds the door open for him. They drive in silence, Kyungsoo keeping his fingers tightly intertwined with Jongin’s at all times. Kyungsoo pulls up to a quiet Italian restaurant, where he requests their reservation and gently guides Jongin to sit across from him. Over rich gnocchi and a light arugula salad, Kyungsoo never takes his eyes off of Jongin, who looks positively radiant under the dim yellow light of the restaurant. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Kyungsoo asks, laughing a little when he realizes he knows things far more sensitive and personal about Jongin but not something as trivial as this.

“Red, sky blue, and black. What about you, hyung?” Jongin looks down as he spears arugula on his fork.

“Black. Nice and simple.” Before Kyungsoo can stop himself, he reaches across the table for Jongin’s free hand, interlacing their fingers together. “You’re so handsome, Jongin. I can’t stop looking at you.” 

“No, you,” Jongin shoots back, uncharacteristically daring. 

Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin’s change of attitude. “You’re talkative today.” 

“Not really.” Jongin accepts a bite of gnocchi from Kyungsoo, then blushes. “Just happy.” 

“Jongin. Is this all you hoped it would be?” Kyungsoo holds his breath worriedly as the waiter clears their dishes away and places a decadent slice of chocolate cake in front of the couple. 

“It’s more than I could have ever dreamed of.” 

-

Back in the car, Kyungsoo tries his best to ignore the dull roar of his libido, but can’t help reaching over to squeeze at the fleshy part of Jongin’s inner thigh from outside his slacks. Jongin seems to feel the same way, willingly parting his legs and offering Kyungsoo easy access to whatever he can reach from the driver’s side. 

“Wait, wait,” an idea comes to Jongin as he recognizes the familiar roads. “Hyung, could you make a right turn up ahead?” Kyungsoo follows his directions until they pull up at a low building with pretty lights strung up around the entrance. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo into a quiet bar with a wide dance floor where several couples are already waltzing to the music of the live band. Kyungsoo laughs nervously as Jongin offers him a hand. 

“Jongin, I can’t dance.” 

“I’ll teach you. Ballroom waltz is really easy. Just follow my lead.” He leads Kyungsoo in a simple box step, Jongin’s precise and elegant movements making it easy for Kyungsoo to follow along. After a while, Jongin pulls Kyungsoo close and they sway gracelessly without much skill or technique, but Jongin’s eyes sparkle with joy the entire time.

“How’d you learn so many forms of dance?” Kyungsoo muses as they circle around the floor. 

Jongin shrugs. “I think a lot of what I learned in ballet when I was little carried over to my skills now? Dance tends to bounce off of each other in terms of technique. Walking, body isolation, rolls and hip movement, things like that--they’re all necessary whether you choose ballet, ballroom, hip hop, whatever. Learning more is never a bad thing, right?” His eyes light up in excitement whenever Kyungsoo prompts him to talk about dance and Kyungsoo listens patiently, watching Jongin’s face shine as he chatters away about the different patterns and music associated with ballroom. 

“You wanna solo?” Kyungsoo asks, but Jongin tightens his grip on Kyungsoo’s waist. 

“Not tonight. I want to dance with you.” 

“This doesn’t even count as dancing,” Kyungsoo laughs as they sway from foot to foot in small circles. Jongin pouts. 

“It does count. I’m having fun.” 

“Okay, baby. It counts.” Kyungsoo concedes tenderly, pulling Jongin closer.

\- 

“I have one last present for you,” Kyungsoo tells Jongin when they arrive home, resisting the urge to press Jongin up against the door and kiss him senseless. “Stay here.” Jongin leans against the door and sighs, wondering what Kyungsoo could be up to. A second later, Kyungsoo reappears, pressing a familiar bag into Jongin’s hands. Jongin fights to keep his face neutral.

“You don’t have to wear it tonight,” Kyungsoo whispers as Jongin peers into the bag, confirms its contents, and promptly begins stuttering. “But it’s for you. Whenever you’re ready.” 

“Do you… does… I… Do you want me to wear it?” Jongin forces the question out bravely. 

Kyungsoo hesitates. “Not unless you want to.” He thumbs at Jongin’s cheek gently. 

“I don’t think…” Jongin barely gets the sentence out before Kyungsoo shrugs and smiles at Jongin’s blush.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Kyungsoo urges. 

Once in Kyungsoo’s room, the couple embrace, grabbing at each other, stripping articles of clothing and strewing them on the floor carelessly. Hot, heavy kisses are exchanged, Kyungsoo taking the liberty and time to explore every inch of Jongin’s mouth. Jongin’s legs feel like jelly after Kyungsoo is done with kissing the living daylights out of him, and he’s already almost fully hard. 

“Soo,” Jongin whimpers, and Kyungsoo noses and sucks hickeys into Jongin’s neck, the younger mewling and shuddering with sensitivity, turning his neck to offer Kyungsoo more surface area. Kyungsoo takes pleasure in marking Jongin up, laving his tongue in firm strokes on Jongin’s golden skin, warm and tanned even in the dead of winter. _Mine, mine, mine,_ he thinks possessively as his boyfriend shudders and whimpers his name in soft, airy breaths. Kyungsoo moves lower, circling Jongin’s nipples teasingly with his tongue, basking in the way Jongin arches up into Kyungsoo’s mouth needily. Jongin lets whimpers and moans fall from his lips easily, always asking more of Kyungsoo, grabbing at Kyungsoo’s ass, circling his waist, pressing Kyungsoo down to grind into Jongin’s erection. But Kyungsoo teases, loving the way Jongin whimpers as Kyungsoo kisses, licks, and bites a trail of red marks down Jongin’s taut torso. Just as he reaches the elastic of Jongin’s underwear, he starts marking a trail back up to Jongin’s other nipple. Slowly, methodically, Kyungsoo counts his cycles, smirking when Jongin mewls as he gets closer to Jongin’s bulge, which strains against the fabric, only to gasp in disappointment as Kyungsoo gently noses at the wet spot where Jongin’s precum has leaked into the cotton before making his way back up Jongin’s body again.

“Hyung, hyung,” Jongin begs softly. “Kyungsoo, please.” He arches in an effort to get Kyungsoo’s mouth where he wants--needs--Kyungsoo the most, but Kyungsoo only dodges Jongin’s best efforts. 

“What do you want, hyung,” Jongin mewls as Kyungsoo latches onto a nipple yet _again_. Jongin winces at how sore and sensitive his little nubs are, bright red and hard from Kyungsoo’s ministrations. “Kyungsoo, please, I need you, I want you,” he moans desperately, pulling Kyungsoo up, almost sobbing from Kyungsoo’s relentless teasing. “Please touch me.” He’s so hard, so sensitive that he can barely think, arching up into the most fleeting of Kyungsoo’s touches. 

“What does Nini want?” Kyungsoo whispers hotly into Jongin’s ear. “My baby boy, you want hyung’s fingers wrapped around your cock, jerking you off?” 

“Anything,” Jongin breathes, twitching at Kyungsoo’s dirty words. “Anything-- _oh, Kyungsoo, ah, ah--”_ Jongin’s words are cut off as Kyungsoo cups his bulge and strokes him through the fabric. Jongin jerks at the friction of the fabric against his sensitive cock. All too soon, Jongin feels the familiar ball of pressure building in his gut, having been taken from fleeting touches to full-on stimulation far too fast. 

“Kyungsoo, I’m gonna cum,” Jongin moans as Kyungsoo slips a soft hand into Jongin’s underwear and rubs him dry, spreading the precum dripping from the tip around the head of Jongin’s cock. Jongin jerks reflexively into Kyungsoo’s fist, panting and whining from the stimulation. All of a sudden, Kyungsoo pulls his hand away, leaving Jongin to whimper as his cock twitches desperately for some semblance of friction. 

“Hyung,” Jongin chokes out, sounding absolutely wrecked, and Kyungsoo is immediately there, pulling Jongin into his arms, letting Jongin lave at his collarbone and gasp into his bare chest. 

“Suck me off baby, and I’ll make you see stars. Stretch those pretty lips around hyung’s thick cock, let me see what a good boy you are,” Kyungsoo purrs, and Jongin almost comes untouched from the uncensored filth that spills from Kyungsoo’s lips during sex. 

Jongin sits up, desperate for his reward, and takes Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth. Kyungsoo lets out a grunt and snaps his hips up reflexively into Jongin’s warm mouth as Jongin greedily licks the salty, heady precum from the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock. Jongin swirls his tongue along the vein, focuses on the sensitive part just below the tip, and bobs lazily as Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back at the stimulation. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo hisses, grabbing a fistful of Jongin’s hair and pressing him further to take more of his cock. Jongin obediently ignores his gag reflex, feeling tears well up in his eyes from pleasure and pressure. He moans around Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo curses again, uttering a mix of Korean and English filth. 

“Fuck, so good, Jongini, taking hyung’s cock like that, know you love being good for me. Maybe I should just keep you here so you can warm hyung’s cock with that pretty pink mouth, hm? You can suck me off whenever I want, because I know how much you love my thick cock in your mouth.” Jongin moans again and Kyungsoo nearly careens headlong into orgasm, pulling Jongin off in order to save himself. Jongin whines when Kyungsoo brings him up to kiss his own taste off of Jongin’s lips, but Kyungsoo shushes him.

“I’ll give you more than that tonight if you let me,” Kyungsoo murmurs. He looks into Jongin’s eyes with utmost care and tenderness, a complete 180 from his raspy voice and sexy persona just seconds ago. Jongin’s heartbeat quickens and his fear must show in his eyes, because Kyungsoo cuddles Jongin into his side again.

“We don’t have to tonight. Seriously,” Kyungsoo reassures Jongin. “It’s a big step.” 

“I want to. I want you. I’m just…Hyung, it’s my first time,” Jongin whispers into Kyungsoo's collarbone where the skin dips slightly. 

“We’ll go as slow as you need. Jongin--” Kyungsoo tips Jongin’s chin up gently. “Do you trust me? Look at me, and tell me you want this. I don’t want to rush you.” 

“I do want it,” Jongin whispers. “I’ve wanted you for ages.” 

Kyungsoo takes his time stretching Jongin out, using so much lube that it drips onto the mattress. Jongin mewls softly as Kyungsoo scissors him and presses at his prostate with four fingers, and Kyungsoo rubs his back comfortingly. 

“You’re doing so well, Jongin-ah,” he murmurs. “Stretched out so well for me. Touch yourself, the pain will go away.” Jongin grasps his length obediently as Kyungsoo fingers him. 

“Hyung, I’m ready, I can take it, please,” Jongin begs as the pain subsides to a heady pleasure. He moans as Kyungsoo presses his prostate more urgently. “Please,” he whines. 

“You don’t have to beg anymore, baby.” Kyungsoo reaches for a condom on the nightstand and sighs quietly as he rolls it on. He flips Jongin onto his back and spreads Jongin’s legs, gently rubbing himself against Jongin’s fluttering hole. Jongin moans, and Kyungsoo positions himself against Jongin’s entrance. 

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo glances at Jongin once more. Jongin’s eyes are screwed shut and he grasps tightly to Kyungsoo’s hand, but he nods furiously in assent. Kyungsoo pushes in past the tight ring of muscle and hisses as Jongin immediately begins to clench around his tip. 

“Relax, baby. Relax, it’ll hurt less.” He sinks in about halfway before Jongin whines in pain, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand and panting as his body fights between the feelings of pain and pleasure that are shooting up his spine. Jongin already feels so full, so stretched out by Kyungsoo’s cock, and he lets out a low moan. Kyungsoo has to fight for self-control, desperately reigning in the need to slide all the way into Jongin’s tight, wet heat and pound him relentlessly. 

“More,” Jongin gasps when he’s ready, and Kyungsoo slowly bottoms out, thumbing at Jongin’s nipples and wrapping a hand around Jongin’s cock to distract him from the pain of being stretched around Kyungsoo. 

“You’re so tight, oh my god,” Kyungsoo moans, shaking with restraint. “Oh shit. Ohhh shit.” He grits his teeth as Jongin clenches around him even tighter. “Tell me when I can move, Nini. You’re doing so well.” 

Jongin whimpers, stuffed full of Kyungsoo’s cock. “Move, move,” he pleads, and Kyungsoo begins to gently thrust in and out of Jongin, handling him as if he were made of glass. Jongin mewls as Kyungsoo angles his head towards Jongin’s prostate. “There,” he gasps, moaning as Kyungsoo hits the bump every time he thrusts back in. “Oh god, Kyungsoo, hyung, right there.” Kyungsoo rolls his hips smoothly, letting little pants and grunts escape as he takes Jongin. Sweat pours down Kyungsoo’s face as he tries to delay his orgasm, watching Jongin come apart underneath him. He wraps a hand desperately around Jongin’s cock and strokes it, thumbing at the tip where precum is dripping down towards the base. 

“Feels so good, hyung, you’re so big, oh my god,” Jongin moans over and over again as Kyungsoo thrusts. “M’so close.” 

“Fuck, fuck, you’re perfect, you’re so good, my Nini,” Kyungsoo grunts as Jongin’s back arches off the bed and throws his head back, mouth forming an ‘o’ shape at the heady pleasure that Kyungsoo gives him. “God, you’re so tight, you’re so sensitive, you feel good?” 

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo,” Jongin chants each time Kyungsoo snaps his hips into Jongin. Jongin sounds and looks completely wrecked with his messy hair, the lust in his blown-out pupils, the way he begs and moans in sensitivity. “Feels so good, hyung, m’so full, I-- _ohhh,_ ” Jongin nearly sobs as he grabs his own cock which is dripping precum into a small pool on his stomach.

“Cum for hyung, baby, my beautiful, handsome, pretty boy,” Kyungsoo answers as he cups Jongin’s balls in his hand and that’s all it takes for Jongin to gasp his name and release, painting strings of white cum onto his stomach. He moans and shakes from sensitivity as Kyungsoo continues to thrust into him, but it only takes a few more strokes for Kyungsoo to let go as well, panting as he cums into the condom. Before he feels the tiredness hit his bones, Kyungsoo disposes of the condom, cleans the two of them up, pulls on clean underwear and gives a pair to Jongin as well, then collapses into bed, pulling Jongin close and basking in post-orgasmic bliss. 

“You did so well, baby, I’m so proud of you. Thank you for trusting me, was it good for you?” He asks, kissing Jongin on the forehead. 

“So good,” Jongin whispers, nuzzling into Kyungsoo’s arms. His eyelids droop with sleepiness. “Hyung…” 

“Yes, my love?” Jongin freezes at the new nickname, and Kyungsoo holds his breath worriedly. He gently brushes his hand down to Jongin’s bare waist. 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo whispers into Jongin’s ear. “I have, and I will, for a long, long time.” He hesitates. “Do you feel the same way?” 

“I love you too,” Jongin murmurs sleepily. “So much, hyung.” He snuggles up against Kyungsoo and sighs contentedly. Kyungsoo feels his heart swell with affection as he lazily strokes Jongin’s hair, lulling them both into a deep, tranquil slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you guys enjoyed the update and the long and ~sexy~ smut scene where Kyungsoo proves he is more than capable of multiple personalities ;) Jongin's happy and safe with his hyung as promised. What's in the bag? Any guesses...? :3 Thank you for reading and supporting <3 kudos and comments always appreciated as usual~


	8. thanksgiving with you

Thanksgiving with Jongin was magical. On Thursday, while Marie and Sam are fighting good-naturedly about what stuffing should go in the giant fifteen-pound turkey, Jongin and Kyungsoo decide to make themselves scarce. Armed with winter coats and a mile-long shopping list, they slip quietly out of the house and spend a good part of their morning at the grocery store, picking up ingredients for side dishes. 

“How do you combine marshmallows with _sweet potatoes?_ ” Kyungsoo looks mildly appalled as he picks up a bag of mini marshmallows.

“I forgot, this is your first American Thanksgiving, isn’t it, hyung?” Jongin giggles. “It’s sweet potato casserole. The marshmallows go on top of the sweet potatoes and they become gooey and golden brown when you bake it. Mom makes it really well.” 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Kyungsoo tosses the bag into the cart carelessly and crosses ‘marshmallows’ out on the list. “What’s next? Potatoes?” 

“Oh! Dad makes really good mashed potatoes, you’ll like them. I look forward to them every year. Also his gravy is super good. Oh, and then there’s cranberry jelly, but we buy that because it’s too much effort to make it from scratch. But mom bakes pumpkin pie, and she makes the pie crust by hand, and she adds a lot of cinnamon and sugar so it’s really sweet,” Jongin’s eyes sparkle with excitement. “Thanksgiving is my favorite,” he adds, leaning his elbows against the shopping cart handle as Kyungsoo dumps a bag of potatoes into it. “And this year I get to spend it with you.” Jongin’s smile seems to light up the entire store. 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo agrees, lacing their fingers together gently. “You do.” He looks over the shopping list. “Bananas? What do you need bananas for on Thanksgiving?” 

“We don’t need them for dinner, I just ran out so I added it on the list.” 

Kyungsoo’s mouth quirks upwards. “You could’ve just asked me.” 

“Wh-- _Kyungsoo!_ ” Kyungsoo runs away to giggle madly like a middle schooler. “You’re supposed to be older than me,” Jongin grumbles as he catches up to his hyung, pushing the shopping cart in front of him. 

“I’ll call you hyung then,” Kyungsoo offers.

“Absolutely not.” Jongin looks appalled.

“What about daddy?“

“DO KYUNGSOO.” 

“Okay, okay.” Jongin rolls his eyes at Kyungsoo, who smirks and wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist from behind him. Jongin allows Kyungsoo to manhandle him until his fingers begin pressing more insistently into his sweater, searching for the outline of abs. 

“Hyung, we’re getting weird looks, stop,” Jongin finally whines in protest. 

“And you keep giving the bananas weird looks but I’m telling you, none of them—“

“Please don’t finish that sentence or I’ll never touch you again.” 

“You’re free to try, baby, but you’re a clingy one.” Kyungsoo wiggles his eyebrows at Jongin, nimbly catching the bundle of bananas that comes flying at his chest. 

They end up having so many groceries that Kyungsoo’s large backpack can’t even fit all the goods, so Jongin carries a big paper bag in his arms as they wind their way back into the neighborhood. 

“Wait, Nini. Let’s go this way, I heard a new store just opened up,” Kyungsoo nods at the longer route back home. 

“We’re carrying so much stuff and you wanna make this a hike?” Jongin huffs in annoyance but still follows Kyungsoo. His grumpy expression quickly turns into excitement as they approach the new shop, and Jongin almost drops the bag of groceries in his eagerness to point out a particular poster in the window. 

“Hyung, that’s _Taemin,_ that’s Lee Taemin, that’s SHINee’s maknae,” Jongin bounces on his feet in his enthusiasm. “He’s an _amazing_ dancer. He’s so good, I watch his dance practices all the time. Hyung, they have a _Taemin poster._ ” 

“I know who SHINee is, baby.” Kyungsoo looks slightly amused at Jongin’s excitement. “You’re such a little fanboy right now.” 

“I _am,_ ” Jongin coos, nose almost touching the glass. “You don’t understand, I love his choreography and his style so much.” 

“I understand,” Kyungsoo laughs, digging in his coat pocket for his wallet. He taps Jongin on the shoulder and hands him his credit card without a second thought. “Go get it, Jongini.” 

“No, I don’t need the poster. I just… I wanna take a class from him,” Jongin says wistfully. “I feel like he could teach me so much.” 

“Have you ever covered one of their dances?” Kyungsoo asks thoughtfully, gears in his head already whirring. 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Why don’t you post your covers online?” Kyungsoo demands. 

Jongin laughs incredulously. “My dancing isn’t that good.” 

Kyungsoo grows serious as Jongin picks up his bag and they continue their walk. “I think you underestimate yourself, Nini. I might not know the first thing to technique, but I can compare. And your dancing is better than some professionals who are already in the field.” Jongin blushes, but Kyungsoo continues. “I can post something for you on a forum. I guarantee you’d get views.” 

“Hyung, I wasn’t being serious,” Jongin sobers. “I know I’d never meet Taemin-sunbaenim in real life.” 

“I still think you should start thinking about what you might want to do with your talents. The internet is versatile, and it’ll get more and more powerful, Jongin. I would know.” Kyungsoo wraps an arm around Jongin’s waist and pulls him closer. “If SHINee win at MAMA this year, would you cover their dance and let me post it?” 

Jongin jerks around to stare at Kyungsoo in shock. “How do you know about MAMA?” 

“Nini, I live in Korea.” 

“Oh, right.” Jongin resumes walking. “But SHINee will probably definitely win,” he whines. 

Kyungsoo grins. “I know,” he cackles. “So let me post a video of yours. If it flops, then that’s that. If it doesn’t, who knows? You might snag a good opportunity.” 

Jongin sighs. “Sure. Whatever.” 

-

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Kyungsoo choruses with Sam, Marie, and Jongin as they clink their glasses together. Jongin had opted for sparkling cider, and Kyungsoo had switched out his glass of wine to keep Jongin company. He eyes the sweet potato casserole warily, but willingly tries a little bit of everything and compliments Marie on her cooking. 

“What are you all thankful for this year?” Sam asks as the merry chatter around the table stills for a moment. 

“I’m just happy we’re all here as a family this year.” Marie smiles as Kyungsoo sits back, unable to eat another bite. “And I’m very glad that we were able to introduce you to American Thanksgiving, Soo!” Kyungsoo laughs. 

“I think… I’m really thankful that I was able to enter such a good study abroad program. And I’m thankful for you guys, because without your ho-hospitality?” Kyungsoo works his way through the word, ignoring Jongin’s cough as he tries to hide his smile at Kyungsoo’s accent, “I wouldn’t be able to study here,” Kyungsoo finishes. “So… Kamsahamnida. It means ‘thank you’ in Korean.” He smiles contentedly as Sam gives him a thumbs up, then everyone turns to Jongin. 

“I’m thankful for… my dancing, as I am every year,” Jongin begins. “I’m thankful for my friends, and for you, mom and dad, for giving me a second chance and for supporting me with whatever I want to do. Really, mom, don’t cry, I barely said anything,” Jongin sighs as Marie’s eyes turn glassy. “And I’m thankful for… uh…” Jongin turns red and gestures vaguely to Kyungsoo, who drops his head into his hands embarrassedly. “Because… even though I-I’m thankful that we’re… uh… dating… and I-I like him a lot, Kyungsoo-hyung also helps me with statistics. Without him I don’t think I would be passing that class. And hyung gives me lots of life advice and I feel like for the first time in my life, I have someone that I can talk to and open up to, and he listens really well. My friends don’t do that for me. I just… I feel this huge weight lifted off my shoulders whenever I talk to hyung because he always gives me very practical advice and cheers me up. And I always feel bad, because Kyungsoo takes me to fun places and buys me things and he never seems to have something I can comfort him about--” here Jongin glares at Kyungsoo with his guilty _stop buying shit for me_ glare, but Kyungsoo pretends not to notice, “but yeah. I think this year my blessing was hyung.” Kyungsoo is fighting a massive blush as Jongin finally stops rambling. He reaches over to pat Jongin’s back and ruffle his hair affectionately as the younger tries to fight back tears. 

“Actually,” Sam begins. “I was also going to say that I think Soo has been a really great blessing for us this year. Kai’s been noticeably less stressed from last year, and he seems to have calmed down and started to walk along a good path.” Marie murmurs her agreement. “I’ve taken a liking to you, Soo. You’re a good kid, seriously.” Kyungsoo bows his head humbly. “Take care of Kai and take care of yourself, Soo. We’re really glad to have you here.”

“Aish, don’t cry, Nini,” Kyungsoo laughs once they’re upstairs and Jongin hurriedly wipes away stray drops from his eyes. “I’m right here,” He tucks himself into Jongin’s chest as they cuddle together. 

“I’m just so glad I met you.” Jongin sniffles, and Kyungsoo reaches for a tissue on his nightstand. Jongin blows his nose then throws the tissue nicely into the wastebasket across the room. Kyungsoo tenderly kisses the tears off of Jongin’s cheeks. 

“My love,” he murmurs, slotting his lips against Jongin’s and holding him tightly in his arms. “I love you. I will always be here for you. Oh god, here we go again. Don’t cry, don’t cry,” Kyungsoo pats Jongin’s back as his quiet crying turns into full-blown sobs at Kyungsoo’s heartfelt words. “There’s nothing to cry about, and I’m always making you cry.” 

“These are- _hic-_ happy tears,” Jongin chokes out. Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin’s ridiculousness as he half-sobs and half-laughs at himself into Kyungsoo’s shirt. “I- _hic_ -I love you, hyung.” 

-

“I’m going out!” Jongin calls on Friday night. 

“Where?” Marie asks from the kitchen as Kyungsoo hurriedly walks downstairs. 

“Like, clubbing, mom. With Baek and Sehun.” 

“Without me,” Kyungsoo adds quietly so that Marie can’t hear as he wraps his arms around his lover’s waist and squeezes tightly. 

“Stay safe! Don’t drink, Kai.” 

“I won’t, I won’t, mom.” Kyungsoo pecks Jongin on the lips then trudges back upstairs as the sound of a car horn comes from the driveway and Jongin heads out the door. 

“Eomma,” Kyungsoo calls his mother after a few hours of studying. “Yesterday was Thanksgiving over here, so I wanted to give you a call. Yes I’m doing fine. My studies are good, eomma. College is easy. Professors are shit. How’s dad?” Kyungsoo lets the voice of his mother wash over him as he laughs at his family’s antics back in Korea. “I do miss you guys but I’m having a lot of fun here. There’s a lot of work to be done too.” Kyungsoo listens. “Yeah, I’ll text you more. Okay. Happy Thanksgiving, eomma. Annyeong. Good night.” He hangs up with the intention to return to studying, but not a minute later a call comes from Jongin’s ID. He picks up immediately. 

“Nini?”

“Nah. Kyungsoo, right?” A deep, even voice that definitely is not Jongin’s comes through the line. 

“Yeah, that’s me. Who are you?” 

“I’m Sehun. Jongin’s friend. Uh--” a few whoops and a smattering of applause come from the background and Sehun’s voice is cut out. “Sorry. Can you come pick Jongin up?” 

“Is he okay?” Kyungsoo’s already digging through his closet for his coat. 

“He’s okay now that he’s with _me_. I dragged him into the bathroom so Baekhyun couldn’t get another drink in him.” 

“Another _drink--_ but he’s underage!” 

“Yep, but Baek’s not, and he’s a fucking party animal. Just text Jongin’s phone when you get here, I’ll meet you outside of the bar.” 

“Yeah. Yeah okay.” Kyungsoo’s blood is already boiling as he slams the ‘end call’ button and bolts out the front door. 

-

When Kyungsoo parallel parks by the edge of a small bar on the corner of the block, a tall, handsome man with straight eyebrows and lean face raises his hand, but Kyungsoo had already spotted the dark figure of his boyfriend slumped against him. 

“Hey. He’s been whining for you for the past ten minutes.” Jongin’s breath reeks of cheap liquor as he stumbles into Kyungsoo’s arms and breathes down his neck. 

“Ksoo,” he mumbles. “Missed you. Want you.” Jongin clings even tighter to Kyungsoo as Sehun pries Jongin’s arm off of Kyungsoo and throws it over his own shoulder. “He’s mine,” Jongin slurs at Sehun. “You don’t… Don’t you touch him.” 

“Yep. All yours,” Sehun concedes, tucking Jongin gently into the backseat of the car. Jongin immediately curls up across the seats and closes his eyes. “If you want, I can ride with you and help you get him back in the house,” Sehun offers, but Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“I got him. Thank you though.” Kyungsoo hesitates, but he can feel the blood thundering through his veins. “Where’s Baekhyun?” 

Sehun’s stoic face flickers with a shadow of a smirk. “I gotchu dude.” He disappears back into the bar and comes out minutes later, pulling a giggling Baekhyun who clutches a beer in his hand. “I’d have hit him already, but he helps me with my psychology homework and I can’t afford to fail that class. He blackmails me.” Sehun swats at Baekhyun’s head good-naturedly. “He deserves a slap though.” 

“Who are you? Oh my god--” Baekhyun’s eyes widen in recognition. “Oh fuck you. Jongin doesn’t ever shut up about you now.” 

On another occasion, Kyungsoo might’ve felt a swell of affection. “Jongin’s underage,” he replies flatly. 

“So? A drink or two never hurt anyone. You know how he is,” Baekhyun slurs a laugh waving a hand nonchalantly, “Goes with the flow. Besides, everyone drinks in colle--” Kyungsoo slaps him hard across the face and grabs the front of his shirt. Baekhyun drops his beer and it spills out onto the cold concrete sidewalk, amber liquid creeping towards the cracks as Kyungsoo backs him into the brick wall. 

“Don’t take advantage of him,” Kyungsoo snarls. “He’s _young._ He follows you around because he looks up to you.” Is it just him, or is the night tinged red? 

The alcohol makes Baekhyun dumb and the weed makes him brave. He shoves back. “I’m your sunbae. You’re fucking rude. I’m teaching him to have some fun. He doesn’t need _daddy_ on his prissy ass all the damn time.” 

“You _are_ hurting him. He’s fucking drunk, he can barely stand, and you’re treating him like the motherfucking cold turkey sitting in your fridge.”

“Is daddy mad now?” Baekhyun taunts recklessly. “Mad because another guy was buying his precious wittle Nini a drink?” 

“I never said that. You’re drunk as fuck, don’t pick a fight with me.” Kyungsoo presses Baekhyun closer to the wall as Baekhyun struggles, lashing out. “ _I SAID DON’T_ **_FUCKING_ ** _FIGHT--_ **_”_ **

Baekhyun swings a fist, but Kyungsoo dodges easily. He wrestles Baekhyun into the sidewalk, twisting his arm behind his back. 

“Don’t fuck with me, _sunbae_ ,” Kyungsoo spits venomously. “I might be younger but at least I know right and wrong. Do _not_ buy another drink for him again.” Kyungsoo releases him roughly and Baekhyun spits onto the concrete in disgust as he gets up. Kyungsoo strides past the small crowd that has gathered around them, ignoring the hands that offer him high-fives and the admiring wolf-whistles. He finds Sehun still leaning against Jongin’s car, hands tucked into his pockets casually as if the freezing November wind isn’t blowing straight through his tight t-shirt. 

“Covered Jongin with my jacket. He’ll give it to me when we go back to class.” Kyungsoo nods and walks over to the driver side. “Thanks for your help, Sehun…” he trails off, but Sehun shakes his head. 

“Kai’s my hyung.” 

“Okay. Thanks, Sehun.”

“Wait, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo turns towards him, and there’s that shadow of a smirk again. “You got beat up a lot in middle school, didn’t you?” 

Kyungsoo hesitates. “Yeah.” 

Sehun’s smirk finally slips past his lips onto his face. “Me, too, dude.” 

-

“Oh, fuck me,” Jongin groans around noon, and Kyungsoo’s attention snaps from differential equations to the figure on his bed, curled in a fetal position, clutching his head. 

“That’s the plan, love.” Kyungsoo props the pillows up and pulls Jongin against them. “Sit up baby.” He puts a bottle of water against Jongin’s lips. “Drink it all. You’re hungover as shit.” 

“I feel like death,” he whispers. 

“Your friend Baekhyun probably does too.” He fights back a smile. 

“Oh no.” Jongin stops chugging water. “You met him?” 

“Yeah. I said drink _all_ of it, love.” Kyungsoo feeds two pills into Jongin’s open mouth. “Come on.” 

“What… did he say to you?” 

“Not much. Don’t worry about it.” Kyungsoo raises the bottle back up to Jongin’s lips. 

“Was he rash? Oh god, I’m so sorry hyung. Baek’s actually a great guy, he just gets carried away at parties.” Jongin finishes his water before asking petulantly. “Are you mad at me? I didn’t mean to drink. Are you gonna tell my parents?” 

Kyungsoo switches the empty plastic bottle for another full one and cracks the seal. “I said don’t worry about it, baby. And I’m a little disappointed but I won’t tell Marie. Don’t let Baekhyun push you around like that though. You should know when to say no.” Kyungsoo looks stern. “Unless you wanted to drink as well…?” 

“I didn’t want to be rude,” Jongin whispers. “M’sorry, Soo.” 

“Hm. Hope your headache is teaching you a lesson then.” 

“Yeah.” Jongin groans. “Are my parents home?” 

“No. They’re out,” Kyungsoo says simply, an unreadable look flitting across his face. Jongin looks at him confusedly before the realization dawns. “Hyung, I said I was sorry!--” 

“How many drinks did you have?” Kyungsoo demands, tilting Jongin’s chin up and close to his own face. 

“Four?” Jongin whispers with wide, uncertain eyes. “I don’t know.” 

“Uh huh.” Kyungsoo sits on the edge of the bed, thighs spread in a dangerous invitation. “Ass up. On my lap, Jongin.” 

“Hyung, my head,” Jongin groans, but Kyungsoo pulls him to lie across his legs and slides his pajamas down, exposing Jongin’s round butt. “Count,” he orders as he strikes the supple flesh, watching it bounce as his hand connects. 

“Ah! One.” Jongin whimpers as a sharp sting spreads across his ass. “Hyung--t-two.” Kyungsoo smirks. 

“Faster, Jongin, or I’ll double it.” 

“Three,” Jongin whimpers immediately. “Four.” His head drops into the sheets in shame. Kyungsoo tugs Jongin’s bottoms off the rest of the way and kneads his hand into Jongin’s buttcheek, which is now delightfully red and tender from his spanks. After he’s done groping, he pulls Jongin up to straddle him. 

“You liked that,” Kyungsoo says. It’s a statement of fact, not a question. Jongin blushes and hides his face in Kyungsoo’s neck, his half-hard erection poking at Kyungsoo’s stomach. 

“I-I said I was sorry, hyung. I was being careless.” 

Kyungsoo ignores his apology and touches his lips to the shell of Jongin’s ear. “I’m disappointed, Jongini,” he purrs. Jongin shudders involuntarily. “You’ve been bad. I think…” Kyungsoo trails a hand down Jongin’s bare side and it lands on his waist. “I think you need a punishment.” 

“What--” Jongin mewls as Kyungsoo takes a nipple into his mouth. “Hy-hyung, what are you going t-to… ahhhh--” Jongin leaves his sentence unfinished as Kyungsoo begins tugging at his erection, which swells rapidly at the attention. Kyungsoo chuckles darkly as Jongin bucks up the flat of Kyungsoo’s hand before tugging Jongin away to land on the bed as he stands up, stripping himself of his shirt rapidly before producing a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand. Jongin’s breath hitches as he watches Kyungsoo’s movements. 

“Hands and knees, baby. Let me see that pretty pink hole of yours.” Kyungsoo swiftly steps out of his jeans and squeezes a small amount of lube onto his fingers. 

“Ugh! Cold,” Jongin complains as Kyungsoo begins circling his rim and shoves a finger in roughly. Jongin wriggles in discomfort. “Hyung, I’m tight.” 

“I can tell.” Kyungsoo crooks his finger up. “Tight and wet for hyung, just the way I like it. Maybe you are a good boy?” 

“I am,” Jongin pants as Kyungsoo adds another and begins scissoring him. 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow even though he knows Jongin can’t see him. “Good boys don’t drink underage.” 

“It wasn’t my idea, I--” 

“Shh.” Kyungsoo adds a third finger and Jongin moans as Kyungsoo brushes his prostate over and over again. 

“Hyung, gimme a fourth, I can take it--” 

“You don’t get to ask for anything today, Jongin.” Kyungsoo lands a hard slap on Jongin’s ass and Jongin whimpers, falling silent save the little pants and whimpers that fall from his lips as Kyungsoo stretches him out. After a while, Kyungsoo tugs himself to full hardness then lubes himself up as well before sliding in slowly, stopping when Jongin’s whines get a little too high-pitched. When he sinks in completely, Jongin lets out a low moan. 

“Fuck, Kyungsoo,” Jongin fists the sheets tightly in his hands. 

“You’re so tight.” Kyungsoo snaps his hips and Jongin arches his back in pleasure. Kyungsoo fucks hard and fast, holding onto Jongin’s hips and pulling him back as he thrusts. Jongin keeps up an almost constant stream of whines and whimpers as Kyungsoo hammers into him. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Kyungsoo,” Jongin’s head drops into his elbows as he shakes from the pleasure. “I--ah--feels so good,” he gets out before pressing his face into a pillow to try and muffle his uncontrollable groans. 

“I didn’t say you could hold back those pretty sounds, Jongin,” Kyungsoo grits his teeth and pulls Jongin by the hair. Jongin moans as a tingle runs across his scalp, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. 

“You like it when I grab you by the hair? When I fuck you fast and hard, spank you for being a bad boy?” Kyungsoo muses and Jongin only lets out another long, delicious moan. “Then again, you like being good for me too, so maybe you just like the idea of being fucked by hyung’s cock,” Kyungsoo hisses. “So tight and wet and pretty for hyung as always. Oh, but you need to _learn. Your. Lesson._ ” Kyungsoo punctuates each word with a sharp thrust into Jongin’s hole, hitting his prostate dead on. Jongin flails wildly and grabs at the sheets as Kyungsoo begins rolling his hips, aiming deep and and fucking smoothly straight on Jongin’s prostate. 

“I-ah-I learned my-my l-lesson, hyung, ah,” Jongin sobs out. “You f-feel so good, oh my god,” Jongin whimpers as Kyungsoo reaches around and twists Jongin’s nipple sharply. 

“What did you do wrong, Jongin?” 

“I-I got dr-drunk, ah, hngh-hyung.” 

“You gonna let Baekhyun push you around like that again?” 

“N-no, hyung.” Jongin’s knees and back give out and he slumps flat onto the bed. Kyungsoo’s warm body hovers over Jongin’s as his rhythm doesn’t stop and he keeps thrusting into Jongin, pressing deeper because of the new angle. Jongin moans into the sheets, completely overwhelmed with stimulation, making a small puddle of drool as Kyungsoo fucks him ruthlessly. 

“You better be a good boy now,” Kyungsoo warns as Jongin begins to twitch and whine more needily. “I’m letting you off easy this time. You shouldn’t be allowed to cum at all.” Jongin whimpers and nods frantically. 

“Let me cum, I’m sorry,” Jongin pants. “Please, hyung.” 

“Make yourself cum.” Jongin wraps an eager hand around his own cock and pumps himself. Kyungsoo drives his cock into Jongin’s prostate as Jongin cums. 

“Hyung, ohh, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo,” Jongin moans as waves of pleasure throb over his entire body and he spills into his hand. Kyungsoo doesn’t stop thrusting, chasing his own high. Jongin whines as the overstimulation becomes more intense. 

“Fuck, hyung, it’s too much,” Jongin whines, but Kyungsoo keeps hammering into Jongin at the same breakneck pace. 

“Ah! It hurts, hyung, m’sorry, m’sorry, I’ll be good from now on,” Jongin sobs, releasing his cock and desperately trying to get away from Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo grabs him by the hips and thrusts a few more times before spilling into the condom. 

“That’ll teach you.” 

Jongin pants, exhausted, and looks over at Kyungsoo who’s stripping himself of the condom and throwing it into the trash. 

“Hyung,” Jongin requests timidly. He needs to be petted and coddled, to be reminded that Kyungsoo still loves him, still wants him after the roughness with which Kyungsoo handled him. Kyungsoo indulges willingly, pulling Jongin up into his arms. 

“Let’s go shower, my love. Does your head still hurt?” Kyungsoo strokes Jongin’s sweaty hair back and drops a kiss onto his forehead. 

“It’s okay,” Jongin manages bravely, but he stumbles over his feet into the shower and grips Kyungsoo’s waist as Kyungsoo lathers up a washcloth and gently runs it over Jongin. Jongin’s hard again by the time Kyungsoo turns him around to wash his chest, blushing in shame as he turns his toes inwards. Kyungsoo only smiles and reaches up to peck Jongin on the lips. He quickly rinses himself, then shuts the water off and wraps a towel around Jongin, guiding him out of the shower before throwing a towel over his own waist. He dresses Jongin in his oversized sweatshirt and boxers before urging Jongin to get his own sweatpants and climb into bed in his own room. 

“I’ll be right there,” Kyungsoo assures him as Jongin whines and pulls at Kyungsoo’s arm. “I’m just gonna toss the sheets in the laundry, love.” When Kyungsoo joins Jongin in bed, he brings a small towel to dry Jongin’s hair. The younger sits obediently while Kyungsoo massages his scalp gently with the cloth. 

“Do you want lunch?” Kyungsoo asks, but Jongin’s already drifting back to sleep from the sex and Kyungsoo’s warm, gentle presence. Kyungsoo chuckles. “I guess not.” Jongin doesn’t let him go, especially not when he’s asleep, so Kyungsoo drifts in and out of consciousness as well until Jongin finally wakes up a few hours later. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo murmurs. Jongin’s belly answers him and its owner yawns groggily. “Let’s go eat, baby. You cling so much. I was gonna make you something but I couldn’t even move.” 

“Ksoo…” Jongin nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s side. 

“Love.” 

“Yes. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ As always I wanted to say thank you for reading! Today I'm going to leave a little bit of a longer note but I'd really appreciate it if you took the time to read everything <3  
> -  
> Aranee and I have talked, and we're starting to plan out a bigger plot and story within this series as I've started to become really attached to this story and we have some great ideas as to what this could develop into. We both agreed to keep fluff and smut constant (the two most important things, as that's what I was going for originally :D); all I'll say is to look out in the near future for some more development ><  
> Reading back on this story, I caught a small mistake that I made in the first chapter--Jongin is 18 in this fanfic (not 19 like I said originally) and Kyungsoo is 23. Jongin's age is canon for all future references.  
> -  
> As you *might* have noticed, I've edited the tags a little bit in anticipation for characters and ships that I expect to show up.  
> -  
> Okay I think that's all I had to say! Thank you to you guys again, hope you enjoyed the update, and shoutout to Aranee as usual for being super awesome and coming up with tons of great ideas :D


	9. oh my god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My love,” Kyungsoo murmurs as he traces Jongin’s earlobe with the tip of his tongue. “My Nini, my baby, my pretty, handsome, sweet boy. I love you so much.” His hands roam greedily over the hot skin under Jongin’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 words:  
> Hope you all like smut ;)

“So you’re telling me--” Kyungsoo begins as he starts the car up.

“Shhh, I don’t wanna hear it--” 

“Jongin, you had  _ all week _ \--” 

“I didn’t study, okay. Stop  _ nagging, _ hyung--” 

“It is just English,” Kyungsoo says exasperatedly as he drives. 

“Well I don’t like ‘just English’.” Jongin bends over his textbook frantically. “Hyung, what’s a vocative comma?” 

“Yah,” Kyungsoo laughs as he switches to Korean. “Does it sound like I can help you with English homework?” 

“Sometimes your English is better than mine, since you learned it from books.” Jongin feverishly rifles through the pages for the definition. “Oh fuck, I’ve been using commas wrong my entire life.” 

“Never write me a love letter. Please.” Kyungsoo makes a turn and pulls smoothly into the parking lot. Jongin stuffs his textbook back into his bag. 

“Fuck, I’m screwed for this test.” Jongin whines and clutches Kyungsoo’s arm as they walk towards campus. “Who puts a test right after Thanksgiving break? Professor Mew is god-awful, hyung, I hate that class--” 

“Did someone say Professor Mew is god-awful?” A vaguely familiar voice comes from Jongin’s right as a long arm slips over his shoulders and drags Jongin away from Kyungsoo. “She’s an absolute shitbag.” Sehun nods at Kyungsoo as a greeting. “Sunbae, whaddup.” 

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo smiles politely as Jongin ducks out from Sehun’s arm. 

“You still have my jacket,” Sehun tells Jongin. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s in my bag.” Jongin squats down to retrieve it when an excited yell announces Baekhyun’s arrival as he sprints across the campus grounds and dives onto Sehun’s broad back. Sehun’s knees buckle just a bit as Baekhyun jumps onto him, but he straightens up again just as smoothly. 

“My baby Sehunnie, I missed you so much, my cute lil’ munchkin-poo,” Baekhyun coos, pinching Sehun’s cheek and ruffling his hair. Sehun unlinks his arms from under Baekhyun’s knees and lets him fall to the ground in a heap unceremoniously just as Jongin straightens up and tosses Sehun’s jacket into his hands. 

“Ah, Baekhyun-hyung,” Jongin says nervously when Baekhyun gets back up, pouting at Sehun. Baekhyun turns to him with a smile that immediately turns into fear when he spots Kyungsoo standing just slightly behind Jongin with his lips twisted into a sneer. Sehun suppresses a laugh behind the back of his hand as Jongin looks confusedly from Baekhyun’s look of terror to Kyungsoo’s stone-cold expression. Baekhyun seems to hesitate for a moment, then drops to his knees in front of Kyungsoo and bows his head. 

“I’m really sorry!” he wails in repentance. “I was drunk out of my mind, I had no idea what I was doing. Thank you for kicking my ass, I absolutely deserved it. I’m so sorry, I actually really like Jonginnie, I was completely, utterly wrong. I have no grudge against you, so please don’t hold anything against me,” Baekhyun clasps his hands together and looks up at Kyungsoo who’s trying to decide whether to laugh or continue looking disgusted. “Let’s be good friends, I’ll take better care of Jonginnie from now on,” Baekhyun adds on a more serious note. “I was really wrong.” 

“What’s with this sunbae,” Kyungsoo mouths to Sehun, who only shrugs and smothers another smile. 

“Yah, get up, you’re embarassing the fuck out of me,” Kyungsoo mutters to Baekhyun, proffering a hand. Jongin stands to the side, utterly lost at Baekhyun’s behavior. He turns to Sehun for help and Sehun finally loses it, bursting into laughter at the scene. 

“Y-you were drunk off your fucking ass, and your hy-hyung over there--” Sehun can’t even finish the story without breaking into peals of hysterics. “Your hyung smacked the  _ shit  _ out of Baekhyun,” Sehun wipes tears from his eyes. 

“What?” Jongin looks incredulously at Kyungsoo, who only smiles innocently, then at Baekhyun, who rubs his hand over the back of his neck sheepishly. “Hyung, you said he didn’t say anything to you--” 

“He didn’t. Not much.” Kyungsoo cups Jongin’s cheek in his hand and kisses him lightly. “Go to class with Sehun, Nini. Good luck on your test.” Jongin nods, a crease in his forehead as Sehun leads him away, animatedly explaining in detail what went down last Friday. Baekhyun tags along with Kyungsoo as they walk in the same direction for their classes. 

“You’re not mad right?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Not much. I don’t hold grudges.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Plus I know you were drunk. S’why I slapped you.” 

“I did deserve it.” Baekhyun concedes. “I’m really sorry, all dramatics aside,” he apologizes sincerely. 

“You’re good, seriously. I told you, I don’t hold grudges.” Kyungsoo jerks off to the right to go to class. “I’m over in this building. I’ll catch you later. Sunbae,” he adds as an afterthought. Baekhyun smiles. 

“Just hyung is fine.” 

\--

“Mmmmm,” Jongin sighs happily on the couch a few days later as Kyungsoo peppers kisses all over his neck and face. 

“My love,” Kyungsoo murmurs as he traces Jongin’s earlobe with the tip of his tongue. “My Nini, my baby, my pretty, handsome, sweet boy. I love you so much.” His hands roam greedily over the hot skin under Jongin’s shirt. Jongin’s half-hard erection pokes his thigh as Kyungsoo settles on top and Jongin’s hands go immediately to his ass, groping and squeezing the supple flesh over Kyungsoo’s grey sweatpants. 

“When do your parents get home,” Kyungsoo mutters, palming Jongin over his jeans. Jongin gasps at the friction. 

“Not… soon,”Jongin cranes over Kyungsoo’s shoulder to peer at the clock. “Yeah not soon,” he concedes, biting Kyungsoo’s shoulder playfully as he lays back down again. 

“Excellent.” Kyungsoo presses his lips into Jongin’s and the couple make out lazily, lightly probing into each other’s mouths at an unhurried pace. 

“So warm,” Jongin murmurs, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s body. 

“We are both approximately 98.7 degrees Far--Faren--Farenheit.” Kyungsoo informs his boyfriend. “Although Celsius is obviously much more mathematically sound. Americans are so strange.” 

Jongin lets out a laugh. “You nerd, I knew that much at least.” He shyly mouths at Kyungsoo’s neck, and Kyungsoo turns his head for easier access, letting Jongin lick and suck until a small red patch forms on his neck. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo jokes, touching the spot gently. “I’ll treasure that.” 

“You better. My neck almost broke giving that to you.” 

“Let me kiss it better then, baby…” Kyungsoo mouths open, sloppy kisses along the sensitive skin, making Jongin let out breathy gasps. He tries to sneak his hand down to Jongin’s erection again, but Jongin grabs his wrist. 

“Please, hyung, do not give me a handjob while PSY performs,” Jongin begs, looking over to the TV, where MAMA is streaming live on low volume. 

“You like that, baby?” Kyungsoo teases, still palming Jongin. “You like getting fondled to Gangnam Style, huh?” 

Boner effectively killed. It might never come back. Jongin pouts up at Kyungsoo. “You’re so…  _ ugh.”  _ Jongin shudders at the mental image that Kyungsoo’s words conjured up. “Kiss the life out of me, right now,” he demands. 

“You’re so needy today, so demanding, Nini,” Kyungsoo purrs. “What’s up?” Kyungsoo rubs his aching bulge up against Jongin’s, which starts to swell up again. 

“Ohhh,” Jongin pants at the feeling. “Please kiss me,” he whines, reaching up and trying to pull Kyungsoo’s lips to his own. 

“Shhh, shhh. Watch the show,” Kyungsoo chides, interlacing his fingers with Jongin’s as he sits up against the cushions properly and completely withdraws from taking Jongin apart. Jongin stares at him in shock. 

“What--you-- _ hyung! _ ,” Jongin whines, butting his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, but Kyungsoo’s eyes are glued to Ailee’s performance. 

“You don’t even like women,” Jongin grumbles, giving up after a while and cuddling into Kyungsoo’s side. Kyungsoo throws a lax arm over Jongin’s shoulders. 

“No,” he agrees. “I only--” he pulls Jongin closer to himself, “love--” he kisses Jongin’s cheek, “one--” he mouths along Jongin’s jawline, “pretty boy,” Kyungsoo finishes with a deep, sensual kiss, pressing Jongin back against the cushions as he straddles him and thrusts his tongue into Jongin’s mouth, tasting Jongin greedily, biting at his bottom lip and licking along the sensitive roof of his mouth until Jongin is a whimpering mess, bucking up into Kyungsoo’s hips for friction, soft and pliant under Kyungsoo. 

“Want you, need you,” Jongin’s breath hitches as Kyungsoo grinds into Jongin, both of them fully clothed. Jongin’s hands slide to Kyungsoo’s ass again, pressing him down more firmly onto his own erection. “Hyung, stop teasing me.” 

“M’not teasing,” Kyungsoo laughs. “We’re just cuddling.” 

“This… is… a lot more than…  _ ah!  _ just cuddling,” Jongin whimpers as Kyungsoo grinds harder into him. “Oh fuck, feels good,” Jongin lets out a moan which sends a jolt of arousal straight to Kyungsoo’s dick. 

“Fuck, you sound so  _ good  _ when you moan,” Kyungsoo praises. “So needy for hyung.” He rolls his hips against Jongin’s. “What part of me do you want most, hmm, love? My lips?” Kyungsoo sucks another hickey into Jongin’s collarbone. “My fingers?” He reaches up and pinches Jongin’s nipples, making Jongin moan again. “Or maybe… is it hyung’s thick cock?” 

“Oh fuck,” Jongin keens at Kyungsoo’s dirty words. “I want all of you,” Jongin mumbles, almost beside himself with need. 

“So greedy, Nini.” Kyungsoo slips off of Jongin’s lap, whose disappointed whine dies off in his throat as Kyungsoo slides out of his sweatpants and spreads his legs on the couch, erection standing tall and proud against Kyungsoo’s soft stomach. “Have at it,” Kyungsoo motions to his cock. Jongin practically drools at the invitation, placing his hands on Kyungsoo’s plump thighs and taking Kyungsoo’s erection into his mouth in one fell swoop. Kyungsoo turns his attention back to the show, but Jongin doesn’t miss the way he grips Jongin’s hair tightly when Jongin bobs his head smoothly. Kyungsoo grunts as Jongin sinks deeper until the tip of his cock touches the back of Jongin’s throat and he holds it there, breathing in the heady scent of Kyungsoo’s musk and cologne. 

“Fuck, ssibal,” Kyungsoo groans as Jongin swallows with some difficulty around Kyungsoo. “You’re so good at this, Nini. You look so pretty with your lips wrapped around me like this, wish you could see yourself, crying and drooling for hyung’s cock.” Jongin shakes and moans, long and needy, sending vibrations up Kyungsoo’s shaft, making him let out a string of curse words in various languages. 

“Oh god,” Kyungsoo moans, lacing his fingers into Jongin’s hair. “Fuck, Nini, stop, I’m close.” Jongin slides off with a wet ‘pop’ and Kyungsoo gently brushes the tears off of Jongin’s cheeks, admiring how fucked out Jongin looks with his swollen lips and red marks all over his neck. 

“So pretty for me,” Kyungsoo coos. “Are you stretched out, baby?” Jongin shakes his head in negation. “Go get the stuff upstairs, love,” Kyungsoo prompts, smacking Jongin’s butt fondly as he races upstairs and returns in record time. “Skinny jeans off. Wait,” Kyungsoo smirks with an idea. “Strip for me.” 

Jongin isn’t sure if he’s heard correctly. “Wh--what?” 

“Give me a show, love. A live one. I’m tired of watching TV.” Jongin blushes furiously as Kyungsoo smacks his butt again, prompting him to stand before Kyungsoo shyly. “If I’m amused, I’ll let you ride me,” Kyungsoo promises, voice low and full of desire. 

Jongin closes his eyes, imagining that he’s on stage as he starts to sway his hips seductively. It’s surprisingly easy for him to get into it, dropping his most seductive smirk at Kyungsoo as he slowly takes his shirt off, letting his fingers linger over the thick bulge in his jeans and trail across the elastic waistband of his boxer briefs. Kyungsoo palms himself lazily as Jongin body rolls, hip thrusts, and sways sensually through an impromptu routine, even shimmying a little bit over Kyungsoo’s lap. Jongin undoes the button and unzips his fly, lolling his tongue out to the side and winking at Kyungsoo before sliding his pants down.   
“Fuck,” Kyungsoo curses, eyes blown out with lust, following Jongin’s every movement. “Can you twerk?” Kyungsoo asks in genuine curiosity. Jongin nods and demonstrates easily, getting low and dirty, purposely putting an extra arch in his back for Kyungsoo. The elder curses foully in Korean as Jongin tilts his head coyly, keeping direct eye contact with Kyungsoo at all times. 

“Holy shit. That’s hot as fuck. Come here baby, let hyung reward you,” he coos, and Jongin stalks towards Kyungsoo with a sway in his hips. 

“You’re so shameless when you dance, love,” Kyungsoo murmurs as he places a hand on Jongin’s bulge. “I still don’t understand how you switch personalities so fast.” 

“Just practice,” Jongin hums teasingly and swirls his hips, driving his bulge into the palm of Kyungsoo’s hand. “You like it, hyung?” 

“Like it? God, you’ll be the death of me,” Kyungsoo mutters, hurriedly ridding Jongin of his boxer briefs. Jongin preens at the praise and moans softly as Kyungsoo’s soft hand palms him. Kyungsoo wastes little time in lubing Jongin up and stretching him out before he’s pulling Jongin into his lap and rolling a condom on. 

“Ride me, baby, let me see what those dancer hips can do on hyung’s cock,” Kyungsoo growls as Jongin lowers himself down onto Kyungsoo and keens at the feeling of being filled up. Kyungsoo keeps a firm hand on Jongin’s waist at all times, pressing him down until he’s completely engulfed in Jongin’s tight warmth. “That’s it,” Kyungsoo whispers as Jongin begins to bounces languidly on Kyungsoo’s lap, hips rolling expertly, creating the most amazing friction against Kyungsoo’s cock and Jongin’s tight walls. Jongin looks down at Kyungsoo with hooded eyes, plush lips open as he moans his pleasure out for Kyungsoo to hear. “Hyung, fuck, you f-fill me up so good,” Jongin moans. “You feel so good in me.” 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as Jongin clenches around him. “Shit, you’re so tight, baby.” He bucks up as Jongin comes down, causing Jongin to wail at the extra depth of penetration. Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s hips and pulls him down roughly as he snaps his hips up. Jongin only lets out a mix of swear words and broken sounds as he loses himself on Kyungsoo’s lap. 

“Can you cum untouched, baby? Bouncing on my cock?” Sweat beads on Kyungsoo’s forehead as he aims his cock for that sweet spot in Jongin. He knows he’s hit it when Jongin starts keening from the back of his throat, letting out choked sobs as Kyungsoo fucks him hard and fast. “Cum for me, Nini, I’m close. Will you cum with hyung?” At Kyungsoo’s filthy words Jongin shudders and wails Kyungsoo’s name as he cums untouched all over Kyungsoo’s shirt at the same time that Kyungsoo finally lets a low moan rip loose from his throat and spills into the condom. 

“Oh my god,” Jongin chokes out as Kyungsoo gently wipes tears away from Jongin’s cheeks. 

“Just hyung is enough baby, no need to call me god.” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow cockily and smirks. 

“I can’t  _ stand _ you.” Jongin slumps tiredly into his side as Kyungsoo throws his head back and laughs. “Come on, let’s get this mess cleaned up,” Kyungsoo prompts. “We’re gonna miss SHINee.” Jongin had almost forgotten about the show and follows Kyungsoo obediently to the bathroom, where Kyungsoo gently washes both of them up. As they resituate themselves back on the couch, the front door opens and Sam and Marie walk in tiredly. 

“Hey kids,” Sam greets, barely blinking an eye at Kyungsoo’s arm wrapped around Jongin’s figure. “Whatcha d--” 

“AHHHH!” Jongin and Kyungsoo both yell for two completely different reasons as SHINee’s name is called for the award. 

“Kids these days,” Marie sighs, walking into the master bedroom. Kyungsoo settles back on the couch and Jongin curls up next to him again. 

“I won a bet,” Kyungsoo tells Sam smugly. “I’m gonna post Jongin’s dance cover now.” 

“It’s not gonna get views but whatever. Oh my god, you scared me dad,” Jongin slumps back into Kyungsoo’s arm again, fanning himself. Sam just shakes his head in confusion and follows after his wife. After the door to the bedroom locks, Jongin and Kyungsoo look at each other. 

“Holy fuck--” 

“The  _ timing _ \--” 

“If you’d cum two minutes later--” 

“ _ Not so loud, _ ” Jongin hisses. “I can’t believe I just had the best sex of my life on my mother’s couch.” 

Kyungsoo laughs, a bright, ridiculously wide smile on his face as Jongin kisses him sloppily in between his own laughter. “You’ve only ever had sex with me, Nini.” 

“Oh god, what if she finds out?” Jongin buries his face into Kyungsoo’s shirt. “Do you think the house smelled like sex?” 

“Probably.” Kyungsoo’s laughs bubble up from his chest as Jongin’s eyes widen in fear.  _ If only time would freeze _ , Kyungsoo thinks, feeling unimaginably lucky and happy as Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and squeezes tightly, as if afraid to let go. “Nini,” he purrs, drawing Jongin up close to him. “I love you,” Kyungsoo tells Jongin. “I love you.” 

\--

“We’ve been at this for  _ hours _ ,” Kyungsoo groans, slowly sliding down against the wall of the studio. 

“It’s not good enough,” Jongin murmurs as he stares intently at the video. “ _ I’m… so cur-i-ous…”  _ he marks the steps out as he clutches the phone in his hand. At this point, Kyungsoo feels like he could whip out a somewhat decent rendition of ‘Sherlock’ as well, watching Jongin run through the music again. 

“Hyung, record again, please,” Jongin asks sweetly, dialing up the puppy eyes, and who is Kyungsoo to say no? 

“Was that one better?” 

“You look amazing in all of the takes,” Kyungsoo nibbles lightly at Jongin’s neck and laughs as Jongin squirms from the tickly feeling of light breaths on his skin. 

“Okay, just a few more times.” Jongin walks briskly to the center of the studio as Kyungsoo sits against the wall again. He watches Jongin practice in a daze, and at some point, it seems like Jongin forgets about Kyungsoo’s presence as he loses himself in choreography, only watching his own reflection in the mirror with focused eyes. Kyungsoo balls his jacket up into a makeshift pillow and lies down on the hardwood floor of the studio, watching Jongin fondly from his horizontal position. When Jongin finally comes to his senses again, it’s almost two o’clock in the morning. 

“Hyung, let’s go ho--” Jongin turns around to find that Kyungsoo is sound asleep despite the uncomfortable floor. He approaches Kyungsoo hesitantly with the intent to wake him up, but as he nears him, Jongin sits down on the floor next to Kyungsoo and just watches his hyung. Kyungsoo’s lips are slightly parted, and his face looks peaceful as he curls up on himself. Jongin feels his heart swell in affection. Despite his tired limbs, Jongin gently slips his arms around Kyungsoo, lifts him up, bridal style, and carries him to the car. When they get back home, Kyungsoo stirs sleepily as Jongin is climbing the stairs. 

“What--” 

“Shhh,” Jongin whispers. “Let me take care of you tonight.” 

Even in the dark, Jongin can tell Kyungsoo is trying to fight a blush. “Put me down, Jongin-ah.” 

“You fell asleep, I didn’t want to wake you up,” Jongin murmurs as he sets Kyungsoo down on his bed. Kyungsoo goes to brush his teeth, Jongin hugging him from behind as he bends over the sink. 

“Shower and brush your teeth, Nini. Let’s just go to bed,” Kyungsoo sighs tiredly as Jongin whines and fumbles in the dark, trying to find Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo allows one kiss before pushing Jongin towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, Jongin comes out with wet hair, dressed in his pajama set, and makes a beeline for Kyungsoo’s silhouette, already tucked into his bed. 

“Aish,” Kyungsoo mutters as Jongin curls up against him as usual, giggling quietly. “You have so much energy today…” Kyungsoo yawns. “D’you finish filming?” Kyungsoo asks drowsily, one arm draped around Jongin’s waist. 

“Yeah. You can post it tomorrow.” Jongin leans in for a long, lazy kiss, pressing deeper as he feels his dick begin to stir in his pants. 

“Not tonight,” Kyungsoo mutters in between kisses. “M’so tired…” Jongin sighs quietly in disappointment and backs off, but Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the way his dongsaeng’s fingers creep to the waistband of his flannel pants and trace the skin gently. Kyungsoo groans internally as he flips himself towards Jongin and pulls him into a rough, controlling kiss. Jongin drops all hints of teasing immediately, whimpering into Kyungsoo’s mouth submissively. Kyungsoo pulls away and presses his fingers over Jongin’s eyelids ever-so-gently, forcing his eyes closed. 

“Sleep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ How are you all doing? Stay safe wherever you may be <3 I've been writing a lot because I don't have anything else to do (sending Aranee a ton of stuff but she keeps up with it so well hehe). Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter, I was in the mood to write a long, sexy scene :3 As always, kudos and comments always appreciated :)  
> \--  
> Some self-promo (sorry not sorry) I'm currently working on a 4-5 chapter, slowburn BaekChen fanfic that's already up on my page called "my prince" ! It's very fluffy, totally non-angsty just like this one hehe <3 Go check it out if you're interested~ Thank you so much ><


	10. attention

_ Plush, full lips nipping at skin, making Jongin shudder with sensitivity. Warm, capable hands that trail down his bare chest and under the waistband of his pants, where precum leaks from the tip of his semi-erection. The hand strokes him to hardness, and Jongin hisses in pleasure as a low chuckle escapes from his lover’s throat. A trail of wet kisses down the center of his chest, then a soft, warm mouth enveloping his hard on, making Jongin twitch-- _

“ _ Ahhhh _ ,” Jongin opens his eyes blearily and moans at the pleasure he wakes up to. “What…” He looks down and immediately moans again at the sight of Kyungsoo blinking up at him innocently with wide, owlish eyes, and plump lips wrapped around his morning wood. He sucks hard as he slides off of Jongin’s dick with a wet pop. 

“Good morning, Nini,” Kyungsoo greets him warmly with a raspy throat and proceeds to bite and lick a hickey into the fleshiest part of Jongin’s inner thighs. Jongin twitches with sensitivity so early in the morning. “D’you sleep well?” 

“Hyung…” Jongin mewls softly as Kyungsoo takes him back into his mouth and provides steady, firm suction as he bobs his head up and down again. “Ohhhhh my god…” Kyungsoo hums and Jongin’s hips buck up involuntarily into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Slowly, Kyungsoo deepthroats him and holds still, swallowing around his gag reflex and breathing in Jongin’s musky scent. Jongin’s hand goes to Kyungsoo’s hair, locking him in place as he thrusts upwards once, twice, and cums with a shaky sigh of his boyfriend’s name.

“What… what was that for?” Jongin pants after Kyungsoo swallows. 

“I just woke you up with a blowjob, and you ask me for what? You’re welcome, that’s what.” Kyungsoo huffs in mock annoyance as Jongin shimmies his pants and underwear back on and pulls Kyungsoo into his arms. 

“Just surprised, hyung. It was really, really good.” Jongin blushes. “Thank you,” he adds shyly. 

“You were horny as fuck last night, so I decided to take care of that for you.” Kyungsoo’s half-hard erection pokes into Jongin’s lower stomach as they cuddle, and Jongin slowly reaches down to palm it to hardness. 

“Do you want…?” 

“Not gonna say no.” 

\--

“Hyung, you’re not paying attention to me again,” Jongin whines a few days later as he drapes all of his gangly, tall self over Kyungsoo’s hunched-over back. Kyungsoo only pushes his wide-rimmed glasses further up his nose and bends back over his studies, suppressing a smile at clingy, whiny, needy Jongin who’s currently sucking a hickey into the side of Kyungsoo’s neck. 

“Again, I will re--re--re-it-er-ate this--stop laughing--I literally made you cum the second you woke up today, and I still don’t give you enough attention?” Kyungsoo spins around in his chair when he can’t take his dongsaeng’s teasing anymore, pretending to glare over his glasses at Jongin who smiles cheekily and plops himself in Kyungsoo’s lap eagerly, like a giant puppy who doesn’t know their own size. “Oof! Heavy. Yah,” Kyungsoo complains between Jongin’s eager pecks. “I miss when you used to be all shy and nervous around me.” Kyungsoo raises his voice in an imitation of Jongin. “Hyung,  _ dooonnn’t… hyung, I’m shyyyy… hyung, I hate it when you tease meeee…  _ who’s the tease now, hmm?” 

“I take after you, you’re my role model.” Jongin pulls back from dropping kisses on every inch of Kyungsoo’s exposed skin and blinks innocently at his hyung. Kyungsoo sighs and relents, pulling Jongin in to kiss him long and hard. Jongin sighs contentedly into the kiss. 

“You’re so cheeky. Hyung should punish you one day for it. Make you wear all that pretty lace I bought you for our date.” Jongin balks at the reminder and turns slightly pink, burying his head into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “There we go. That’s my shy Nini.” Kyungsoo laughs affectionately and cards his fingers gently through Jongin’s hair. “Did you come here for anything other than attention?” 

“No,” Jongin whines petulantly, twisting around to pull the sheet of paper on Kyungsoo’s desk towards him. “What’s this?” 

“The outline of Jikdo. You can look at it if you want.” 

“What’s Jikdo?” 

“My company. I need to give Yixing a call this afternoon,” Kyungsoo muses, mostly to himself.

“What do you want to do with it, hyung?” 

“Look.” Kyungsoo’s voice grows more excited as Jongin prompts him to talk about his company. “So right here, I have a vision right? This is very broad, very general, but I won’t bore you. ‘Limitless learning’--there’s not much to it, but that’s just what I want to be able to achieve. And then here, a mission statement--this is what I want to bring to the… to the table, you say? ‘Jikdo enables everyone to achieve their dreams by providing educational opportunities.’” 

“You tutor already, don’t you?” 

“Yep.” Kyungsoo drops a kiss on Jongin’s shoulder. “I’m already operating under Jikdo’s name. Eventually, this will expand--online tutoring for those without at-home access, things like that. I want to offer resources to people to make it to university, find jobs, create opportunities for them like how I was able to receive my grant to study here. I’m just starting small for now.” 

“What about this?” Jongin runs his hand down rows of Kyungsoo’s neat handwriting. 

“Just ideas, as to where we could take the company. I have a friend back in Korea--Junmyeon--he’s also tutoring kids in Korea right now, and later on, he’s willing to help me with all the lo--logistics? And you know Yixing already, he has tons of connections all over the place. He’s been getting me clients left and right.” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin with a wry smile. “Are you actually interested in all this technical talk?” 

“I actually understand business plans when you explain it. And I like hearing you talk about Ji… Jikdo. You get all excited and your nose scrunches up.” Jongin giggles. “It’s like when I talk about dance.” 

“Mhm.” Kyungsoo takes the paper from Jongin’s hands and scans it. “It’s exactly like that, love. Speaking of dance--” Kyungsoo reaches for his laptop and opens it, typing in his password quickly. 

“What’s your password?” 

“Not telling you.” 

“Noooo,” Jongin falls dramatically over the elder’s shoulder and drums his fingers on Kyungsoo’s back. “Tell meeee.” 

“Nini has a cute dick, 1485.” 

“WHAT?” 

“Just kidding. I’m not telling you.” Kyungsoo cackles at Jongin’s blush and opens a new tab. “I’m gonna upload your video now.” 

“Aish, okay. Whatever.” Jongin watches as Kyungsoo pulls the video up, checks it over once more, then uploads it with a simple caption: “Kim Jongin, SHINee ‘Sherlock’ dance cover”. 

“There you go. I’ll also provide a link below to your work email, in case anyone offers you an opportunity.” 

“It’s barely going to get views, hyung.” 

“You never know, baby.” Kyungsoo kisses him again. “Although it doesn’t matter,” he admits. “I’m so proud of you, always.” Jongin’s eyes light up at the praise. 

“Really?” he asks almost childishly, and suddenly, Kyungsoo is taken back to that first night at Jongin’s showcase. 

“Of course.” Kyungsoo nibbles along Jongin’s earlobe as Jongin hums contentedly. 

“Hyung, do you have a website?” 

“I do.” Kyungsoo navigates to a bookmarked page, where a cartoon penguin wearing glasses pops up in the middle of the page. Jongin giggles. 

“Cute logo, hyung.” 

“Thank you, Minseokkie-hyung did it for me. See, it’s pretty simple. Just who we are right here, then resources, our schedules, various options for tutoring, and profile page.” 

“Scroll to profile page,” Jongin demands, still on Kyungsoo’s lap, and Kyungsoo obeys. 

“Ah, who’s this?” Jongin points to a familiar face.

“That’s Do Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo plays along. “He specializes in computer science and many departments of math, but in a pinch he can also work with physics and chemistry. Fluent in English and Korean, so he’s very versatile.” 

“He’s so cute,” Jongin muses. “Can he tutor me?” 

“Sure.” Kyungsoo lowers his voice. “There’s a lot to learn, baby.” 

Jongin laughs happily, then wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck and places his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I love you, hyung.” 

“Love you too, Nini.” 

\--

“I’m going to the library!” Kyungsoo calls to whoever might be listening in the house that weekend. There’s a loud thump from upstairs, then Jongin comes flying down the stairs into Kyungsoo’s arms, clinging onto him like he’s about to leave for Korea. 

“Ah wae? Wae?” Kyungsoo laughs. “What is this about?” 

Jongin hugs him tightly some more. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

“I--I’m going to be back in a few hours?” Kyungsoo is utterly confused. 

“I know. I’m still gonna miss you.” 

“Ah, you’ve been so clingy these days. What’s wrong, Nini?” 

“Just making sure who you love more.” Jongin pouts at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo bursts into laughter. 

“I love  _ you _ , Nini. Are you jealous of my company?” Kyungsoo slithers out of Jongin’s death grip around his waist to sit on the floor in hysterics. 

“What is happening? What’s with the noise?” Sam shuffles out from around the corner as Jongin squats down next to Kyungsoo and sulks until he’s finished wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo chokes out in between wheezes. “He’s jealous of the time I spend studying and tutoring.” 

“Sounds like him.” Sam disappears around the corner again as Jongin butts his head into Kyungsoo’s back. 

“Come with me then,” Kyungsoo offers, reaching out for Jongin, but the younger bats his hand away and turns around to go back upstairs. “Aish, Nini, don’t be like that. Come here.” Jongin halts, but doesn’t look at Kyungsoo. “Come here,” Kyungsoo insists, and Jongin shuffles reluctantly back to his arms. “You’re such a baby.  _ My _ baby,” Kyungsoo adds as Jongin rolls his eyes. “My Nini. You sure you don’t want to come?” Jongin shakes his head and pulls away. Kyungsoo sighs as he walks out the door. 

\--

“So this here--” Kyungsoo taps his pencil at the equation, “this is the general function for a quadratic right?” His student, a blank-faced ninth-grader, nods, biting his tongue in concentration. “Okay, so then what does this do? C?” 

“It moves the curve up or down?” 

“That’s right, it’s a translation up and down the graph. So if C equals three, what would your quadratic look like?” 

“Uhhh…” His student draws a shaky rendition of the quadratic. 

“That’s right. Good job.” Kyungsoo nods in satisfaction, then does a double-take as he recognizes the man leaning against the wall of the library. “Uhhh… okay. Next problem. How would you do this one?” 

The kid squints again. “There’s no C, it’s A this time? What does A do?” 

“I’ll show you.” Kyungsoo draws a neat quadratic. “Now you tell me. What does A do?” 

“Makes it skinnier or fatter.” 

“Mhm.” Kyungsoo glances up distractedly. The man winks at him. “So… so if A is greater than 1…?” 

“Would it look like this?” 

“Correct.” Kyungsoo checks his watch. “That’s it for this week. You got a ride or something?” 

“Uh, yeah, my mom will pick me up. Thanks, Mr. Soo.” 

“Of course. Tell your mom to text me about next week, okay? Good luck at your tournament.” 

The kid smiles brightly. “Okay.” 

Kyungsoo’s attention turns to Jongin, who actually  _ struts _ as he walks towards Kyungsoo casually, hands tucked into the pockets of his black skinny jeans, his hair neatly ruffled to cover his eyes seductively. A group of teenage girls look up from their textbooks to watch him pass by, but Jongin pays them no attention. Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows in amusement.

“Why are you here? And who gave you the right to have mile-long legs?” 

“You bought me these jeans.” Jongin sits down in the vacated seat and points to Kyungsoo with the eraser tip of a pencil. “How to do this?” 

Kyungsoo snorts. “Other way around, sweetheart.” He leans forward and cups his cheek in his hand. “I’m done now.” 

Jongin crosses one leg over the other and glares at him through his hair. “M’still mad.” 

“And yet you came to find me.” Kyungsoo eyes him as Jongin looks away, embarrassed. “What are you mad at me for?” 

“You don’t give me attention anymore, you’re always studying or talking to other friends, or you’re tutoring some stupid kid.” Jongin looks at him beseechingly. “Don’t you want to have fun with me?” 

Kyungsoo suppresses the urge to laugh. “Of course, baby.” 

“You  _ say  _ that, but then you go right back to just looking at a textbook. And then when we go on dates it’s just because you need to go to the bookstore or some shit--”

“Shhh, shhh, keep your voice down. I’m sorry, okay? Sorry, Nini. I love you, you should know that.” Kyungsoo fights valiantly to keep the smile from spreading across his face, but he can’t contain it as Jongin looks at him and rolls his eyes. Kyungsoo covers his face with his hands, shaking with silent laughter. Jongin’s voice climbs up another octave as he gets more frustrated.

“This is exactly what I meant, you don’t take me seriously anymore, even though you said you would--” 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo chokes from suppressing his laughter. “Okay. Okay. Some things are better resolved with action. Let’s go, Nini.” He stands up and offers his hand, but Jongin ignores it as he stalks towards the entrance of the library. Kyungsoo trails after him, lazily watching his boyfriend’s ass. 

\--

“This way, Jongini,” Kyungsoo coaxes. “We’re not going home.” Jongin spins around and looks at him, but Kyungsoo’s already made a right turn and whistles as he strolls along the sidewalk. When he hears Jongin running behind him, he stops and turns around, waiting for him to catch up. 

“What… are we doing?” Jongin asks in utter confusion. “Where are we going?” 

“Photoshoot.” 

“ _ What? _ ” Kyungsoo reaches over and palms Jongin’s ass. 

“You’re looking extra cute today, and I’d hate to waste an opportunity. I’m gonna make you my model.” 

\--

“Stand there. Lean against the wall like you were at the library. Yep, look at me.” Kyungsoo snaps a few photos from different angles. “Now look away.” Kyungsoo wolf-whistles. “Ooh,  _ sweetheart _ .” Jongin blushes as he steps back to Kyungsoo, peering over his shoulder at the pictures. 

“What are you using these for?” 

“What, I can’t take pictures of my super hot boyfriend to keep?” 

“Can I take a few of you?” Jongin asks shyly, and Kyungsoo backs away, shaking his head. 

“Nuh uh. No way. This is about you, not me.” 

“Please, hyung,” Jongin begs. “I barely have pictures of you either.” 

“That’s probably for the better.” 

“Ahhh, hyung, you’re so handsome. Pleaseeeeee.” Jongin reaches for Kyungsoo’s phone and Kyungsoo sighs as he lets it go. He stands awkwardly in the middle of the small pavilion. 

“What do you want… I’m not a model.” 

“Neither am I,” Jongin argues, snapping candids. 

“At least you know your angles.” 

“I know yours too. Put your hands in your pockets, feet further apart. Yeah. Not that far. And then… turn your face this way. Look at me. Lower your head just a little.” Jongin laughs and Kyungsoo squirms uncomfortably. “No! Don’t move, you looked really good. Go back, go back.” Jongin shoos Kyungsoo back to his original position. “Okay, now give me a cute one.” Kyungsoo smiles a shy, close-lipped smile and holds a peace sign out. “See?” Jongin coos as he scrolls through. “They’re really cute, hyung.” 

“Whatever.” Kyungsoo laughs at his photos. “Come here.” Kyungsoo turns the camera towards both of them and pulls Jongin closer. “Selca, Nini. Smile.” Kyungsoo laughs happily as Jongin shyly presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek when he snaps the picture. “Thank you, baby.” 

\--

“Do you kids have plans for Christmas?” Marie asks at the dinner table. Kyungsoo shakes his head while Jongin nods, and Kyungsoo jerks his head to stare at Jongin in confusion. 

“I’m going to Sehun’s, and Baek and Chanyeol will be there as well.” 

“On Christmas Day?” Sam asks incredulously. 

“No. Christmas Eve. We’ll celebrate Christmas Day at home. Is that okay?” Marie nods assent. 

“Soo, you going?” Sam turns towards him and Kyungsoo opens his mouth to reply, but Jongin does it for him. 

“Yes.” 

“I am?” Kyungsoo shifts. “I might have to check my schedule…” 

“You’re coming.” Jongin glares at him. Is it just Kyungsoo, or are his eyes slightly watery?

“Okay. Yeah, uh… I’ll go with Jongin then.” 

Upstairs, Jongin turns away from Kyungsoo, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his sweatshirt before Kyungsoo can see. 

“Crying again because of me, love?” Kyungsoo asks softly. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re not, baby. Come here, tell me what I did wrong.” Kyungsoo pulls Jongin to sit next to him on the bed. “Still mad at me for the same reason?” Jongin nods, still furiously wiping his tears away as fast as they come. 

“I hate it… I hate it when you tease me about being jealous.” Jongin presses his lips together. “I’m h-happy that you have something you like, and I like hearing about it, but you just laughed when I told you that I was w-w-worried that you’d be too busy for me. I c-can’t help it, but what if you leave and then you get so busy that you just f-forget about me or you don’t h-have time for me anymore?” Jongin furrows his brows in frustration as Kyungsoo pats his back gently. 

“Jongin-ah…” Kyungsoo sighs patiently. “What is this?” He traces the gold bracelet on Jongin’s left wrist. 

“It’s just a bracelet, hyung. I-It doesn’t mean anything.” 

“No, baby.” Kyungsoo reaches up to brush Jongin’s long hair out of his eyes. “You’re at the studio four, five, sometimes six hours a day right?” Jongin nods. “And you have classes everyday, homework to work on, tests to study for. So why do you sacrifice time to spend with me? Isn’t it better spent studying or dancing?” 

“No!” Jongin insists. “I make time for you because I want to.” 

Kyungsoo smiles. “Bingo.” 

“But you barely make time for me.” 

“No, baby, no.” Kyungsoo continues to stroke Jongin’s hair. “Every second that I don’t spend with you is spent thinking about you. I… I don’t want to scare you, but I’m working towards my future. And I see you with me in that future. I want you to be by my side every step of the way there. If I work just a little harder now, get a little less sleep, and maybe yes, spend a little less time with you, then later on in life, I’ll be able to spend every moment of the day with you. You are not any less loved by me just because I spend time on studying or working. Okay?” Kyungsoo presses a soft kiss to Jongin’s forehead. “I’m sorry that you felt like I wasn’t taking you seriously or I thought your worries were funny. Believe me when I say I’ve never been so serious about someone in my life.” 

Jongin nods slowly as Kyungsoo toys with his bracelet. “My eomma didn’t make time for me,” he whispers. “She didn’t care about what I did. And when I was younger, my therapist said that it’s natural if I need to be reassured a lot and cared for when I got older and started dating.” 

“I know that, Jongin.” Kyungsoo wraps a hand around Jongin’s. 

“And a lot of my friends don’t… don’t listen to me, and they just call me clingy. But then I met you, and I really like you and you’re so patient, and so I just… I’m scared that you’ll get tired of me or something.” Jongin sniffles and Kyungsoo reaches for a tissue. 

“I won’t get tired of you,” Kyungsoo reassures him. 

“You say that now--” 

“No. I won’t get tired of you, now or ever.” 

“But what  _ if _ \--” 

“What if, what? What, Jongin?” Kyungsoo stares at him evenly, and Jongin falters. 

“I’m just scared,” Jongin whispers. 

“Don’t be. I’m here.” Kyungsoo leaves a soft peck on Jongin’s lips. “ I’ll always be here. Promise, remember?” Kyungsoo taps the bracelet again. “I don’t break promises.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 

Kyungsoo holds out his arms, and Jongin leans into him, the last of his tears soaking into Kyungsoo’s shirt. They end up horizontal, splayed out across Kyungsoo’s bed, curling into each other’s embraces. 

“Can we go on a date soon?” Jongin asks softly. “A real date.” 

“Anything,” Kyungsoo promises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I'm back with some exciting news! My editor Aranee got an AO3 account so that she can reply to comments as well because she loves reading them just as much as I do <33 So you'll be able to find her in the comments as 'Aranee' as well as yours truly <3  
> -  
> Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! I took the time to fill in a little bit more information about Kyungsoo's business, as it will be important later in... arc 2 *gasp* Yes, I really want to write an arc 2 (smutty, fluffy as usual) and Aranee and I have been working on it already :) But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it! In the meantime, please enjoy the new chapter, let us know what you think~ Thank you for your kudos, comments, time, everything <3 Means so much~


	11. christmas together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a LONG update <3

Yixing picks up Kyungsoo’s call just as Jongin slams the front door shut, having returned from class. “Yixing-hyung? Yeah, it’s me. Listen, I sent you a scan of the vision and mission statement, did you get it? Yeah. Yep, that one. Okay. Did you tell the new clients that Junmyeon can fit them into his Saturday group class?” Kyungsoo runs a hand through his hair in frustration. “No, I have no idea why they contacted me, I’m all the way across a fucking ocean and Myeon’s contact is listed right there. I know, it’s ridiculous.” Jongin peeps into Kyungsoo’s room to say hi, but Kyungsoo motions for him to be quiet. “Okay, yeah. No, Junmyeon got the scan, too, I sent it in the group ch-chat.” Kyungsoo falters as Jongin sprawls out onto his bed and waits for Kyungsoo to finish his call. “Okay, just let me know what they say then. Actually no, don’t let me know, let Myeonnie know, okay? Yesss, okay, thank you. Bye hyung.” Kyungsoo hangs up and makes his way over to Jongin, falling on top of him. 

“Aish, my baby, how was class?” Kyungsoo drops a kiss on Jongin’s lips. “You look cute today.” Jongin laughs and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s back. 

“Didn’t understand the lecture,” he pouts. “Did you know it’s snowing?” 

“It is?” Kyungsoo cranes his head to peep out of his window, and sure enough, flakes of snow are starting to float around in the air. “We are having a white Christmas then?” 

“Yep.” Jongin’s hand drops down to grope Kyungsoo’s ass. “What’d you get me for Christmas?” 

“Dick.” Kyungsoo licks the shell of Jongin’s earlobe and laughs as Jongin smacks his ass roughly. “That’s my job, baby.” 

“You’re such a thirsty hyung, you know that?” 

“Or maybe you’re just too sexy for your own good,” Kyungsoo muses, brushing back Jongin’s newly-dyed black hair. 

“Mmmmm, probably not.” Jongin’s still palming Kyungsoo greedily. “Did you know you have a really, really cute ass? It’s so round and perky, and sometimes I--” Jongin stops in the middle of his tracks and blushes. 

Kyungsoo decides not to press it. “Yep. Cute ass.” 

“How do you have a nicer ass than me when you just sit on it all day?” 

“You don’t give your ass enough credit, Nini.” Kyungsoo ignores the jab. “What did  _ you  _ get me for Christmas?” 

“I’m not gonna tell you.” Jongin smiles mysteriously. 

“Not gonna tell me because it’s a surprise, or not gonna tell me because there’s three days to Christmas and you haven’t bought it yet?” Kyungsoo chuckles when Jongin opens his mouth to retort, then looks away and turns pink. “Knew it.” 

“Will you accept a blowjob for Christmas, hyung?” 

“At Sehun’s house, in front of Baekhyun-hyung?  _ Absolutely. _ ” 

Jongin shrieks and pushes Kyungsoo off of him. “HYUNG!” Kyungsoo sniggers and pulls Jongin towards him again. “You’re into  _ exhibitionism? _ ” 

“NO!” Kyungsoo defends himself as the two split their sides with laughter. “I just like making Baekhyun-hyung extremely uncomfortable.” 

“He’d probably enjoy it though,” Jongin gasps in between hysterics, and Kyungsoo cracks up all over again, clapping his hands together in agreement. “Right? I’m totally right.” 

“You’re right,” Kyungsoo agrees. 

\--

“Flowers?” Kyungsoo muses as Jongin holds out a bundle towards him to inspect in the grocery store. “What if everyone brings flowers?” 

“It doesn’t matter, we’re already late,” Jongin glances down to check his phone. “Just get something and leave.” 

“I made cookies, isn’t that enough?” Kyungsoo frowns as he makes his way to the wine aisle. “Let’s just do alcohol.” 

“Can’t help you on that one.” Jongin trails behind Kyungsoo as he picks out a nice bottle of Pinot Noir. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” Kyungsoo checks out, then intertwines their hands together as they walk out of the store into the snow, which is still coming down thickly. “You are  _ so cute _ ,” Kyungsoo muses as he looks Jongin up and down. 

“It’s just a sweater,” Jongin blushes. “Oh, this is the one from--” 

“From our date, yes,” Kyungsoo agrees. “It looks really good on you, baby.” 

“Thank you,” Jongin whispers happily. “Hyung is handsome today, too.” 

\--

“Ayyy, Kyungsoo.” Sehun holds his hand up for a high-five when he answers the door, and Kyungsoo obliges. “Good to see you.” 

“Oh, don’t mind me, totally forget that we’ve been friends for years,” Jongin grumbles sarcastically, ducking under their hands. “Just greet the boyfriend.” 

“I didn’t forget about you.” Sehun loops an arm around Jongin as Kyungsoo takes his shoes off and slides into a pair of slippers. “Come in, come in.” 

“YAHHHHHHH!!!” Baekhyun yells from the living room. “Who is it?” 

“Us, it’s just us.” Kyungsoo steps into the room as Jongin trails behind him. “Hello Baek.” Baekhyun is sitting in the lap of a tall, handsome man who was leaning lazily against the couch, but now pushes Baekhyun off to the side to stand up and greet Jongin and Kyungsoo, bowing low. 

“Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you.” He looks at Kyungsoo with a twinkle in his eye. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

“I would think so.” Kyungsoo returns the smile. 

“Yeollie, missed you,” Jongin coos, embracing Chanyeol lightly before he makes his way back to his seat. Kyungsoo tugs Jongin to sit next to him on the loveseat squeezed into a corner of the apartment. Sehun returns from the kitchen, having set down Kyungsoo’s dessert and his bottle of wine. 

“Dinner will be ready soon, I’m just making something simple,” Sehun announces. 

“Do you want help?” Kyungsoo’s already half standing up, but Sehun motions for him to sit back down. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Oh yeah,” he calls over his shoulder, “Jongdae said he’d be here as well, like, out of the blue yesterday.” A general murmur of excitement runs through the room. 

“Jongdae’s my hyung,” Jongin explains to a confused Kyungsoo. “He graduated a year early and moved to Los Angeles for work, so we hardly ever see him.” 

“Dae-dae-dae-dae-daeeeee,” Baekhyun wriggles on Chanyeol’s lap in excitement. “I’m so excited to see him.” 

“It’s been a while,” Chanyeol agrees. 

“Er… so… how long have you and Baekhyun been together?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“We were high school sweethearts,” Chanyeol explains, leaning over to the coffee table to grab his glass of wine. “So, like, uh, 7 or 8 years now?”

“7 years, 8 in February,” Baekhyun chimes in. 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo is shocked. “And you are… er…” 

“I’m in my senior year at Columbia University, majoring in Electrical Engineering,” Chanyeol supplies, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in respect, throwing a thumbs up at Chanyeol who nods politely. 

“Wah, I always forget that you’re smart,” Jongin remarks. Chanyeol sticks his tongue out at him. 

“So the relationship--you two are long distance then?” 

“It’s not too bad,” Baekhyun muses, looking up at Chanyeol thoughtfully. “A few hours? Sometimes we can even see each other on the weekends, but Yeollie wants to get a job in Boston when he graduates.” 

“Shouldn’t be too hard with that degree under your belt,” Kyungsoo adds, and Chanyeol nods. 

“I’ve had a few offers already. I’m not too worried about it, I think it should work out fine.” Chanyeol turns to Jongin. “How are you, Kai? I missed you the last time I came.” 

“Oh, I was… had a dance showcase…” Jongin mumbles. “Sorry. I’ve been okay.” 

“Kai finally has a boyfriend,” Baekhyun laughs. “Still hasn’t asked me to borrow a condom though.” 

“Ahhhhh!” Jongin buries his face into Kyungsoo’s shirt as Kyungsoo smirks. 

Kyungsoo laughs, stroking Jongin’s hair, and raises his eyebrows conspiratorially. “He’s not the one using them.” Baekhyun claps his hands dramatically, grinning a wide Cheshire-cat smile at Kyungsoo. 

“You don’t fucking use them either, you whore, don’t tease him,” Chanyeol scolds but cards his fingers affectionately through Baekhyun’s hair. 

“Oh my god.” Baekhyun collapses dramatically against Chanyeol’s chest. “You’re right. What if I’m pregnant?” 

“You’d be a shit father.” Jongin peeks out of Kyungsoo’s sweater as Sehun joins into the conversation, bearing a tray of hors d'oeuvres. “Help yourselves.” The doorbell rings and Baekhyun screeches in joy, climbing off of Chanyeol’s lap to beat Sehun to the door. There’s a muffled squeak, Baekhyun’s excited yell and Sehun’s deep voice, then a cheerful laugh, and Jongdae is dragged into the room by Baekhyun, bearing a contagious smile and a tray of fruit. He looks around the room as Jongin waves at him excitedly. 

“Jongdae-hyung!” 

“Ah Jongini! How are you?” Jongdae beams as Jongin embraces him in a bear hug. “You’ve gotten so handsome,” Jongdae laughs as he looks up at his dongsaeng. “You look well.” Jongdae looks over and spots Kyungsoo. “Oh my gosh, you must be the infamous Kyungsoo. I’m Kim Jongdae, so nice to meet you in person.” 

Kyungsoo shakes his hand and bows. “Am I infamous?” 

Jongdae nods enthusiastically. “Jongin talks about you all the time,” Jongdae smiles again and raises his voice in an imitation of Jongin. “Kyungsoo-hyung brought me flowers today, Kyungsoo-hyung visited me at dance, Kyungsoo-hyung is so busy these days, hyung this, hyung that--” 

“I do not talk about him that much!” Jongin turns indignant. 

“Yes, you do.” A chorus of voices answers from the rest of the room. 

“Knowing you, you probably do.” Kyungsoo kisses Jongin’s hair affectionately when he sits back down. Chanyeol embraces Jongdae with a clap on the back as well. 

“Sehun, do you want help?” Jongdae offers as Sehun slinks back into the kitchen, but both Baekhyun and Chanyeol push him to sit down on the other side of the couch. “Oh, oh, okay.” 

“When’d you get here, Dae?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Around midnight last night, my flight was delayed with all this snow. It’s really good to be back home.” Jongdae smiles as he turns to Kyungsoo. “Jongin told me how you two met, but I want to hear it from you. How’d you end up hanging out with us?” 

“Oh.” All eyes turn to Kyungsoo. “I’m here on a scholarship grant to study abroad from Korea for my fall semester of senior year.” 

“What’s your major?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Uh, mostly computer science, minoring in business and statistics. I’m looking to work in America when I graduate.” 

“You know Silicon Valley’s the place to be, right?” Jongdae draws his knees up to his chest. “The age of technology and IT is coming. Double E is still somewhat persuasive, will continue to be, but just you wait--” 

“--Five to six years, and it’ll be all about AI,” Kyungsoo finishes his sentence, liking Jongdae more and more by the minute. “I thought about California for a long time, but my school didn’t really offer… I mean they did, they had one, but I don’t pay anything for being in Boston, and I figured it’s not that big of a deal to start on the east coast.” 

“It’s really not,” Jongdae agrees. “And so then it was love.” 

“I didn’t expect it, but yep.” Kyungsoo laughs as Jongin hums and melts into Kyungsoo’s arms. Jongin looks over at Jongdae curiously. 

“Hyung, how’s work?” 

“It’s really busy Jongini, but I like what I’m doing. I’m glad I got a break to see you guys though.” 

“No, I meant like. Busy enough to not even have a girlfriend yet?” 

Jongdae hesitates and turns slightly pink, which doesn’t go unnoticed by anyone. 

“ _ Kim Jongdae _ !” Baekhyun screeches as Chanyeol joins into the chorus behind him.

“Yah, yah, this kid--” 

“Oh, REALLY?” Jongin sits straight up. “YOU HAVE ONE?” 

“SEHUNNIE, JONGDAE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!” Baekhyun screams, and from the kitchen comes a clattering of metal and Sehun curses. 

“Ah  _ stop _ ,” Jongdae whines, laughing helplessly as Chanyeol wraps his huge hands around Jongdae’s neck. “It’s really recent, okay. Just like five or six months ago--” 

“Recent--SIX MONTHS?” Baekhyun’s eyes are ready to pop out of their sockets. “Why did we hear NOTHING--” 

“Not a PEEP--” 

“This can’t be happening.” Chanyeol rubs his temples. “What the fuck are you doing over there? You go off the radar for  _ months  _ like, ‘Oh Yeollie, I’m so sorry, I’m buried in work,’ work my ass, you’ve been burying yourself in fucking pussy--” 

“YAH!” Jongdae shoves the attacking couple away with his foot. “There’s a nice girl who recently started at my company, we were put together on a project and then I asked her out for lunch, okay? And it’s been very quiet and nice, I like her a lot, and I figured since I was coming home for Christmas this year I might as well just tell you all here. But I didn’t expect Jongini to call me one day, pining after some hyung of his,” here, Jongdae raises his voice in a pitch-perfect imitation of whiny Jongin, “ _ Jongdae-ah I need your advice, do I invite him to my showcase or--” _

“HYUNG!” Jongin yells as Chanyeol whirls on him.

“Kyungsoo was at your  _ showcase? _ ” Jongin glares at Jongdae before shrinking back into Kyungsoo. “Is that why you didn’t answer  _ any texts that night? _ ” 

“Oh shit,” Jongdae giggles, “Was I not supposed to say that? I’m sorry, Jongini--” 

“Nobody tells me ANYTHING,” Baekhyun’s jaw is slack with shock. “I can’t believe you. Or you,” he adds, pointing at Jongin. “I told you about every minute of my first blowjob--” 

“Unwarranted, if I remember correctly--” Sehun reappears, leaning against the entryway of the doorframe. 

“Shut up, you love to hear it.” 

“No.” Sehun and Jongin’s answer is resolute as Chanyeol cackles gleefully. 

Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows mischievously at Kyungsoo. “If I get drunk tonight, I’ll tell you about--” 

“Nonononono, hyung, don’t tell him that, oh my god.” Jongin turns bright red and hides in Kyungsoo’s sweater as Jongdae raises an imaginary phone to his ear. 

“I’ll call you,” Jongdae mouths to Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo nods, smirking even as he strokes Jongin’s hair soothingly. Chanyeol sighs, flopping down onto the couch and pulling Baekhyun to him. 

“I trust none of you anymore. It’s just me and Baekkie, alone against the entire world.” Baekhyun nods in agreement, slumping into Chanyeol’s side forlornly and shaking his head in disbelief. “Ah, wait.” Chanyeol jerks his head up to focus on Sehun who’s still making himself scarce against the entryway. “So what about you? What secrets are you hiding?” 

Sehun shrugs. “Had a hot hookup a few days ago that I might see again. He managed to deepthroat me.” Sehun pauses, smiling wryly as Baekhyun looks impressed, even clapping a few times for Hot Hookup.

“Good catch, Sehunnie. Our little boy is growing up so fast.” 

“Well, at least one of us is honest.” Chanyeol settles back down as Baekhyun nips at his neck. “Stop, Baekkie, don’t give them a show, they don’t deserve it.” Baekhyun bats his lashes at Chanyeol and doesn’t stop sucking. Kyungsoo exchanges conspiratorial glances with Jongin and both of them smother their laughter. 

“What, what? Ah, what?” Baekhyun looks between the two of them. “More secrets,” he accuses, jabbing a finger as Jongin drapes himself over Kyungsoo, shaking with silent giggles. “I’m telling you. Those two have been acting up recently.” 

“No secrets,” Kyungsoo chuckles as Jongdae tilts his head, politely confused. “Nini is great.” Jongin looks up from his laughter to smile adorably, head practically resting on Kyungsoo’s chest and body turned perpendicular to Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo pulls him up for a sweet peck on the lips, and Jongin blushes. 

“Awww. You even call him Nini, that’s a cute nickname.” Jongdae smiles. “Take care of him, Kyungsoo. He’s our little baby, even though Sehun’s the youngest.” 

“Seriously,” Chanyeol agrees as a bruise blossoms on his neck. “We might tease him a lot, but if anything happens to Kai--” 

“I will,” Kyungsoo reassures him quickly. “He’s my baby, too.” There’s a moment of slightly awkward silence, then Sehun breaks the tension. 

“Uh… dinner’s ready.” 

\--

“M’so full,” Baekhyun sighs after the meal, slumping against the couch cushions and his boyfriend. “You’re a good cook, Sehunnie.” There’s a murmur of general agreement in the room. 

“Anybody want eggnog? Hot chocolate? There’s alcohol, help yourselves.” Sehun sinks into the armchair with a cup of hot chocolate. 

“Kyungsoo, you want?” Baekhyun holds out a wine glass to him but Kyungsoo declines. 

“I need to drive tonight. Jongin, you want hot chocolate?” 

“I’m fine with nothing. I can’t move, I ate so much.” Jongin reaches for the blanket covering the back of the loveseat to pull it over both of them, then cuddles into Kyungsoo’s side. He sighs happily as Kyungsoo wraps his hand around his waist and coyly slips a hand under Jongin’s sweater to trace the warm skin of Jongin’s tummy with his fingertips.

“No weird shit on my couch,” Sehun glowers at the two pairs of couples, both of which are buried in blankets as Jongdae scrolls through Sehun’s selection of movies. 

“No guarantees.” Baekhyun presses a sloppy kiss all over Chanyeol’s face just to piss Sehun off. 

“What movie?” Jongdae asks, ignoring the couple sitting just a couple of feet away from him. 

“Any.” Jongin stifles a yawn. Kyungsoo pinches him playfully to wake him up. “Ow, hyung, stop it.” Jongdae settles on a movie and leans back into the cushions as Sehun gets up to shut the lights off so that the colorful bulbs wrapped around Sehun’s Christmas tree and the bright blue glow of the TV are the only sources of light coming into the room. For a while, everyone is silent as they watch the movie, save the occasional laughter from all of them and passing remarks. Jongin jumps when Kyungsoo’s hand wanders further up, lightly brushing his nipples. He looks up at Kyungsoo anxiously, but his hyung is fixated on the movie even as his fingers creep back down to play with the waistband of Jongin’s jeans before coming to rest at a very dangerous position right over Jongin’s clothed crotch. Jongin snuggles back into Kyungsoo’s chest, trying to ignore the soft groping and feather touches where his dick is tucked neatly against the side of his thigh. 

“Baekhyun.” Sehun scolds suddenly, and Baekhyun whines in annoyance as he withdraws from whatever we was up to under the blanket. Chanyeol only laughs in amusement. Jongin’s brain is on the verge of imploding as he curls into Kyungsoo, getting harder by the second. Kyungsoo still has the nerve to smile reassuringly at Sehun’s pointed look towards the two of them before pressing the sweetest of kisses to the top of Jongin’s head while tracing the outline of Jongin’s half-hard dick under the blanket.

“Soo,” he whispers quietly through an action scene, but Kyungsoo shushes him and points to the screen, smirking at Jongin with the most evil of intentions. Halfway through the movie, Kyungsoo takes mercy on Jongin and withdraws, but Jongin’s erection doesn’t go away until Sehun turns the lights back on and rouses a half-asleep Jongdae.

“S’not even midnight,” Chanyeol sports two more bruises on his neck, anxiously pulling up his turtleneck to hide them. “You need to get more sleep, Dae.” 

“I’m fine, Chanyeollie. That was a good movie.” Jongdae rubs his eyes. “Oh, I brought presents for you all.” 

“Oh, okay, let’s do presents. Nini, wanna go get the bag?” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin who glares at him. “Guess not.” Kyungsoo pulls himself up off the loveseat to retrieve their gifts for their friends. Jongin hogs the blanket when he gets back. 

“It’s small, but I hope it’s okay?” Kyungsoo says anxiously, passing out a pretty Moleskine notebook to each person in the room. “Didn’t know what you all wanted, so I just went with something practical.”

“Nah. This is probably, like, the most useful gift I’ll get in the next five years of my life. Thanks, hyung.” Sehun rifles through the aesthetic blank pages.

“Seriously,” Jongdae agrees. “All of us need notebooks. Thank you!”

“Where is mine?” Jongin asks when he sits back down, but Kyungsoo imperceptibly glances towards Jongdae, raising his eyebrows and smirking at Jongin to cover his explanation. Jongin nods subtly in understanding and plays along with Kyungsoo. 

“You really think I got you a notebook for Christmas, baby? Think harder. And bigger.” 

“Hyung, really?” Jongin whines in protest, but it gets caught in his throat as Kyungsoo pecks him on the lips while pressing a small box into his hands. 

“What’s this?” Jongin unwraps it to reveal a small bottle of expensive cologne. “Oh!” 

“Don’t cry,” Kyungsoo warns as Jongin brings it up to his nose. 

“Oh, this is your scent! Wait, what do you mean don’t-- oh. Oh… “ Jongin falters as he realizes what Kyungsoo means. “Okay. Not… not gonna cry.” He smiles at Kyungsoo bravely and leans in to return the kiss. “Just… for a few months, right?” 

“Right.” Kyungsoo ruffles his hair affectionately. “That’s why it’s a small bottle.” He pulls Jongin close and presses a ring box into Jongin’s hand as he does so. “Part two.” 

“Hyung, hyung, no way.” Jongin starts freaking out as he stares at the box. “There cannot… you didn’t…” 

“What is it?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol look over and Jongin holds up the box with shaking hands. Jongdae eyes Kyungsoo suspiciously while Sehun claps a hand over his mouth.

“You PROPOSED?” Baekhyun’s gaze shoots to Kyungsoo as well. 

“No, what the fuck? Calm down and open it, Nini.” Kyungsoo urges as all eyes turn to him. “It’s not what you think it is.” 

“Oh.” Jongin laughs as he holds up a small charm, a flat heart roughly the size of the charm that’s already on his bracelet. “I thought this bracelet was completed?” 

“No, three chain links in the middle for a reason.” Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s wrist towards him and attaches the heart charm in the middle, moving his initials to the left side. 

“So where’s the third?” 

“Someone’s special day is coming up soon, too,” Kyungsoo remarks. 

“Ohhhhh.” Jongin hugs him tightly, trembling slightly. “No crying,” he promises. “Thank you, hyung. Merry Christmas.” 

“Let’s spend next year's Christmas together as well,” Kyungsoo whispers as they pull away. “I’ll be back by then.” Jongin nods and looks up into Kyungsoo’s hopeful gaze. 

“Okay.” 

“Hello??? Earth to KaiSoo.” Baekhyun claps his hands loudly and the two jump. 

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo apologizes as he rubs small circles into Jongin’s back. “What happened?” 

“For you two.” Sehun tosses a soft package to each of them. Kyungsoo unwraps his to reveal a soft black scarf. Jongin’s is gray. 

“Thanks, Sehunnie,” Jongin coos as he wraps his around his neck. “It’s so soft.” 

“Yeah, thanks, Sehun.” Kyungsoo nods over at Sehun. 

Jongin passes out his gifts--caramel apples that he and Kyungsoo had made the day before. From Jongdae they each receive a small box filled with decadent chocolates. Baekhyun and Chanyeol tag team their gifts, Baekhyun gifting a small travel lotion set and Chanyeol following up with sleeping eye masks. Jongin shrieks in delight when he unwraps his brown bear themed eye mask. 

“It’s so cute!” Jongin exclaims, immediately putting it on. Kyungsoo steals a surprise kiss from him while he can’t see. “Hyung, what’s yours?” 

“A panda.” 

“They’re so cute, thank you, Chanyeollie,” he coos, blowing a kiss to Chanyeol, who catches it and throws him a finger heart. 

“It was Baekhyun’s idea.” 

“I need this,” Kyungsoo muses, and Jongdae nods in agreement. 

“Gifts were good this year,” Sehun declares as he offers a trash bag for wrapping paper. 

“Yeah, they were. Oh wait. Hyung!” Jongin produces a long box from their tote bag. “Your gift.” 

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo takes off the lid and unwraps the delicate tissue paper covering to reveal their selca from the impromptu photoshoot carefully framed in a simple but aesthetic photo frame. “Oh, this is cute, Nini.” Kyungsoo smiles up at Jongin. “I’ll put it on my desk.” 

“I was hoping you would. That’s not all, though.” 

“What?” Kyungsoo glances down into the tissue paper again and inhales in surprise. “Oh…  _ Jongin _ …” He lifts up the name plate with his full name, English and Korean, engraved into the black marble. 

“I told the guy to leave room, you know, so you can add your degrees and company status when you graduate,” Jongin adds shyly. He wrings his hands in his lap. “I… I do support you, you know.” 

“You didn’t need to do all this.” Kyungsoo tells Jongin. “I know you support me.” 

“I wanted to.” Jongin’s answer is simple. 

“Can I see?” Jongdae stands up, reaching for the name plate. “Oh wow, this is really well done. I almost wish mine was this nice.” Jongdae laughs as he traces the engraving. “Planning on finding a company job then, after graduation?” 

“I have a few ideas.” Kyungsoo decides now is not the time to advertise. “Thank you, Nini. Come here.” 

“No, wait, wait.” Sehun motions to the clock. “Only twenty seconds left until Christmas.” 

“Oh, you’re right.” Jongdae blinks at Sehun innocently. “Will you kiss me?” 

“You have a  _ girlfriend.  _ And you’re the straightest person I know,” Sehun gawks at Jongdae. 

“But I’m  _ lonely, _ ” Jongdae complains. “Come kiss me, what’s wrong with a brokiss?” 

Baekhyun shrieks with laughter as Jongdae launches himself into Sehun’s lap happily. “You must be drunk, Dae.” 

“Just a little,” Jongdae slurs on purpose as he laughs. “Merry Christmas, everybody!” Sehun drops a cute little kiss on the corner of Jongdae’s lips before Kyungsoo gently slides his fingers underneath Jongin’s chin and tilts his face upwards sweetly. 

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Kyungsoo whispers as their lips touch. “I love you.” He pulls away after a second, promising more to come when they have a little more privacy. They all turn to glance at Baekhyun and Chanyeol before looking away disgustedly. 

“That’s really enough,” Jongdae comments after a while, still curled up in Sehun’s lap, but they ignore him, still intertwined in each other’s embraces. 

“What do you all wanna do?” Sehun asks as the TV continues to play Christmas carols in the background. Jongin pushes himself off the couch and offers Kyungsoo his hand. 

“Dance with me, hyung.” 

“Can’t dance.” 

“Nooooo,” Jongin whines. “You said that last time, but you did so well.” 

Kyungsoo hauls himself off the couch and twirls around Jongin before sliding with little trouble into their waltz position. 

“Fuck, I thought he really meant he couldn’t dance,” Jongdae sighs as Sehun gives up all hope of getting Jongdae to leave his lap and simply wraps his arms around him, “but of course with a dancer boyfriend he knows how to dance.” 

“No, I don’t,” Kyungsoo insists even as he waltzes around, not as graceful or elegant as Jongin, but still confident in his footwork. “He just taught me some stuff at the studio.” 

“Kyungsoo-hyung actually has really good coordination. When he dances it looks pretty good,” Jongin states matter-of-factly. “He’s good at popping.” 

“Body rolls and hip thrusts?” Baekhyun finally pulls off Chanyeol and is watching the couple thoughtfully. 

“No,” Kyungsoo laughs. “Just basic stuff.” 

“Show?” Jongin asks, but Kyungsoo scoffs. 

“What’s the point of showing off when you can do it loads better than me.” 

“Kyungsoo-hyung is smart.” Sehun switches the Christmas carols to a trap beat. “Go off, king.” Kyungsoo pulls away and Jongin obediently switches from waltz to hip-hop before getting tired and flopping down onto the loveseat. 

“Why am I the only one who entertains?” 

“Because you’re sitting in a room full of nerds,” Jongdae laughs as he claps for Jongin along with everyone else. 

“Sehun isn’t a nerd.” 

“Yeah, but Sehun has no personality. Forensics majors never have any personality.” Sehun doesn’t even bother defending himself. 

“It’s alright, Jongin. Baekhyun and I are gonna head out now.” Kyungsoo notes the way Chanyeol tugs his oversized shirt down over his crotch as he stands up. “Thank you for the party, Sehun. It was really fun.” 

“Ask them,” Baekhyun urges. 

“Oh, right. Y’all free for New Year’s Eve? Come over to Baekhyun’s, we can do a potluck and watch the fireworks at his place.” 

“Okay,” Jongin agrees easily, and Kyungsoo shrugs and nods as well. “Jongdae-hyung, you’ll come, right?” 

“I don’t want to intrude on a party--” 

“You’re fucking ridiculous, hyung.” Sehun snorts and slaps Jongdae’s shoulder. “It’s just us, we don’t have any other friends.” 

“Yeah. Unless Kyungsoo, you want to invite some people?” Chanyeol glances over, but Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“My friends will probably pass on the invitation, they’re that type of people. This was fun. We’ll be there for New Year’s.” 

“Okay, then same gang for New Year’s. Merry Christmas, guys.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun wave as they leave. 

“Sehun, do you need help cleaning up?” Kyungsoo asks, but Sehun shakes his head. 

“If you guys want to leave as well, you can,” Jongdae waves them off. “I’ll stay with Sehun and clean up.” 

“It’s late, you’re probably really tired, hyung--” Sehun begins, but Jongdae pouts, and Sehun falters, laughing helplessly at his cute hyung. “Okay, I get it. Tell me more about your girlfriend while you’re here then.” 

“Okay.” Kyungsoo stands up and tucks all their gifts into the tote bag, but wraps Sehun’s scarf around himself. “We’ll be off then. Merry Christmas, Sehun. It was nice meeting you, Jongdae-hyung.” 

“You take care, I’ll see you two in a few days,” Jongdae chirps happily as Jongin accepts a hug from him. “Merry Christmas.” 

Jongin sighs as Kyungsoo drives home. “I just want to go to sleep when we get home.” 

“Me, too,” Kyungsoo agrees. “This was fun though.” 

“It was.” Jongin fiddles with his bracelet contentedly, liking the sound of the two charms clinking together. “Merry Christmas, hyung. Thank you for the gifts.” 

Kyungsoo smiles briefly at Jongin before turning his eyes back to the icy roads. “We’ll make it work,” he tells Jongin. “It’ll all turn out okay.”

“I believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter~ I really loved writing a get-together with KaiSoo and Jongin's friends because they haven't really mingled a lot, and Jongdae and Chanyeol are finally introduced as well ^_^ hopefully it was fun to read as well! Love all of your comments and kudos, they mean the world to me :) and they are always appreciated! I'll be back soon, more to come with the New Year <3 Stay safe everyone, happy reading!  
> -  
> Aranee kept me company for a good 2-3 hours while I was pounding out all the dialogue and introductions for this chapter and she "simuledited" (nice word, coined by her) so I could post this chapter quickly so she's the best. But we already knew that. <3~


	12. skating date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff and smut chapter rather than plot-centric :)

“Merry Christmas, Soo!” Sam calls when Kyungsoo makes his way down the stairs unreasonably late in the morning. “This is from Marie and I,” he adds, standing up from his chair to hold out a small box wrapped with brown paper. 

“Oh! Thank you, thank you so much. Merry Christmas,” Kyungsoo accepts the gift gratefully. “I have something for you guys as well, it’s just… it’s upstairs, I’ll go get it.” Kyungsoo heads back where he came from, only to be sidetracked by half-shirtless Jongin.

“Hey,” Jongin murmurs as Kyungsoo approaches him. He’s fiddling with the buttons of his red-black flannel, but stops as Kyungsoo slips a hand inside the half-open shirt to trace the planes of his broad chest. “Did you need something?” 

“Gotta get your parents’ present,” Kyungsoo’s focus snaps back to his original goal as he rummages around in the drawer of his desk. 

“Whatcha get them?” 

“Couple’s spa coupon.” 

“Oh, that’s smart,” Jongin buttons up the rest of his shirt. 

“It is,” Kyungsoo agrees, reaching up to kiss Jongin on his way out, then whispers in his ear. “It gets them out of the house.” He leaves a flushed Jongin standing in the middle of his room and returns downstairs. 

“You’re so sweet, Soo!” Marie exclaims as Kyungsoo hands the envelope to them. Sam looks over his wife’s shoulder as they pull the coupon out. “This is much needed. Thank you so much.” 

“It’s not a problem.” Kyungsoo smiles and turns to the coffee machine as Jongin pads downstairs. 

“Merry Christmas, mom, dad,” Jongin claps Sam’s back and lightly kisses his mother on the cheek. “D’you see my present?” 

“Yep. Thank you, sweetheart.” 

“You two have any plans before New Year’s?” Sam asks.

“Same gang for New Year’s Eve at Baekhyun’s. Jongdae is back,” Jongin pipes up. 

“I’m taking Jongin skating on the 28th so we’ll be out for the day,” Kyungsoo pitches in lightly without looking up from his coffee. “It’s a date.” Jongin stops in his tracks towards the refrigerator and swivels to look at Kyungsoo. 

“Er--uh--date?” 

“Yup.” Kyungsoo sits down at the table then immediately springs back up. “Sorry, have to take a call.” He sighs as he brings the phone up to his ear. “Yeoboseyo? Ah,  _ eomma. _ ” Jongin nearly gets whiplash from how fast he turns his head to watch Kyungsoo walk into the living room. 

“Who?” Sam and Marie both turn to Jongin.

“His mother,” Jongin explains to his parents. 

“Do they know about you?” 

Jongin chews his lip in thought. “I don’t know.” 

\--

“Does your mom know about me?” Jongin asks Kyungsoo a few days later, sprawled out on Kyungsoo’s bed. Kyungsoo is curled up with his head on Jongin’s chest, nodding off from the heavy lunch. 

“Hmmm? Yeah, she knows. I sent her a picture of us together.” 

“What does she say?” 

Kyungsoo laughs lightly, but his voice is serious. “She hates that I’m gay, but she interrogated me about you for like, thirty minutes and then complimented your hairstyle.” 

“Oh.” Jongin falls silent as Kyungsoo nuzzles into him. “So… like… how bad is she about the whole gay son thing?” 

“It’s not terrible. She goes off about it sometimes, like ‘I don’t know what goes on in your brain’, but she still supports me and everything, I suppose. Honestly, I can’t even blame her. A lot of Koreans are still super conservative.” Kyungsoo heaves a sigh and turns to look up at Jongin. “You have a cute double chin when you look down at me.” 

“It’s because I’m getting fat,” Jongin complains, sitting up against the pillows instead of smashing his chin against his chest. “I used to never have a double chin.” 

“Bullshit.” Kyungsoo kisses his sharp jawline. “You’re perfect.” 

“When are we going skating?” Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo.

“We should go… now…” Kyungsoo buries himself further into Jongin’s side. “But I’m so sleepy.” He stifles a yawn and Jongin giggles. 

“My parents said they’d be out until like, eleven tonight.” 

“Okay, then change of plans.” Kyungsoo tugs his itchy sweater off, then yanks Jongin’s shirt off as well. “We’re going to take a fatass nap. Then we’ll get dinner, skate from like, seven to nine, and then,” Kyungsoo pulls the pillow down and Jongin into his arms, “and then I’ll fuck you until you see New Year’s fireworks, like, four days early.” 

“Sounds exciting.” Jongin pulls the blanket up to cover both of them, curls into Kyungsoo’s bare chest and closes his eyes. 

\--

“Why does it look like you’ve done this before?” Jongin eyes Kyungsoo suspiciously as he sits on the plastic bench on the side of the outdoor rink and laces up black rental skates slowly, but methodically. 

“I used to skate with friends all the time in Korea. I don’t know fancy stuff, but I can balance now.” He prompts, sliding off the bench to squat down in front of Jongin to tie his skates as well. “Careful, it’s kinda weird the first time.” 

“Oh, what the fuck.” Jongin’s ankles wobble as he stands up onto the black rubber mats. “I can barely walk in these, how am I supposed to skate?” 

“Nah, it’s easier with mo-uh--momentum. S’physics.” Kyungsoo steps gracelessly onto the ice, but glides confidently, holding out his hand for Jongin to grip as he steps on. “You gotta--like--keep your core engaged. I tied your skates tight but you still have to stay over your blades.” 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Kyungsoo holds in a laugh, opting for a patient smile as Jongin clutches onto the sideboards for dear life. 

“Pick your feet up. Like you’re marching. And keep your arms in front of you, so that if you fall you can catch yourself.” Jongin obeys Kyungsoo’s simple directions, slowly inching his way across the ice. Kyungsoo follows next to him, taking small strokes to keep up with Jongin as he gets used to the feeling. 

“Okay,” Jongin steps away from the wall, carefully accepting Kyungsoo’s gloved hand. “This is like uhh… it’s like wearing heels.” 

Kyungsoo’s brain short circuits. “Okay, well, skates  _ are  _ technically heels, but you’ve worn heels before?” 

“It was just for like one dance class--” 

“What type of class?” 

“I took it just for fun.” Jongin takes a few steps forward and Kyungsoo skates so that he doesn’t get pulled away. 

“‘It just for fun’ is not a class, sweetheart.” 

“Stop, you’re insufferable. It was a pole class, happy?”

Kyungsoo gulps for air, feeling a little dizzy. “You took a _pole_ class with _heels_ \--” 

“I was feeling really gay, okay, please just let it die!” Jongin bursts out laughing helplessly as he slams into the wall, unable to stop or turn. “Ow,” he adds as Kyungsoo makes a shaky stop next to him. 

“Umm, bend your knees and push out with your blades like this.” Kyungsoo demonstrates, smiling when Jongin pushes off the wall and stops easily. “You’re really good, especially if this is your first time skating.” 

“I think dance helps,” Jongin explains as they circle around the rink, hands interlaced tightly together. 

“Probably. You have really good body control,” Kyungsoo starts laughing again, “especially if you can handle a pole cl--” 

“I said let it die,  _ please, _ ” Jongin’s giggling again. “I should’ve never told you--” 

“No, please, tell me more. Actually, can you show and tell?” Kyungsoo’s mind is already showing off the full extent of his imagination. “Bet you were hot.” 

“Yeah, I was. It was really tiring. But it was fun.”

“So you should do it again,” Kyungsoo chuckles. 

“Hyung.” 

“In my room--” 

“ _ Hyung. _ ” 

“In front of me.” 

“Do Kyungsoo, normally ice skating dates are supposed to be fun and cute, but your horniness is blocking  _ everything  _ right now.” Jongin laughs as Kyungsoo squeezes his hand affectionately. 

“Alright. Come over here.” Kyungsoo pulls him into his arms and Jongin stumbles slightly. “Whoops. And turn towards the giant Christmas tree.” Kyungsoo fumbles with his phone before pulling his glove off with his teeth. “Selca,” he mumbles around the leather glove. Jongin gently plucks the glove from Kyungsoo’s mouth and tucks it into his pocket before smiling up at Kyungsoo’s front camera, leaning his head against Kyungsoo’s. 

“Do you two want a picture?” The rink attendant skates up to them gracefully. “I can take it for you, if you want.” 

“Oh! That’d be great, thank you.” Kyungsoo hands his phone to the attendant before prompting Jongin to hold up a shy peace sign. “Thank you,” Kyungsoo bows slightly to the attendant. 

“Cute,” Jongin murmurs, his warm breath ghosting over the tips of Kyungsoo’s cold ears as he leans in to look at the pictures. 

“No, you.” 

\--

“Jongin!” Jongin jumps in the passenger seat as Kyungsoo suddenly changes lanes. 

“Holy shit, what?” 

“Let’s get hot chocolate.” Kyungsoo makes a smooth U-turn and pulls into the parking lot of a small bakery. 

“But it’s so late, and I shouldn’t eat this late…” 

“You don’t get fat from one meal, sweetheart. And it’s the holidays.  _ And  _ this place has a really cute hot chocolate bar.” Kyungsoo drops a kiss onto Jongin’s lips. “C’mon.” So Jongin follows Kyungsoo into the small shop. Kyungsoo orders a slice of sponge cake for them to share along with their drinks, laughing when Jongin hoards the whipped cream. 

“I think there might be more whipped cream in that cup than cocoa,” he teases Jongin as they squeeze into a small booth tucked into the corner of the shop.

“I like whipped cream,” Jongin pouts as he takes a small sip. “Oh, this is really good.” 

“You can taste it through all that?” Kyungsoo grabs a napkin to wipe Jongin’s white mustache off. “I’d kiss that off for you, but maybe we’ll save that for later.” He smirks as Jongin blushes pink. 

“Could be fun.” Jongin teases back. “I like honey, too.” 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo swallows hard and his hand dips underneath the table to squeeze Jongin’s inner thigh. “I love these jeans.” 

“I know, that’s why I wore them.” Jongin’s head tilts to rest on Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he takes a bite of sponge cake. “They’re so tight though…” 

Kyungsoo’s voice lowers an octave, leaning into Jongin so that the cashier behind the counter can’t hear their conversation. “Can you even fit underwear under these?” 

Jongin turns to look at him now, a full on smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. “Well, if you pick the right  _ type… _ ” 

“Oh my god.” Kyungsoo’s hand grips the meat of Jongin’s thigh so tightly that Jongin’s positive there’ll be a bruise there tomorrow morning. “You wore them?” 

“Why don’t you check, hyung?” Jongin yelps in protest as Kyungsoo drags him out from the booth. “My hot chocolate--” 

“Take it with you.” Jongin sighs as he mixes the whipped cream into the drink and covers the top with a lid. Kyungsoo waits for him impatiently. 

“Let’s go.” His eyes are dark and hooded when Jongin joins him at the door, smiling cheekily. 

“Patience is a virtue,” Jongin chides as Kyungsoo smashes his lips against Jongin’s once they’re both seated in the car. 

“You sound like me. And you’re only this cheeky because you think you can get away with it. Wait until we get home.” Kyungsoo’s voice is gruff as he starts the ignition. “I’ll teach you not to tease me.” Jongin shudders at the promise.

\--

Back at home, Kyungsoo kisses Jongin from the moment they step through the front door, all the way up the stairs, stopping multiple times for Jongin to moan needily into Kyungsoo’s mouth and claw his shirt off before they even reach the top, and into Kyungsoo’s room. 

“ _ Hyungie, _ ” Jongin whines prettily into Kyungsoo’s mouth to get his attention. It works. 

“Baby,” Kyungsoo starts in a velvet tone, “Give me a show, since you’re so eager to tease hyung tonight.” Kyungsoo sits on the bed and Jongin pulls at his shirt, tossing it on the ground somewhere, and Kyungsoo turns on his lamp to allow a bit of light into the dark room. “Fuck,” Kyungsoo curses as Jongin straddles his thighs in a mini lap dance. Kyungsoo stares at him, cock throbbing in his pants as Jongin stares him down with sultry, heavy-lidded eyes, his broad chest and tiny waist disappearing into tight jeans that are unbuttoned and unzipped at his navel, showcasing a hint of black lace through the triangular peephole. Kyungsoo exhales hard through his nose and spreads his thighs wider as Jongin rolls his hips expertly, grinding up against Kyungsoo with little breathy gasps from the friction he creates. 

“So sexy, Nini.” Kyungsoo’s hands reach around and plant themselves firmly on Jongin’s ass, pulling him to press into his aching crotch. “You look so pretty, grinding up onto hyung.” 

“Please,” Jongin whines from the back of his throat. “Want hyung.” 

“I’m right here. You gotta be more specific.” Kyungsoo smirks and kneads Jongin’s ass firmly through the stretchy denim. 

“Take these off,” Jongin begs, hands grasping the edge of his jeans and pulling them down to reveal even more lace. Kyungsoo almost groans, but he wouldn’t be Kyungsoo if he couldn’t collect his emotions in a moment's notice. 

“Lie down.” Jongin obeys immediately, lifting his hips up helpfully as Kyungsoo drags the tight jeans off of him, eyes immediately scanning the thick bulge, barely concealed by a delicate pair of black lace panties. 

“Shit, that’s so hot,” Kyungsoo murmurs, more to himself than Jongin. A finger reaches out to trace the outline of Jongin’s bulge and it twitches instinctually. Jongin turns his face towards his hyung, looking at him anxiously to gauge his reaction and watching his every move. 

“Baby.” Kyungsoo’s voice is low and raspy in Jongin’s ear, his breath hot against Jongin’s neck. “You know what I want to see?” Jongin shakes his head quickly, breath coming in hurried pants. “I wish I could watch you ride up against my thigh with these on,” Kyungsoo snaps the side of the lingerie and Jongin gasps, “bet they’d offer so much nice friction that you could get off just from riding my thigh, and you’d cum in all that lace.” Jongin whines. 

“I-I’d like that, hyung.” 

Kyungsoo hums and continues. “But I promised that I’d fuck you, right? And I don’t want to ruin your pretty underwear.” His voice goes even lower. “Maybe you can even send hyung some cute pictures later.” He licks a stripe up the cartilage of Jongin’s ear, then laps gently at his earlobe. Kyungsoo meets Jongin’s lips just briefly on his way down to suck on Jongin’s nipples and Jongin shakes as Kyungsoo takes a pink bud into his mouth and suctions until they’re aching and sore. 

“Your nipples are so sensitive,” Kyungsoo laughs softly against Jongin’s golden skin. “Could you cum just from me playing with your nipples?” 

“I-- _ ah!  _ I don’t know,  _ ugh _ .” Jongin lets a whimper fall from his mouth as Kyungsoo traces circles around the other one teasingly. “Please.” 

“Please what?” 

Jongin stutters. “What do you want me to say?” 

“What were you  _ going  _ to say?” 

Jongin turns red even as he shakes from sensitivity as Kyungsoo latches onto his other nipples and begins giving the same treatment. “D-daddy.” 

“That’s hot, too,” Kyungsoo remarks. “I don’t mind.” Jongin groans. 

“Just how many kinks do you have?” 

“I’m open to anything if it’s with you, love. But I--” Kyungsoo mouths further down Jongin’s chest. “Digress. Tell hyung what you want.” 

“Want you to--to fuck me good,” Jongin begs. “Fuck me.” 

Kyungsoo hums in appreciation. “Good boy. Hyung loves it when you tell him what you need from him, you’re getting so much better at it, too.” Jongin’s cheeks still flush as his boyfriend praises him. “Let’s take these off, shall we? What a shame.” Kyungsoo sighs as he gently rolls the lingerie off of Jongin, then wraps a firm, warm hand around the base of Jongin’s cock and pumps him a few times. Jongin’s hips automatically cant upwards towards the warmth and pressure of Kyungsoo’s palm. His movements don’t slow down even as he reaches for the lube on the bedside table. 

“Which way do you want it, Nini?” 

“I want… I want to ride you.” Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo hopefully, lust having blown out his pupils. “I want to ride hyung’s thick cock.” His request is timid compared to his carnal words, and Kyungsoo almost loses control of his collected, cocksure demeanor again. 

“Yeah? Since you’ve been good today, hyung will give you what you want.” Kyungsoo spreads lube onto two of his fingers and around Jongin’s entrance before pushing in. Jongin lets out a mewl as Kyungsoo scissors him. “Fuck, so tight all the time, Nini. Does hyung not fuck you enough for your little hole to get all loose and sloppy?” 

“I--I’m good for hyung,” Jongin lets out a constant stream of whines. “I’m al-always tight for you.” 

“ _ Good  _ boy.” Kyungsoo holds Jongin’s hand tenderly as his other one prepares Jongin for his cock. “Come here.” Kyungsoo quickly undoes his belt and jeans and pushes his boxer briefs down as well, exhaling quietly as his achingly hard erection is finally freed from its constraints. 

“Hyung must’ve been uncomfortable,” Jongin remarks quietly as he makes his way into Kyungsoo’s lap, the elder leaning against the pillows for a front-row view. Jongin leans forwards to press their bare chests together and kiss Kyungsoo softly as Kyungsoo fumbles for a condom, scrabbling around on the nightstand as he lets Jongin lick into his warm mouth and suck on his tongue. Jongin almost forgets what he’s doing as he kisses Kyungsoo deeply until his boyfriend’s hand carefully caresses his own cock, now covered in the thin rubber, and brushes it across Jongin’s entrance. 

“Oh, oh,  _ oh, _ ” Jongin moans brokenly as he sinks down onto Kyungsoo’s thickness. “You’re so big. Hyung, m’so full.” Kyungsoo barks out a laugh as he tries to still his hips from thrusting upwards into Jongin’s tight, clenching hole. 

“I don’t need an ego boost, but thank you, I suppose. You gonna show hyung what a good boy you are now?” Jongin nods as he begins rolling his hips leisurely, head tipped back in pleasure with sensual, hooded eyes as he loses himself on Kyungsoo’s cock. 

“Fuuuck,” Jongin moans again as Kyungsoo suddenly snaps his hips upward, breaking Jongin’s rhythm. “You feel so, so good in me.”

“Love watching your expressions,” Kyungsoo murmurs, so turned on by the visual stimulation of Jongin riding him. “Baby, you’re so sexy.” He reaches out to stroke Jongin and is rewarded with another sweet moan. 

“Help me,” Jongin begs as his legs shake from the exertion of bouncing up and down. “Hyung, please.” 

“I don’t know…” Kyungsoo smirks up at him lazily, throwing his arms behind his head for good measure. “I rather like this view, sweetheart.” 

“Want… want you to fuck me now.” Jongin leans forward to kiss Kyungsoo’s jawline all the way up to his lips. “Fuck me,” he mumbles into Kyungsoo’s mouth. “You promised, hyung.” 

“I did, didn’t I? Turn around then, and bend over.” Jongin’s reaction is instantaneous, getting onto his hands and knees as quick as lightning, arching his back to put an extra curve into his ass. Kyungsoo slides in easily with a soft, quiet moan as Jongin clenches tight around him. 

“If you want hyung to fuck you, you’re going to have to relax, baby.” 

“You feel so good,” Jongin pants as Kyungsoo begins snapping his hips. “Just--fuck--like that, hyung, fuck.” 

Kyungsoo’s hands grip Jongin’s waist tightly and pull him back every time he thrusts back in, making Jongin wail as Kyungsoo assaults his senses, pushing in deeper, angling carefully to hit Jongin’s prostate with every thrust. 

“Right there,” Jongin gasps and arches his back when Kyungsoo finds it. “Fuck, Kyungsoo, don’t stop.” 

“My name sounds so pretty when you’re moaning it,” Kyungsoo’s voice is gruff and  _ deep _ , resonating through the room and sending a jolt of arousal straight to Jongin’s navel. “You know what might sound even prettier?” Jongin whines in embarrassment but it turns into a groan as Kyungsoo begins pounding into him even faster. “Wanna hear you say it, baby.” 

“Can’t,” Jongin chokes out in between the constant stream of whines and curses. “Please.” 

“S’not the magic word. I wanna hear you beg, love.” Jongin can practically see Kyungsoo’s sly smirk as he slows down his thrusts, instead rolling his hips in and out of Jongin’s hole. Jongin whines in protest, having been close to coming untouched. 

“Need more, please,” Jongin fists the sheets tightly, resisting the urge to touch himself. “Please,” he begs helplessly. “Don’t tease, hy-hyung.” 

“Baby.” Kyungsoo’s tone brokers no arguments and Jongin falters at the no-nonsense tone in his voice, the one he uses when he’s trying to nail down a business deal or deliver his point in a meeting. The one that always gets him what he wants. “You’re not being a good boy today. What do you call me?” Jongin doesn’t dare disobey him. 

“Daddy,” he whispers, feeling his body heat up in shame. “Daddy, fuck me.” 

“Shit,” Kyungsoo pants as he begins snapping sharply into Jongin again. “There we go. Wasn’t so hard, hmm?” 

“Oh,” Jongin gasps, now oversensitive from the short break. “I--I’m not gonna last too long,” he whimpers desperately, feeling a hot, heavy pressure pool in his lower gut far too fast. 

“That’s okay.” Kyungsoo speeds up, chasing his high as Jongin writhes and twitches under him, trying to stave off his own orgasm to allow Kyungsoo a few more minutes of pleasure. 

“I can’t,” Jongin pants. “I--” 

“Cum.” Kyungsoo uses his commanding tone again and Jongin moans as he lets go, almost sobbing when waves of pleasure throb and cascade over him. He squeezes his eyes shut, blinding white streaks shooting through his vision as Kyungsoo continues to fuck into him through orgasm; a few hard thrusts and he grunts as he spills into the condom as well. Jongin’s hole clenches uselessly around nothing as Kyungsoo pulls out, and Jongin collapses onto the bed, a sticky, panting mess. He barely even notices as Kyungsoo slips the condom off, throwing it into the trash, then carefully wipes off the drying cum on Jongin’s softening cock. 

“Shower,” Kyungsoo prompts, but indulges Jongin’s needy whimper, climbing back into bed and letting Jongin curl into his arms. “You did so well today,” he whispers to Jongin, voice quiet and calming as Jongin still shakes a little from the intensity of his orgasm. “My beautiful, handsome Nini. I love you so much.” 

“Don’t… don’t make me call you daddy again,” Jongin groans a little.

“I won’t. It was just for fun.” Kyungsoo laughs lightly. “It was hot, though,” he adds, smirking a little as he kisses Jongin’s temple. “Sweetheart, you’re so good for me.” 

“M’parents… they’ll be home soon.” 

“S’okay, sweetheart. Just relax.” Kyungsoo’s hands trace the broad plains of Jongin’s back lightly as he speaks. “Did you have fun today?” Jongin nods into Kyungsoo’s chest, not even bothering to open his eyes. “Then we’ll go again, or do something different soon, too. I want to take you out on your birthday maybe?” 

“Anything… anything is fine.” Jongin’s eyes are already drooping. 

“You wanna take a shower?” Jongin’s answer is in the way he pulls Kyungsoo closer and resolutely throws a leg over Kyungsoo’s naked figure. “So we’re sleeping naked tonight, and in sticky sheets?” No answer. Kyungsoo reaches over to switch his lamp off and closes his eyes as well. “Good night, sweetheart.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know I haven't been updating as recently (it's amazing to me how I used to slam out a chapter in like a day or half a day, LOL) but thank you for waiting so patiently, I definitely haven't forgotten about cute KaiSoo <3 Hope you liked the fluff and a little bit of experimentation hehe~ Let me know what you think in the comments, or feel free to leave a kudos? Always appreciated >< Thank you for your support as always, love you all :) thank you to Aranee as always~ Happy reading, stay safe everyone <333333~~


	13. new year

“Hyung!” 

“What?” 

“I need help!” 

Kyungsoo sighs, sphere of focus gone from the cryptic compile error he was helplessly staring at. “Is it important?” 

“Yessss, hurry, hurry!” Kyungsoo trumps up the stairs and peeks into Jongin’s room, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“What is it?” Jongin holds out two different shirts. 

“Which one for tonight?” 

Kyungsoo huffs out a laugh. “I don’t… does it matter? It’s just friends.” 

“Yes, yes it does matter. Which?” Jongin shakes his hand, making the sweaters flap violently on their hangers. “Which one do you like?” 

“This one,” Kyungsoo scoffs, jabbing a finger at Jongin’s bare chest. “Is that even a question?” Jongin squeals, literally  _ giggles  _ like an elementary school girl. Kyungsoo covers his face with a hand to hide the wide smile, shaking his head slightly at Jongin’s bubbly mood today. 

“No, just pick.” Jongin nudges Kyungsoo’s shoulder with the hanger. “My arms are getting tired, hurry.” 

“This one then.” Kyungsoo pokes him again, then places his full hand on Jongin’s chest, backing him up until his knees hit the bed. 

“That’s not what I asked!” Jongin protests in between giggles. Kyungsoo plants kisses all over his face and bites his shoulder playfully; the two sweaters lay on either side of the couple, completely forgotten.

“I prefer you shirtless,” Kyungsoo tells him, his tone of voice far too matter-of-fact for the situation at hand. “Wear whatever you want, it’s gonna come off later tonight.” 

“Oh?” Jongin laughs into the kiss. 

“Where’s your blush?” Kyungsoo asks him, pulling away to offer him a heart-shaped smile. 

“It disappeared after you made me call you ‘daddy’.” Jongin shrugs innocently. 

Kyungsoo sighs. “I just have to be… a little… more… creative then.” His hand trails down Jongin’s chest as he talks, then gropes heavily at Jongin’s clothed crotch. Jongin tucks down and to the left, the outline of his soft dick becoming apparent as Kyungsoo feels him up. 

“What are you doing?” Jongin appraises him with unsure amusement. 

“Trying to get you to blush, you pretty little thing.” Kyungsoo cooes as Jongin starts to fill out in his hand from the teasing. “Your dick likes the attention.” 

“I like it, too,” Jongin protests, gasping a little. “I like you.” 

“Damn. And here I was, thinking you loved me.” Kyungsoo sighs and withdraws his hand, but as luck would have it, walking away from half-hard, needy Jongin is a feat next to impossible. 

“No, nononono. Nooo, hyung, you can’t leave.” Jongin drapes himself on Kyungsoo’s retreating back and goes completely slack. “No more teasing, I’m not letting you leave.” 

“I have homework to do.” 

“No, you don’t. You have to finish what you start. Come back.” Kyungsoo can’t help but let a laugh escape as both of them crash to the floor when he staggers under the weight of Jongin. Jongin seizes the opportunity, scooping up a pliant Kyungsoo and tossing him back onto the bed before curling up next to him and grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand, directing it towards his half-hard package again. “Touch me.” 

Kyungsoo squawks at the audacity. “Since when did I take orders from  _ you _ ?” 

“Since… now, apparently.” Jongin lets out a shaky sigh as Kyungsoo willingly returns back to his groping. “I love you.” 

“Only when I’m touching your dick?” 

“No, always.” Jongin pouts, lifting his hips up helpfully as Kyungsoo slides Jongin’s sweatpants off, then  _ leaves the bed again.  _ “Hyung, what the fuck?” 

“What?” Kyungsoo looks back at Jongin innocently, quietly closing the door to Jongin’s bedroom before making his way back to the younger. Kyungsoo rotates Jongin so that his legs dangle off the bed onto the floor, then spreads them so he can kneel neatly between them on the ground. He spits into his hand before indulging Jongin in a sloppy, lazy handjob that nonetheless coaxes out small whimpers from Jongin whenever he teases the underside of his cock. 

“More,” Jongin begs, but Kyungsoo only speeds up incrementally, even leaning his head against Jongin’s plump thigh, lazily watching Jongin who watches Kyungsoo’s hand make its way up and down his cock. 

“There’s my blush,” Kyungsoo smirks when Jongin jerks his head up to find Kyungsoo gazing up at him and turns a light shade of pink. “You like watching hyung jerk you off?” 

“Stoop,” Jongin laughs helplessly and covers his face with his hands shyly. 

“Aaaand there’s my sweet little Nini again.” Jongin twitches in his hand. “You like being called sweet and little?” Kyungsoo laughs as Jongin groans again in embarrassment. “Baby, you know you’re my pretty boy, right? My handsome, beautiful Nini.” He doles out praise dutifully as Jongin flushes red above him, bucking into Kyungsoo’s loose fist for more stimulation. “I love you so much, sweetheart.” 

“I wanna… wanna come, hyung,” Jongin’s face is screwed up in pleasure that borders on  _ just  _ what he needs to be pushed over that edge, but Kyungsoo slows down or stops completely every time he catches Jongin’s warning signs, edging him gently, sweetly, innocently. 

“Then come.” Kyungsoo feigns confusion. Jongin lets out a choked noise in the back of his throat from incredulity and frustration. Kyungsoo laughs. “That’s the same sound you make when hyung fucks your mouth, sweetheart.” 

“Please,” Jongin gasps as Kyungsoo stops for the umpteenth time. “No, nono.” He bucks uselessly up into Kyungsoo’s unmoving fist. 

“Hmm? You need to hurry up, Nini. We’re gonna be late to Baekhyun’s, and I’m not leaving before I send out my patch to our group project for code review.” Jongin glares at him through his sweaty brown hair. “You’re so cute when you’re frustrated, baby. Tell hyung exactly what his pretty boy needs.” 

“I need to come,” Jongin whimpers as Kyungsoo starts moving again, sensitive to every brush of Kyungsoo’s thumb at his tip, the way Kyungsoo rotates his hand sideways when he delivers firm, constant pressure as he moves up Jongin’s cock. “Please, please, please, hyung, let me come.” 

“Not yet,” Kyungsoo says warningly, and Jongin shakes as Kyungsoo leans forward to suck on the head of his cock, which is turning an angry red. “You taste… desperate.” Kyungsoo glances up with a knowing look in his eye as he dips his tongue into the tip, tasting salty precum. Jongin keens wildly above him. 

“I am…” Jongin begs. “Please, hyung.” 

“Cum for me now, my precious Nini.” Kyungsoo’s hand speeds up and Jongin claps a hand over his mouth, muffling his own long, drawn-out moan as he tips over the edge and cums into Kyungsoo’s hands. “There you go. Finally satisfied, hmm?” 

“Where are you going?” Jongin whines softly as Kyungsoo gets up uncomfortably, the ache in his knees and groin almost unbearable. Kyungsoo holds up his hand, covered in strings of white as an answer. He comes back with clean hands and two towels. He uses the damp one to gently wipe Jongin’s oversensitive, soft cock, then tosses the rag on the nightstand, laying the other one out underneath him. “We’re not done. Get on the bed.” 

“I’m so tired, hyung--” Jongin yawns as Kyungsoo carelessly sweeps the sweaters off of the bed. “I came back late from the studio last night.” 

“Nini’s gonna be a good boy for me,” Kyungsoo says softly even as Jongin’s eyes droop. The click of a bottle cap being opened doesn’t rouse Jongin from the darkness of the backs of his eyelids, but the sound of a zipper does, and Jongin’s eyes snap open to hungrily watch Kyungsoo slide his jeans off, his hard cock slapping against his lower stomach as he does so. 

“I want,” Jongin moans softly, sitting up and reaching for Kyungsoo. “Hyung, let me.” 

“Let you what? Lie down, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo pushes him back down gently, then drizzles lube onto his fingers before spreading Jongin’s legs. 

“My parents,” Jongin hisses, but doesn’t seem all that worried as Kyungsoo pushes a finger in and he sighs. 

“You’ll just have to be quiet when hyung fucks your tight little hole.” Kyungsoo hums as he adds a second, then a third before pulling out and slipping a condom on, shivering as he rolls the rubber up to his base. “Nini, okay?” 

“Yes.” Jongin moans into the crook of his elbow as Kyungsoo stretches him out, the exquisite feeling sending a tingle through his entire body, as if it’s his first time all over again. “Move, please, hyung.” 

“Nini’s gonna be good for me and cum again from hyung’s cock filling him up,” Kyungsoo sacrifices speed for the sake of being quiet, rolling his hips slow and sensual into Jongin, bending over to whisper his usual filth in Jongin’s ear that has him keening, low and needy. “Right, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, hyung.” 

“ _ Good  _ boy” Kyungsoo glances down to watch Jongin’s cock twitch at the praise, precum already beading from the tip again. 

“Turn around, baby. Lie down, since you’re so tired.” He pulls out to watch Jongin’s hole clench uselessly around nothing when Jongin turns himself around and buries his face into the pillows, gasping as Kyungsoo fills him up and resumes his slow, grinding rhythm again as if they’d never stopped. 

“I’m gonna fuck you later today, too,” Kyungsoo tells Jongin, voice full of sweet promises. “I’m gonna fuck you when we get back from the party. It’s going to be late, and you’re going to be exhausted from already cumming twice today. Maybe I’ll be a little drunk, too. You’ll fall asleep waiting for me to get ready for bed, but then hyung will wake you up. He’ll wake you up and fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to hold back your moans.” Jongin grabs desperately at Kyungsoo's hips, his thighs, anything, driven crazy just from Kyungsoo’s raspy voice in his ear. “But you’ll have to,” Kyungsoo purrs, chuckling a little. “You’ll hold back those pretty noises that come out of your mouth, because it’s late and we don’t want to wake your parents up, do we? Don’t want them finding out that sweet, pretty Nini likes being teased and praised, likes begging for hyung to fill him up with his thick cock,” Kyungsoo laughs as Jongin moans again, “likes it when hyung fucks his mouth and makes him choke on cum.” 

“Please,” Jongin sobs into the pillow, overwhelmed and overstimulated. He heaves as he comes a second time, Kyungsoo wrapping a gentle hand around his cock to stroke him to completion. Kyungsoo pulls out for Jongin’s sake and strips the condom off to deliver fast, hard strokes as he watches Jongin cum all over the towel. 

“Come on me,” Jongin pants, flipping over and staring at him prettily. “I want it.” 

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo’s head tips back as he spills cum into Jongin’s waiting mouth, tongue poking out between soft pink lips. “Fuck, so pretty, so good,” Kyungsoo praises through clenched teeth, watching Jongin’s tongue dart cheekily out to lap up the cum that missed its target. “You’re so fucking perfect. I love you.” Kyungsoo cleans both of them up, tosses the stained towels to the floor, then curls up next to Jongin. 

“Should we just… skip the party?” Jongin murmurs softly. “M’so tired.” 

“That’s rude,” Kyungsoo chides, glancing at his watch. There’s about an hour left until they have to leave. Kyungsoo figures his patch can wait until tomorrow. “We can nap though. Come here.” Kyungsoo drags the covers up over both of them and envelops Jongin in his arms. “I’ll wake you up when we have to go.” 

\--

“Jongin. Nini, sweetheart,” someone’s placing feather-light kisses on his temple, but Jongin groans and pulls the covers over his head. 

“Come on.” Kyungsoo’s hand reaches for him, soft and caring under the covers. “We gotta go.” 

“Don’t want to,” Jongin mutters. “Tired. Leave me alone.” This earns a chuckle from Kyungsoo as he slides out of bed. 

“I’m gonna go change, and then come back to wake you up, okay?” No answer. “I’m leaving now.” 

\--

“Stupid Baekhyun, stupid party,” Jongin fumes as Kyungsoo watches him get dressed, perching on the edge of his bed. “Don’t even wanna go, he’s gonna be all over Chanyeol, eye-fucking him the whole time.” Kyungsoo huffs out a laugh, wrapping his arms around Jongin as he does his hair angrily in the mirror. “Don’t you dare bring your food to his stupid party,” Jongin warns Kyungsoo, glaring at him through the reflection. “They don’t deserve it.” 

“You can probably take a nap at Baekhyun’s,” Kyungsoo murmurs soothingly. “And I was just teasing you. We don’t need to have sex again tonight if you’re that tired. It’s not that big of a deal, Jonginnie. Just friends.” Jongin only runs his hands through his hair aggressively in response, holding it in place with a bit of hair gel. Kyungsoo doesn’t let go of him, even when Jongin leans forward to slap tinted moisturizer on his face. “Come here,” Kyungsoo coaxes, reaching up to kiss Jongin. Jongin frowns and accepts the kiss, but turns back to roll lip balm on, still grouchy at being woken up. “You’re such a baby, sweetheart.” 

“I hate being woken up,” Jongin complains as Kyungsoo pulls a long, padded coat over him. 

“You’re being so childish,” Kyungsoo adjusts the glasses on the bridge of his nose, smiling slightly and kneeling down in front of Jongin to zip the jacket up. The complaining continues even when Kyungsoo pulls up in the parking lot of Baekhyun’s apartment complex. 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo sighs, pulling the key out of ignition. “This isn’t gonna work.” 

“I don’t wanna go,” Jongin murmurs, burying himself into the warmth of his coat. Kyungsoo grabs him by the collar and pulls him into a steady, coconut lip balm flavored kiss. Jongin starts, then melts into the kiss, moving his lips rhythmically with Kyungsoo, feeling his anger dissipate as Kyungsoo laps into his mouth languidly. When they break apart, Jongin’s lips are swollen and red, and he’s half-hard again. 

“Is your attitude fixed?” Kyungsoo looks at him pointedly, and Jongin nods meekly. “Let’s go.” 

“Jongin’s mad at Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo calls out as a greeting, offering up his dishes to Chanyeol when they step through the door, Jongin trailing behind him with a bottle of wine. 

“You tryna start beef right as you walk in the door?” Baekhyun bounces around and throws fake jabs at Jongin who glares at him, all pout and no menace. Baekhyun lowers his fists. “Fuck, you’re so cute when you’re trying to be angry.” 

“Right?” Kyungsoo unzips Jongin’s coat, the bear on his sweater only hindering his best attempts to stay furious. 

“Is that why you guys are so late?” Jongdae appears from the kitchen with a pink apron wrapped around his waist and a dot of gochujang on his cheek. 

“No, we’re late because Jongin couldn’t come, if you get my dr--” 

“ _ Stop _ .” Jongin glowers at Kyungsoo and stomps into the living room. 

“You better calm him down?” Jongdae suggests after a moment of silence, but Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry. He’s just tired, stayed up all night at the studio. He needs a nap.” 

“And a good fuck.” Baekhyun winds himself around Chanyeol and yomps down on Chanyeol’s large bicep, displayed through his tight black long-sleeve shirt. 

“OW! Fucking feline.” Chanyeol doesn’t sound too put off though as he hobbles his way further into the apartment, Baekhyun in tow. “Anyways, come right in. Sehun’s in the kitchen with Jongdae, the little cheating whore.” 

“I’m not cheating,” Jongdae protests innocently as he makes his way to Sehun and wraps his arms around the younger, who’s busy chopping up vegetables. 

“It feels like it.” Sehun barks out a laugh. “Kyungsoo-hyung, what’s good?” 

“Not Jongin’s temper.” Kyungsoo crashes on the couch next to a curled up, sulking Jongin and pulls him into his lap. “Still grumpy?” he asks gently, rubbing Jongin’s back apologetically. “M’sorry, sweetheart.” 

“I’m tired,” Jongin grumbles, leaning into Kyungsoo stiffly. “Don’t talk to me.” 

“You wanna take a nap?” Baekhyun offers. “You really can, don’t be shy.” He tosses a blanket to Kyungsoo while Jongin slides down onto the couch, propping his head in Kyungsoo’s lap and pulling the blanket around himself. “Dunno how you’re gonna fall asleep with all this noise, but get some rest.” 

“Oh, Baekhyun, I forgot to bring my dishes up from my car.” Sehun starts suddenly. “Can you help me get them?” 

“Why can’t you get them yourself?” Baekhyun squawks in indignation. Sehun holds up his sauce covered hands, then nods towards his coat. 

“Keys are in the pocket. Thanks, hyung.” Baekhyun grumbles the entire way out, slamming the apartment door. Chanyeol shifts uncomfortably as Jongdae stops texting whoever he’s talking to and looks up at Chanyeol expectantly. Sehun throws him a look too. Kyungsoo glances around at the shifty atmosphere. 

“What’s this about?” 

Chanyeol swallows and closes his eyes. “I just, I, uh. I need to tell you something.” 

“What happened? What’s going on?” Kyungsoo is utterly confused until Chanyeol reaches into his pocket with a shaky hand and shows him something. “Oh fuck. For real?” 

“Do you think it’s a good idea?” 

Kyungsoo laughs in disbelief. “Well, seeing as you’re going for it tonight, what does my opinion matter?” 

“But like, do you think. Like do you think he’ll… agree?” Chanyeol looks slightly terrified. 

“Yeollie, it’s been like, 7 years.” Jongdae scoffs from the kitchen. 

Sehun chimes in. “Be reasonable, hyung, you can’t throw logic out of a window--” 

“Shh, when’s he coming back. Jongdae, check the door.” 

“He’s a fucking slug, what are you worried about?” 

“Hey. It’ll be fine.” Kyungsoo turns to Chanyeol even as he strokes Jongin’s hair, the younger having completely dozed off and oblivious to the quiet chaos in the small apartment. “He loves you. You don’t need to worry.” 

“I’m so nervous,” Chanyeol admits, pacing back and forth in front of the television. “I just, I’ve never--” 

“I’d be concerned if you had.” Sehun snorts, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

“I really think--” Kyungsoo begins, then breaks off as the front door opens and Jongdae shrieks in surprise. 

“What were you doing, standing right behind the fucking door?” Baekhyun pokes his head in as Chanyeol slumps into the armchair. 

“Missing you,” Jongdae makes kissy faces to Baekhyun as he takes one of Sehun’s dishes from his arms. 

“Are you straight?” Baekhyun demands. “Are you loyal? Are you anything you claim to be?” 

“I am  _ lonely _ , Byun Baekhyun. Everyone else has a hot significant other with them in this room, and I can’t STAND it!” Jongdae screeches in indignation. 

“Oh, yes, don’t mind me and my hot significant other,” Sehun deadpans, holding up a bell pepper and looking at it scrutinizingly. “We simply can’t live without each other.” 

“That’s why you’re my honorary boyfriend.” Jongdae cuddles up to him once more before flying to his phone when it vibrates on the counter. Baekhyun snorts and drops himself in Chanyeol’s lap. 

“You could’ve actually brought her back with you.”

“Huh?” Jongdae looks up. “Well, I thought I wasn’t coming back this year. It was a very rushed decision, and she’s spending the holidays with her family.”

“Why didn’t you go with her?” Baekhyun asks. 

“That was the original plan, but then I decided to come home to see my parents as well because I missed Christmas last year,” Jongdae explains. “I’ve already met her parents though. They like me a lot.”

“Naturally. You’re pretty likeable if I do say so myself.” Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo, who’s still carding his fingers through Jongin’s soft hair. “Shit, he’s actually asleep?” 

“He’s a heavy sleeper,” Kyungsoo explains.

“So cute. Our lil’ Kim Kai.” Baekhyun laughs as Jongin lets out a small snore. “We could’ve gone up to New York together for the parade,” Baekhyun muses as he turns the TV on to the live stream of the celebrations. 

“Ooh, that would’ve been fun,” Kyungsoo nods enthusiastically as Chanyeol situates Baekhyun a little more comfortably on his thighs and pecks him on the cheek. 

“I love you,” Chanyeol murmurs to Baekhyun. The latter falters as he stares at Chanyeol with nothing but true, genuine adoration in his eyes, so unlike his usual joking and sarcastic self. Kyungsoo glances at them, then up at Jongdae, who looks up from his phone long enough to wink at Kyungsoo before turning back to the screen, chuckling a little to himself. 

\--

Jongin wakes up as Baekhyun’s trying to stuff an entire banana in his mouth halfway through dinner, blinking and straightening up from the couch, looking highly disoriented. Baekhyun chokes on the fruit, Chanyeol bursts into laughter, and Kyungsoo pulls Jongin in for a kiss on the lips. 

“Scheep ell?” Baekhyun mumbles through a mouthful of banana. 

“Sleep well?” Kyungsoo echoes the question, nosing Jongin’s neck lightly. 

“Like a rock.” Jongin sighs and leans next to Kyungsoo. 

“So, in conclusion,” Baekhyun swallows the rest of the banana, “I can indeed deepthroat Park Chanyeol.” 

“That’s not an accomplishment,” Jongdae waves his hand carelessly, bringing a cup of water to Jongin. “You’ve only succeeded if you prove you can deepthroat Sehun.” 

“Oh, you’re right.” Baekhyun sits in deep contemplation as Sehun smirks. “Hey, how’s your dude? The Hot Hookup guy?” 

“He slept over last night again.” Sehun grabs an empty plate and starts filling it up with food. “Jongin, want some food?” 

“Sure,” Jongin murmurs, but makes no effort to get up from his place tucked around Kyungsoo’s arm. 

“Christ.” Jongdae pushes Kyungsoo back down onto the couch as he makes to get up. “I’ll get it for him.” 

“Is it just for sex, or you like him more than that?” Baekhyun inquires, still pressing Sehun for details. 

“Dunno. He’s nice.” Sehun shovels spaghetti into his mouth to keep from answering questions. 

“You need to think about getting a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend, I suppose.” Baekhyun chides gently as he plays with Chanyeol’s hair. “Even Jongini found someone.” 

Sehun just shrugs, slapping Jongdae’s ass as he walks by. 

“Did Oh Sehun just acknowledge me as his honorary boyfriend?” Jongdae practically dumps the plate of food onto Jongin and flies back over to Sehun, who rolls his eyes good-naturedly and lets Jongdae bat his eyelashes. 

“Thank you, Dae,” Jongin stabs at a piece of meat before offering it to Kyungsoo, who chuckles but accepts the food obediently. “Hyung, did you eat?” 

“Yep.” Jongin balances the plate on his lap, watching Jongdae finally give up on getting Sehun’s attention and sitting down at the dining table to text his girlfriend. 

“Hyung, can we see a picture?” Jongin asks suddenly. 

“Of who?” 

“Your dick.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes impatiently. “Your girlfriend, of course.” 

“I’ll bring her back to visit soon, okay?” Jongdae skirts around the request and returns to texting, smiling widely at his phone. 

“Gross. Couples,” Baekhyun shakes his head in disgust, gently nipping at Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol indulges him good-naturedly, tilting his head to the side. 

“This is how it’s always been,” Jongin murmurs to Kyungsoo. “Baekhyun bothers Yeollie all the time, and Yeol just lets him. And he laughs at all of Baekhyun’s jokes.” Jongin shakes his head in wonderment. “I don’t know how anybody puts up with that for seven years, much less is in  _ love _ .” 

“You’d be surprised,” Kyungsoo mutters. Truth be told, he sees similarities between their relationship and the one he has with Jongin right now. Baekhyun’s seemingly endless manic energy and playfulness seems to be tamed by Chanyeol’s patience, just like how Jongin’s constant need for attention and reassurance is supplied by resourceful, grounded Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo needed someone to love, to spoil and to work for--an incentive of sorts, and Jongin provided him that the second Kyungsoo had walked into the Roberts’ house so many months ago. And now, Kyungsoo sees how Chanyeol needs Baekhyun as well; someone to cherish for the rest of his life, to remind him to relax and take his mind off of things, to hold close at night and keep him lighthearted.

All these thoughts run through Kyungsoo’s mind as time seems to slow down; Jongin shrieks and claps a hand to his mouth as Chanyeol gently stands up from his sitting position, pulling Baekhyun to the center of the living room. Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun’s face turn from utterly confused to complete disbelief as Chanyeol kneels in front of him on one knee and pulls out the little blue box with shaking hands. Baekhyun’s face slowly crumples as he breaks down into heart-wrenching sobs. Jongdae’s right there the entire time, filming the scene with a huge smile on his face, and Sehun’s still chewing spaghetti as he watches from the dining table. Baekhyun nods frantically in between his tears and Kyungsoo looks on as Chanyeol exhales a huge sigh of relief, shoulders slumping to relax as he smiles only for his betrothed. 

“Don’t cry, don’t cry,” Chanyeol slips the ring onto Baekhyun’s finger before gathering him up in a gentle hug. 

“Y-you said you didn’t want to ask yet,” Baekhyun accuses him between sobs, holding up his hand to admire the ring. 

“I lied,” Chanyeol laughs as Baekhyun pulls him down for a long, slow kiss. “I figured we can be engaged for a while, if we don’t want to plan the ceremony yet, or at least until we graduate. And then we can figure things out.” 

“Jongini’s the only one who didn’t know,” Jongdae laughs from behind the couch and claps Jongin on the shoulder. “You were asleep the entire time Chanyeol told us.” 

“I--I--” Jongin is still clutching onto Kyungsoo’s hand for dear life. “Did you just  _ propose _ ?” He gapes at Chanyeol. 

“You see, Jongin, when a man and a wo--er a man love each other very much--” 

“Shut up, Sehun.” Sehun snickers. 

“Congratulations.” Kyungsoo smiles at Chanyeol. “I told you it’d be okay.” 

“You all knew?” Baekhyun sniffles as he wipes the last of his tears. “Oh, of course you knew. Baekhyun, get the dishes, right? Sehun, you absolute rat.” 

“Finally.” Jongin picks up his plate again. “That shouldn’t have been so dramatic, we’ve seen it coming for years.” 

“Jongini’s right,” Jongdae adds. “I don’t know why you cried, Baekhyun. It’s like you weren’t expecting it.” 

“I wasn’t!” Baekhyun shrieks indignantly, still admiring the ring. “I really didn’t know.” 

“Yeah, apparently not.” Sehun snorts and goes back to eating. “Anyways, congratulations.” A chorus of voices chime in. 

“You two want a picture?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. 

“Sure.” Chanyeol tosses his phone over to Kyungsoo. 

“Take it by the Christmas tree,” Jongdae urges, fumbling with his own phone as well. 

“Kyungsoo’s really good at taking pictures,” Jongin remarks quietly as Kyungsoo angles himself carefully and snaps a few photos. “He knows angles.” Sehun suddenly snorts into his plate and Jongin turns to face him. “What?” 

“Slut.” 

“ _ Sehun! _ ” Jongin shrieks indignantly as Chanyeol bursts out laughing, legs giving in as he sinks down onto his hands and knees. Baekhyun cracks up as well, and Jongin disappears under the blanket to calm his blush. 

“Honestly, I’m just winging it. Chanyeol, stand up,” Kyungsoo prompts, ignoring the lewd joke. “Uh, Baekhyun, switch places with Chanyeol and hold hands out in front. So we can see the ring. Now kiss.” Kyungsoo snaps another photo. “Okay, you can stop kissing him now.” Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck as he tries to pull away, refusing to unlock their lips. 

“The PDA’s only gonna get worse from here,” Jongin sighs from his position on the couch. Sehun nods fervently as he makes his way to the living room. 

“I thought it wouldn’t get any worse when we all slept over that one time--” 

“--and they literally kicked us out into the living room to have sex--” 

“--and then  _ invited us back in _ afterwards.” Sehun rolls his eyes as Jongin groans at the memory. 

“Yeollie is literally my husband now,” Baekhyun protests, finally releasing him. “If I don’t climb him like a damn tree at every moment, who is?” 

“Dae probably might.” 

“I won’t, I value my life,” Jongdae holds his hands up in mock surrender as Baekhyun turns on him. 

“Do you guys want to get a group picture? With all of us together?” Sehun looks away. 

“Oh Sehun?” Jongdae gapes at him. “Showing  _ affection _ ?” 

“Impossible.” Jongin shakes his head.

“Let’s take a group one then,” Chanyeol ushers everyone in. “How…?” 

“I can just take it for you,” Kyungsoo offers, but is cut off by a chorus of outbursts. 

“Just prop the phone up somewhere and then take it,” Jongdae snorts. A flurry of suggestions follows, then an armful of books is hastily piled up onto the coffee table as a makeshift tripod. Kyungsoo sets the timer and hurries into the photo, joining Jongin on the far right.  _ Click.  _

\--

“I really think we need a toast.” Jongdae hurries to the kitchen for champagne. “Kyungsoo, you’re joining us. Sehunnie, you want some?” Jongdae looks over at Sehun. “One sip won’t hurt. You’ve had champagne before, right?” 

“Sure,” Sehun agrees easily. Jongdae glances at Jongin, who glances at Kyungsoo, who rolls his eyes. 

“One sip,” he warns Jongin. “Either you or I have to drive tonight.” Jongdae pours glasses for everyone, then begins the toast. 

“To Park Chanyeol, who has a massive dick--” 

“But not as big as mine--” 

“That’s right, and to Byun Baekhyun, who’s a total bottom--” 

“I am  _ not _ a bottom--” 

“Who gets to ride Park Chanyeol’s massive dick for the rest of his life.” Jongdae takes a deep drink. 

“So poetic,” Jongin pretends to wipe a tear from his cheek, then takes a long sip from his glass before giggling and leaning into Kyungsoo, pretending to be tipsy. “Ksoo…” he drawls, looking up at him under long eyelashes. Kyungsoo only rolls his eyes. 

\--

“Will you kiss me again for New Year’s?” Jongdae asks, leaning his head against Sehun’s wide shoulders. 

“Only if you facetime your girlfriend.” Sehun’s eyes are fixated on his phone. 

“C’mon, Sehunnie, it’s bad luck to go into New Year’s without a kiss.” Jongin giggles in Kyungsoo’s embrace. “You’ve already kissed him.” 

“Jongdae, are you  _ sure  _ you’re straight? Like, you don’t think you’re a little bit bi?” Baekhyun ogles Jongdae, who’s still butting up against Sehun’s unmoving side like a cat.

“There are different types of love in this world,” Jongdae informs Baekhyun. “I don’t have to be bisexual to ask Sehunnie for a kiss. Even a straight man can admit that he’s objectively attractive.” 

“Whatever. I don’t kiss enough people these days.” Sehun sighs and relents, letting Jongdae scramble up onto his lap. 

“You’re such a bottom, Kim Jongdae. I bet you like getting fingered by your girl.” Baekhyun lets out an obnoxious cackle as Jongdae chucks an empty soda can at him. Chanyeol reaches out with a lanky arm and catches it before it can hit the side of Baekhyun’s head. “My hero,” he sighs happily, placing a sloppy kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek. 

“Let’s go on the rooftop,” Chanyeol suggests as Jongdae opens his mouth to defend his sexual honor. “We’ll be able to see the fireworks from anywhere in the city.” 

“Can we get  _ on  _ the rooftop?” Jongin asks bewilderedly. 

“Yeah. Baek and I used to sneak out all the time and have picnics. Let’s go.” Chanyeol tosses Jongin and Kyungsoo their coats, wrapping his own scarf around Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mirrors him. 

“Don’t, you’ll get cold,” Jongin protests, pushing away Kyungsoo’s scarf, but Kyungsoo dodges his hand and wraps the black wool around Jongin’s neck. 

“Can’t let Nini get sick. Let’s go.” Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s hand and tucks it into his pocket before following Chanyeol up the zigzagging staircase until they reach the top floor. 

“This way,” Chanyeol leads the group to the very end of the hallway, breaking through a fire exit door that doesn’t work and climbing up a small ladder until they reach the rooftop of the apartment building. 

“Holy shit, it’s freezing,” Jongdae shivers and wraps his arms around himself, sidestepping the clumps of snow and ice. “I forget how cold it gets here.” 

“Yeah, our lil’ high-class Cali boy.” Sehun snorts, but pulls him closer. 

“Group hug!” Baekhyun tackles Sehun and Jongdae, throwing his hands over their shoulders. Chanyeol joins in and Jongin does too, leaving Kyungsoo’s side to excitedly burrow under Sehun’s shoulder. Jongdae peeks out from where he’s been swallowed to Kyungsoo, who stands awkwardly to the side. 

“Come on.  _ Group  _ hug, Yeollie said, not group minus Kyungsoo hug.” 

“I don’t…” 

“You do now.” Kyungsoo relents, letting Jongin drape an arm around him. He’s pressed against Sehun, whose face is mashed into Jongdae, who’s completely engulfed by strange contortions, and everyone’s laughing and stumbling and slipping on ice. Then the fireworks go off and Jongdae is breaking away to haul Sehun aside to slobber a kiss all over him as Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun away, too, and then it’s just Kyungsoo and Jongin, arms around each other, breaths puffing out into the cold night. Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin. He can see the reflection of the green and red of fireworks going off, but the younger only has eyes for him.

“Happy new year, Jongin,” Kyungsoo breathes, reaching out for Jongin. 

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin whispers as Kyungsoo tiptoes upwards. 

“What?” 

Jongin swallows. “Do you think… we’ll stay together next year?” 

“What kind of a question is that?” Kyungsoo laughs as he presses his lips to Jongin, but when he pulls away, he looks at him with a tender expression. “How long do you want to be with me for?” 

“As… as long as Baekhyun and Yeollie. Longer than them.” Jongin blushes. 

“That won’t do. I’ll have to propose by the fifth year, I’m not as patient as Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo chuckles again, grasping Jongin’s cold hands in his warm ones. “As long as you want me I’ll be here. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Jongin whispers. Kyungsoo kisses him again, cold and precious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Chanbaek coming at you in the midst of all the Kaisoo ;) How are you guys? Hope you liked the update! Here's to hoping that the New Year will bring much more kaisoo and loving >< uhhhh that's it? Happy reading, thank you for supporting as always :))) Kudos and comments are appreciated, love you guys~  
> \--  
> Things we been knew: Aranee is a great editor  
> Things we now know: When Aranee reads fanfiction out loud, it sounds 10x better than in my head as I write mush. :)


	14. what happens now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized font is Korean in this chapter :) and no smut this time, sorry :(

“Jongin?” Jongin whirls around in the store to see Minseok, carefully cradling a large box in his hands. “Hey!” Minseok’s face splits into a wide smile and he hurries behind the counter to put the crate down while Jongin follows him shyly. 

“Minseok-sunbae,” Jongin bows sheepishly. “I should’ve expected you’d be working.” 

“Oh, don’t bow,” Minseok waves his polite greeting away easily. “Where’s Soo? Is he with you?” 

“No, I just, I needed a… uh… a birthday present for him? He thinks I’m at the dance studio.” Jongin rubs the back of his neck. 

“Oh, Soo mentioned you were a dancer,” Minseok murmurs as they wander around the department store. “How long have you been dancing?” 

“Since I was eight. So ten years now?” Jongin veers off to the right, where the suits and blazers hang in neat rows off of sleek dark wood hangers. 

“Wow. That’s some dedication.” Minseok whistles, impressed. “Anyways, what were you looking for?” 

“I don’t know,” Jongin shrugs. “A nice tie?” 

“I can do that.” Minseok steers him towards the ties. “What’s your price range? Some of our really nice ones can run for about forty? But these here are fifteen to twenty-five, depending on what style you wanted.” 

Jongin purses his lips as he trails his hand over a skinny gray tie. “I want to get him one that is simple, but not something that he’s apt to find anywhere else. Because he already has ties, but I want to get him one that reminds him--” Jongin coughs slightly and blushes faintly, but if Minseok noticed, he doesn’t show it. 

“You might be interested in a custom embroidery then. We can do that for you for about seven dollars if the design is relatively simple,” Minseok smiles patiently as he picks up the tie that Jongin had lingered on. “His or your initials on the side, for example? Or a design that’s special to both of you.” 

Jongin swears he feels a lightbulb go off in his head. “Sunbae, Kyungsoo-hyung mentioned that you designed the logo for his company? Jikdo?” 

“Ah! The penguin?” Minseok smiles at him, all teeth and wide, excited eyes. “I see where you’re going.” 

“Right here, perhaps?” Jongin indicates the top of the tie, just underneath the knot if it were tied. “Would that be okay? What do you think?” 

Minseok grins. “I like the way you think, Jongin. So are you okay with this gray one?” Jongin nods eagerly. “Anything else you needed, or will this be all for today?” 

“Oh, I saw a shirt back there that I think I want to try on?” 

“Go for it. I’ll open up a fitting room for you.” Minseok follows him over to the casual wear, then leads him to the dressing room.

“I like that,” he nods in approval as Jongin walks out of the fitting room. “It’s very bold, but you pull it off very well, Jongin.” 

Jongin smiles shyly before peering at himself in the three-way mirror. “Oh, I like it.” He shoves his hands into his jean pockets and poses lazily at himself while Minseok leans against the wall. 

“This might be a little straightforward, Jongin, but have you ever considered a modeling career? Or even something along the lines of an idol, if you want to dance?” 

Jongin laughs a little incredulously, albeit flattered. “A model?” 

“You have the right proportions. Take it from the salesman, Jongin. You have long legs and a triangle torso. Your face is almost the golden proportion, and you have a wicked jawline--you really got good genes, didn’t you?” Jongin stammers and flushes red. Minseok chuckles a little. “Kyungsoo got ridiculously lucky. That nerd, all he does is sit in the library and tap away on his laptop all day.” 

“Hyung is hardworking and reassuring,” Jongin murmurs shyly, smoothing his hands over the cuffs of the shirt. 

“Hmmm. You’re right about that.” Minseok waits until Jongin changes out of the shirt to continue their conversation. “But I was being serious, Jongin-ah,” he adds as he rings Jongin up at the counter. “If you are looking to model, contact me. Or ask that hyung of yours--he’s as clever as a fox when it comes to connections.” Minseok takes Jongin’s debit card. “It’s 50.36.” 

“Okay.” Jongin shifts slightly. “I’m not sure what I want to do yet, but I’ll keep your kindness in mind, sunbae. Thank you.” 

“Of course. I’m sure that whatever you choose, you will be successful.” Minseok places the shirt in the bag. “The tie will be shipped to you by next week, is that okay?” 

“Yes, that’s fine. Would it be cheaper to just pick it up?” Jongin asks, but Minseok winks at him. 

“I’ll cover your shipping fee.” Jongin opens his mouth to protest, but Minseok waves it away. “It’s no problem. Kyungsoo made a study guide for me the other day that probably saved my ass. Think of it as returning a favor.” 

“Thank you, sunbae,” Jongin nods as he accepts the bag. “You won’t tell Kyungsoo about the present?” 

“Of course not. Come back soon, Jongin. Tell Kyungsoo--actually, you know what, I’ll just text him. It’s alright.” Minseok waves him off cheerily. “Take care!” Jongin waves one more time before hurrying out of the mall. 

\--

“Hey.” Marie looks up from her TV show on the couch when Jongin walks in quietly. “Back already?” 

“Yep.” 

“What’s in the bag?” Marie nods towards the paper shopping bag. 

“Clothes from the studio that I forgot to take home one night.” Jongin heads up the stairs but stops to face his mother again. “Is Kyungsoo home?” 

“Yep. In his room, he hasn’t left for the whole day.” Figures. Jongin waves good-bye to his mother before carefully approaching Kyungsoo’s closed door. Jongin’s brows furrow in confusion as he hears another male voice, not that of Kyungsoo’s, talking amiably, then his heart clenches as Kyungsoo laughs easily back and replies in Korean. Jongin doesn’t knock, instead flinging open Kyungsoo’s door. 

“ _ What’s the state of the digital whiteboard? I had hoped we could deploy the first experiments soon. _ ” the unfamiliar voice inquires as Kyungsoo whirls around to face Jongin standing in the doorway. “ _ Soo? Who is it? _ ” 

“Ah, it’s just you.” Kyungsoo smiles sheepishly before turning back to his video call. “ _ Sorry, Myeon, repeat that please? _ ” 

“ _ Who’s that? _ ” the figure on the screen cranes to catch a glimpse of Jongin behind Kyungsoo. “ _ Oh, is it your boyfriend?” _

“ _ Yeah, yeah. _ ” Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose in mock exasperation as his friend bursts into gleeful laughter. 

“ _ Can he hear me? It’s Jongin, right _ ?” Although the pronunciation is clear and the video doesn’t lag much, Jongin still strains to translate the man’s Korean. 

“ _ Yeah _ ?” Jongin doesn’t budge from leaning against the doorway, still somewhat lost. “ _ I hear you. _ ” Kyungsoo gives up and waves Jongin closer to his laptop screen. Jongin’s eyes wander over to their framed picture, now sitting neatly in the corner of Kyungsoo’s desk, before flicking his eyes to the screen and catching sight of a handsome, round-faced man whose eyebrows are raised in surprise. He looks vaguely familiar to Jongin. 

“ _ Oh? You speak Korean?”  _

“ _ Just… just a little. Fluent, I’m not. _ ” Jongin flinches as Kyungsoo intertwines their hands under the table, out of frame from the video call. 

“Jongin, this is Junmyeon-hyung, he’s my friend in Korea. The other tutor on my website?” 

“Ahhh.” His mind suddenly connects two and two together. “I see.” On the other end, Junmyeon chuckles. 

“ _ Your Korean is pretty good for having learned it from a textbook, Jongin-ah. _ ” 

“ _ Thank you. _ ” 

“ _ It needs work, _ ” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes even as his thumb rubs gentle circles over Jongin’s hand.  _ “He sucks at grammar, don’t flatter him. _ ” 

_ “You’re right. That’s your job. _ ” Kyungsoo snorts as Junmyeon laughs again, then turns to Jongin. “Do you understand us?” 

“I understand you more than him. He talks too fast.” 

“ _ He said you talk too fast, _ ” Kyungsoo informs Junmyeon, who rolls his eyes. 

“I can… talk little bit in Eng-lish, too.” Junmyeon’s accent is much stronger than Kyungsoo’s, but he still switches over to English with relatively little difficulty. 

“ _ I only have the text-based sharing done that I showed you last week. Had so much homework to do that I couldn’t make progress, _ ” Kyungsoo laments, turning the conversation back to business abruptly.

“ _ One second, _ ” Junmyeon stops him before addressing Jongin again in broken English. “Your name… is Jongin?” 

“Yes.  _ Kim Jongin. Nice to meet you, Jun...Junmyeon-sunbaenim.”  _ Jongin bows slightly. 

“Nice to meet you,” Junmyeon grins widely. “You are… so cute?” Jongin laughs a little and ducks his face into Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. 

_ “Yah, stop trying to flirt with him. _ ” 

“ _ I’m not, I’m being friendly. He’s really cute, Kyungsoo-ah, he’s too good for you, _ ” Junmyeon teases good-naturedly as Kyungsoo rubs a hand over his face embarrassedly. 

“ _ I think Kyungsoo-hyung cute. _ ” Jongin tells Junmyeon, giggling a little and wraps his arms around Kyungsoo from the back, leaning down a little to keep himself in frame. 

“What-ever you like.” Junmyeon winks at him. “ _ Okay. Er… yes, so when do you think you’ll find time to work on the math formula editor? We really need this if we want to start the first online tutoring experiments. You can’t put it off forever.” _

Jongin creeps out of frame as the conversation gets more technical, pulling out his phone and sitting on the edge of Kyungsoo’s bed. 

“ _ I know, I know. But I’m really at a loss what we should use for input. TeX is nice and all, but it would be too much for high schools kids and under. Have you looked for an UXer as I suggested last time we discussed this? I don’t think I’ll figure this out on my own. _ ” What the fuck. Jongin can barely understand every second phrase as Kyungsoo says, and he usually prides himself in being able to carry on at least small conversations with Kyungsoo if he speaks slowly.

“ _ Didn’t you say you wanted to talk to Yixing about it? I have a few front-end people in my circle, but they wouldn’t be of any help either.” _

“ _ Oh, right. Forgot. Let’s just say a lot happened in the last week. I’ll message him right after we are done here. Is there an update on hosting?” _

Junmyeon hums in thought. “ _ I’m looking at providers in the US and Scandinavia to figure out which offers will suit our plans. I have a second region up and running in Korea, but no smart failover or anything like that yet. I’m looking for a third region first and will start on that. The two existing regions already have scale-up options as soon as we’ll have actual traffic, but we are not overpaying, which is nice.”  _ Jongin throws his phone away and opts to let Junmyeon and Kyungsoo’s conversation wash over him. It’s almost relaxing, the onslaught of foreign language, the flat intonation of Korean instead of the rise and fall of English words. 

_ “Good, two regions is a start. We would have our experiments in Korea anyways. If you want, you can deploy the text-based sharing and give access to some testers. No classes, just looking for crashes so we can stabilize the feature.”  _

_ “Alright, will do. Let me know how things go with Yixing and if I can help in any capacity. But you know me, I’m more of a netops person.”  _ Junmyeon chuckles again. 

_ “Yeah, yeah. Alright then. _ ” Kyungsoo makes the mistake of glancing at Jongin. 

“ _ Is Jongin still in your room? _ ” 

_ “Yes… _ ?” 

“ _ Hmm. It’s getting late, Kyungsoo-ah. I’ll leave you two to… business.”  _

Kyungsoo slams the end call button, ears turning red and cutting off Junmyeon’s booming laugh. Jongin whines a little and opens his arms.

“Hurry hurry hurry hurry,” Jongin hums happily as Kyungsoo throws himself on the bed, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist. 

“How was practice today?” Kyungsoo murmurs into Jongin’s shirt. 

“It was fine. What were you talking about with Jun… Junmyeon?” 

“How much of it did you understand?” 

“Approximately nothing, but it was still interesting to hear. I didn’t realize how fast you talked.” 

“I slow down when I’m talking to you,” Kyungsoo concedes, dropping kisses on Jongin’s jawline. “Better hurry up and learn then, maybe someday I’ll explain it all to you.” Jongin pouts then steals a kiss from Kyungsoo’s lips. 

“I don’t want to go back to school on Monday,” Jongin groans. 

“You always complain about going back to school.” Kyungsoo brushes Jongin’s hair off his forehead. “Frankly, it isn’t that bad. Are you struggling in your classes?” 

“No…” 

“Did you do well on your midterms?” 

“I made a B plus in Statistics.” 

“That’s my baby.” Kyungsoo squeezes him tight. “I told you that it would get easier.” 

“I know, but I just want to hang out with you all day and dance. I’ve gotten so lazy,” Jongin yawns into Kyungsoo’s ear, “and Yeollie and Dae are leaving tomorrow as well, so we’ll never hear the end of it from Baekhyun now.” 

“Oh, shit.” Kyungsoo hadn’t thought of that yet. “It’s gonna be bad.” 

“Terrifying.” 

“Nonstop.” 

“Day and night.” 

“We’re fucked.” 

“We are,” Jongin agrees. “You may want to consider giving him another slap.” 

“I will not, I value my dick,” Kyungsoo balks at the idea. “Chanyeol will murder me.” 

Jongin giggles into Kyungsoo’s chest. “Yeah, you need to be able to use it.” 

“Mhm,” Kyungsoo agrees. “Definitely.” 

\--

“Jongin!” Sehun waves at him from across campus and Jongin jogs to catch up to him. “Hey,” Jongin nods at him as he falls in step easily. “Where’s Kyungsoo?” 

“He started class before me.” 

“Oh, I see.” 

“Jongdae left?” Jongin asks. Sehun nods. 

“I dropped him off at the airport.” 

“He didn’t even text the group chat,” Jongin complains. 

“Ah, you know him, he won’t text unless he’s dy--” 

“YO!” Sehun’s cut off as an unfamiliar student runs up to the pair excitedly. “Are you Jongin? You are, aren’t you?” Jongin glances at Sehun, whose confusion is mirrored in Jongin’s eyes. 

“I--yeah?” 

“You’re the one who posted that dance cover, right?” 

“The--dance…?”

“The Sherlock one! The SHINee dance cover!” 

“Yeah?” Jongin blinks a few times. “That’s me.” 

“You don’t know? Oh my god, dude, you’re going viral. It’s blowing up!” 

“Wait--” Sehun butts into the conversation, nudging Jongin’s shoulder to turn him towards Sehun. “You posted something?” 

“Uh… Ksoo… um… Wait. I’m going viral?” He turns to the student who is now pulling up the video, shoving the phone into Jongin’s hands. Jongin’s mouth drops as the views pop up, and then--

“This is you, right? You’re nearing a million views. Your dancing is insane, it looks exactly like their practice videos! How long have you been dancing? Dude, I’m a huge fan, could I get a picture with you? I knew I’d seen you on campus before! Oh my gosh, this is unreal.” 

“Uh… yeah.” Jongin hands the phone back and allows himself to get dragged into a shaky selfie. “Yeah, ummm, thanks. Thank you.” Jongin runs a hand through his hair as Sehun drags him away. 

“I’ll see you around!” The kid waves excitedly before sprinting back to his group of friends. 

“You have some explaining to do.” Sehun’s voice has a lilt of accusation in it. 

“Wait, I had no idea either!” Jongin protests, digging out his own phone and searching his name with shaking hands. “Kyungsoo posted the video as a joke around Thanksgiving and I think both of us just kind of forgot about it. Oh my god.” Jongin stares at the view number on his screen, then scrolls down to the tens of thousands of comments, thumbing through them feverishly. “I have to… I have to call Kyungsoo.” 

“He’s still in class, and we should be, too. Come on.” Sehun grabs Jongin’s elbow and leads them towards class. 

“What do I do?” Jongin asks Sehun frantically as they enter the class. A few curious eyes look up at him--eyes that Jongin had never noticed before. 

“You sit down and put on your listening ears, Jongin. C’mon.” 

\--

“Kyungsoo-hyung!” Jongin’s almost frantic as he runs into Kyungsoo’s arms, Sehun walking lazily behind him. 

“Jongin, baby, what happened? What’s going on?” Kyungsoo pulls him back to try and read Jongin’s panicked expression while his fingers fumble for his phone. 

“I--I’m viral, I--oh shit--” Jongin drops his phone on the grass. 

“I don’t understand? What’s happening? Are you okay? Sehun, what happened?” 

“Some kid walked up to him and asked for a selfie while we were going to class, and said something about a dance video.” Sehun’s long fingers reach to pick the phone up from the grass. Jongin reaches a shaking hand out to receive it, but Sehun pulls up the video and hands it to Kyungsoo. 

“Oh, shit.” Comprehension dawns on Kyungsoo’s face. “It really blew up. Jongin, you’re at nine-hundred thousand views?” 

“I didn’t know! I haven’t checked my work email because of the holidays and so I had no idea, I completely forgot about it.” Jongin’s still shaking and Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist soothingly. 

“S’okay, you need to calm down. Here--” Kyungsoo digs around in his backpack and pulls out a carton of banana milk. “Come on, let’s go sit down.” Kyungsoo leads Jongin to a bench and presses the milk into Jongin’s hand. “Calm down. It’s exciting, I know.” 

“What do I do? I’ve never--I don’t know--I didn’t expect--” 

“Hyung, I’ll catch up with you later, okay?” Sehun pats Kyungsoo’s back. 

“Yeah, Hunnie, see you.” Kyungsoo waves him off. 

“Don’t text the group chat!” Jongin calls desperately, but Sehun laughs. 

“Assuming your video went viral within the past few days, they’ll probably have seen it by the end of the day anyways.” 

“Oh my god.” Jongin shakily opens the carton. “This is surreal.” 

“But you don’t need to panic,” Kyungsoo tells him, even though his own heart is racing a mile a minute. “You have one more class today, yes?” 

“Yes, in like an hour.” 

“Just put it out of your mind, Nini. We’ll talk about it back home, okay? It’s fine, it’s a good thing.” 

“It’s unexpected.” 

“I know.” Kyungsoo keeps a comforting hand on Jongin’s back. “Finish this, and then let’s take a walk.” He taps the milk as he speaks. “It’ll be okay.” 

\--

Back at home, Kyungsoo pulls the video up on his laptop and plops Jongin in his lap. 

“Alright, let’s see…” Kyungsoo murmurs, then whistles. “That’s insane, Nini. You just hit one million.” 

“I did?” Sure enough, the view count stands at a little over a million as Jongin leans forward to check. Kyungsoo refreshes the page, and the count moves up yet again by a couple hundred. 

“It’s gaining momentum, Jongin. I can’t believe neither of us found out earlier. It’s probably because we’ve been on break.” Kyungsoo scrolls down to the comments. 

>>The only cover I’ve seen that does SHINee justice. 

>>He’s amazing, omg. Does he have SNS?

>>FUCK IT UPPPPP DADDY WTF?!

>>He looks like an idol ^_^ so cute!

>>He’s sexyyyy~ 

>>His facial expressions are so good, wtf

>>I’ve never heard of him but this is so good

>>He’s hot. 

>>^^^

>>He’s really fucking good, wow

>>HOT

“Hmm.” Kyungsoo’s grip on Jongin’s waist tightens just the tiniest bit. Jongin keeps scrolling down, reading more and more comments as they load. Some of them comment on his technique or musicality, but most of them are about his visuals and general compliments. 

“So many comments…” Jongin murmurs, refreshing the page again and glancing at the views again. “Oh my gosh.” 

“I told you you’d be a hit.” Kyungsoo’s smile looks almost strained, but Jongin barely notices, instead opening a new tab and logging into his work email. 

“Oh, what the fuck?” Jongin’s jaw drops at the hundreds of new emails. “Hyung, how am I supposed to read all of these?” 

“Some of them are just spam, see?” Kyungsoo clicks one with a blank subject and they both skim over the sloppy email that looks more like it should belong in the comment section. 

>>You’re so hot, please marry me? Your video is absolutely amazing ohmygosh. I’ve only seen this video but I’m watching it over and over again. Help I’m in love? 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and deletes it. “I’ll see if I can code a targeted filter so you only get ones from official companies or opportunities. Look for the ones that look… ah what is it. You know, real?” 

“Legitimate?” 

“Yes, that. Don’t reply to anything, of course. There will be a lot of people emailing you.” 

Jongin’s mind shoots back to the conversation that he’d had with Minseok last weekend. “Do you think I should… take an offer? A modeling contract, or something in the entertainment industry?” 

Kyungsoo purses his lips as he refreshes the page to the video again. “You don’t have to worry about it too much, Nini. You’re still just a sophomore, and I think you should do a little more research before you apply to anything. It’s just a very sudden development.” Kyungsoo ruffles Jongin’s hair affectionately. “I told you, didn’t I? I said you’d be a hit. Marie and Sam will be proud of you.” 

“Oh, shit, my parents.” Jongin hadn’t thought of that. 

“You can tell them later. Whenever you’re ready. But they might already know.” Kyungsoo chuckles as Jongin refreshes the page again and leans his head on Jongin’s arm. 

“They all say I’m hot,” Jongin murmurs as he scrolls down to the comments again, reading some of them out loud. “Sexy. Cute. Daddy?” Jongin lets out a short huff of amusement. “Am I that attractive?” 

“I’ve been telling you that for months.” Kyungsoo’s answer is short, and his grip around Jongin’s waist is possessive. “You won’t believe me, but you’ll believe the masses?” 

“That’s so self-absorbed.” Jongin rolls his eyes, then continues scrolling down. “I was trying to showcase my dancing, not my visuals.” 

“Both are amazing, sweetheart.” Jongin turns to Kyungsoo, suddenly longing for some semblance of stability and comfort. Kyungsoo closes the laptop as Jongin swings his leg around Kyungsoo’s hip to straddle him. Jongin’s knees dig uncomfortably into the armrests of the desk chair, but he pays no mind as Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist and Jongin searches for Kyungsoo’s lips desperately. 

“That’s it,” Kyungsoo murmurs as Jongin closes in on him. “C’mere, baby, I’m right here.” He kisses with an edge of viciousness, and sucks harder on Jongin’s neck than necessary, making sure that when he pulls away, there’s a bright red hickey that won’t fade for days. “You’re mine,” Kyungsoo growls possessively in Jongin’s ear as he pulls away. 

“Yours,” Jongin replies automatically, clinging onto Kyungsoo’s shirt, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent of his cologne. “Of course.” He hesitates a minute before his next question. “What happens now?” Jongin asks in barely above a whisper. 

“Well…” Kyungsoo strokes Jongin’s hair softly. “Life goes on as usual, Nini. There are essays to be written, dances to be choreographed, students to be tutored, and dicks to be sucked.” Kyungsoo smirks as Jongin twitches unconsciously.

“What about you?” Jongin asks with trepidation in his voice. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Are you okay with it?” 

Kyungsoo fights the urge to laugh. “I love you. A million views on your dance video doesn’t change that. I’m proud of you.” 

“Oh.” 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo mimics him endearingly. “Don’t be worried. We’ll figure it out together, okay?” 

“Together?” 

“Of course.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know this was very plot-centric, but I hope you all still enjoyed! Will update soon <3  
> -  
> I s/o Aranee everytime I post but this time I really do have to shout her out because if it weren't for her, all of the technical dialogue between Kyungsoo and Junmyeon would *not* have gone that smooth. Aranee's absolutely amazing and we love her for it!!! ^_^  
> -  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :) Thank you for supporting!


	15. birthdays!

“Hyung… Hyung…” Kyungsoo’s eyes immediately fly open and he reaches out unconsciously for Jongin despite blurry vision and a fuzzy head. 

“What is it, Nini?” He’s met by a warm body pressed up against him and soft, sweet kisses down his jaw and cheeks. 

“Happy birthday,” Jongin whispers as Kyungsoo wraps his arms around the younger. “I love you.” Kyungsoo groans as Jongin continues to pepper kisses across his face almost reverently, with a hint of that cheeky innocence that he always has. 

“M’so old…” Jongin giggles. 

“You’re only twenty four.” 

“That’s _ancient._ That’s like, halfway to fifty.” Kyungsoo twitches slightly as Jongin’s hands roam freely over Kyungsoo’s bare chest and trace the waistband of Kyungsoo’s flannel pajama bottoms. His fingertips crawl under Jongin’s blue top. “D’you get me a present, sweetheart?” 

Jongin plants his mouth on Kyungsoo’s as his hand dips down into the curve of Kyungsoo’s waist. “I _am_ the present,” he smiles cheekily, showing off his dimples as Kyungsoo laughs fondly. 

“That, you are.” Kyungsoo brings Jongin’s free hand up to his chest and places it over his heart. “I love you.” Jongin’s fingers stray further inside Kyungsoo’s pants and just barely brush over his half-hard erection. 

“I can take care of that, if you want,” Jongin nips Kyungsoo’s ear lightly, making him inhale with anticipation. “I’ll take care of everything today.” 

“The house might go down in flames, sweetheart, just taking care of this is more than enough.” Kyungsoo laughs as Jongin pouts. 

“I was trying to be romantic.” 

“It was awfully cute, I’ll give you that.” Jongin relents and wraps a soft, warm hand around Kyungsoo’s erection to begin stroking lazily. Kyungsoo utters a sigh on the verge of a small moan. 

“I love you,” Jongin insists for the second time in five minutes, pressing wet kisses down Kyungsoo’s chest and waist, tracing the miles and miles of skin with his tongue, feeling goosebumps erupt as he licks fire into the pit of Kyungsoo’s stomach and love into his heart. 

“So sweet, so pretty.” Kyungsoo’s hand reaches down to brush Jongin’s hair off of his forehead gently as Jongin tugs his pants and underwear down to lick kittenishly at the tip of his now fully erect member. “I love you, too--oh, god, shit.” Kyungsoo exhales shakily as Jongin wraps his lips neatly around Kyungsoo’s cock and begins bobbing up and down, humming his satisfaction and sending vibrations tingling up Kyungsoo’s shaft. “Ugh, _fuck_ , Nini. Look at hyung.” Jongin looks up with wide, innocent brown eyes as his tongue flicks at the sensitive underside of Kyungsoo’s cock, the part that makes Kyungsoo feel like the bottom of his stomach is dropping out from under him. “Oh my god, you’re so…” Kyungsoo’s hand laces itself in Jongin’s hair as the younger whimpers, pressing him down to make more of Kyungsoo’s cock in his mouth. “So good,” Kyungsoo makes out before Jongin groans again around a mouthful of dick. “ _Fuck._ ” 

“Help me,” Jongin’s voice is raspy as he pops off of Kyungsoo to beg in the way Jongin knows will make Kyungsoo’s chest constrict with arousal and love. “Show me what you like, hyung.” 

“I like you. I love you.” Kyungsoo’s reply is syrupy sweet, making Jongin flush in happiness even as Kyungsoo’s hand directs Jongin’s head back to his cock. “You want hyung to fuck your mouth?” 

Jongin moans at the sudden onslaught of dirty talk as he takes Kyungsoo back into his mouth, whimpering out his ‘yes’.

“Nini, you’re so pretty, so good to me,” Kyungsoo presses Jongin further down and Jongin valiantly fights his gag reflex, feeling tears well up in the corners of his eyes. “All of this for hyung so early in the morning, you’re… _ah_ …” Kyungsoo’s praise gets lost at the base of his throat as Jongin sinks all the way down, nose pressed flush against Kyungsoo’s pubic hair, breathing in the heavy musk and familiar cologne that surrounds Kyungsoo. For a second, Kyungsoo has to remember how to breathe. “You’re too good for me,” Kyungsoo chokes out as Jongin comes back up for air, blinking the tears to cascade down his cheeks. 

“No,” Jongin shakes his head furiously as he looks up at Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo is just _gone_ . Jongin’s lips are flushed bright red and wet with saliva, the cotton of his nightshirt hanging off of one shoulder, exposing tan, smooth skin, and his hair, standing slightly on end from sleep, falls over his tear-streaked face just right. Kyungsoo’s heart is chaotic, demolished, devastated by just the sight of _his_ Jongin, _his_ boyfriend, completely wrecked for _him_ at nine o’clock on a Saturday morning. Kyungsoo’s eyelids flutter as Jongin lowers his head but never breaks eye contact, staring up at Kyungsoo attentively as he swirls his tongue into the tip of Kyungsoo’s cock and then sinks down all the way again without warning. Kyungsoo gasps, throwing his head back to the ceiling and cumming hard into Jongin’s waiting mouth. 

“Oh shit, shit, Nini,” Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut as waves of pleasure wash over him and his hips buck unconsciously into Jongin’s soft, warm mouth, trying to prolong his euphoria. “Nini, Jongin, baby, sweetheart. Kiss me, kiss me--” Kyungsoo sucks at Jongin’s bottom lip fiercely, shuddering as the last of the shocks fade away but licking at Jongin’s mouth furiously, trying to convey all of his affection in one kiss. Jongin tastes sweet, that citrusy, lemony scent clinging to his lips even with a barely swallowed mouthful of cum and morning breath, and Kyungsoo relishes it, feeling his heart crumble into pieces as Jongin whimpers into his mouth. He’s so whipped. He’s so far gone, completely drunk off of Jongin’s presence, his taste, his touch. 

“I--fuck, Nini, mmf--” Kyungsoo trembles and pushes Jongin back into the messy duvet, intertwining their fingers together, carding his free hand through Jongin’s locks as he kisses him harder. 

“I love you,” Jongin whimpers as Kyungsoo frantically undoes the buttons of Jongin’s shirt and tosses it off the bed carelessly, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses along the tan skin and muscle, tracing his abs reverently, sucking hickeys into the dip of Jongin’s hipbone and following his deep v-line to his straining erection underneath his bottoms. “I love you, hyung, I--” Jongin hisses as the cold air hits his erection, then moans softly, clapping a hand over his mouth when Kyungsoo takes him into his mouth and sucks hard. 

“God,” Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut and tongues at the tip of Jongin’s cock, humming in satisfaction as he licks up a pearl of precum. “I… I wanna fuck you so bad.” 

“Do it, please, please,” Jongin begs, as far gone as Kyungsoo is, grabbing at every inch of Kyungsoo, latching onto his hyung’s fingers as Kyungsoo fumbles for the lube and condom. “Please,” Jongin chokes out as Kyungsoo works two fingers in and presses tight against Jongin’s prostate. “More, give me more.” Kyungsoo growls as his slippery hands slip on the condom wrapper. Jongin huffs and chucks it out of Kyungsoo’s hands onto the ground. 

“Happy birthday.” 

“Are you--shouldn’t we--” Kyungsoo’s brows furrow even as he moans quietly, pushing into Jongin’s tight, wet heat, feeling him clench desperately. 

“M’clean, we got tested,” Jongin reaches for Kyungsoo’s face to kiss him again even as Kyungsoo rolls his hips into Jongin. “Fuck me, fuck me, hyung.” 

Kyungsoo gulps in air to clear his lovestruck head. “Nini, you have no idea… no idea what you do to me,” Kyungsoo sets a steady, somewhat levelheaded pace. “I thought I was gonna go crazy for a few minutes--oh, god.” Kyungsoo’s heart begins to beat wildly again as he meets Jongin’s eyes again, hooded with lust, mouth open in a pretty ‘o’ as Kyungsoo slides in and out of him. 

“I know,” Jongin whimpers, fingernails digging into Kyungsoo’s back as Kyungsoo rocks into him harder. “I feel… the same…” Jongin buries a moan by sucking on Kyungsoo’s collarbone and clawing at Kyungsoo’s back, making him hiss and arch at the mix of pleasure and pain. “Want you, need you--” 

“M’here, I’ll always be--” 

“I--” Jongin moans desperately into Kyungsoo’s shoulder again as he slams into Jongin’s prostate. “Oh, please.”

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo’s gone again. 

\--

Jongin shifts slightly as a few eyes turn to stare at him in the crowded plaza. 

“They recognize me,” he mumbles as he tugs his beanie lower and glances down at his black Converse. 

“That’s not a bad thing.” Kyungsoo reaches out to grab Jongin’s hand posessively. “They’ll know you’re mine.” 

“Hyung.” 

“I’m teasing, Jongini. You’ll get used to it. Smile and wave,” Kyungsoo prompts, gently nudging Jongin forward to keep walking. Jongin does so, shyly, and a few people come up to ask for a picture. 

“Do you have a social media account set up? A profile page?” Jongin nods and quickly scribbles down his dance Instagram for someone. “You’re amazing!” Jongin smiles a thank you. 

“You’re so handsome in person, oh my god.” A teenage girl comes up to him and shyly holds her phone out. 

“Thank you.” Jongin sighs as the last person dissipates and only watchful eyes remain. “I’m sorry,” he adds as he walks back to Kyungsoo with an almost regretful smile. “It’s… it’s your birthday, I--” Kyungsoo only wraps their fingers together reassuringly and leads them to their lunch spot. 

“Hey. We’ll get used to it together, okay?” he tucks a stray lock of hair behind Jongin’s ear. “It’s different for both of us.” 

“I don’t _want_ things to change. I don’t want you to look at me or treat me differently even if this goes anywhere. I just want to dance and be with you.” Jongin taps his fingers over the menu worriedly, cozying up to Kyungsoo in their corner booth. 

“You don’t have to worry about any of that. Under… uh, questionable circum-circumstances?” Jongin nods and Kyungsoo continues. “I told you I’d be here for you always, right?” Jongin blushes and nods again. “We’ll be okay, sweetheart. You’ll always be my Nini.” Kyungsoo glances up to another fan and scoots back to let Jongin scribble an autograph. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” The fan asks shyly, glancing at Kyungsoo. Jongin’s eyes tick over to Kyungsoo and they share a secret, quiet conversation between themselves. 

_???_

_Why not?_

_M’scared…_

_They will find out eventually._

_You don’t care?_

_Not in the slightest._

Jongin turns back to the fan. “Yes. This is Kyungsoo.” 

The fan looks surprised, then delighted. “Oh, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend! You two are so cute together!” 

“Thank you,” Jongin murmurs shyly as Kyungsoo nods his head politely, interlacing their hands together under the table. 

“Can I post about this?” The fan asks, and at that, Jongin shakes his head slightly. 

“No, thank you.” Jongin scribbles down his Instagram. “Thank you for your support.” The fan nods excitedly and walks away. 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “America is so weird.” 

“What?” 

“A gay celebrity would never be taken so seriously in Korea.” 

“I’m not a celebrity,” Jongin protests quietly. 

“I meant that especially in the entertainment and dance industry, LGBTQ people would not be able to come out freely,” Kyungsoo amends. “I’m glad that we can wander around like this without fear of marring your reputation.” 

“I would give it up to be with you. I’m not sure if I like this,” Jongin shifts uncomfortably and Kyungsoo places a hand around Jongin’s waist lightly. “And I’m really sorry--today isn’t supposed to be about me.” 

“I don’t care.” Kyungsoo dismisses his worries easily. “Really, I love you, Nini, and you’re sweet, but it’s okay.” 

Jongin furrows his brows together. “But--” 

“No buts. I love you.” Kyungsoo hushes him firmly. “The attention will die down as the video goes around. Everyone’s just curious right now because you haven’t posted anything since. It’ll be okay, alright?” Jongin leans against Kyungsoo’s side as a symbol of his compliance and Kyungsoo points at the menu. “What do you want for lunch?” 

\--

“Baekhyun and Sehun want to meet up tomorrow,” Jongin informs Kyungsoo as they sprawl across the couch together, a tangled mess of limbs hanging over the sides of the cushions. “Birthday dinner for both of us.” 

“Can’t we do it next week? Junmyeon is really up to my neck for me to make progress on the digital whiteboard,” Kyungsoo sighs. 

“No idea what you’re talking about, but sure.” Jongin texts Baekhyun, then tosses his phone to the coffee table. “Do you want your present now?” 

“I thought I already received it?” Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist and brings him down into a sweet kiss. “Right here.” 

“No, I was joking in the morning.” Jongin laughs. “Let me go get it.” He makes to get up, but Kyungsoo’s arms keep him pressed firmly to Kyungsoo’s chest. 

“I’m happy with this present.” 

“But I thought a lot about the other one.” 

“I like this one best.” 

“You’re so cheesy.” Jongin still blushes as Kyungsoo kisses him again. “C’mon hyung.” 

“I love this one--” 

“I’ll pick you up if you don’t stop.” Kyungsoo releases him immediately and Jongin laughs. 

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo eyes the thin box suspiciously as Jongin places it in his lap. “What is this?” He looks up at Jongin again. “You can’t fit in this.” 

“Stop!” Jongin blushes as Kyungsoo noses his neck affectionately. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He carefully peels back the tissue paper. “Oh, shit!” His eyes flicker immediately to the penguin. “How’d you get this? Oh my god.” 

“Minseok-sunbae did it for me,” Jongin smiles shyly. “D’you like it?” 

“Yeah!” Kyungsoo’s face splits into a wide, heart-shaped grin. “This is amazing, Nini.” His heart clenches up in his throat as he embraces Jongin. 

“It’s just another… you know.” Kyungsoo nods, stroking Jongin’s hair lightly. Another reminder that Jongin supports his endeavours in the best way that he knows how to. Kyungsoo’s heart is chaotic again. 

\--

“Hyung?” Kyungsoo jumps and quickly flips a piece of paper over. Jongin glances at him suspiciously. 

“Hey, baby.” Kyungsoo stands up to meet him. “Did you need something?” 

“What was that?” Jongin nods over at the paper and Kyungsoo shifts slightly. 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. Just work stuff.” Kyungsoo reaches up to tuck a lock of hair behind Jongin’s ear. 

“Mom asked what kind of cake you want.” 

“I don’t need one,” Kyungsoo dismisses it easily. “Tell her not to get one.” 

“But she said they didn’t get you anything--” 

“I don’t care,” Kyungsoo insists. 

Jongin sighs. “You need to let yourself be spoiled sometimes. All you do is work.” 

“C’mere.” Kyungsoo pulls Jongin to the bed and flops down, enveloping Jongin in cuddles and kisses. “I am spoiled,” Kyungsoo tells him rather matter-of-factly. “I have you by my side. I have great friends and a supportive family--your parents, and mine back home as well. I don’t need anything else.” 

Jongin frowns. “Are you just saying that to make me blush?” 

“Absolutely not.” Kyungsoo meets his eyes sincerely. “I love you. I’ve never, ever felt this way about someone before.” He brings a hand up to run through his hair embarrassedly. “I just… I’m so happy with you.” 

“Me, too,” Jongin sighs. “I like you a lot. I love you.” 

“Remember in the beginning? When you just followed me around everywhere?” Kyungsoo laughs as Jongin blushes. “Look at you now,” Kyungsoo coos. “You’re growing up, too. Starting to figure out where you want to go, even if it’s by accident.” Jongin sighs. “Did you get any opportunities? Did the filter work?” 

“Yes, no. Er--I mean--the filter worked, but I haven’t gotten many opportunities. Some of them ask me to pay a fee to train.” 

“Those are scams…” Kyungsoo’s brows furrow. 

“I know, so I ignored those and marked them as spam. And then there have been a few, but nothing that I’m really interested in. They’re all like, modeling contracts or auditions, but I don’t know if that’s what I want to be known as. I wanna dance.” 

“There’s no pressure to accept,” Kyungsoo soothes Jongin’s worries lightly, and Jongin giggles suddenly. “What?” 

“One of them asked if I’d be interested in being an underwear model.” Kyungsoo’s grip on Jongin’s waist suddenly turns vice-like. 

“Nope.” 

“Wait, why?” Jongin whines, and Kyungsoo pulls back to affirm the sparkle of humor in Jongin’s eyes before shaking his head again. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“I think it’d be fun--” 

“No.” Kyungsoo’s deep growl in Jongin’s ear makes him shudder. His hand creeps down to grab a handful of Jongin’s ass. “Nobody else gets to see this. This is mine.” 

“Yes, hyung.” 

“Does hyung not satisfy you?” Kyungsoo’s hand doesn’t stop pawing greedily even as he purrs into Jongin’s ear. “You wanna put yourself out on display for the whole world? Hyung’s not enough for you?” 

“No, I mean, yes, I--” Jongin’s heart pounds frantically. “You’re more than enough, hyung, I only want you, only wanna be yours,” 

“That’s right.” Kyungsoo’s chuckle is dangerous and predatory. Jongin’s so unnerved it hurts to breathe. “Even if all those comments call you sexy and beautiful, who are you gonna listen to, baby?” 

“You, Kyungsoo-ah, you,” Jongin shudders as Kyungsoo attaches his lips to Jongin’s neck and bites down hard. “Ah!” 

“Mhm. A likely story.” Kyungsoo laughs when Jongin whines. 

“It’s true,” Jongin pleads. “I won’t--I’m only yours. Hyung, you’re not serious, are you? You’re not that jealous…?” 

“I’m not, of course I’m not.” Kyungsoo breaks character immediately when Jongin begins to shake slightly and his breathing quickens in the beginnings of panic. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. Come here.” 

“M’yours,” Jongin whimpers into Kyungsoo’s arms. 

“I know, baby. I’m yours, too. Yours to love and hold and come to, whenever you want.” Kyungsoo peppers kisses over Jongin’s ears and hair. “I love you. You know you can do whatever you want to do.”

“You don’t have to be jealous,” Jongin begs. “I don’t want anybody else, I don’t care what anyone else says, if you don’t want me to do something, I really won’t.” 

“Nuh-uh. Make decisions for yourself, sweetheart. You can’t say those things.” Kyungsoo shakes his head firmly. “You’re still your own person. Know what you want.” 

“I want you.”   
“Good, I want you, too, but I meant career-wise.” Kyungsoo laughs a little. “Though I highly doubt you actually want to model underwear.” 

“I don’t, I was joking.” 

“And I got carried away. M’sorry.” Kyungsoo kisses him on the forehead lightly before pressing another to Jongin’s lips. “It won’t happen again.” Jongin is silent for another minute, then pipes up again. 

“If you don’t want a cake of your own, do you want to share mine?” 

“But it’s your birthday, your spotlight,” Kyungsoo declines gently. 

“I _want_ you to share mine.” Jongin, for once, is resolute. 

“Okay, baby.” Kyungsoo sighs quietly. “Thank you.” 

\--

Jongin wakes up two days later to a bouquet of red roses on the bedside table and no trace of Kyungsoo. 

“What the fuck…” Jongin fishes through the bouquet sleepily and draws out a white envelope. 

_Nini,_

_Happy Birthday, my love._

_I had to go to class early today, but I’ll see you tonight. I love you._

_Kyungsoo_

  1. _I suggest you find Taemin after class. Bring a rose._



“What the fuck?” Jongin repeats quietly to himself, rereading the note. He glances over at the clock and flinches, jerking up and out of bed. In his hurry to get to class on time, Jongin barely remembers to snatch the note and the bouquet before barreling out the door. 

“Hey. Happy Birthday.” Sehun presses a latte into Jongin’s hand. 

“Thanks, I didn’t have breakfast. I overslept.” Jongin accepts the coffee cup gratefully. 

“Huh. Yeah, well, you look a little confused as well.” 

“Uh, Kyungsoo left a note for me, but I have no idea what it means.” 

“Lemme see. Wait--is it sappy? If it’s sappy I refuse to help.” 

“Not… not really?” Jongin hands him the note and Sehun shrugs after reading it over as well. 

“Taemin? Like, SHINee’s Lee Taemin?” 

“I guess so? I dunno.” Jongin stuffs the note back in his pocket as they walk to class, depressed at the thought of having to spend most of his birthday without even a semblance of his boyfriend. “I’ll figure it out.” 

\--

“He never talked to you about Taemin?” Sehun asks as they exit the lecture hall. 

“We did talk about it. OHHHHHHHH!” Jongin smacks himself on the forehead excitedly. “I know what he means now. Bye, Hunnie!” 

“You’re just gonna leave me for Soo?” Sehun calls, and Jongin stops in his tracks. 

“Do you wanna come? Knowing hyung though, it’s probably a whole scavenger hunt.” 

“I got nothing better to do.” Jongin grins from ear to ear as they sprint towards Jongin’s car. 

\--

“Where are we?” Sehun glances at the little shop apprehensively, and Jongin motions to the Taemin poster in the window. “Oh, wow.” 

“This was why he posted the video in the first place…” Jongin murmurs. “He found out I was a Shawol and made a bet with me.” 

Sehun laughs. “Don’t bet with compsci majors, Jongin.” 

“Thanks for letting me know now.” Jongin sighs and walks into the shop, whereupon the owner promptly hounds him for a photo and an autograph excitedly. 

“Your dance cover is amazing,” she gushes, and Jongin bows his head politely. 

“Thank you so much. Er… did someone come in here and leave something for me?” 

“Only if you have what they left you.” Jongin places the rose on the counter carefully, and the girl brings two yellow roses, a rolled up poster, and a note out from under the counter. 

“He said that if you hurry, you might be able to catch him in the middle.” The girl smiles warmly. “Happy birthday!” 

“Thank you.” Jongin’s ears burn red as he exits out of the shop. “I can’t believe he actually bought me a Taemin poster,” he groans to Sehun once they’re back inside the car. 

“What’s the next clue?” Jongin unfolds the letter. 

_Although things are changing, I will always be there for you. I’m dropping clues as you find them; perhaps if you hurry, you may be able to catch me before I finish. Find somewhere fun, bring something yellow._

“Okay, okay.” Sehun’s competitive spirit is drawn out as he chews his lip thoughtfully, but Jongin’s already speeding out towards the city. “Where’s somewhere fun?” 

“Our unofficial first date.” Jongin laughs as he rolls down the windows, letting the cold air whip his hair back from his face. “AAAAHHHHHHHHH!” 

“WHHHOOOOOO!” Sehun screeches out the window and Jongin screams as well, laughing happily when Sehun plugs the aux cord into his phone. 

\--

“Did someone leave something for me?” Jongin asks the person at the register, placing a yellow rose on the counter. The man glances at it, then hands him a receipt. “Thank you, oh. Wait. Could I just get one more chilli hot dog with this order?” 

“Sure.” Jongin pays and walks back to Sehun. 

“What is it?” 

“Dunno. Gotta wait just a sec, I got a hot dog for you, too.” 

“Order number 15!” The two walk up to the pick-up area where two pink roses, another letter, and two chilli hot dogs sit on the plastic tray. 

“Let’s go,” Sehun urges, grabbing the letter and his hot dog.

_When I come back in the summer, remember I’m still taking you to that island. While I’m still here though, come give me a kiss, because I forgot to give you one this morning._

“Uhhh…” Jongin twists his mouth to the side, trying to ignore the implications of that first line. “I don’t get it.” 

“Where did you guys… like… where was your first kiss?” 

“At home? In my room?” Jongin snorts as Sehun rolls his eyes. 

“Oh, so he’s _that_ kind of romantic.” 

“Shut up.” Jongin pulls his hoodie up over his head to cover his red ears and takes a bite of his hot dog. “There’s not even a clue in this one!” 

“First date?” 

“Definitely not. I’d notice something.” Jongin shifts uncomfortably as he scrutinizes the note again. 

“I don’t know, I’m probably more lost than you.” Sehun picks up his hot dog. “We ‘otta cath up tho,” he mumbles around a mouthful of sausage and chilli. “Where elth haf you guys been?” 

“The restaurant… we danced… that hot chocolate place, the skating rink, the mall.” Jongin inhales in surprise. “The mall.” 

“Why the mall?” 

“He… forgot to give me a kiss.” 

\--

“This narrows it down approximately none, though,” Sehun eyes the people milling about. “Where are we supposed to go?” Jongin snatches Sehun’s baseball cap off his head. “YO! What the fuck?” 

“We’re gonna get slowed down if people recognize me,” Jongin shoves the cap low over his eyes and tosses his sweatshirt hood up around the hat as well.

“You don’t like the attention, do you?” 

“Absolutely not,” Jongin declares as he marches towards Minseok’s department store. 

\--

“Here, sunbae.” Jongin hands the pink rose to a familiar face that smiles knowingly. 

“You missed him by about fifteen minutes.” Minseok offers him a paper bag. “Did he like the tie?” 

“Very much, sunbae. Thank you, I gotta go!” 

“Understandable. Nice video, by the way!” Minseok calls out behind him. 

“Thanks!” 

\--

_I guess my kiss will have to wait until tonight then. But I suggest you hurry--I’m not a very patient man._

“Oh, god.” Jongin turns bright red at the memory and Sehun sniggers. 

“I’m assuming you know where to go.” 

“Shut up. What’s in the bag? OH, ACTUALLY, DON’T OPEN IT.” Jongin balks in apprehension.

“Why?” Sehun fiddles with the seatbelt when the car’s safety feature beeps angrily at him.

“Oh, god, please don’t be what I think it is.” Jongin groans as he makes a right turn. 

“Should I open it?” 

“ _Should_ you?” Jongin’s voice goes up an octave. 

Should I?” 

“ _SHOULD YOU?!”_

“I should.” 

“WAIT--” 

“JONGIN!” Sehun screeches and Jongin flinches. 

“What is it?” Jongin grips the steering wheel tighter as the silence stretches to an unbearably long time. Sehun breaks it first. 

“Slut.” 

“Fuckkkk.” Jongin flushes bright red. 

“You’re into _this_?” 

“No… er yes… er I--” 

“I’m kidding, it’s just a jacket.” Jongin glances at the black denim as Sehun holds it up, then flicks his eyes back to the road relievedly. “Your reaction was priceless, though. What did you _think_ it was?” Sehun sniggers as Jongin flushes bright red. 

“Fuck you.” Jongin says fervently as he pulls into the parking lot of the dessert shop, grabbing a white rose from inside the bag. He returns with two cups of hot chocolate, orange roses, and another note. 

“I think we’re catching up, the girl inside told me he’s only been gone for a few minutes.” 

“Open the note,” Sehun urges. 

_You’re a smart cookie. DDS 519._

“I am… not smart.” Jongin wrinkles his nose. “I don’t get it.” 

“You don’t know what DDS stands for?” 

“Not in this context.” Jongin sighs as Sehun searches it up. 

“By any chance, does Doctor of Dental Surgery stand out to you?” Jongin bursts into laughter. “I’ll take that as a no.” 

“I have no idea what this means.” Jongin sighs heavily. “Should I text him?” 

“Call him,” Sehun laughs. “See if he’ll pick up.” Jongin pulls up Kyungsoo’s contact and is surprised when Kyungsoo actually answers. 

“ _Yoboseo?”_ Kyungsoo’s amused voice comes through the line. “ _Having fun, sweetheart?_ ” 

“ _Slowly, what_?” Kyungsoo repeats the Korean phrase slower, then laughs. His voice is like music to Jongin’s ears, and Jongin’s face stretches into a smile so wide that it hurts his cheeks. 

“ _I missed you,”_ Jongin tells Kyungsoo. “Why don’t I get to see you on my birthday?” he whines in English as Korean grammar becomes too difficult for him to articulate. Sehun buries his laughter into his jacket, silently judging Jongin’s clinginess. Jongin punches his arm. 

“ _You will see me soon if you are fast, sweetheart. Are you alone?”_

_“What?”_

_“Are you. Alone?”_

_“Sehun… here with me.”_

“Sup.” Jongin sets the phone on speaker as Sehun calls out. 

“Oh, good, I was hoping you’d be with him.” Kyungsoo switches effortlessly to English. 

“What’s DDS?” Jongin asks, and Kyungsoo chuckles again. 

“ _You’re so cute.”_

 _“Hyung!”_ Jongin’s voice takes on a whining tone. 

“ _I’m being serious._ ” Kyungsoo chuckles again. “ _I love you. I miss you. Come find me._ ” He hangs up, leaving Jongin just as clueless as before and pining after Kyungsoo even more. 

“I don’t get it,” Jongin complains, slumping against the seat. Sehun’s still scrolling through his phone, brow furrowed in thought. 

“Dewey decimal system.” 

“What?” Jongin looks at him. 

“The library?” 

_I’m being serious._

_I’ve never been so serious about someone in my entire life._ Jongin slams down on the accelerator. “Oh Sehun, I love you.”

“Good thing Kyungsoo hung up, then.” 

\--

The librarian smiles as Jongin holds out an orange rose and in turn hands him a book. 

“It’s checked out for the next two weeks,” She tells Jongin. 

“Thank you.” Jongin clutches the book to his chest and rushes back out to Sehun. 

“What is it?” Jongin snorts as he glances at the cover. 

“20 Studies to Understand Applicational Statistics. He’s so… like…” Jongin struggles with words as he rifles through pages feverishly, searching for an envelope. 

“Hot? Sexy? Handsome?” Sehun supplies. 

“Good enough.” Jongin yanks the white envelope out and tears it open. “Ah, shit.” his mouth twists to the side as rose petals scatter all over his lap. “I didn’t expect that.” 

“I’ll read, you clean.” Sehun plucks the envelope from out of Jongin’s hands as Jongin begins picking up the petals and gathering them carefully into his hand. 

_If you’re reading this, I win. Did you have fun? Drop Sehun off, then come find me._

“Do you know what he’s talking about?” Sehun asks as Jongin carefully places the petals into a cupholder. 

“Yeah. C’mon, I’ll take you home.” Jongin starts the ignition. 

\--

Jongin stuffs all of the gifts into the paper shopping bag and sighs as he makes his way up the pathway back home, when he suddenly hears quiet footsteps behind him. Jongin whirls around and Kyungsoo stops in his tracks a few feet away from Jongin, hands tucked casually in his pockets and a quiet, unassuming smile on his face. Jongin’s breath catches in his throat as he looks at his boyfriend for the first time that day, sleeves of his crisp white button-up rolled up to the elbows, Jongin’s tie knotted neatly at the throat, and shiny dress shoes with a slight heel to accentuate his slender figure. Jongin swallows hard. For a moment, they just stare at each other as the weak January sun sets behind Kyungsoo’s head. Then Jongin drops his bag and runs into Kyungsoo’s arms, matching Kyungsoo’s growing wide smile. 

“Was it fun?” Kyungsoo asks as Jongin squeezes him tightly. 

“It was. Thank you, thank you so much,” Jongin murmurs happily. “You got me so much stuff…” 

“It’s nothing. Happy birthday, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo reaches up to plant a fond kiss on Jongin’s lips. 

“I didn’t get to see you for the whole day.” Jongin pouts a little bit as Kyungsoo chuckles lightly. 

“So cute,” Kyungsoo muses. “I wasn’t this cute at nineteen.” 

“I’m sure you were.” 

“I wasn’t, trust me.” Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s hand and stoops down to grab the shopping bag in the other. “I bet you’re hungry.” 

“Oh!” Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise as he takes in the streamers and balloons around the entire house. 

“Happy birthday!” Marie and Sam smile at Jongin proudly as he slowly makes his way into the kitchen. “Soo’s idea,” Sam adds, waving at the decorations. Right on cue, Kyungsoo walks downstairs, having dropped Jongin’s stuff off in his room for him. Jongin bounces over to him and pulls him in for another hug. Kyungsoo indulges him, then pulls away slightly before the embrace becomes too awkward in front of Jongin’s parents. 

“So,” Marie begins as they sit down for dinner. “There’s a video going around of your dancing?” Jongin stops chewing and glances upwards at Kyungsoo accusingly, surprised when Kyungsoo looks just as perplexed as Jongin. 

“You found out,” Jongin sighs, setting down his fork. “I was going to tell you but… I just don’t know if I like the attention. It wasn’t on purpose--I mean, I didn’t mean for it to go viral.” 

“I’m not disappointed,” Marie smiles gently. “I suppose I was just surprised when it got sent to me. But I think you’re completely worthy of the attention.” 

“Mom,” Jongin rolls his eyes. 

“What do you think of it?” Sam turns on Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “It’s good. I don’t care, I still… uh, yeah, it doesn’t matter to me.” If Jongin wasn’t familiar with Kyungsoo, he would’ve missed the slight pink crawling up Kyungsoo’s neck. “I think there are a lot of good opportunities waiting for him from that video, and if he… uh, plays his cards right? Is that the idiom? He’ll be fine. He works hard.” 

“Agreed!” Sam claps his hands enthusiastically. “We’re proud of you, Kai.” 

“I’ve always been proud of you. Just make sure that you pursue something that you want to do,” Marie speaks directly to Jongin, who nods quietly. 

“But make sure you can support yourself financially,” Sam pitches into the conversation as well. “I know that dancing is your passion, and there are definitely a lot of good jobs out there for you, but you should also consider income.” 

“I know, dad. If I need to, I could always look into a part-time job for now, but I’m still in college, and I just want to dance. I’ll… I’m not sure yet, but I’ll definitely let you know my plans, mom.” Marie nods thoughtfully before turning to Kyungsoo. 

“I’ve been putting this off for a while, and I hope this won’t ruin your birthdays, but I have to know. What are your plans in February, when you leave?” Kyungsoo glances at Jongin, who’s suddenly very invested in his spaghetti. 

“I’m coming back in June,” Kyungsoo answers evenly. “I’ve started setting up a company in the city. It’s going really well. I’m also looking at apartment listings.” 

“What about Kai?” Marie presses. “You two will do long-distance?” Kyungsoo nods silently. “And after you come back?” Kyungsoo spreads his hands in a gesture of nonchalance. 

“He is free to move in with me, if he wants.” Jongin turns to look at him so fast he gets whiplash, wincing and holding his neck. Kyungsoo reaches over to gently massage the crick out of his neck while still maintaining eye contact with Marie. “I told you before. I wouldn’t hurt him. I’m really serious.” 

“Move in?” Marie’s eyebrows go up. “He’s only 19, and haven’t you guys been dating for just a few months?” 

“Mom--” Jongin starts to complain, but Kyungsoo’s hand drops to squeeze Jongin’s underneath the table reassuringly. 

“It’s just one suggestion. I don’t mean any harm, if you think he’s too young, then he doesn’t have to. I’m just saying that I’ll… I’ll be here, close by, and I do have a future planned out for my personal and business life.” 

\--

“Were you really being serious?” Jongin asks later that night as Kyungsoo changes out of his business clothes. 

“Serious about what?” Kyungsoo tugs his tie loose and Jongin stares at him raptly. 

“S’hot,” Jongin mutters to his thighs, ignoring Kyungsoo’s titter of amusement. “Er… about me moving in with you when you come back.” 

“Of course. You can, if you want to. Or I suppose, it’s more of a question if Marie will let you.” Kyungsoo unbuttons his shirt methodically, letting it drop to the ground in a heap before approaching the bed. 

“I… uh…” Jongin’s brain short-circuits but thankfully his body takes control, arms reaching out to run hot hands all over Kyungsoo’s upper body. 

“So eager,” Kyungsoo smirks down at Jongin. “Let me love you tonight,” he adds in a softer voice. Jongin nods and lets Kyungsoo strip him of his clothing. Kyungsoo makes love to him carefully, with slow rolls of his hips, Jongin clinging to him needily, wanton moans falling from his lips and muffled in Kyungsoo’s shoulders and chest. Afterwards, as they lie together blissfully, Jongin giggles slightly. Kyungsoo lifts his head up to look at Jongin, smiling fondly. 

“What is it?” 

“After I visited Minseok-sunbae, Hunnie opened the shopping bag to see the jacket, but I got scared because I thought you had bought me more lingerie.” 

“Ah!” Kyungsoo smirks against Jongin’s chest. “I really was going to, but I thought there was a good chance that Sehun might be with you, and I also didn’t want Minseok-hyung to see it. I can get you more, though, if you like it--” 

“No, no, hyung.” Jongin laughs helplessly as his face burns red again. “You spent so much money today.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you to let me spoil you?” Kyungsoo kisses Jongin languidly. “Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you go model that jacket for me?” Jongin slides obediently off the bed, tossing on a pair of Kyungsoo’s clean boxers and slipping the black denim jacket on over his bare chest. Kyungsoo wolf-whistles as Jongin strikes a few daring poses. “Cute, sweetheart. You look amazing.” 

“I--huh?” Jongin slips a hand inside one of the pockets and touches a small box. He looks up at Kyungsoo, who gently beckons him back to the bed. Jongin opens the box gently and smiles when he sees the charm; another small, flat circle like the one that dangles next to the heart, but this one is engraved ‘KJI’. 

“Do Kyungsoo,” Jongin breathes, and Kyungsoo gently touches his initials on Jongin’s wrist. 

“Loves Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo touches the heart, then reaches over to pluck the new charm out from the velvet cushion and clips it onto Jongin’s bracelet. “Cheesy, right?” 

“But it’s so delicate that it doesn’t look cheesy,” Jongin argues, holding his wrist up and admiring the thin gold band and three charms that clink together pleasantly. “It’s beautiful.” 

“So are you.” Kyungsoo tilts Jongin’s face to look towards him. “Happy birthday,” he whispers as he leans in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! Lots of things happening these days to KaiSoo but as promised, I will always portray a healthy, happy relationship between them no matter what happens :) Hope everyone is staying safe and reading lots of fanfic these days <3 Hoping to update soon!  
> \--  
> 


	16. slow close

“Over here, Soo.” Kyungsoo walks into the small, quaint cafe and catches sight of Yixing tucked into a corner of the shop. Kyungsoo nods at him and walks over, sliding into the chair across from him. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo fumbles with his bag as a waitress comes over to place menus in front of both of them. “How have you been?” 

“M’good, you? You’re leaving soon, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah. Little bit less than a month left.” Kyungsoo sighs heavily as he brings out his notes. 

“I suppose Kai…” 

“He’s alright. I’m trying to spend more time with him, though. He invited me to watch practice today, but I told him I couldn’t because of this meeting.” 

“We can hurry this up. Sorry if it was incon--” 

“No, don’t worry. This was on my schedule first.” Kyungsoo passes a sheaf of papers over to Yixing. “By chance, do you know any UX designers or researchers, either interested in some freelance work or maybe even looking to join a startup team? The further we get with Jikdo, the more we feel that we are completely lacking expertise in those areas.”

Yixing sighs and shuffles the papers a little. “Uhm, maybe? Depends on what they would be working on, I guess. Can you share a little more? Or is that confidential, I’d understand.”

“No, it’s fine. No rocket science ideas so far.” Kyungsoo taps the highlighted label at the top of the page. “First task would be figuring out how tutors and pupils share information digitally. We call it ‘digital whiteboard’. Literally translating the concept just feels wrong, and we are really out of ideas.”

“Ok, at least it sounds challenging. Not well-researched yet. So you are looking for two people, right?” Kyungsoo opens his mouth to reply, but is cut off by the waitress. The duo order before Kyungsoo turns back to the topic at hand. 

“Er… where were we? Oh. Yeah, we need the UX researcher more urgently though than the UX designer. The designer would work off the results of the researcher after all. If one person fills both profiles, that’d also be fine, I suppose. It’s mostly up to whatever you can do.” Kyungsoo shrugs in a gesture of open-mindedness. Yixing scratches his head thoughtfully.

“I’ll see what I can do. Can’t promise anything, but I’ll ask around. I think I know a couple of people who’d be interested, education is a personally rewarding field after all and has so much space for improvement.”

“We will have lots of unsolved UX problems even if we manage to find an initial solution for this one, so it would be great if whoever you find might be interested in working with us long-term. Again, I’m open to expanding the team. But I’ll take whoever I can find that matches my expectations at this point, we need to show first results soon.” Yixing nods. 

“I gotchu.” The waitress returns with their sandwiches and drinks as Kyungsoo sneaks a glance down at his watch. 

“You can leave,” Yixing catches Kyungsoo’s unsettled expression with a sympathetic look. “Really, you don’t have to stay unless there’s something else that you wanted to talk about.” 

“I can’t do that,” Kyungsoo protests, but Yixing shakes his head. 

“You should spend more time with him. While you still can.” 

“Are you speaking from experience?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and Yixing hesitates. “Oh, I’m sorry if that’s too personal--” 

“It’s okay.” Yixing shakes his head and smiles, picking up his sandwich. “I had a girlfriend in China… We were together for about four years. I was going to propose.” Kyungsoo takes a sip of his drink and nods, indicating for Yixing to continue. “But then I got offered this position in America…” 

“You broke up?” 

“Long distance is hard.” Yixing sighs deeply. “She said I cared more for work than I cared for her. It was a big misunderstanding.” Kyungsoo winces and Yixing smiles a little. “Did I hit home?” 

“A little too close for comfort.” 

“It doesn’t have to be that way,” Yixing reassures him quietly. “A relationship is like an SLA negotiation.” Kyungsoo barks out a laugh. 

“You’re comparing relationships to Service Level Agreements?” He shakes his head in incredulity but Yixing presses forward earnestly.

“It’s the same concept! It is give and take, push and pull. If he is willing to wait for you, and if you are willing to return to him, then everything will work out. Kyungsoo takes a bite of his sandwich as Yixing continues. “After she broke up, I decided to stay in America.” 

“What about now?” 

“I’m just focusing on work. My priority isn’t a relationship.” Yixing shrugs nonchalantly. 

“Mine wasn’t either, though,” Kyungsoo protests. “I came here to study and to work.” 

“But is it your priority now? That is most important.” Yixing points a fry at him. Kyungsoo feels his throat close up. 

“I’m really bad at emotions--” 

“It doesn’t matter. But ask yourself, can you see yourself spending the next three years of your life with him? The next seven? Fifteen?” Kyungsoo swallows hard and doesn’t say anything, but Yixing doesn’t miss the glossy, hopeful look in his eyes. “ Just make sure you stay within the agreed SLOs.” Yixing winks. “Long distance relationships can work out, Soo, I guarantee you that. You just have to know what you want, and act on it. I wasn’t… I wasn’t clear enough with her, but you don’t have to make that mistake. I suggest you ask Kai if he feels the same way as you at least sometime before you leave.” 

“I--I understand. Thank you, Xing. Really.” Yixing nods encouragingly and Kyungsoo flags the waitress down. “Could I get a takeout box for this?” 

\--

“1, 2, 3, 4--” 

“5, 6, 7, 8.” Jongin whirls around as Kyungsoo’s voice permeates through the studio, quietly counting out the last few beats while his footsteps echo on the hardwood floor. 

“Hyung!” Jongin’s face splits into a wide smile, grabbing at the towel tucked into the waist of his pants and draping it around his bare shoulders to wipe at the sweat on his chest. “I thought you couldn’t come.” 

“I finished as fast as I could,” Kyungsoo takes the towel and dabs at Jongin’s chest for him. “Nini, working hard,” he murmurs as Jongin pulls him up into a greeting kiss. 

“Do you wanna see my new choreo?” Jongin’s eyes sparkle with excitement and Kyungsoo tries to mirror his enthusiasm, pushing any thoughts of his departure to the back of his mind. 

“Of course.” Kyungsoo pulls a chair from the corner of the studio and drags it to the back wall. Jongin walks over to the speakers and pulls up a slow, heavy RnB beat. “Oh, it’s sexy?” 

“Perhaps.” Jongin grins at him as he puts the song on repeat. “You’ll like it.” Kyungsoo crosses one leg over the other as Jongin makes eye contact with him in the mirror, a coy smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Kyungsoo smiles then, too, and lets himself be pulled into the heat of the moment; Jongin watching his movements intently in the mirror, accentuating every body roll, every bit of footwork, muscles rippling as he dances. Kyungsoo claps as the beat fades out. 

“Why does it feel like you get better every time I come and watch you?” Kyungsoo stands up to meet Jongin in the middle of the floor. Jongin blushes, trying to catch his breath. 

“Exaggeration…” Jongin rolls his eyes. “I choreographed… this… myself.” 

“I can tell. It’s definitely your style.” Kyungsoo pulls the towel from his waist again to dab at his shiny forehead. “I do like it, a lot.” 

“I was going to post it on my Youtube channel.” Jongin looks a bit uncertain as Kyungsoo carefully composes his face into an unreadable expression. 

“It showcases your strengths as a dancer and as a choreographer, that’s for sure.” Kyungsoo turns away to grab his bag. “You gonna record it today?” 

“Yes. I already have, at the beginning of this session, I was just working on it a little more.” 

“Let me see the video?” Kyungsoo requests, and Jongin pulls it up on his phone. “Ah, I see you’re wearing a shirt.” 

“Hyung,” Jongin protests, giggling a little when Kyungsoo pokes his side. “I wouldn’t upload a  _ shirtless  _ dance practice.” 

“What about for me?” 

“If you want one, I’ll run it through one more time and let you record it.” Jongin’s breath is hot on Kyungsoo’s neck as he leans down to watch the video with his boyfriend. When the clip ends, Kyungsoo nods in approval. “You think it’s good enough to follow up?” 

“Definitely. It’s probably a smart idea, too, to upload something else if you want… want to follow this path.” 

Jongin’s mouth twists to the side as he considers this statement. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t say that I like the attention--but I like that people enjoy my dancing and they think that I’m good at it. I suppose it’s just… it’s at least nice to know that I haven’t spent ten years of my life in vain, you know?” 

“You have over one million views on that video and what, three hundred something followers on Instagram now? I’d say nothing was done in  _ vain,  _ sweetheart.” Kyungsoo barks out a short laugh. Jongin nods in agreement, running a hand through his hair to push it back from his forehead. 

“I got another offer today--it was an advertising contract, and they wanted me to dance. I haven’t replied to it, but I think that might be more what I’m looking for? I don’t mind modeling or dancing for advertisements.” 

“That wouldn’t take much time outside of school, either,” Kyungsoo agrees. “Did you reply to them?” 

“No, I’m still deciding. I haven’t replied to anything.” Jongin shrugs and Kyungsoo finally stands up from his bag to pull out the takeout box with half of the sandwich and a pile of his fries, handing it off to Jongin.

“That’s fine. Maybe discuss it with your parents, too.” 

“I will.” Jongin sits down on the floor and takes a bite of the sandwich. “So you think it might be okay?” 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo squats next to him, stealing a fry. “S’not a bad idea, baby. It gives you something to focus on as well.” 

\--

When Kyungsoo pulls into the familiar driveway, he motions for Jongin to get out first. Jongin glances at him, slightly confused. 

“You’re not coming home?” 

“I am, baby, I just have to meet with another person first.” Kyungsoo smiles reassuringly. 

“You didn’t tell me you had something else as well,” Jongin accuses. 

“I’m sorry. I was talking to Yixing and this was a very sudden arrangement.” 

“When will you be home?” Jongin’s voice has an edge of impatience to it. 

“Before dinner. It will be fast, I promise.” 

“We have lunch tomorrow with Baek and Sehun.” Jongin opens the back door of the car with a little more force than necessary. “You didn’t forget about that as well, did you?” 

“Woah. Of course I didn’t, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo glances up at him, but Jongin turns away. 

“Is this why you came to the studio? So I wouldn’t be mad?” 

“Of course not--” 

Jongin slams the back door of the car and runs up the walkway into the house, but Kyungsoo doesn’t miss how Jongin’s hand comes up to brush across his eyes angrily. 

\--

“Soo?” Baekhyun opens the door a little wider. “Just so you’re aware, it’s _lunch_ _tomorrow_ \--wait, where’s Kai?” 

“I just… I need some advice.” Kyungsoo shifts his weight onto his other leg and Baekhyun ushers him in worriedly. 

“What happened? Did something happen between you and Kai?” 

“You know how I’m leaving at the end of February?” Kyungsoo begins without a preamble, and Baekhyun nods slowly. “Well, it’s only four months, but I just wanted to ask how you and Chanyeol managed to make it four years in a long-distance relationship.” 

“Ohhhh…” Baekhyun sighs as he places a cup of tea in front of Kyungsoo. “Honestly, some days I don’t even know.” Baekhyun chuckles as he brings a hand up to fumble with the engagement ring on his left ring finger. “It wasn’t easy.” 

“It’s not just that,” Kyungsoo wraps his hands around his mug. “I have mandatory military service for a year and a half as well. I don’t know if Jongin is aware or not. I’ll have to leave with limited contact back home at some point or another.” 

“Shit. I forgot that was a thing.” Baekhyun taps the table thoughtfully. “I’ll be honest with you--there were definitely moments where I wanted to break up.” Kyungsoo’s heart twists. “You two are still in the honeymoon phase, and that’s a good thing. But once it hits about a year, you’ll feel it. Things will get strange. You’ll focus less on his good qualities and more on his flaws. The magic of being together shifts more into a quiet comfort.” Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair, usually lighthearted disposition turned serious for once. 

“How did you get through it?” 

Baekhyun smiles a little, almost wistfully. “Good communication and sex.” Baekhyun laughs as Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “No, seriously. That’s pretty much all it is. Yeollie… he loves me, and in a way that I can feel it even when he’s up in New York, hanging out with other people. He wouldn’t let me go, no matter how far I tried to stray away from him.” 

“Did you ever try to break up with him?” 

Baekhyun nods. “I did, but he literally didn’t let me finish the sentence. He drove down here the second I tried to and skipped two days of classes to be with me.” Kyungsoo’s mouth drops open and Baekhyun shrugs modestly but doesn’t bother hiding the love in his eyes. “If I’m going to be honest though, Soo, I don’t think Kai would ever try and break up with you. He’s just… scared. Needy. It’ll be hard on him.” 

“I know.” Kyungsoo sighs in frustration. “I’m not worried about that, I just don’t know how to ease him into it--” 

“You can’t.” Baekhyun is blunt. “It hurts like a motherfucker. I started dating Chanyeol at the start of sophomore year. We spent almost every day together for three years. Then suddenly, we could only spend four months a year together. Imagine how much I cried and missed him.” 

Kyungsoo’s heart feels like it’s trapped in a vice-like grip. “I--” 

“I’m really, really sorry, Soo. Both of you will feel like absolute shit for the first three weeks, and you’ll probably feel like shit for the remaining three months too. The most I can do is promise that Sehun and I will take care of him. He needs to find something to do, maybe a job, anything that will keep him occupied. I hope you and him will take solace in the fact that you’re only going to be gone for four months. In comparison, it will be alright.” Baekhyun sighs. “As for enlistment, I think that might be a problem for later. You still have a while until then, right?” Kyungsoo nods and stands up. 

“Won’t you stay for dinner?” 

“No, he’s already mad at me, I think.” 

“Oh. Then get out of my house, dude.” Baekhyun swats at him. “Geez, why’d you come if he was mad?” 

“I didn’t think I’d be able to talk to him if I didn’t talk to you first. I don’t want him to see me this… this… stressed,” Kyungsoo finishes lamely, slipping his shoes on. Baekhyun offers a small smile and pats Kyungsoo’s back. “See you tomorrow, though.” 

“See you. And it will turn out okay. Just between you and me, when Kai looks at you, it reminds me of how Chanyeol looks at me.”

\--

Marie pulls Kyungsoo aside the minute he walks in the door. “What happened?” 

“I’m gonna go fix it,” Kyungsoo promises. “Is he okay?” 

“He just ran upstairs and slammed the door to his room.” Marie fixes him with an even look. “I know arguments aren’t uncommon, but his mood has been dropping more and more everyday--” 

“With all due respect, you and I both know why. That’s hardly something in my jurisdiction.” Kyungsoo’s too tired and too comfortable with the Roberts’ to offer any other answer. 

“Jesus Christ.” Marie sighs. “I know he gets attached easily, but he can’t mope around like this for four months, Soo.” 

“He won’t,” Kyungsoo promises. “But I really have to talk to him to sort it out.” 

“Okay. Go, then.” Marie waves him off. 

“I don’t want to talk,” Jongin’s voice is muffled when Kyungsoo knocks on the door gently. “Just leave.” 

“Jongin, baby, open the door.” Kyungsoo inhales slowly, trying to calm his pounding heart. “Be reasonable.” 

“No.  _ Leave, hyung. _ ” Jongin sounds angry now, but Kyungsoo forces himself to stay level headed. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Yes, you are. You’re leaving anyways. Just go.” Jongin’s words are broken by a choked sob. Kyungsoo huffs, bending down to examine the lock on Jongin’s door. He jogs back downstairs. 

“Marie, can I borrow a bobby pin?” 

“You’re not seriously going to--” 

“I absolutely will.” Kyungsoo’s tone brokers no argument. “Sorry. I’m stressed,” he softens his voice. “I have to talk with him. This isn’t healthy.” 

“Do you know how to pick a door?” Marie hands him one and Kyungsoo laughs as he makes his way back upstairs, but there’s no humor in his voice. 

“Of course.” He fiddles with the lock for a second, then swings the door open before closing it behind him again, leaving it unlocked. Jongin jerks his head up from where it was buried in his pillow in shock. 

“How the fuck--” Kyungsoo strides across the room, grabs Jongin’s wrists and wrestles them above his head, sits on Jongin’s legs, and plants his lips on Jongin’s firmly. Jongin sobs into the kiss, squirming to get away the entire time, but Kyungsoo dominates him almost easily despite being shorter and weaker than Jongin, mouthing at him with unwavering insistence. 

“Let me go,” Jongin struggles against Kyungsoo, but his movements become less and less certain. 

“Never,” Kyungsoo pulls back and reorients Jongin to straddle his lap. “I’m never letting you go--I promised you from  _ day one,  _ Jongin.” Kyungsoo wipes the tears away from Jongin’s cheeks as fast as they come. “You don’t remember?” Kyungsoo grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him slightly. “When you cried in front of me for the first time. The day after your showcase. I said I would  _ never, ever let you go,  _ why won’t you believe me?” Jongin just cries harder. “You’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not--” Kyungsoo pulls Jongin into a fierce hug, “It doesn’t matter where I am, I’m right here,” Kyungsoo presses the pads of his fingers into his initials which dangle from Jongin’s wrist, “right here,” Kyungsoo tugs at the bottom of Jongin’s shirt, which happens to be Kyungsoo’s, “right  _ here. _ ” Kyungsoo’s hand slips under the shirt to lay over Jongin’s heart. “Why are you mad? Why are you crying? Tell me, sweetheart. I’ve made you cry over and over again,” Kyungsoo searches his boyfriend’s face desperately, “What do you need from me?” 

“Nothing,” Jongin shudders in Kyungsoo’s arms. “Everything.” 

“You’re my everything, I promise, I will come back for you,” Kyungsoo holds him impossibly closer. “Jongin, please--I still have a month here. Can’t we spend this month happily together?” 

“NO!” Jongin pulls back to glare at him, now angry instead of devastated. “I’m  _ trying,  _ but you always have SO MUCH FUCKING WORK!” Jongin throws Kyungsoo’s hand aside and wipes at his tears on his own furiously. “Why do you have so much SHIT to do? You say I’m your everything and I’m all you need, but you spend more time with your  _ stupid  _ laptop than with me. HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?” Jongin yells at Kyungsoo so loud he’s sure the neighbors will have heard as well. Jongin’s sobbing uncontrollably now, screaming incoherently at Kyungsoo, beside himself with pent-up frustration and misery. 

“DON’T SAY SHIT LIKE THAT!” Kyungsoo explodes as well. “Get it in your head, Jongin, that you--you and business--are TWO separate things! I spend the time I need on Jikdo and I spend every other second of my life with you! You can’t expect us to be together all the time! If that were true, what about all the time you spend at the studio? Huh? Why don’t you spend that time with me?” 

“BUT THE DIFFERENCE IS I WOULD!” Jongin pushes himself off of Kyungsoo’s lap. “I’d spend  _ every  _ second I spend at the studio on you if you asked me to!” 

“I would  _ never ask you to do that-- _ ” 

“I KNOW! But if I ask YOU, you don’t give any of that time up!” Jongin jabs a finger into Kyungsoo’s chest. “Even when you only have a month with me left!” 

“Okay-- _ listen _ \--first of all, we don’t  _ just  _ have a month left, okay? You act like I’m not coming back,” Kyungsoo puts on his business voice. “SECONDLY,” he talks over Jongin, “that is a  _ shit  _ way to think. I’m trying to secure a future for you and me. Okay? And you. You can’t just throw away things that you love so easily--” 

“Don’t tell me I think like shit--” 

“You’d really give up ten years of your life because of me?” Kyungsoo challenges him with cocksure confidence. “You would?  _ Really _ ? You think that’s smart?” Jongin falters and Kyungsoo seizes his chance. “You wouldn’t, and you shouldn’t. Every second you spend at that studio is fueled by love. Every second I spend on my laptop is fueled by love. Do you remember the shit that Jongdae said when he was trying to get Sehun to kiss him? He said that there are different types of love in this world. He’s right, Jongin. The love you have for dance is created from hard work and dedication. It’s not a love that was created by me--it’s something that you fuel with your own bare hands.” Jongin opens his mouth to retort, but Kyungsoo launches forward. “Your heart isn’t a pie, Jongin. You can love me all you want, but that doesn’t take away from the love of things you had before. Okay? I have the capacity to love you and my work. My work doesn’t take away from the love that I have for you--the reason I work so hard is  _ because  _ of you, because I want to be able to spoil you, treat you right, make you happy now and later on in life,” Kyungsoo steps forward to grasp Jongin’s hands, and Jongin doesn’t pull away, “Even if we’re separated for a short period of time, what does it matter as long as you know that I’m coming back eventually? As long as you still want me, then just how far do you think I can stray without you trying to pull me back in?” Kyungsoo swallows hard. “I want you. I want you now and I always will.  _ Please  _ believe me when I tell you these things: I’m not going to let you go. I will come back for you. I love you. Three things, Nini. Just three. Okay? Remember.” Kyungsoo gently sits back onto the bed, pulling Jongin with him. “Repeat it back to me.” 

Jongin squeezes tears out from his swollen eyes. “Y-you’re not going to--to let me g-go.” 

“I won’t.” 

“You’ll come b-back for me.” 

“Of course I will.” 

“Y-you love me.” 

“Forever.” 

Kyungsoo gathers Jongin up in a tight embrace as the last of Jongin’s tears seep into Kyungsoo’s button-up shirt. When Jongin looks back up, Kyungsoo smooths his bangs back from his forehead and wipes at stray tears with his thumb. 

“Let’s just be happy together,” Kyungsoo whispers, “Okay? If you love me, then don’t cry anymore because of this. I can’t stand it, knowing I make you cry so hard.” Kyungsoo swallows around the lump in his own throat. “I’m supposed to make you happy.” 

“I am happy with you.” Jongin shudders and rests his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I don’t want you to leave.” 

“You won’t even notice I’m gone,” Kyungsoo soothes him. “I’ll text and call you every single day. I’ll send you pretty gifts and pictures. It’s only for four months, baby. I’ll be back before you know it, and then I’ll take you anywhere you want, just us two.” 

“Promise?” Jongin looks at him beseechingly. 

“Promise. And we still have a month together, sweetheart. Don’t spend all of that time crying and already missing me when I’m right here.” Kyungsoo drops a kiss on Jongin’s forehead, then the tip of his nose, and finally slotting his lips against Jongin’s. “ _ Aigoo _ , you look like a little baby panda,” Kyungsoo chances at a small joke, gently thumbing the soft skin under Jongin’s eye. “Your eyes are all swollen up. I’ll get you some ice before you sleep tonight, otherwise you’ll wake up with five eyelids.” Jongin laughs shakily. 

“How’d you-- _ hic-- _ open the door?” 

“I picked it with a bobby pin.” Kyungsoo smirks as Jongin’s jaw drops. 

“You can pick doors?” 

“There are lots of things you still don’t know about me,” Kyungsoo murmurs, smiling slightly. “I can teach you.” 

“I’m sure there’s-- _ hic _ \--a lot to learn.” Kyungsoo laughs at that. 

\--

“Oh my, I haven’t seen you two in weeks! Come in.” Baekhyun winks at Kyungsoo behind Jongin’s back when they arrive at lunch. “Happy belated birthday!” 

“Thank you,” Jongin laughs as they walk into the apartment. “Sehun here yet?” 

“Hmm? I’m here.” Sehun waves from the living room as they walk in, not taking his eyes off of the video game. “Wanna play?” 

“I’ll beat your ass,” Baekhyun warns, tossing Jongin a controller. “Soo?” 

“No, thanks, I’ll just watch.” Kyungsoo pulls Jongin onto his lap snugly. Baekhyun chances another glance at Kyungsoo before turning back to the game. 

\--

“So, what have you guys been up to? Other than school, of course.” Baekhyun forks another slice of birthday cake into his mouth. “Anything new with that video? Your new one looks really good, too, by the way.” 

Jongin hums. “I think I’ll take up an advertising contract.” 

“Oh?” Sehun glances at him with interest. “You didn’t tell me.” 

“It was recent. I only decided on it this morning, haven’t even sent the email yet.” Jongin opens his mouth obediently when Kyungsoo holds out a forkful of cake to him. Baekhyun’s studying them again intently and Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows at him. “Why do you keep looking at us?” Jongin notices as well. 

“Nothing.” Baekhyun turns back to his cake. “I miss Chanyeol,” he complains, “and you two are just rubbing it in my face.” 

“Sorry.” Jongin twists around to plant a kiss on Kyungsoo’s mouth. Sehun only rolls his eyes good-naturedly. 

“Get a room,” Baekhyun complains, causing Jongin to splutter in indignation. 

“Like you don’t eat face in front of us every second Yeol’s here!” 

“Nini, relax. Like I said, some things are better resolved with action,” Kyungsoo reaches up lazily to continue pressing kisses to Jongin’s lips. 

“Oh god.” Sehun stands up. “I’m getting the presents, I can’t watch this.” 

“Me, too.” Baekhyun gets up as well. “You two have fun for a few minutes, get it out of your system.” Kyungsoo turns to watch them go before Jongin tugs on the bottom of his boyfriend’s shirt.

“Are you having fun?” 

“Mhm. You?” Kyungsoo smiles at him gently, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Jongin’s ear. Jongin nods in affirmation. 

“It’s just… it’s hard to act like nothing’s changing.” Jongin’s voice trembles a little as he leans his head against Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to pretend like nothing is changing. But you have to remember that we have each other,” Kyungsoo turns so that their foreheads are touching. He reaches up to cup Jongin’s cheeks. “There’s nothing wrong with change.” Jongin closes his eyes and nods. 

“You won’t let me go?” 

“No.” 

“You’ll come back.” Kyungsoo kisses him softly. “You love me.” 

“I do,” Kyungsoo whispers. “You okay now?” 

“Yes.” The two jump as Baekhyun clears his throat loudly. 

“You two don’t deserve me,” Baekhyun grumbles as he deposits a small box in front of them. “It’s for you two to share. You’ll see.” Jongin unwraps the gift and screeches in joy, running to Baekhyun to hug him. Kyungsoo smiles as he holds up the polaroid camera and a roll of film. 

“Oh, wow, Baek. I have to say, I’m impressed.” Baekhyun snorts, disgruntled, and Sehun hides a laugh behind the back of his hand, cradling his own gifts. Kyungsoo carefully sets the camera up. “Let’s all get a group one right now.” Jongin pulls everyone to stand up and they all crowd together in front of the lens. “1, 2, 3--” The shutter clicks. “Here, Nini, shake it.” 

“Oh, it looks so cute,” Jongin coos, examining the developed photo. “Thank you so much, Baekkie.” 

“Of course.” Baekhyun smiles. “Sehun?” 

“Mine isn’t as good.” He hands them each a box. 

“No, it’s super cute. And I’ll definitely use this.” Kyungsoo laughs as he holds up a mug with a penguin on it. “Thank you!” 

“Thank you, Sehunnie,” Jongin echoes, admiring his own mug. “Thank you, guys. Both of you.” 

“See? I do have feelings for people other than Yeollie,” Baekhyun crows, and Kyungsoo’s mouth twists into a wry smile. 

“I suppose you do.” For one second, their eyes meet in understanding. 

\--

“When are we gonna use this?” Jongin holds up the camera. 

“Whenever you want. You wanna take one right now?” Kyungsoo pulls into the driveway. “C’mon.”

“One together? And then one of me for you, and one of you for me,” Jongin laughs as Kyungsoo pulls him close. Then Kyungsoo pulls away. 

“Strike a pose for me, Nini.” Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin’s ridiculous wink and passes the camera off, letting Jongin take one of him. “Perfect.”

“You look so cute,” Jongin laughs and Kyungsoo smiles. 

“That’s all you.” Kyungsoo glances up to find Jongin inches from him. 

“A… a kiss?” Jongin asks almost hesitantly, as if Kyungsoo hasn’t kissed him tens, hundreds of times in the past four months. 

“You don’t have to ask.” Kyungsoo pulls Jongin in by the scarf, pressing their cold lips together, but feeling a warmth grow in his chest as Jongin kisses back with just as much need, shivering slightly as Kyungsoo draws back. 

“I want you…” 

“I’m all yours.” Kyungsoo grabs his hand and leads him up the steps into the house. “Your parents aren’t home?” 

“Not until dinnertime, they said they’d be out shopping.” Kyungsoo pulls him in again, stumbling over the stairs until they reach Kyungsoo’s room in a daze. 

“Wait,” Jongin murmurs, pulling back reluctantly. “Just--I’m gonna forget if I don’t reply to that company. Can I shoot an email off real quick?” Kyungsoo bursts out laughing. 

“You’re starting to sound like me. Pausing sex to send an email?” Jongin blushes as Kyungsoo presses a long kiss to Jongin’s neck. “Make it quick, baby. You need my help?” Jongin shakes his head and heads over to his room. Kyungsoo strips down to his t-shirt and jeans, leaving his outerwear in a heap on the ground. He’s barely sat down on his bed before he hears Jongin’s shriek of panic. 

“ _ Hyung!”  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh* Please look forward to the next chapter! Also I have a somewhat long author's note today :) please see below!  
> \--  
> So this arc is, as you can probably tell, slowly drawing to a close... I will say that there will only be about 2, MAYBE 3 chapters left before I finish this arc. I'm so thankful for all of the praise and momentum that this story gained from when I started it until now, and I do want to reiterate that I am most definitely preparing to create an arc 2 in order to continue their journey together! So you are definitely more than welcome to subscribe to the series if you are looking for more of this, and I'd really appreciate your support as always. <33 With that being said, I am planning on changing the titles of both the series as well as this individual work, so don't freak out if it pops up as something different when I finish this arc!  
> \--  
> Aranee, as always, does a lot of planning and dialogue in terms of Ksoo's technical endeavors so I'm ever-so-grateful to her for her help and all her encouragement... without her this story would NOT be where it is today and I think she deserves just as much credit :)  
> \--  
> I have a lot more to say about this arc, as I have become very attached to this story, and I'm also really grateful for everyone who leaves comments and kudos, but I'll leave that and spread it out throughout the last couple chapters so I don't completely overwhelm you all. Thank you for reading :) kudos and comments appreciated as always!


	17. days that pass by

“ _ Hyung!”  _ Kyungsoo’s heart leaps into his throat as he races into Jongin’s room. Jongin sits in front of his laptop, both hands clapped over his mouth, staring at an email with shocked eyes. Kyungsoo leans over him to read the letter. 

“Hyung…” Jongin’s voice is shaking. “It’s… it’s an audition invitation for--” 

“So You Think You Can Dance.” Kyungsoo finishes the sentence for him, staring at the colorful header atop of the email.

“Oh,” Jongin makes a small noise in between disbelief and a choked sob. “I--I don’t know what to think.” 

“Me neither.” Kyungsoo blinks a few times. “Uh… what is it?” At this, Jongin turns around to face him incredulously. 

“You don’t know what SYTYCD is?” Kyungsoo shakes his head blankly. 

“I mean. Judging by your reaction, I’d assume it’s a good offer, but--” 

“ _ Good  _ offer, it’s like--” Jongin’s hands wave uselessly in the air as he tries to explain. “It’s  _ the  _ dance talent show. I knew you could walk in for open auditions, but I didn’t know they casted as well. Anyways, it gets you places if you win or even get a tiny bit of screen time. It’s huge. It’s like--like--I can’t think of a Korean equivalent, but this is… this is  _ insane _ , hyung.” Jongin turns back to the email. “I can’t believe this…” 

“Did you send the other email yet?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongin shakes his head in negation. 

“I just opened my email and this was the first one, I just opened it because I was so surprised--is this real?” Jongin reads the letter again. 

“Um… it’s very probably real. They probably cast people to have enough qualified candidates for each show?” 

“I don’t know what to think. I need… I need, like,” Jongin’s hands run through his hair then flap around in the air uselessly. “Uh… what do I do?” Jongin swings around to crane his head up to Kyungsoo. For once, Kyungsoo has no idea what to think. 

“I don’t know.” Jongin squints to read the email closer. 

“There’s an audition for season 10 in Boston… on February 21st. Isn’t that just a few days from when you leave?” Kyungsoo nods wordlessly. “No family or friends permitted… How does this even work?” Jongin scrolls down even further. “If I pass this round, I’ll have to fly to Las Vegas. And from there, they’ll decide if they want to air my audition or not, I suppose… and if I want to stay for filming in Los Angeles.” 

“Filming?” Kyungsoo repeats dumbly. 

“Yes… ” Jongin swallows hard. “It’s a show… we’d have to film episodes, hyung.” 

“Oh.” He blinks a few times to clear his head. “Okay, sorry. That sounded so stupid. I really… Umm. I think we have to… to tell your parents.” 

“Yeah.” Jongin nods. “Tonight.” 

\--

“Marie, I’ll bring these in, Jongin really needs to talk to you,” Kyungsoo runs out from the door as soon as he hears the garage door open. 

“What happened?” Kyungsoo wrenches the groceries from her hands as Jongin waves from the door. 

“Mom, dad, please--” 

“What’s happening?” Sam looks from Kyungsoo to Jongin. 

“I really should let Jongin explain,” Kyungsoo refuses to divulge any information.

“Kai, what--” Jongin shoves his phone into his mother’s hands, Sam bending over Marie to read it as well. Silence, and then Marie lets out a small shriek of surprise. 

“So You Think You Can Dance?!” Jongin nods and lets Marie engulf him in a hug, a small smile spreading across his face as Marie jumps up and down in excitement. Sam claps Jongin on the back and Kyungsoo inches past them to drop the groceries onto the kitchen floor. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god, this is just amazing.” Marie kisses Jongin on the cheek, and Jongin rolls his eyes and pushes her away. 

“Mom, please, I--” 

“I’m so proud of you!” 

“I know, thank you, mom.” Jongin smiles tightly. “Can we just all sit down and talk about it?” 

“Do you want to accept?” Sam raises his eyebrows at Jongin. 

“I don’t know!” Jongin’s face is pinched in frustration. “I’m happy, I am, I’m really excited. I never thought I’d get invited to audition. Do you think I should though?” 

“It’s up to you,” Marie finally calms herself down and accepts a glass of water from Kyungsoo. “Is everything paid for?” 

“If I make it past producer round, yeah, my flight and accommodation are all paid for.” 

“It sounds like they want you, though… I’d say you can pretty much consider yourself moving onto the Las Vegas audition.” Sam is rereading the email. “They don’t usually try and cast, do they?” 

“Sometimes. It’s like scouts for idols back in Korea,” Kyungsoo joins the conversation as he puts milk into the fridge. “Or I’d assume that’s what it’s like, at least.” 

“Uh… idols?” Sam and Marie both look slightly confused. 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Like, k-pop idols. They’re a big deal in Korea.” 

“The giant poster I have hanging up in my room.” Jongin supplies, and Marie nods in understanding. 

“Ah, I see. Soo, you like them as well?”

“I listen to them sometimes. It’s more so that it’s part of our culture. And some of my friends have gotten casted or picked up after school,” Kyungsoo shrugs. “I figured American entertainment would do the same as well, with slightly different processes.” 

Jongin perks up in interest. “You have friends who got picked up--” 

“They tried to cast Junmyeon once, have I told you that before?” Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin’s dumbstruck look. “Obviously he said no. He’s not that type of person.” 

“Have you ever been casted?” 

“Jongin, look at me, do I look like an idol to you?” 

“That’s not to say you couldn’t be one--” Jongin begins to defend Kyungsoo’s visuals, but Kyungsoo rolls his eyes endearingly. 

“Back to the subject at hand--are you going to accept?” 

“I dunno.” Jongin chews his lip in thought. 

“You’re gonna have to decide quickly, you only have a couple weeks, at best.” Sam is still scrolling through the email. “I’ll be frank with you, Kai, I think you should go for it.” 

“Should I?” 

“It doesn’t hurt to go, especially if it’s in Boston.” Marie finishes her glass of water. “This is a major opportunity, and they  _ invited  _ you, sweetheart.” 

“I don’t know…” Jongin glances up at Kyungsoo worriedly. Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows. 

“ _ What are you worried about? _ ” Kyungsoo switches to Korean, then glances at Marie and Sam reassuringly. “Sorry, it’s not secretive or anything.” 

“ _ Um… If I pass… I stay in California. Go back home, I can’t. _ ” Jongin swallows hard. “Because of filming.” 

“That’s a problem for when you pass. Right now, you have to just try for this round.” Kyungsoo switches back to English, hoping that his answer will give Marie and Sam context as to their rapid Korean conversation. 

“He’s right.” Marie turns back to Jongin. “We’ll just worry about one thing at a time. For now, though, I would be really surprised if you decided to reject this offer, Kai. Think about how many doors this could open for you.” 

“You need to try.” Kyungsoo nods. “You should.” 

“Okay.” Jongin nods. “But don’t let anyone else know, okay? Just the usual gang. And us.” 

“Yeah, we’ll keep it that way for now.” Kyungsoo smiles reassuringly as Marie pulls Jongin into another hug. 

“We love you, and we believe in you, kiddo.” Sam smiles. “You’ll make us proud no matter what.” 

\--

The next three weeks seem to blur together as Kyungsoo begins to clamor to finish up his business in America before he has to return to Korea, and Jongin finds himself spending less and less time with Kyungsoo while preparing for his audition. Even so, Jongin snags every second they spend together in the mornings and evenings, knowing that with every passing day, there’s one less day that he gets to open his eyes in the arms of Kyungsoo pressing feather-light kisses on his temple to wake him up. 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo murmurs to him everyday, the first thing he says when he wakes up and the last thing before he falls asleep. Jongin only nods, normally too half-asleep to repeat the phrase back to him, but he always looks up at Kyungsoo with his innocent half-smile, eyes glimmering with heartfelt adoration. Kyungsoo kisses him on the head gently before climbing over him to get dressed and head to class. Jongin sighs then, too, and clamors out of bed to follow suit. In the afternoon, Jongin blasts music and begins putting choreography together for the biggest audition of his life. 

\--

Kyungsoo sighs as the video call connects and adjusts the camera just a little. “Good morning. I’m Do Kyungsoo, founder and CEO of Jikdo. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me today.”

The woman facing the screen looks neat and professional, with red hair brushed back into a bun and just a hint of makeup that makes her look younger than Kyungsoo expects she is. “Good morning, my name is Annie, thank you for having me.”

Kyungsoo smiles slightly before looking down at his notes. “Let’s get right into it. How many years have you worked in the UX Research field? Tell me a little more about your background.” 

“I’ve worked in UX Research for more than 9 years for various companies, ranging from retail to news websites to social media.” Kyungsoo glances over her resume as he does so, nodding slightly to indicate his attention. 

“That’s an impressive record. How do you approach a new research topic? What’s your process?”

Annie laughs. “The answer to that is as easy as it is unsatisfying: it depends. That answer applies to almost anything I do. Let’s try to narrow it down so I can give you a more satisfying answer. Do you want to hear about the process to get qualitative or quantitative data?”

“Qual-qualitative. That’s also the kind of research we would need in our first collaboration.” Kyungsoo winces as his Korean accent makes an appearance. 

“I’ll talk about various approaches I would take, depending on the target audience of the survey and the required timeline. Feel free to interrupt me at any time if you want to hear about something in more detail.” Kyungsoo leans his cheek on his hand as Annie breaks her process down, smiling slightly and taking notes, only interrupting about once or twice. As Annie finishes up, Kyungsoo nods in satisfaction.

“Okay, let’s move on to a specific scenario.”

\--

“So right here,” Jongin’s dance teacher and fellow choreographer, Arden, walks briskly to the middle. “After the music goes, ‘it’ll be over before you know it,’ stretch out here--” Jongin imitates her movements, “No, more,  _ more.  _ Extend outwards from your shoulder-- _ yessss, that’s it. _ ” Jongin nods and connects it with the steps before and after the movement. 

“Better?” 

“Yes. And then, what did you want for ‘I see you?’” 

“This is too unoriginal.” Jongin mimes their previous movement, fingers splayed wide in front of his eyes. “This is exactly what the audio says, but there is no feeling in it.” 

Arden hums thoughtfully. “What do you feel in this piece? Why this one for your audition? It is unlike you, not so playboy-esque. It’s more dreamy and even haunting.” 

“I don’t want to  _ introduce _ my style of dance as confident or sexy. This is contemporary, ballet, and hip-hop all rolled into one. The point of this one is that it probably won’t get screen time. I just need to show the judges all that I’m capable of.” Jongin hums as he marks the choreography again.

“Yes, I understand. But why the song?” 

“In the beginning, when the woman says, ‘just close your eyes and it’ll be over before you know it?’ That’s how I feel, it represents how nervous I am and how I just want to get things over with. But then, during the transformation, the dancer transforms into this strong, otherworldly creature. He’s… he’s confident, he’s striking. The movements have to be sharp and quick, the expressions have to change in an instant.” Jongin snaps his fingers. “This is the story I want to tell.” Jongin talks almost to himself instead of Arden, explaining the meaning behind each and every movement. “You understand, don’t you? Dance is not as simple as just creating a choreography and presenting it. It’s a story. You get to tell people about yourself or another character through it.” Arden nods fervently and Jongin continues, brushing sweat out of his eyes. “SYTYCD is the same way. I have to find a way to capture my story and change it in a way that people don't even realize I’m talking about myself.” 

\--

Kyungsoo meets Annie’s eyes through the camera. “I’ll be frank with you. You are the first candidate I interviewed for this position, but if you are interested, I’d be happy to stop here and offer you the position.” Annie’s smile is equal parts respectful and gratified. 

“My impression of you is likewise good and the challenges entailed in the position interest me personally. I’d be happy to collaborate with you on the digital whiteboard. What is your project timeline?”

“I had hoped we could start discussing the details as soon as possible and start the research process next week.”

“Oh. Yixing did not mention this to me when he told me about this opportunity. My current project won’t be finished until April and it’s taking up all my time right now. I could start in April right away.”

Kyungsoo feels his heart sink just a little. Actually, a little might be an understatement, but he collects his disappointment neatly and only offers Annie a regretful smile. “April… Unfortunately I don’t think I can wait that long. I’m really sorry, but we won’t be able to collaborate on this project. Would you be interested in being contacted should new opportunities arise for you with Jikdo?”

“Oh, that really is unfortunate. Feel free to contact me if you have more work with a less tight starting date.”

“I will. Thank you again for taking the time to interview with Jikdo today.” Kyungsoo ends the call before allowing himself to drop his head down into his hands. 

“Stupid college, stupid diploma,” Kyungsoo mutters to himself as he rifles papers together. “Stupid me.” 

\--

“This part sucks. I’m taking all of it out.” Jongin runs a hand through his sweaty hair. “It’s so… what is it, there’s just no feeling, it’s  _ soulless _ .” Jongin shivers and crouches down again. 

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,  _ no _ !” Jongin’s frustrated voice echoes through the studio as Arden leans against the wall, watching him fight with himself. 

“You’ll get it.” 

“We’ve been stuck here for two days.” Jongin growls as he remarks the choreography. “I am on a  _ schedule _ , Arden.” 

Arden walks forward patiently and demonstrates. “Arms down first, then crouch. And then from here, opposition--push out but pull in with your chest.” 

“Yes, and then from here,” Jongin pirouettes lightly. “Back, back, up.” 

“Yes. That’s what we agreed on, no?” 

“Does it look good?” 

“I’ll record, look at it for yourself.” Jongin runs the choreography again, panting as he watches the video. 

“We are not leaving tonight until I figure out this--” he jabs a finger down at the phone. “This part. What--” Jongin laughs ruthlessly at himself as he makes his way to the center of the studio again. “Imagine being invited to SYTYCD and I stumble on  _ footwork.” _

\--

“Good morning! I’m Do Kyungsoo, founder and CEO of Jikdo. Thank you for taking the time to talk to me today.” Kyungsoo sort of feels like a broken record, repeating the same things over and over again. He glances over the man’s resume rapidly. Less experienced, seeing as he had just finished up his bachelor’s degree, but at this point, Kyungsoo isn’t picky. He clears his throat. 

“Would you be able to work based on this timeline?” The man nods. 

“Yes, I have no projects at the moment seeing as I just graduated.” Kyungsoo smiles as he launches into his second part of the interview. However, his original hopefulness slowly dissipates as the man seems to be much less confident and sure of his answers as Annie. Kyungsoo hides his disappointment as he scribbles notes for himself. 

“For this project you will have to work with children. How would you explain to a child why they have to participate in this study?” Kyungsoo looks up to watch the man wince a little. 

“Children? Er…” 

Kyungsoo quickly rearranges his face into a polite expression. “Alright. I’ll get back to you via email. Thank you for taking the time to interview with Jikdo today.” The man nods and Kyungsoo cuts the connection, growling as he texts Yixing. 

[Kyungsoo]

I need more UX Research candidates. Also tell them it’s a “start immediately” position. Thx.

\--

1-and-2-and-3, 4.” Arden looks on patiently as Jongin runs the footwork again and again, staring at himself in the mirror. 

“You have to connect it front and back.” Jongin ignores her, stretching the beats out again. 

“Kai, connect it.” Arden is insistent. “It will not look good in the choreography if you don’t get used to the transition.” 

“Okay, run without music. 6, 7, 8--” Jongin hums the beat as he places the step into the routine. “Better?” 

“Yes, perhaps.” Arden shrugs. “It’s more based on how you feel with it.” 

“How do I feel? I think we should take the whole thing out and start this whole sequence over.” Jongin laughs emptily. 

“Then why not do that?” 

“Because I can’t afford to change the choreography one more time!” Jongin sighs as he marks it from the top of the count. 

“Wait.” Arden stops him in the middle. “Right here. You are okay with these, right? The first four.” Jongin nods. “Then--5-6-7-8.” 

“Ohhh, just rearrange?” 

“You could… because your weight change is really difficult for this part, you see?” Jongin nods slowly. 

“So what if this step goes back instead of to the side, and then…” Jongin’s voice fades out into a murmur as he works the choreography out slowly, piece by piece, but he can already feel it--the excited tingle as each of the steps falls into place comfortably. 

“Ohhh.” Arden steps back and lets him realize his natural cadence, nodding firmly. “You’ve got it now.” 

\--

“Can you show me the prototype I asked you to prepare before the interview and walk me through how you arrived at this design?” His UX design interview is with a woman in her 40s, and has gone decently smoothly thus far. Kyungsoo watches as the woman shares her screen and clicks through a few examples, commenting on a few steps. Kyungsoo nods.

“Where do you draw your inspiration for UX design from?”

“I try to stay up-to-date with the latest trends in the field and also draw inspiration from adjacent disciplines. I attend and follow HCI exhibitions, visit and read about UX and graphics fairs and follow UX design conferences. My inspiration for the most radical designs come from watching kids, though. Kids have a unique way of viewing the world and approach things how they think they should work, instead of following learned procedures. It’s something only children are capable of doing, we adults lost that skill.” This catches Kyungsoo’s attention, and he smiles warmly before ending the interview. His next interview is also with a strong, capable candidate and Kyungsoo finds himself smiling and nodding along with her ideas as well.  _ Finally,  _ he thinks, he might be getting somewhere with these people.

\--

“And--” Jongin walks forward, head hanging down. “Good, ac-cen-tu-ate. Nice!” He drops to his knees and looks up with heavy eyelids. “STRETCH HERE! Good!” 

“ _ I see you _ .” Jongin arches back and opens up his arms, then pops into the beat drop. 

“GOOD, but keep going--” Jongin’s face splits into a wide smile before he catches himself and rearranges his facial expressions again. The rest of the routine is just as smooth, quite possibly the best that he’s done in the past few weeks. Jongin and Arden both clap as the music fades out. 

“That was good,” Jongin pants slightly and Arden nods in agreement. “Okay. Finally, I’m glad that worked out.” 

“Oh, it was bound to work out, you just had to mess with it a little. I think the whole routine really screams ‘Kai’.” Arden smiles. “Are you going to have a stage name to introduce yourself with?” 

“No,” Jongin shakes his head. “I’ll just be Kai. Because dancing is an opportunity that my parents gave to me when they adopted me. I want to use the name they gave me as well.” 

\--

“Thank you, that concludes my questions. Are there any questions you have for me?” Kyungsoo asks, gaze flicking to the young man--his last interviewee--only a few years older than him, who looks back at him through the screen evenly. 

“Oh, I had one question.” The man leans forward in his seat. “Yixing mentioned that you are not only looking for a one-off freelancer, but also someone who might be interested in joining Jikdo’s start-up team. For now I’m only looking for some freelance work, but I might be interested in joining after I finish my PhD, depending on how our collaboration goes. Could that be an option?”

“This is certainly something we can talk about when the time comes.” Kyungsoo comes to a split-second decision. “Luhan, I like your views and approaches to UX research and your prototype for the hands-on UX design challenge impressed me. This might be a little sudden for you and I understand if you want to think a little before you answer this, but do you want to collaborate with us on the digital whiteboard?”

Luhan looks surprised, then gratified. “I like your style and the thoroughness you showed while interviewing me. You also know surprisingly much about the UX field, considering you specialize in something completely different. I chose my projects based on the people I work with first and foremost, and you are someone I’d be happy to collaborate with.”

“Awesome! I have the contract ready and will send it to you right away, it contains all the details you got from Yixing. Assuming you will receive and sign it today, do you have time tomorrow to get this project started?”

\--

Jongin and Arden both stop at the same time. 

“This is it, this is the movement I want.” He repeats it. 

“Yes, it is. It’s good, keep it, put it in.” Arden claps. “Okay. From the top, one more time.” 

“5, 6, 7, 8--” For a second, Jongin’s eyes flick to the door, as if expecting Kyungsoo to walk in, backpack slung over his shoulder, carrying a bouquet of flowers. 

“Kai? You missed the beat.” 

Jongin shakes his head, feeling his heart twist a little. “Sorry. Let’s go again.” Arden throws him a look, but Jongin ignores it as he starts from the top again. 

“How are you and that boyfriend of yours doing?” 

“Hmm? We’re fine.” Jongin takes a long drink from his water bottle. “He’s been working a lot lately, but I’m busy with this, too.” 

“You get to see him much these days?” 

“We live together.” Jongin laughs. “But I know what you mean. We still take walks on campus and catch up a little, but for the past three weeks he’s been busy and I’ve been here more than home. It’s okay though… he mentioned yesterday that the collaboration with a freelancer he found was going well and whatever they are doing seems to make good progress.” Jongin’s smile seems to light up his entire face as he goes on about Kyungsoo. “He seemed much more optimistic this morning.” 

“You are better, too, though,” Arden points out. “We’re done with choreography now, it’s just a matter of cleaning it up a bit.”

“Yeah. I have to get accustomed to the choreography, but at least it’s all in place.” Jongin shrugs as he walks back to the center. “Just a few more run-throughs, and then I wanna get home early today.” Arden laughs as she walks over to the speakers. 

“I’m not gonna say no to that.” 

\--

“You have anything to do after we finish this?” Luhan makes small talk as Kyungsoo types up meeting notes on his laptop. Kyungsoo looks up in surprise. 

“Hmm? Oh, er, just gonna head back home.” He offers a polite smile. 

Luhan tilts his head slightly. “You don’t have anyone special to return to?” Kyungsoo hesitates just a fraction of a second before replying. 

“My boyfriend.” 

“That’s cute,” Luhan laughs slightly. “So what happens between you two when you go back to Korea? You mentioned you were leaving in about a week, right?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, but it’s not that big of a deal--” Kyungsoo smiles inwardly, “because I’m leaving just for a few months, and I’m hoping to get a permanent work visa here. Should be alright.” 

“Oh yeah, for sure. Traveling and connecting with people is easier than ever these days. I’m glad it’ll work out between you two, then.” Luhan turns back to his notes. “Alright, back to business. I’ve made 3 more prototypes, can you connect them to your backend so I can conduct interviews with them as soon as possible? I feel like we are getting close, but we need more data from a wider range of users to figure out which way we should go and get ideas on how to polish at least the remaining major flaws.”

Kyungsoo nods, speaking quickly. “I’ll get it done right after we end our call. Did you have time to work on the new UI elements we’ll need? I see they are still mocked in the latest prototypes.”

“I have, but they are not fully functional yet. I’ll go with mocks for the interviews, but will make sure to do additional user testing when I finally get them in a workable state.”

“That should be fine. Once we have the final prototype, I’ll let Junmyeon send it to our usual UI designer and she’ll polish it up.” Kyungsoo throws him a thumbs up in satisfaction. “Sounds good to me, then?” 

“Yep! I have to go teach a class now, but ping me when you have the backends connected.” Luhan waves before ending the call first. Kyungsoo sighs and sinks back in his chair in satisfaction. His phone buzzes with a text and he smiles slightly when he sees who it’s from. 

[ ♡♡Nini♡♡]

I’m coming home now~

[Kyungsoo]

Pls do ♡

[♡♡Nini♡♡]

Want cuddles ><

[Kyungsoo]

Me too :)

\-- 

“Come here.” Kyungsoo’s voice is impossibly soft, and Jongin’s heart flutters as he approaches the bed, still holding a towel in one hand to dry his hair with. “Let me,” Kyungsoo coaxes, holding a hand out for the towel. 

“We haven’t done this in ages,” Jongin murmurs as he sits on the edge of the bed, letting Kyungsoo tousle his hair dry. 

“We’ve both been busy,” Kyungsoo replies evenly, reaching for a comb and tossing the towel to the floor. “Did you finish your choreography?” 

“Yes. What about you and your, uh… digital whiteboard?” 

“I just finished the prototype with Luhan.” Kyungsoo cranes around Jongin’s head to brush his side bangs out, dropping a kiss on Jongin’s cheek as he does so. Jongin glances at him, batting his eyelashes innocently, and Kyungsoo laughs in delight. 

“Cute, sweetheart. Are you trying to soften me up?” Jongin reaches out for Kyungsoo after the elder places the comb back on the nightstand, wrapping his long arms around Kyungsoo with a contented sigh. 

“Can we just cuddle tonight?” Jongin murmurs into Kyungsoo’s back, pulling the covers over both of them and slipping his fingers inside Kyungsoo’s white t-shirt. 

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo closes his eyes. For a while, both of them bask in the silence, enjoying each other’s company. Then Jongin shifts a little and Kyungsoo flips around to burrow into Jongin’s neck, dropping soft kisses and licks along the neckline of his blue pajama shirt. 

“I think I know what you mean now,” Jongin murmurs as he tilts his head back to allow Kyungsoo free access to his long, tan neck. It’s a nice view, Kyungsoo thinks to himself as he nibbles along the collarbone lazily. 

“Hmm?” 

“Even though we haven’t had a lot of time together these past couple of weeks and you’re leaving really soon, I haven’t felt really sad about it. Mostly I’ve just been so focused on getting this choreography down and schoolwork and everything. I mean, sure, I miss you and I wish we had more time together, but it’s more of a back in my head thing instead of being dragged down by it.” Jongin sighs as Kyungsoo slowly unbuttons his shirt to expose more skin. “This isn’t really just cuddling anymore, hyung…” 

“Do you want me to stop?” Kyungsoo presses more soft kisses down the center of Jongin’s chest. 

“Not really.” Jongin huffs out a small laugh. “It’s relaxing.” 

“Mhm.” Kyungsoo pulls himself up briefly to reply, brushing Jongin’s hair out of his eyes as he does so. “I’m glad that you’ve found something to keep you occupied. It isn’t healthy to worry about me and miss me all the time.” Jongin nods in understanding as Kyungsoo continues. “I hope you can preserve this mindset for when I leave as well.” 

“I’ll try,” Jongin promises. 

“Good.” Kyungsoo smiles. “I know it’s bittersweet, but I would rather have that than leave you so harshly.” 

“Hyung?” 

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo goes back to nosing around Jongin’s upper body. 

“I’ll really work hard. For the audition. I want to pass at least to the next round, see if I can get some screen time.” Jongin whimpers as Kyungsoo laps around his nipple. “I want to prove that my dancing is worth it, and that I can really do something with it. I want to prove it to myself as much as I want to make you proud.” 

“That’s my Nini,” Kyungsoo smiles into the kiss. “And I’m proud of you no matter what, sweetheart. You know that.” 

“I--I know.” Jongin pants softly. “At the same time, this is my passion as well, and I really want to succeed.” 

“You will. You can.” Kyungsoo moves to the other side of his chest, placing kisses the entire way, taking his time as Jongin plays with his hair. “That’s a good attitude to have, baby. You know that I support you, no matter what happens.” 

“You won’t let me go.” Kyungsoo pulls himself up to kiss Jongin on the lips gently, sweetly. 

“I won’t let you go.” He allows himself to be stripped of his t-shirt by Jongin, whose hands roam across Kyungsoo’s back. 

“And you’ll come back for me,” Jongin murmurs with more conviction than he’s had for the past three weeks. “I know you will.” 

“I will follow you anywhere you go,” Kyungsoo tells him, nibbling on his earlobe. “Will you?” Jongin nods, lapping at Kyungsoo’s jawline now, arms wrapped solidly around Kyungsoo’s waist. 

“I love you. And you love me.” Jongin whispers. 

“I love you more than anything in this world.” Kyungsoo’s hand trails down to tug at the waistband of Jongin’s pants. The sex is impossibly gentle and sweet, both of them unrushed and holding each other closer than skin as Jongin moans softly in Kyungsoo’s ear. Kyungsoo keeps a tight grip around Jongin’s waist as he slides in and out of him languidly. 

“My beautiful, pretty Nini,” Kyungsoo murmurs, pulling Jongin impossibly closer and leaving reverent, open-mouthed kisses along his shoulders and back. “Gorgeous boy, I love you so much.” 

Jongin sighs in pleasure and contentment. “Hyung.” 

“Right here, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo gasps as he comes, reaching over to stroke Jongin to completion as well. Jongin shudders in Kyungsoo’s arms, mewling softly, and Kyungsoo peppers kisses all over his cheeks and lips before going in for a long kiss, mouthing at his boyfriend with incredible patience and long, languid strokes of his tongue. Jongin melts against Kyungsoo, letting out small whimpers in between kisses, trailing hands across Kyungsoo’s back, into his hair, down his waist. Trying to memorize every inch of Kyungsoo, how he feels pressed chest to chest with Jongin, strong and steady, cupping Jongin’s jawline ever-so-gently as his warm mouth slides against Jongin’s. 

“I’ll miss this,” Jongin whispers as Kyungsoo holds him close once they’ve cleaned up. Kyungsoo shifts to look up at him, smirking slightly. 

“You ever used toys before?” Jongin turns bright red and yelps, poking Kyungsoo in the ribs. 

“Hyung, oh my--” Jongin blushes furiously as Kyungsoo chuckles and pulls the younger into his chest again. 

“I’ll get you some fun ones,” Kyungsoo teases, dropping a kiss in Jongin’s hair as his boyfriend disappears into his chest in embarrassment. “And I’ll teach you how to sext.” 

“Oh god.” Jongin laughs helplessly. “If Baekhyun ever gets his hands on my phone, I’ll never hear the end of it now.” 

“Bet you teased him for sexting Chanyeol, hmm? It’s your turn now.” Kyungsoo joins in Jongin’s laughter. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I told you, you won’t even notice I’m gone. And you can keep yourself busy as well,” Kyungsoo falters just a little, smirking again, “In more ways than one, if you know what I mean--” 

“Hyung, oh my god,” Jongin pokes Kyungsoo’s side again, but he’s still giggling. “You have more kinks than you let on,” Jongin accuses. 

“I don’t, I want you to feel good and I love you.” Kyungsoo shuts him up with a quick peck on the lips. “The only kink I have is a Nini kink, I told you before.” 

“That’s not a kink.” 

“You’re right, it’s the best boyfriend in the entire world.” Kyungsoo squeezes Jongin tight as Jongin rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling. 

“Cheesy.” 

“Oh, but of course.” Kyungsoo strokes Jongin’s hair. “As long as it works, right?” Jongin scrunches up his nose adorably and Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat. “Cute.” Jongin yawns, then snuggles into Kyungsoo further--as if they weren’t already pressed up against each other as close as possible--and Kyungsoo reaches over to turn off the lamp. 

“Sleep, sweetheart, as long as you want tonight. It’s been a long three weeks.” 

“Mhm. You, too,” Jongin agrees quietly, his breathing slowly evening out as Kyungsoo strokes his hair softly in the dark. Kyungsoo is almost asleep, too, before he remembers, dipping his head a little to whisper into Jongin’s ear. 

“I love you, my Jongin-ah.” Against him, Jongin wriggles a little in acknowledgement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading the new update :) Two chapters left until the end! Spoiler alert: Lots of fluff and smut next chapter, so look forward to that after all of this plot >< Not that plot isn't fun to write, but Arane and I had this amazing filler idea that we both wanted to include before the conclusion, so I hope you guys look forward to that!  
> \--  
> Thank you for all your kind comments thus far, they've really encouraged me to continue writing this and I know that Aranee gets just as excited reading them <3 We love you guys a lot! Stay safe and happy reading~ Take care of yourselves, wherever you may be!


	18. to be young and in love in new york city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "I Like Me Better" by Lauv ;)  
> Fluffy, smutty, characterization EVERYWHERE, and a hint of plot if you squint :) Please enjoy~

Kyungsoo groans as his phone buzzes with a text, probably from either Yixing or Junmyeon. He reaches over a still-asleep Jongin and fumbles blindly around the nightstand until his fingers grasp it. 

[Chanyeol]

Whatcha do for Jongin on Valentine’s Day?

Kyungsoo flinches as he checks the date. 7:42am, Saturday, February 16, 2013. Yep. He is officially the worst boyfriend in the world. 

[Kyungsoo]

Ohno

[Chanyeol]

You forgot

Didn’t you

[Kyungsoo]

In my defense

He did as well

[Chanyeol]

I’ll pray for u

[Kyungsoo]

What did YOU do

[Chanyeol]

Was gonna come down for the weekend, but can’t

Work

Baekkie can’t come up here either

Sent him some stuff

Facetimed too

Bro it’s your first valentines day together lmfao i can’t believe you forgot

[Kyungsoo]

-___-

[Chanyeol]

Come up to NYC!

We can have lunch together

I can rec a good hotel

;)

Kyungsoo chews his lip thoughtfully. An impromptu trip up to New York honestly doesn’t sound that bad, to be completely honest. Marie might kill him, but she probably won’t. And Jongin would love the surprise… not to mention that Kyungsoo is currently The Worst Boyfriend. 

[Kyungsoo]

How long is the drive

[Chanyeol]

Up to where I am it’s about 3 hours

If you leave in the next hour or so you’d have some time to play today and tomorrow

I’m lonely 

U gonna do it?

[Kyungsoo]

Wanna make a reservation for that hotel for me

I’ll pay you back ofc

Gonna pack right now

[Chanyeol]

Will do

I’ll text you the address

[Kyungsoo]

IOU bigtime

[Chanyeol]

Yes. 

\--

“Marie?” Kyungsoo creeps downstairs with one of his suitcases and Marie looks up at him in shock. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Can I… uh… take Jongin to New York for the weekend? To go see Chanyeol, and also I completely forgot about Valentine’s Day.” Marie only blinks at him, then nods to the suitcase. 

“Even if I say no, aren’t you going to go anyways?” 

Kyungsoo hesitates, then breaks into a small smile. “Maybe…?” 

Marie shrugs. “Whatever. You two are both adults. Stay safe, make sure he doesn’t drink.” Kyungsoo nods in acknowledgement. 

\--

“Nini,” Kyungsoo shakes his shoulder gently. “Get dressed, let’s go.” 

“Hmmm?” Jongin opens a bleary eye and blinks up at Kyungsoo. 

“C’mon, we gotta hurry.” Kyungsoo pulls Jongin up and begins unbuttoning his pajama shirt, smiling inwardly the entire time. 

“Where…” Jongin slurs, clutching onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders as Kyungsoo hands him a t-shirt and sweatshirt. “Wherewegoing?” 

“Somewhere fun.” 

\--

“I don’t understand,” Jongin stammers, clutching a breakfast smoothie in one hand and Kyungsoo’s arm with the other as Kyungsoo pushes him out into the frigid February air and tucks him into the car. “Where are we going?” 

“It’s a long drive, are you comfortable?” 

“Not… not really…?” Jongin gapes at Kyungsoo as he slides into the driver's seat with a barely concealed smirk. “Hyung, what the fuck is this about? Do my parents know?” 

“They know.” 

“What…” Jongin drops his smoothie into the cupholder between them and Kyungsoo pulls out of the neighborhood. 

“I fucked up,” Kyungsoo begins once he merges onto the highway a few minutes later. “And I figured if your life was in my hands, you wouldn’t get as mad about it.” Jongin narrows his eyes at Kyungsoo. 

“What did you do?” 

Kyungsoo sighs dramatically. “Did you notice the date?” 

“It’s February 16th…?” 

“So what did we miss?” 

“Huh? Hyung, you’re not making any sense this morning.” Jongin huffs and fiddles with the seatbelt. 

“What’s 16 minus 2?” 

“14, what--ohhhhhh.” Kyungsoo swears he hears the lightbulb go off in Jongin’s head. “We missed Valentine’s Day.” Jongin inhales sharply. “Is this all it was? Oh my god, I was preparing myself for the absolute worst.” 

Kyungsoo merges lanes to pull onto the interstate highway. “I  _ am  _ sorry though. I’ve been so busy, it completely slipped my mind.” 

“I’ve been busy, too,” Jongin offers, trying to quell the disappointment in his heart. “I was looking forward to it though. I can’t believe we completely glossed over it…” 

“Could I make it up to you with an impromptu trip up to New York City this weekend?” Kyungsoo asks in one breath, keeping his eyes fixed on the road but reaching out with one hand for Jongin’s hand. Jongin gasps and claps his hand to his mouth. 

“We’re going to New York right now?” Kyungsoo hums in acknowledgement, finally letting his smile break free as Jongin screeches in excitement in the passenger seat, clapping his Converse-clad feet excitedly together. 

“I’d hug you right now, but I’m a little occupied,” Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin’s enthusiasm. “So you’ll let me make it up to you? I’m really sorry, love, I completely forgot about it.” 

“It’s okay,” Jongin says immediately, beaming widely as he finally takes a sip of his smoothie. “How long are we staying?” 

“Just one night. Chanyeollie booked a reservation for us in a hotel and we can have lunch with him if you like. I just wanted to take you somewhere fun for the weekend. But you should’ve seen the look on Marie’s face when I came downstairs with my suitcase,” Jongin bursts out laughing at just the thought, “I bet she thought I was leaving for Korea.” 

“Oh my god, probably.” Jongin laughs even harder, imitating his mother’s voice. “Soo? Where are you going?” 

“That’s exactly what she said!” Kyungsoo joins in the merriment. “She looked so scared.” 

“Poor mom,” Jongin chuckles. “She didn’t try to stop you?” 

“I told her I was going to take you regardless, so what could she say?” Kyungsoo smiles. “She trusts me though, so she didn’t put up a fight at all.” Kyungsoo pauses. “Or at least, I hope she trusts me.” 

“She does,” Jongin reassures him. “I trust you, too.” 

“That’s good.” Kyungsoo hums to himself as he drives, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. 

“Hyung, I’ve been thinking,” Jongin breaks the silence after a while. 

“ _ Really _ ?” Kyungsoo’s laughter is already bubbling up from his throat as soon as the words are out of his mouth. 

“Hyung--that was  _ so MEAN!”  _ Jongin shrieks, throwing Kyungsoo’s hand away from where it had previously been tangled with Jongin’s fingers. 

“Sorry, sorry, it was impulsive,” Kyungsoo’s laughing so hard he can barely pay attention to the road, which is thankfully pretty empty for a Saturday morning. Jongin pouts a little more before slowly dissolving into hysterics, too, kicking his feet up onto the dashboard and burying his face into his hands. 

“Ahhh, shittt,” Jongin inhales a deep breath to calm himself down, but catches Kyungsoo’s eye as he turns his head to check the right-side mirror, and both of them collapse into giggles once again. “Ah, my stomach hurts,” Jongin clutches his waist, wiping tears from his eyes. “Oh my god.” 

“Holy shit, that was so mean. I’m  _ so sorry, _ ” Kyungsoo looks anything but repentant. “Anyways--” 

“Yeah, anyways,” Jongin finally calms down, “whew. It was supposed to be serious, but now I’m all worked up.” 

“Was it about me leaving again?” 

“Yeah. I was just gonna say that I’ve been so focused on the fact that you were leaving that I didn’t even realize what it meant. After you graduate, you’re moving here, right?” Kyungsoo nods affirmation and sees Jongin smile out from the corner of his eye. “I can look forward to that then. Because once you leave for just a few months, you’ll be back, and we have all that time together.” Kyungsoo’s heart twists slightly. 

“Nini,” he begins cautiously, “do you know the policy on mandatory military enlistment in South Korea?” 

“Yeah, I know.” Jongin turns to look at him. “You definitely haven’t enlisted, right?” Kyungsoo shakes his head. 

“That’d be at least eighteen months, and I’d have very limited contact back home. I’m really sorry, I didn’t want to bring this up today. But it wouldn’t be fair to lead you on until I had to enlist, especially if we’re on the topic.”

Jongin sighs quietly. “I mean, you don’t really have a choice.” He offers a small, brave smile. “But you still have a few years, right?” 

“Yes. I don’t think about it at all, as I don’t plan on enlisting anytime soon.” Kyungsoo reaches across for Jongin’s hand again, squeezing it lightly. “You don’t have to worry about it right now, either. Just making sure you know that it’s a thing.” 

“Yeah. Well, it’s unrealistic to expect that both of us won’t shift around a little for work as well. That’s not really what I was saying. I’m just--I suppose I’m just kicking myself for making such a big deal out of you leaving when you’d literally invited me to move in and everything… I’m trying to say sorry.” Jongin’s voice gets quiet. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Kyungsoo tells him, stroking small circles with his thumb. “The fact of the matter is, we will have to be long-distance for a while. Your worries are valid and I don’t blame you at all for anything. But I’m really glad that your mindset has become a lot more positive with this, sweetheart. I can leave with peace of mind now. You have no idea how worried I was about leaving you a few weeks ago, with you moping around like that.” Kyungsoo squeezes his hand again. “Even if it’s just little steps like these--I’m proud of you, Nini.” 

“You won’t leave me.” 

“Nope.” 

“You’ll come back.” 

“Yup.” 

“You love me.” 

“I love you.” Kyungsoo steals a glance at his boyfriend, rays of sunlight dancing across Jongin’s face as he drives. “Your hair is sticking up.” 

“Because you didn’t even let me shower before we left,” Jongin complains, trying to flatten it with the palm of his hand. “Whatever. I was going to wear a hat anyway, I don’t wanna be recognized today.” 

\--

“Let’s stop a second,” Kyungsoo suggests after about an hour and a half on the road, pulling over to a rest stop on the side of the interstate. As soon as they park, Jongin springs out of the passenger seat and races over to Kyungsoo to pull him into a hug. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, hyung,” Jongin clings onto Kyungsoo tightly. 

“For what?” Kyungsoo laughs bewilderedly as he wraps his arms around the younger as well. 

“For taking me on this trip,” Jongin beams, stretching upwards and baring his belly button. Kyungsoo frowns and tugs down on his sweatshirt to hide the small sliver of skin. 

“For my eyes only,” Kyungsoo teases, poking his stomach over the sweatshirt. Jongin scuttles backwards a few steps, giggling. 

“But I wear crop tops all the time on stage--” 

“That’s an exception I have to make,” Kyungsoo grumbles, walking towards the bathrooms. Jongin skips happily behind him. “You’re so full of energy today.” 

“I’ve quite  _ literally  _ been sitting in a car since I woke up,” Jongin bounces up and down on the balls of his feet. 

“Ah, well. You lose some, you gain some.” Kyungsoo disappears into the bathroom. 

\--

“Nini, play some music.” Kyungsoo hands him the aux cord. 

“What should I play?” Jongin muses, scrolling through his playlists and perking up. “Hyung, can you sing?” 

“Uhhh… I go to karaoke a lot with Junmyeon and a few other friends, but that’s about as far as my singing skills go.” A familiar beat plays from the car speakers. “Oh, I can do this.” Kyungsoo laughs. “Good choice.” 

Jongin wriggles in excitement as the first verse ends. “FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT--” 

“NOONA NEOMU YEPPEO,” Kyungsoo points to Jongin as they belt the lyrics together, “MICHEO~” 

“REPLAY, REPLAY, REPLAY,” Jongin cracks up as Kyungsoo winks at him in the mirror, then does a double take as Kyungsoo clears his throat and sings the rest of the chorus, then launches into the second verse as well. 

_ Memories scratch at my heart _

_ (My heart hurts, so now I’ll) Mend it _

_ (With the approaching farewell, I) _

_ Replay, replay, replay _

_ Noona, you’re my M.V.P., I was full of jealousy _

_ My eyes were always focused, when I’m with that girl, I’m so cool _

_ My promise to please never let go of our hands _

_ I knew that at some time, it became a lie, I know it all know _

Kyungsoo finishes the verse before smiling in self-satisfaction at Jongin’s shocked face. 

“You… sing… really well…” Jongin gapes at Kyungsoo. “How did I never know this?” 

“I sing okay.” Kyungsoo dismisses his compliments. “I told you, I sing karaoke a lot.” 

“No, nono.” Jongin shakes his head and waves his hands around wildly. “Like--you  _ adlibbed.  _ You sing like actual singers do. Better than some of them. Do you hear yourself?” 

“I learned a little when I was younger, too.” Jongin fumbles with his phone as the song ends. 

“What else can you sing? This is ridiculous.” Jongin snorts. “You’ve never sung for me!” 

“I didn’t think you’d want me to,” Kyungsoo’s surprised at Jongin’s enthusiasm. “I always just hum.” 

“You’re too humble for your own good.” Jongin puts another SHINee song on. “Do you know--” 

“Y Si Fuera Ella? Of course.” Kyungsoo smirks as Jongin’s eyes widen again, the Spanish lilt rolling easily off of his lips. 

“That’s hot.” 

“Si, senorita.” Kyungsoo rolls his r effortlessly, making Jongin blush before he starts singing. 

_ Ella, say that you're sorry _

_ Someday very far away then _

_ Will you not say it at the end of the end? _

_ So even this painful time right now _

_ As we smile later on _

_ We can call it a good memory~ _

Kyungsoo glares playfully through the overhead mirror at Jongin when he grabs Kyungsoo’s phone from the cupholder and starts recording, but doesn’t stop singing. 

_ Ella, you said it with the heart of a good friend _

_ You loved me forever _

_ Don't say those words again _

_ They are so light to you but are too heavy to me _

“Who’s your bias in SHINee?” Jongin demands. 

“I don’t like idols like that, baby.” Kyungsoo hums along. “I think Jonghyun’s voice is unique though.” Jongin nods in approval, building a playlist for the rest of the ride. 

“He’s a legend. Good choice,” Jongin smiles happily. “You know I like Taemin, but Jonghyun… I might cry if I ever met him.” 

“You’d cry if you met Taemin, too.” 

“A very good point.” Jongin chuckles. “I want to dance to Replay while you sing,” Jongin tells Kyungsoo. “We’d be a great duet.” 

“DoKai? The idol couple?” Kyungsoo laughs at the idea. “Unstoppable together, but a mess without the other.” Jongin purses his lips thoughtfully. 

“I’m a mess without you anyways.” 

“At least you’re aware of your own shortcomings.” Jongin’s helpless chuckles turn into full-out laughter again. 

“You’re so mean to me today,” Jongin shrieks, leaning his head against the window and laughing uncontrollably. 

“Usually I’m sarcastic with all of my friends,” Kyungsoo laughs as well. “Just ask Minseok. But I’m sweet with you. However,” Kyungsoo’s mouth quirks slightly in mischief, “Can’t spoil my lover too much.” 

“Thought you wanted to spoil and pamper me?” Jongin questions, pouting a little. 

“I do. I’m just teasing,” Kyungsoo relents. 

\--

“Baby,” Kyungsoo leans over to plant a kiss on Jongin’s lips, “Wake up.” 

“Hmm?” 

“C’mon, we’re here.” Kyungsoo’s holding the handle of a suitcase in one hand, offering his other to Jongin. “Let’s go check in. Then lunch with Yeollie.” Jongin scrambles out of the car excitedly. “You’re not too tired?” 

“No, hyung.” Jongin pulls his hoodie up, shivering slightly. Kyungsoo interlaces their fingers together as he checks in, then passes the key cards to Jongin. 

“Seventh floor. All the way up.” 

Jongin smirks slightly when he sees the one king bed in the room. “We’re sleeping together?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes pointedly as he drops their bags and the suitcase on the side of the room. 

“Baby, even when you have a whole room to yourself, you still sleep with me back home. Don’t play all cute and innocent.” 

“I wasn’t.” Something in Jongin’s voice makes Kyungsoo turn around to see Jongin stretching up, flexing his abs, shirt and sweatshirt discarded on the white sheets. Kyungsoo crosses his arms in amusement as Jongin kicks off his Converse and socks, shimmies his jeans lower on his hips, and hops onto the bed to smirk at Kyungsoo. “I don’t mind at all.” 

“Dunno if we’re gonna get any sleep tonight,” Kyungsoo mutters, toeing off his own shoes and socks before falling on top of Jongin. “If you get my drift.” 

“I don’t mind,” Jongin latches onto Kyungsoo’s lips, hands going to his boyfriend’s ass to knead and grope. 

“We’re gonna be late for lunch.” Kyungsoo pulls away just slightly even as heady desire creeps into his skull, making him dizzy. 

“Chanyeollie will understand,” Jongin coos, dragging Kyungsoo back down by the collar of his shirt. He looks up at Kyungsoo through a haze of dark brown hair and long eyelashes. “Don’t leave me like this,” Jongin whimpers, knowing just how much Kyungsoo likes pretty, needy Jongin sprawled out under him, begging for attention. Kyungsoo hisses as a jolt of arousal runs up his spine. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo curses when Jongin wiggles a little under him, pressing into all the right spots. “You little minx.” 

“Please?” Jongin’s hands go back to Kyungsoo’s ass and he lets out a mewl as Kyungsoo attaches his lips to Jongin’s neck. 

“It’s gonna take forever to unpack though,” Kyungsoo protests weakly, but Jongin rolls his eyes, grinding up into Kyungsoo and his useless voice of reason. 

“I need you,” Jongin rolls on top of Kyungsoo to pull his shirt off, still grinding against the prominent bulge in his jeans, “Need your hand on my dick, hyung.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Kyungsoo laughs a little in between hitched gasps of breaths when Jongin presses harder into his crotch. “You’re so needy today, love.” 

“I am,” Jongin whines, scrambling off of Kyungsoo the moment he beckons Jongin to the middle of the bed with a crooked finger. “Help me--” His pleading is cut off by Kyungsoo’s lips on his, probing into his mouth harshly, swirling their tongues together. 

“Just relieving some pressure,” Kyungsoo sighs quietly as he unzips his own pants. “Don’t worry, hyung’s gonna take care of you.” His hands are already reaching to unbutton and tug Jongin’s light-wash denim skinny jeans down. “You’re so hard already, baby.” 

“Hmm,” Jongin keens when Kyungsoo touches the wet tip of his cock, twitching a little in Kyungsoo’s arms as he probes gently at all the sensitive parts of the head. “Touch me,” he pants, nibbling at Kyungsoo’s collarbones. “Please.” 

“Begging already? But I’ve barely done anything.” Kyungsoo presses his thumb into the slit, making Jongin jerk and gasp. “Let’s see…” Kyungsoo pulls Jongin up to lie against the pillows and situates himself on his stomach in between Jongin’s spread out legs, tugging the jeans off and throwing them to the side. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I already did,” Jongin flushes under Kyungsoo’s dark, heavy gaze, achingly hard. Kyungsoo’s hand rests warmly on the inside of Jongin’s left thigh, squeezing a little at the plump flesh as if to remind him of all the places it could be instead, or all the things those fingers are capable of making Jongin feel. Ever the tease, Kyungsoo lets his hand pet up to Jongin’s hip, tracing the deep v-line but pulling away just before wrapping around Jongin’s cock. 

“I forgot what you said,” Kyungsoo purrs, dropping his hand to gently trace at the skin just underneath Jongin’s balls. 

“Want your hand on my cock,” Jongin’s breathing is heavy. “Hyung… don’t tease, we don’t have time…” 

“Chanyeollie will understand,” Kyungsoo’s voice sounds suspiciously like an imitation of Jongin’s as he smirks up at his boyfriend who’s looking pretty wrecked already, watching Kyungsoo play in between his legs with that endearing smile on his face. “Don’t tease me first, baby, or I’ll tease you for twice as long.” Kyungsoo sinks down to plant a wet kiss on the inside of Jongin’s thigh. 

“Oh,” Jongin huffs as Kyungsoo leaves red hickeys on both of his legs before finally,  _ finally,  _ licking a long stripe from the base all the way up to just before the head of his cock. “Oh!” Kyungsoo wraps a warm hand around Jongin, spreading precum around for an easier slide and spitting into his other hand. Jongin’s completely wrecked within seconds, clenching fists into the sheets when Kyungsoo wraps both hands around Jongin’s cock and twists in opposite directions, somehow teasing at all of his sensitive spots at the same time--a thumb rubbing over the spot just under the head, fingers sliding over his slit, pads of his fingers tracing the thick vein that runs all the way up his base. “Hyung, gonna--” Jongin whines as Kyungsoo pulls off completely, bucking up uselessly into thin air. “Oh my god, you asshole,” Jongin pants to regain his breath, fighting the urge to touch himself. Kyungsoo looks immeasurably pleased with himself. 

“Hmmm, you looked so pretty, coming apart from just my hands,” Kyungsoo slides his own jeans and underwear off. “Take care of hyung, and I’ll give you what you want.” 

“What if I… I don’t let you come?” Jongin asks cheekily, crawling over to Kyungsoo shakily, and Kyungsoo narrows his eyes in warning. 

“Don’t even think about coming for the next few days, then.” Kyungsoo chuckles darkly as he strokes himself a couple of times before letting Jongin’s hand replace his. “That’s it, baby,” Kyungsoo pets lazily and everywhere he can reach, allowing Jongin to alternate between hands and mouth, moaning at Kyungsoo’s taste, wrapping a hand around whatever he can’t take. “So needy, so good for me. You’re my good boy, aren’t you, Nini?” Jongin whimpers around Kyungsoo’s cock in his mouth. “C’mere.” Kyungsoo pulls him up and wraps his hand around Jongin’s hot, hard erection once again. Jongin moans at the contact, shivering slightly and reaching for Kyungsoo’s cock as well. “So good to me,” Kyungsoo peppers kisses along Jongin’s hairline. “Baby… sweetheart…” 

“Coming,” Jongin gasps, moaning into Kyungsoo’s neck. “Hyung…” His hand stills on Kyungsoo as he bucks up into Kyungsoo’s tight fist. Gently, Kyungsoo wraps his other hand around Jongin’s clumsily and guides him to continue stroking. 

“That’s my baby,” Kyungsoo’s breath comes in pants as he comes all over Jongin’s hand. “That’s--shit--that’s my Nini. I love you.” Jongin brings his come-stained hand up to his lips, maintaining eye contact as he licks Kyungsoo’s cum off of his index finger. Kyungsoo curses foully in Korean. 

“ _ You’re the prettiest little comeslut, aren’t you? _ ” Jongin’s gut jolts in arousal despite missing a few words. 

“You’re unreal.” Kyungsoo grunts as he gets up off the bed. “It’s not even fair.” Jongin giggles a little and flushes pink, the picture of innocence if it weren’t for the strings of white on his lips and hands. 

\--

Chanyeol only glances up at the pair of them, eyeing Jongin’s turtleneck and Kyungsoo’s unusually bright eyes as they sit down. 

“Did you wait long?” Kyungsoo asks, ever the gentleman, but Chanyeol shakes his head, tucking his phone back in his pocket. 

“I figured you’d be late so I didn’t show up completely on time. You know. Long drive.” Chanyeol winks at Kyungsoo. “Don’t worry about it. How have you all been?” 

“Good,” Jongin reaches for Kyungsoo’s hand under the table. “Busy.” Kyungsoo nods at this. 

“Yeah, apparently.” Chanyeol chuckles and Kyungsoo rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “You’re leaving soon?” Kyungsoo nods, squeezing Jongin’s hand gently. 

“The 23rd. Next Saturday.” 

“Oh, damn. When will you be back?” 

“June, hopefully. As soon as I can.” Chanyeol nods thoughtfully, sitting back in his chair. 

“Did you talk to Baekhyun about long-distance?” Chanyeol asks, but meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes purposefully, raising his eyebrows just the slightest bit. Kyungsoo gets the message; Jongin shakes his head ‘no’. 

“I never thought about talking to Baekkie… I should.” Jongin’s mouth twists to the side. “You guys have made it so long and I was already crying three weeks ago.” 

“It’s okay. Baekkie was like that, too, worrying before I’d left.” Chanyeol offers a gentle smile. “It was so bad I was going to accept Boston Uni instead of Columbia so that he wouldn’t suffer so much.” 

“But now you guys are getting married,” Kyungsoo smiles, and Chanyeol fiddles with the ring on his finger, beaming widely, “it’s crazy how things work out sometimes.” 

“It is. It really sucks in the moment, I know, but just know that if you guys get past it, all the stress and frustration brings you guys closer together. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.” Chanyeol stops as the waiter comes over and takes the trio’s orders, then turns back to Kyungsoo meaningfully. “I really want you guys to work out. Seriously.” 

“We will,” Kyungsoo promises, looking at Chanyeol, but feeling Jongin’s hopeful eyes on him. “I’m going to make it work.” 

“Er--how’s Baekhyun doing?” Chanyeol changes the subject. “He’s okay?” 

“He’s good,” Jongin chimes into the conversation. “Never shuts up about your dick as usual.” 

“Yeah, sounds like he’s doing great. And sounds like I’m doing a great job,” Chanyeol adds after a moment of contemplation. Kyungsoo snorts into his cup of Sprite. “Maybe you need to step up your game, Soo.” 

“Excuse you, my dick is above average, Nini’s just shy.” 

“Are you two seriously bickering over who’s the better top right now?” Jongin gapes between the two of them. “Since when did you get so close?” 

“Since we both got whiny, needy little boyfriends who climb all over us and cry every other day,” Chanyeol chuckles, and Kyungsoo nods seriously. 

“Baekhyun doesn’t cry that often, and I don’t climb on Kyungsoo.” 

“It was in reference to both of you,” Kyungsoo tells him, patting his head affectionately. “But you’re both quite whiny and needy.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” Jongin’s mouth twists to the side, but Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both shake their heads in negation immediately. 

“It’s endearing,” Chanyeol tells Jongin, raising his glass of Coke slightly as if toasting Jongin. “If we didn’t love it, we’d both have ditched a long time ago. Don’t worry, I’m sure Soo loves you just the way you are.” 

“That,” Kyungsoo sounds impressed, “is the automatic answer of a man who has learned  _ not  _ to tease his boyfriend for too long.” Chanyeol bursts into laughter, nodding enthusiastically. “I love you,” Kyungsoo murmurs to Jongin, who still looks slightly worried. “Every bit of you. You’re sweet and amazing, love. We’re joking.” He drapes a hand over Jongin’s shoulders.

“We are,” Chanyeol agrees, still chuckling. “Don’t take it seriously. If you want, you can call us workaholics and smartasses.” 

“A little dumb when it comes to anything other than textbooks.” Kyungsoo joins in the self-deprecation.

“Obsessed with dick size.” 

“That’s only you.” Jongin laughs as Chanyeol’s jaw drops open at Kyungsoo’s smart jab. 

“I thought we were on the same side--” 

“We are, but Nini here,” Kyungsoo doesn’t finish his sentence, trailing off as the waiter comes back with three plates of burgers and fries. “Oh, this looks good.” 

“It is. It’s Baekkie’s favorite restaurant whenever he comes up to visit me.” Chanyeol whips out his phone. “Smile for him, by the way.” Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek instead. “Even better.” 

“Send that to me?” Kyungsoo requests, and Chanyeol nods. 

“Yep, it’s cute.” Chanyeol tucks his phone away. “Let’s eat. I’m starving.” 

\--

“Any suggestions for what to do?” Kyungsoo steals Jongin’s fries as the younger pushes his plate towards the middle of the table, indicating a free-for-all. Chanyeol also takes a few. 

“You could go shopping? There’s plenty to do here.” Chanyeol hums. “It just depends on what you guys like. Central park, of course, The Met, lots of churches and Times Square.” Chanyeol ticks off his fingers as he considers options. 

Kyungsoo looks over at Jongin. “Nini, what do you wanna do?” 

“Go back to the hotel and nap,” Jongin murmurs, slumping against Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I’m so full.” 

“I don’t think you’ll be napping if you go back to the hotel.” Chanyeol smirks knowingly. “I suggest just wandering around. Jongin knows mostly where everything is, right?” 

“Yep,” Jongin nods. Kyungsoo tilts his head in confusion. “I’ve been to New York a ton with Baekkie and Sehun,” he explains. 

“Ahh. Should’ve figured.” Kyungsoo slides his card into the checkbook just as Chanyeol makes to take his card out. 

“Oi, you can’t do that.” Chanyeol fumes as he sits back. “I’m gonna pay you back for that one.” 

“I owe you one, remember?” Kyungsoo smiles. “I’ll buy you a drink sometime, too. When I get back. Don’t let me forget.” 

“I’m gonna forget first.” Chanyeol sighs. “I suppose this is the last time I’ll be seeing you for a few months.” 

“Oh yeah, you’re right. Do you wanna come with us?” Kyungsoo asks, but Chanyeol shakes his head firmly. 

“Don’t wanna intrude on a Valentine’s Day date.” 

“You wouldn’t be intruding,” Jongin protests, but Chanyeol stands up, tucking a cash tip under his plate. 

“I have some work to do. You two enjoy yourselves.” He pulls Kyungsoo into a quick hug. “Take care of Jongin,” he murmurs, bending down to whisper in Kyungsoo’s ear. “Tell him it’s okay to be sad, and it’s good to be happy. You’ll get through it.” He claps Kyungsoo on the back as he pulls away. 

“Bye bye, Yeollie, see you soon,” Jongin wraps his arms around the elder as well. Kyungsoo watches as Chanyeol whispers a few words into Jongin’s ear and Jongin nods rapidly, eyes flicking to Kyungsoo. “Okay,” Jongin murmurs. “Yeah. I know.” 

“Don’t tell Baekkie, but I’ll be down in Boston in two weeks for some business,” Chanyeol smiles. “So I’ll see you soon, Jongin-ah.” 

“Okay.” Jongin waves, Chanyeol high-fives Kyungsoo, and they part ways in front of the restaurant. Kyungsoo offers Jongin his arm. 

“What’d he tell you?” Kyungsoo asks curiously. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Jongin smiles mysteriously. “Where to?” 

“Wherever you want.” Kyungsoo lets himself be pulled to a busy street with window shops. “Shopping, then?” 

“Will you let me buy you something--” 

“Not a chance, you’re not spending a  _ cent  _ on me.” Jongin pouts as Kyungsoo shuts him down. 

“I need to get you a Valentine’s Day present.” Kyungsoo cackles with sudden mischief. 

“I know  _ exactly  _ where to go then.” 

\--

“Hyung--” Jongin sighs, blushing bright red as Kyungsoo pushes him into the shop. “Really?” 

“Really.” Kyungsoo suppresses a smirk. “What color do you like?” 

“Red…” Jongin gives up arguing. “Not that one, that’s way too--oh god,” Jongin buries his face in his hands. “I’m not wearing that, holy shit.” 

“I’m joking. I can’t even figure out how this works,” Kyungsoo tugs at one of the silk straps, frowning a little. “I wanna see you in like, a cute little--” Kyungsoo waves his hand airily, “like a babydoll top with lace or something. Pick something that catches your eye, Nini.” 

“This is your present, you’re supposed to pick something you like,” Jongin’s still blushing as he plucks a deep burgundy colored sheer, lace babydoll off of the rack. “Like this?” 

“If you like it.” 

“I don’t mind this…” Jongin’s biting his lip as he examines the lace detailing. “I kinda…” 

“You like it.” Kyungsoo picks up on the shy sparkle in Jongin’s eye. “Go try it on.” Jongin disappears into a fitting room and Kyungsoo wanders over to a different section. 

“Could I get these two?” Kyungsoo places two items on the counter and checks out quickly. “Thank you. Can I put it in my own bag?” The cashier nods. 

“For your boyfriend?” 

“A surprise.” Kyungsoo smiles. 

“I can hold onto it for you and slip it into your bag when you check out again,” the cashier offers. Kyungsoo looks surprised, then grateful. 

“Thank you.” He wanders away just as Jongin comes back from the fitting room, with slightly flushed cheeks. “How did that go?” 

“Er… uh…” Jongin’s mouth opens and closes uselessly and he shoves the garment into Kyungsoo’s arms. “You can get it, I guess.” 

“ ‘I guess.’ You’re so cute, babe.” Kyungsoo plucks a pair of matching burgundy panties off the shelf. “Getting you these, too.” 

“Whatever.” 

\--

“Please, please let me get this for you,” Jongin holds up an olive-green sweater. “I love you in green.” 

“No.” Kyungsoo doesn’t even look at it. 

“Try it on for me?” 

Kyungsoo looks up to puppy eyes and his heart melts. “I’ll try it on but that doesn’t mean anything.” 

Jongin’s eyes widen when Kyungsoo steps out of the dressing room. “Oh, it looks so good on you,” he coos immediately. “Please, hyung, please, it’s not even that much, I wanna get you something, too, and you look so handsome in green. I love you so much and you always get me things--” 

“Okay, okay, geez.” Kyungsoo relents, bringing a finger up to press against Jongin’s lips. “It doesn’t look  _ that  _ good, sweetheart.” 

“No, it  _ does,  _ you look so handsome and cute,” Jongin insists. 

“You don’t have to butter me up,” Kyungsoo snorts as he closes the door again and remerges in his brown sweater and long coat, sweater hanging neatly off the rack. Jongin plucks it from his hands. “I just don’t need anything except you.” 

“You’re so cheesy.” Jongin stops at a shoe section. “Did… uh… did you still want to see me in heels?” 

“Oh my god, we’re gonna look so gay.” 

“You dragged me into a  _ lingerie  _ shop earlier and I didn’t say anything about it.” Jongin snorts as he kicks off his Converse and pulls on a pair of 5-inch stilettos. “Oh shit, I haven’t done this in a while.” 

“Don’t break an ankle right before your audition.” 

“Shit, you’re right.” Jongin strikes a pose before blowing a kiss to Kyungsoo, who bursts out laughing. 

“You’re so tall now.” Kyungsoo stands up and promptly sits back down when Jongin peers down at him, then cracks up. “Shush, you. Go walk for me.” Jongin walks expertly down one aisle and then back before dropping and spreading his legs, rolling a few times before standing up to glance around if anybody’s noticed. Luckily, there aren’t that many people in the store. Kyungsoo applauds him quietly. 

“Very nice. Very sexy. I thoroughly enjoyed that.” 

“You wanna try now?” 

“I’m good.” Kyungsoo backs away as Jongin waves one at him with a coy smile. “I’ll definitely break an ankle.” 

“That wouldn’t be good.” Jongin places the shoes back on the rack neatly, then wanders closer to checkout. “Oh, this is really…” He reaches out to hesitantly point out a mannequin. “I love this.” 

“Try it on,” is Kyungsoo’s immediate answer, but Jongin shakes his head.

“It’s unreasonable.” But he eyes the cropped brown top, the straight black slacks, and the thin black scarf almost lovingly. “It’s such a pretty stage outfit,” he murmurs almost to himself, not even noticing Kyungsoo plucking the garments off of the racks behind the mannequin. 

“Go, go, it doesn’t cost anything to try it on.” Jongin jerks in surprise as Kyungsoo shoves the outfit into his hands. “I wanna see you in it,” Kyungsoo adds as Jongin tries to protest. 

“Hyung, I wouldn’t wear it--” 

“It’s just for  _ fun,  _ baby, just wanna see you wear a cute crop top.” Kyungsoo pulls Jongin towards the dressing rooms again. “I promise I won’t force you to buy it.” 

“I don’t trust you,” Jongin grumbles as he disappears into the empty fitting room. When he comes back out, Kyungsoo’s mouth opens slightly and he swallows hard, feeling himself harden under his slacks as Jongin sways towards him. 

“The top is so short,” Jongin murmurs, turning towards the three-way mirror and eyeing himself cautiously. 

“Yeah…” Jongin glances at Kyungsoo’s eyes towards the mirror, smiling inwardly as Kyungsoo doesn’t even notice, eyes fixated on Jongin’s ass, outlined by the tight, high waist of the black slacks. “Wow…” Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist, hands crawling up under the top. Jongin inhales in surprise as his hips pull flush with Kyungsoo’s and a bulge pokes into his ass. 

“You like it that much?” Jongin breathes, purposely rutting back against Kyungsoo, grinding into his erection. Kyungsoo nods wordlessly, still staring at Jongin’s full, plush lips, the way his thin waist fits perfectly into his pants, the perfect little sliver of tan skin and belly button from under the hem of the crop top. God, Kyungsoo will die. He will melt into a puddle on the ground of a dressing room and then he’ll never get to kiss those beautiful lips or fuck into Jongin’s plump little ass again, the latter of which is still currently wiggling devilishly against his blue balls. Kyungsoo makes a strangled sound somewhere deep in his throat as Jongin slowly rearranges himself, popping a hip out and shoving his hands into his pockets to pose at Kyungsoo like a fucking  _ supermodel.  _ For a second, Kyungsoo contemplates shoving Jongin into the nearest dressing room for a quickie before snapping back to his senses. 

“Oh god, I wanna fuck you so badly,” Kyungsoo’s voice is already raspy in Jongin’s ear. “Wanna fuck this tight little ass,” Kyungsoo’s hand is posessive and greedy, groping harshly, “oh god,” Kyungsoo groans lowly, “you’re so hot, I… remind me why you’re dating me again when you’re way out of my league?” 

Jongin looks just as needy as Kyungsoo at this point, grinding back insistently on Kyungsoo’s erection which just gets more and more prominent. Kyungsoo sneaks a glance towards the entry, but luckily, the room is still as empty. “I… I like hyung a lot.” 

\--

Kyungsoo’s libido fades to a dull roar as they wander around the streets some more until it gets dark, but it soars back up the second the elevator doors close when they return to the hotel and Kyungsoo melds their lips together, not letting Jongin up for breath until the doors ding pleasantly and open up to their floor. 

“Wear… all that lace I bought for you today,” Kyungsoo presses Jongin up against the door and laves at him greedily. Jongin’s whines and his moans get increasingly needy as Kyungsoo sucks at his neck and he scrabbles for purchase, clinging onto Kyungsoo’s shoulders when Kyungsoo’s hands go under his shirt to pinch his nipples. “Go,” Kyungsoo pulls the lingerie out of the bag and puts it gently in Jongin’s hands. “Wanna see you in pretty red lace, sweetheart.” 

“I thought you wanted to fuck me,” Jongin gasps cheekily against the door, receiving another pinch to his nipple in retribution. “Ah!” 

“I wanna fuck you in pretty red lace.” Kyungsoo pushes him gently into the bathroom. “Come back quickly, and hyung will take good care of you tonight.” 

“You said that but then you wouldn’t let me come this afternoon--” 

“I’ll pamper you,” Kyungsoo promises, eyes dark and filled with lust. “Hurry.” 

\--

Kyungsoo groans the second Jongin walks out of the bathroom shyly, the sheer top just barely reaching halfway down his ass, red panties stretched tight over his hips and a bulge at his crotch. Jongin does a little twirl before glancing up at Kyungsoo to watch his face. 

“D’you like it…?” Jongin tugs anxiously at the bottom of the sheer babydoll. “I thought it looked good when I tried it on.” 

“You look… umm… uhh…” Kyungsoo’s English fails him when he needs it the most. “ _ Who the fuck made you this sexy? _ ” Kyungsoo mutters, crossing his legs neatly on the bed and propping his elbows up on his knees so as to cover his mouth with his hands. His eyes never stop raking over Jongin’s figure. 

“Uh… if I translated that correctly, did you just ask me who made me this sexy?” Kyungsoo nods wordlessly and Jongin laughs uncertainly. “That would… be my biological parents.” 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “I think you deserve all the credit. C’mere.” 

“Do you want me to dance?” 

“No, I’m gonna explode. Come here.” Jongin crawls up onto the bed eagerly, straddling Kyungsoo’s legs and neatly situating himself over Kyungsoo’s erection. “Turn around, I wanna see your cute little ass in these.” Kyungsoo snaps the side of the panties, making Jongin gasp. 

“It’s quite a sight,” Jongin teases before turning around and shimmying his hips a little. Kyungsoo’s hand comes down before he can stop himself, a sharp slap on Jongin’s ass that makes him arch and groan. 

“Baby,” Kyungsoo’s hands knead and grope, and when that isn’t enough, he plants open-mouthed kisses on either cheek, making Jongin gasp, then blush into his hands. “Remember,” a kiss on the small of Jongin’s back, “when I said I’d get you pretty lace panties,” another snap of the elastic, “and then I’d eat you out over the lace to watch you squirm?” 

“What the fuck,” Jongin moans when Kyungsoo’s hand comes around to palm his erection over the sheer fabric, “why do you remember this?” 

“Because it’s gonna happen tonight.” Jongin utters a long, needy moan when Kyungsoo spreads his cheeks apart and presses his tongue flat against Jongin’s rim. 

“Take them off,” Jongin begs, his own hands tugging at the garment when Kyungsoo licks along the edge of the panties, centimeters away from the sensitive rim, “Please, hyung.” 

“Whatever you want.” Kyungsoo tugs the panties down then goes right back to teasing, kissing everywhere but Jongin’s clenching hole. 

“You s-said you wouldn’t tease,” Jongin pants, rutting back against Kyungsoo’s tongue. Kyungsoo lets out a short laugh of amusement. 

“Love, I  _ never  _ said that.” 

“You said you’d pamper me-- _ ugh,  _ hyung.” Jongin shakes in anticipation. 

“But you love the tease, don’t you, baby,” Kyungsoo murmurs, pulling back and gently patting Jongin’s butt to watch it jiggle, “you like it when hyung’s a little mean to you and makes you beg for his cock.” 

“I-- _ oh! _ ” Jongin shrieks as Kyungsoo pries his cheeks apart without warning and laps, warm and grainy, over his hole. Jongin falls to his elbows as Kyungsoo eats him out greedily, rimming him with the tip of his tongue before indulging him again with his entire tongue. Mewls and whimpers fall continuously from Jongin’s lips and he all but screams when Kyungsoo pokes his tongue in. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo pants and pulls back, “I’ve always wanted to do that. You taste so fucking good.” Jongin doesn’t stop whimpering, even without the stimulation. He throbs in arousal, feeling it course through his groin and navel to settle, deep and heavy in his gut. 

“I actually have a surprise for you,” Kyungsoo reaches over the side off the bed, tugging his shirt off while he’s free, “I bought it while you were in the dressing room.” He tosses the box towards Jongin. 

“What-- _ ohmygod. _ ” Jongin buries his face into a pillow as Kyungsoo tosses lube and the other box onto the bed as well. 

“I’ll teach you how to use them,” Kyungsoo pulls Jongin into a hug, “Wanna make you feel good even without me, okay?” 

“Ahhhhh,” Jongin’s buried in Kyungsoo’s shoulder, nervously kissing at Kyungsoo’s collarbone, as is his habit. “I’m just… I’m fine, it’s just weird…” 

“You’ll get used to it,” Kyungsoo soothes patiently, stroking Jongin’s hair and readjusting the straps of his top. “So pretty,” he whispers. “You okay to get started, or do you wanna cuddle a little bit to get more comfortable?” 

“I’m fine. I would… I’d rather have you, though,” Jongin admits as Kyungsoo pecks his lips. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo smirks against his lips. “Don’t think I’m letting you get off tonight riding anything but my cock.” He kisses Jongin one last time. “Hands and knees, sweetheart.” Carefully, Kyungsoo slides the dildo out of the packaging, reaching for the lube. “Sorry--er, turn around.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I got two for you,” Kyungsoo explains, letting Jongin hide partially against his shoulder. “One of them is six inches, normal-sized--” 

“Are you six inches?” 

Kyungsoo blinks in surprise. “Uh, I think so? Why?” 

“Just wondering.” Jongin looks up at him. “Keep going.” 

“Geez.” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “The other is wider and longer.” 

“Can I ask why?” 

“Cause you are my pretty, needy baby boy who likes big, hard cocks stuffing your ass nice and full.” Kyungsoo plants a kiss on Jongin’s mouth. “And I like watching you get filled up and stretched out.” 

“I’m not sure what I should say to that.” 

“That’s okay. Lie down, sweetheart.” Kyungsoo props himself on his hands, kissing Jongin and pressing him to lie down in the sheets as well. “You want me to stretch you or you wanna do it yourself?” 

“Want you.” 

“Okay.” Kyungsoo reaches for the lube, squirting some onto his fingers and around Jongin’s hole before wriggling a finger inside. He finds Jongin’s prostate easily and traces small circles around it. Jongin whimpers, letting his legs fall to either side when Kyungsoo adds a second finger. 

“Good boy, so beautiful.” Kyungsoo kisses up the inside of his thigh, licking the hickey that he left earlier in the day. “You ready?” 

“Please,” Jongin begs without being prompted. 

“Lube first,” Kyungsoo tells him gently, then positioning the dildo at his entrance. “It’ll feel similar to before.” He pushes in and Jongin moans. 

“It--it’s still different--” 

“Of course, shhh, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo kisses Jongin’s moans and pants right out of him and wraps a hand around his neglected cock to distract him. “You’re so good, almost there.” 

“Ah,” Jongin moans as he takes the entire dildo in and clenches tightly around the base. 

“Fuck, baby, that’s gorgeous. You’re gorgeous.” Kyungsoo palms his own erection over his underwear as he gapes at Jongin, tan skin peeking through deep red lace, legs spread open wide and clenching around the phallus desperately. “Oh my god, sweetheart. Can I take a picture? It’s okay if you don’t want me to, I won’t be upset.” 

“You can take it,” Jongin nods, and Kyungsoo fumbles for his phone. 

“Nini, look at me,” Jongin opens his eyes to stare sultrily at the lens, opening his mouth just a little as Kyungsoo snaps the picture. “Fuck, you’re perfect. Now--” Kyungsoo carefully directs Jongin’s hand to grip the base of the dildo. “There you go.” Jongin moans as he slowly begins fucking the toy in and out of himself, gripping Kyungsoo’s hand tightly with the other one. 

“Wish it was you,” Jongin pants as he aims for his prostate, and Kyungsoo laughs lightly. 

“I’ll finish you up nice and easy.” Jongin whines, high and needy. “Good boy, you found it.” Kyungsoo’s so hard it almost hurts to breathe, watching Jongin sprawled out, fucking himself desperately. “Baby, you have no idea how good you look, how needy you look.” 

“I--oh--” Jongin moans again and again and Kyungsoo gives in, using the hand that isn’t being crushed by Jongin’s death grip to press against his own erection, exhaling in relief as he does so. 

“I might cum,” Jongin pants, and Kyungsoo leans down to kiss him. “I don’t wanna cum…” 

“I’m gonna hold that one over your head for the rest of the night.” Kyungsoo grins as Jongin’s face goes slack with the realization of what he just said. 

“I don’t wanna cum from this, please, hyung--” 

“M’joking.” Kyungsoo removes his hand from his own cock and slips the dildo out of Jongin’s hole, which clenches uselessly around nothing. “You wanna try the bigger one today?” Jongin nods shakily, eyes dull with stimulation. 

“Just breathe,” Kyungsoo leans over to kiss him through the pain, stroking Jongin’s sweaty hair off of his forehead. “Breathe, it’s okay, touch yourself for me,” Jongin’s moan is a mixture of pain and pleasure as the head of the larger dildo breaches his hole. 

“Ohhh, god, oh,” Jongin’s nails scratch Kyungsoo’s back but Kyungsoo ignores the pain. “S’too much, hyung, it hurts,” Tears appear in the corners of Jongin’s eyes and Kyungsoo stops. 

“You’re doing so well,” Kyungsoo’s voice is gentle and soothing, “it’s okay, just breathe. Shhh, sweetheart, I know it hurts at first, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo directs Jongin’s hand back to his own cock. “The pain will go away in just a second, baby.” After a minute, Jongin gives a tiny nod and Kyungsoo continues to push the dildo in. Jongin shrieks again, but Kyungsoo kisses him softly. 

“That’s it, that’s it, shhh. Tell me when I can move it, okay?” 

“Can’t take anymore,” Jongin whimpers, tears trickling down the sides of his face, and Kyungsoo wipes them away gently. 

“That’s it, you took all of it, sweetheart, you’re doing amazing.” Jongin gulps in air, trying to relax enough for the pleasure to slowly spread through his limbs. 

“I’m so full,” Jongin whispers when Kyungsoo begins to thrust the dildo in and out of Jongin, easily hitting his prostate with every slide. 

“You look so good, stretched out around such a big cock, sweetheart,” Kyungsoo’s erection is aching, but he focuses on pleasuring Jongin first, “Fuck, you look amazing.” 

“I’m gonna come,” Jongin gasps, fisting his own cock harder. “Hyung, I--” 

“Come, sweetheart, you deserve it, we have all night.” 

\--

Jongin groans as sunlight filters through the heavy curtains, reaching out for Kyungsoo only to find an empty bed. Jongin fumbles for his phone, searching for a text message as to Kyungsoo’s whereabouts, but there’s nothing. Jongin texts him instead. 

[Jongin]

Where r u

Kyungsoo texts back seconds later. 

[ksoo ♥♥♥]

3 mins sweetheart

Good morning btw

Sleep well?

[Jongin]

My ass hurts

Jongin smiles slightly when Kyungsoo sends him a flurry of laughing emojis. 

[ksoo ♥♥♥]

Sorry bby

I’m here now.

Jongin flops down back in bed as Kyungsoo enters, carrying with him the smell of fresh pancakes and maple syrup. 

“Hey. Got us some breakfast from a diner that Yeollie recommended.” Kyungsoo sets the bag down on the nightstand and crawls up onto the bed, placing a kiss on Jongin’s lips.

“Did you eat yet?” 

“Of course not. Breakfast in bed, is it okay with you?” 

“Mhm.” Jongin smiles cutely up at Kyungsoo, then pouts. “I’m sore…” 

“I’m not surprised. How many times did you come last night?” Kyungsoo chuckles as he strips down to his new green sweater and sweatpants, climbing back into bed and propping the pillows up. 

“Like, four…?” Jongin blushes. 

“Did you have fun?” Kyungsoo reaches for the food and Jongin curls up against Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Yes,” Jongin giggles, tipping maple syrup onto his pancakes. “When are we gonna get home today?” 

“It’s already noon, did you know that?” Kyungsoo feeds Jongin a strawberry slice. “And we have school tomorrow.” 

“I don’t wanna go to class,” Jongin whines. “This weekend was so fun… And my audition’s on Thursday…” 

“You’ll do amazing, sweetheart. And yeah, it sucks that we have to go back to life, but I’ll take you to more fun places when I get back, okay?” 

“Okay.” Jongin allows Kyungsoo to feed him. “Hyung, did you bring the camera?” he asks suddenly, and Kyungsoo nods. “Can we take a few pictures before we leave?” 

“Sure.” Kyungsoo smiles, then remembers something. “What did Chanyeol tell you yesterday, by the way?” 

“Huh?” 

“In the restaurant, when he whispered in your ear.” 

“Oh.” Jongin scratches his head. “He said that you needed me as much as I needed you. And that… you might try and hide all the stress and pain that you feel because you’re worried it might hurt me. So he told me to take care of you, and to trust my instincts.” Kyungsoo swallows hard around a lump in his throat. 

“I do need you,” Kyungsoo says quietly. “I love you. I need you.” 

“Yeah. I know.” Jongin smiles angelically. “It’s okay to cry, hyung. I can take care of you, too. You don’t have to worry about me so much.” 

“I’m okay,” Kyungsoo reassures the pancakes. “I’m not worried about you as much these days.” 

“I can tell.” Jongin pecks Kyungsoo on the cheek lightly. “So what did Chanyeol say to you?” Kyungsoo sighs deeply, then looks up at Jongin with a small smirk.

“He said he has a bigger dick.” 

\--

“Hyung, what’s this?” Jongin points at a paper bag that wasn’t in the room last night. 

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo pops his head out of the bathroom with shaving cream on half of his chin still. “Oh. Open it and see.” Jongin narrows his eyes suspiciously, but Kyungsoo’s head is already back in the bathroom. Jongin cautiously pulls the bag open and shrieks in surprise before running into the bathroom. Kyungsoo has the foresight to pull the razor away from his face before Jongin lands a solid punch on his arm. 

“Ow, fuck, Nini, what was that for?” 

“I hate you!” Jongin pulls Kyungsoo in for a hug, half-laughing and half-pouting. “I hate you, I hate you, you said you wouldn’t buy me anything else, how much did it cost you?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kyungsoo’s smiling, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist as well. “Let me finish shaving, then you can punch me all you want.” 

“How much did it cost you?” Jongin is insistent. “Hyung, you didn’t have to, really…” 

“It looked so good on you, sweetheart, I wanna see it on you again someday,” Kyungsoo looks at Jongin adoringly through the mirror. “Don’t worry about the price, hmm?” 

“How much, hyung?” 

Kyungsoo sighs. “It was about two hundred. A little less.” Jongin’s jaw drops to the floor and he scuttles out of the bathroom lest he punches Kyungsoo again with the razor still against his face. 

“Hyung, you can’t--I can’t keep this,” Jongin laughs helplessly, tracing the brown fabric of the crop top from yesterday’s shopping spree. “You… you don’t have this much money to blow.” 

“How do you know that?” Kyungsoo shifts uncomfortably. 

“I--you only tutor! You’re still a student! You can’t just--drop a thousand dollars on me this weekend with a trip and everything and not expect me to feel weird about it--” 

Kyungsoo sighs, pulling Jongin into a tight hug. “I can,” he murmurs. “You deserve it. You deserve more than this.” 

“But how can you afford all of this?” Jongin flips the price tag of the slacks up for Kyungsoo to see. 

“My family is well-off,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “That’s the short story, I suppose. I don’t like to brag about it.” 

“Oh,” Jongin nods slowly. “I didn’t mean to pry--” 

“I know, baby. It’s okay. Actually, it’s because I have money that I was inspired to start Jikdo.” Kyungsoo smiles a little. “I started tutoring and working from around seventeen, saving up money. I don’t… er, there’s a lot of things that I believe in, and one of those is that education takes us to new heights. It opens so many doors of opportunity, and if I can use my hard work to fuel other’s curiosity and passion, I just think--” Kyungsoo stops himself before he gets carried away and Jongin laughs slightly. 

“It’s okay. I get it.” Kyungsoo sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“It… I’m getting carried away from my original point.” He sighs, wraps his hands around Jongin’s. “Nini, don’t worry about money, okay? It doesn’t matter. I’d spend every penny on you.” Jongin opens his mouth to argue, but Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Before you ask, I didn’t take you here this weekend or buy you all of this because I was feeling guilty, sweetheart. I just want to spoil you, see you in pretty clothes, take you to fun places. And if I have the means to do that, then I will.” Kyungsoo draws Jongin into a long, slow kiss. “Don’t feel bad, please. Don’t try to return it or guilt me about it. Wear it on stage for a performance, baby. I love you so much, okay? Happy Valentine’s Day.” Kyungsoo looks stricken as Jongin blinks tears away. “Why? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Jongin smiles even as tears fall from his cheeks. “I’m happy. I’m so grateful.” Kyungsoo sighs in relief, pulling Jongin to hug him even tighter. “What did I do to deserve you?” Jongin asks shakily. Kyungsoo swipes his thumb across Jongin’s cheeks to catch his tears. 

“Imagine if I hadn’t come to America,” Kyungsoo laughs a little. “You’re amazing, sweetheart. I feel the exact same way about you. How did Do Kyungsoo, the little nerd who got bullied throughout most of his years in school, manage to find you?” Kyungsoo stands up and cups Jongin’s face in his hands. “You gorgeous, beautiful boy. You’re so hardworking and passionate, so loving and attentive.” Kyungsoo kisses the top of Jongin’s forehead. “I love you, okay? I’ll never let you go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So Aranee and I basically decided on a whim to add this chapter because we wanted to be extra :^) Aranee, the Shawol that she is (not that I'm not a Shawol but my ult group is EXO), wanted to post this for Jonghyun's birthday (Happy Jonghyun Day, yorobun~ a legend, as Jongin aptly puts it ;) ) And I, the enormous EXO-L that I am, wanted to post a fluffy, smutty KaiSoo chapter for EXO's 8th Anniversary (which I could probably write a whole chapter on, but I will not). And so both of us spent about six hours editing/writing this MONSTER of a chapter and had lots of fun doing so! Hope you guys enjoy a little self-indulgent interlude before the *LAST* chapter of this arc! Don't worry, as I have previously mentioned, we've already been working on chapters and storyline for the second arc for a while now, so look forward to that :)) We love seeing your comments everytime and I'm looking forward to reading them for this chapter as well!!!  
> \--  
> Shoutout to Aranee because she stayed up really late to edit this so that we could post today :) Yay for time zone differences, I guess... <33333 Aranee best editor/storyliner!  
> \--  
> HAPPY JONGHYUN DAY <3  
> TO 8FINITY AND BEYOND WITH EXO <3


	19. like a charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter let's go~

“So you were going to just sneak off without waking me up?” A sleepy but endearing voice accompanied by a light touch on his waist causes Jongin to break into a small smile despite the flurry of butterflies in his stomach. 

“It’s pretty early,” Jongin murmurs, setting the mug that Sehun had given him for his birthday under the coffee machine. “Thought you might want to sleep in… since you have class today as well.” 

Kyungsoo pulls around to his side and places a hand atop Jongin’s forehead, a puzzled look on his face. “You feeling okay, sweetheart?” 

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“You can’t be.” Kyungsoo’s plush lips curl up into a mischievous smile. “You never drink coffee.” At this, Jongin glances down at the dark roast falling into the brown bear cup in horror. 

“Oh…” Jongin turns to Kyungsoo and falls onto his shoulder. “I’m nervous,” he admits. 

“I can tell. Go sit down, I’ll get you something simple. And some tea.” Kyungsoo gently directs Jongin to the kitchen table. “I’m keeping this for myself,” Kyungsoo waves to the coffee, earning a short laugh from Jongin.

“Here…” Kyungsoo says a short while later, placing a small bowl of oatmeal with dried fruit in front of Jongin and coffee in front of himself. 

“I don’t know if I can eat.” 

“You have to. Want me to feed you?” Jongin’s mouth twists to the side as he picks up the spoon on his own. 

“What if--” Jongin begins, but he’s interrupted by Kyungsoo’s loud coughing. 

“Sorry, got something stuck in my throat. What was that, love?” Jongin swears there’s a glint of amusement in Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“Hyung, if I don’t make--” 

“You look awfully cute today.” 

“Hyung.” Jongin fidgets. A drop of oatmeal falls onto the table. 

“Nini.” Kyungsoo hands him a napkin then wraps his hands around the mug. 

“I’m being serious, what if--” 

“Is Sehun taking notes for you? I don’t want you to miss anything in class.” Jongin glares at him and Kyungsoo’s eyes are crescents as he stares back happily. 

“Stop interrupting, I’m really nervous… I’m worried…” Jongin drops the metal spoon with a clatter. “I can’t eat. I can’t.” 

“You have to.” Kyungsoo stands up now, forces Jongin back down into the chair, and brings a spoonful of food up to his lips. “You need energy. It’s a small bowl, c’mon, Nini.” At Kyungsoo’s coaxing, Jongin obediently allows Kyungsoo to feed him a few bites before taking the spoon up again. “Don’t worry,” Kyungsoo’s tone is gentler, sincere, without the edge of amusement to his voice. “Whatever happens, don’t worry about it. Just take one thing at a time. There’s no point in worrying about ‘what if’.”

“I know, but I can’t help but think about it--” 

“What are you wearing for your performance? Is it a crop top again? Are you shirtless?” Kyungsoo ruffles Jongin’s hair affectionately. 

“Just… all white. Turtleneck and skinny jeans.” 

“That’s conservative.” 

“It’s a pretty tight outfit but it broadcasts the right type of image for an audition.” Jongin sighs. “Do you think they’ll like me?” He asks in a small voice. 

“If they don’t like you, that just means I get to keep you all to myself.” Kyungsoo plants a kiss into Jongin’s hair as he swallows the last spoonful of oatmeal. “Good boy. Go get ready.” 

\--

“Hyung, could you help--” Jongin’s fumbling with the gold bracelet around his wrist. “Can you take two charms off?” 

“Can I ask why?” 

“Don’t want to lose anything and also don’t want it to be distracting. No, don’t take your initials off.” Jongin flinches away as Kyungsoo makes to take the charm off. “The heart and my initials.” 

Kyungsoo gently unclasps the two requested charms and places them into his pocket. “I’ll keep them for you, okay? Let me see what you’re wearing.” Jongin unzips his long parka to show Kyungsoo, who gives him an intense once-over, glancing at his subtle makeup, the tight turtleneck tucked into a pair of snow-white jeans, then nods in approval. 

“Sexy as usual,” Kyungsoo steps in to give Jongin a hug and a long kiss. “You’ll do amazing,” Kyungsoo murmurs into Jongin’s shoulder. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

“Will you wish me luck?” 

“No. You don’t need it.” Kyungsoo dismisses the thought with a wave of his hand. Jongin glances down at him in confusion. “A computer program will work deter--uhh--de-ter-min-isti-cally without such a random component as luck,” Kyungsoo tells him. 

“I’m not a computer program.” 

“But you’ve put weeks of preparation into this routine. You can do it blindfolded, upside down on a kitchen table at 3am in the morning. So you don’t need luck. You need trust. Trust your training. Trust your teachers. Most importantly, trust yourself to do the things that you know how to do by heart.” Kyungsoo looks up into his eyes intently. “Just like you know how to love me by heart and trust that I’ll return to you as soon as possible. Trust yourself a little more today as well.” 

Jongin closes his eyes, exhaling a shaky breath. “Okay. Thank you, hyung.” 

“Yep. Baekhyun will take care of you, right?” 

“Yes. He’s very excited to have an excuse to skip class.” 

“I’m sure he is.” Kyungsoo leans upwards for one more kiss. “Go now, baby. You can do it.” He waves from the front door at Baekhyun, who leans out of his car to beckon at Jongin and flutter his fingers at Kyungsoo. Jongin turns around and offers him a small, brave smile, then the car drives away. Kyungsoo closes the door before letting out a massive sigh of relief, promptly sliding down against the door and bringing his knees up to his chest. He glances at his hands. They’re shaking. 

\--

“Name?” Someone approaches him in the long line. 

“Uh…” 

“Real name.” 

“Last name is Roberts… here.” Jongin points to the list. The person nods, hands him a number and some tape. Jongin carefully tapes his number to his thigh, then fumbles for the safety pins in his jacket pocket as well after a second of thought. Someone runs down the street, holding a camera in his hands, and Jongin glances up in surprise as they pass him and Baekhyun, who’s currently leaning against the brick wall of the building, texting Chanyeol. Welp. There goes his first bit of screentime. 

“You good?” Baekhyun glances up slightly and Jongin nods. “Nervous?” Jongin nods again, more fervently. Baekhyun’s gloved hand goes into his pocket and he pulls out a small cube made out of blue magnetic beads. Jongin looks up at him in bewilderment when Baekhyun places it into Jongin’s hand. 

“What is this supposed to be?” 

“Just play with it.” Baekhyun chuckles at something Chanyeol sends him. Jongin nervously squeezes the cube, feeling the beads rearrange under his fingers but cling to each other because of the magnetic attraction. “You can make chains, different shapes, whatever,” Baekhyun adds, eyeing Jongin’s increasing amusement with the stress toy. “Yeollie got it for me.” Jongin fumbles with the toy for a while, losing himself in expanding the beads into a chain then wrapping them on top of each other to form a pyramid. 

“This is ridiculous,” Jongin murmurs under his breath, squinting at the little blue bead pyramid in his hand, but his heart has stopped beating so erratically. “I hate that I’m amused.”

“Takes your mind off of things.” Baekhyun nods in agreement. “It’s so stupid but it works.” 

“Yeah…” Jongin’s back to mashing his pyramid apart, determined to make it back into a cube when a loud whoop further down the line causes him and several others to crane and see what’s happening. A few dancers are clustered around a breakdancer, clapping and cheering her on. Jongin watches as a few others display their skills, feeling a sense of awe at someone’s popping and a couple’s quick jig that sends the dancers into fits of laughter. 

“Imagine being talented,” Baekhyun murmurs into Jongin’s ear. “I could never.” 

“They’re all amazing…” Jongin can’t take his eyes off of them. The dancer standing behind him suddenly makes eye contact with Jongin and smiles slightly. Jongin freezes, then returns the cautious smile. 

“What’s that?” The dancer nods to the mess of beads in Jongin’s hand and Jongin glances down in surprise. 

“Oh… it’s a stress toy, my friend gave it to me.” With a little bit of effort, he breaks the beads apart into two smaller clusters and hands one to the girl. 

“This is interesting…” The girl fumbles with the beads slightly, molding them into a sphere. “Kinda addicting.” 

“Isn’t it?” Jongin finds himself relaxing more. “What’s your name?” 

“Irene. Nice to meet you.” Irene holds out a hand and Jongin shakes it. “I actually know who you are,” she adds when Jongin opens his mouth to introduce himself. “I follow your Youtube channel.” 

“Oh, do you?” Jongin finds himself bowing, laughing nervously. “Thank you…” 

“I’m a big fan. Love your style.” Irene smiles and Jongin bows again in gratitude. Baekhyun pulls the back of his coat and Jongin stumbles a few steps backwards as the line moves up. 

“I’m sorry… I haven’t really heard of many other dancers…” Jongin resumes the conversation, and Irene shrugs. 

“It’s alright. I mostly do ballet.” Jongin nods in understanding, kneading his stress toy a little. Baekhyun tugs him forwards again. They’re almost at the door. 

“Good luck,” Jongin tells Irene. 

“Thank you. You, too.” Irene smiles as she hands the stress toy back to Jongin. 

\--

Kyungsoo waits after he gets out of his math class and settles at their usual bench before he gives in and texts Baekhyun. 

[Kyungsoo]

Is he okay 

Did you eat lunch

Is he nervous

Did he go already

Tell him not to be nervous

[Byun Baek]

Chill

Kyungsoo scowls. 

[Kyungsoo]

That answered nothing

[Byun Baek]

We’re inside

He’s warming up

No to lunch, he said he’ll eat after he dances

[Kyungsoo]

Is he okay

[Byun Baek]

He’s fine

Calm

Down

Dude you’re not even the one auditioning

[Kyungsoo]

I am calm I’m just asking

Okay

Thx

[Byun Baek]

Mhm 

Keep u updated

“Hey. You look stressed.” Kyungsoo whirls around to see Minseok walking towards the bench. 

“I’m fine.” Kyungsoo shrugs and tucks his phone back into his pocket, feeling it touch the two charms. 

“Wanna get lunch together?” Minseok doesn’t pry, and Kyungsoo appreciates that. “Isn’t this your second to last day of classes?” Kyungsoo nods silently as they begin walking. “I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll be back,” Kyungsoo smiles slightly. “I’ll miss you all, too, though.” 

“Jongin…?” Minseok makes it a question. 

“Take care of him for me, okay? Visit him on campus, invite him to lunch, check up on him from time to time. He gets sad easily and I don’t want his spirits to be down all the time.” Kyungsoo rubs the back of his neck ruefully. “I’m really worried about him.” 

“Hey, listen. He’ll be just fine.” Minseok claps Kyungsoo on the back. “He’s busy now, too, from what I’m hearing. And he loves you lots.” 

“I know. I’m still worried.” 

“And you always tell everyone else not to worry.” Minseok chuckles, showing off his gummy smile. “You don’t need to put that much pressure on yourself all the time.” 

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to reply, but decides against it, settling on a simple nod. Minseok doesn’t miss his reaction though and continues. 

“Jongin wouldn’t be happy if you carried all the worries on your shoulders, Kyungsoo. It’s okay to be vulnerable. He’s your boyfriend.” 

“He needs me to be strong for him,” Kyungsoo argues, eerily disturbed by how much Minseok is sounding like Chanyeol now. 

“And he also needs to know you trust him enough to open up. Of course he needs you, I wasn’t saying that.” 

\--

“Kai?” Jongin turns around to see a blonde woman walking towards him. “Would you be interested in a pre-performance interview?” 

“Oh!” Jongin glances towards Baekhyun, slumped onto a couch, eyes still fixated on his phone. Baekhyun catches sight of him, looks at the woman, back at him, then gives him the smallest of nods. Jongin turns back to the woman. “Yes, that’s fine. I’d be honored.” 

“Sure. We’ll just have you right here, then.” The woman leads him to a red couch. “Why don’t you start with just a short introduction?” Jongin nods, introduces himself. 

“I’m sure a lot of our viewers are big fans of you already. Your first video went viral and it currently has about 1.3 million views.” 

“I didn’t expect that to happen… it was almost a joke at first.” Jongin laughs slightly, thoughts flicking to Kyungsoo. “Then suddenly, over the holidays, it blew up and people recognized me all over campus.” 

“You said you’ve been dancing since you were 8?” 

Jongin nods. “It’s been my passion for almost as long as I can remember. But I haven’t gotten a lot of exposure other than competitions and local showcases.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Because I… didn’t think I was that good.” Jongin’s hands fall into his lap. “So I never put myself out into a bigger spotlight. Coming here… I didn’t even know what to think. I never imagined myself here--anywhere near here, to be exact. And even now that I’m here, I don’t think there’s any way I can compare to all of this talent around me.” Jongin waves a hand out towards the waiting room. The woman nods thoughtfully. 

“You’re very humble, Kai. I think you should give yourself more credit--in more areas than one, if you know what I’m saying?” Jongin fights off a blush. 

“People said I was handsome when the video went viral, too… Ah, I’ve never really experienced it before, it was… ” Jongin breaks off, patting his cheeks to make sure they weren’t too red. The woman laughs. 

“Cute off stage, a shining star on stage. Well, you look stunning today, and I wish you the best of luck.” Jongin inclines his head slightly. 

“Thank you.” 

“Cut!” The camera stops rolling. “That was good, Kai.” 

“Thank you,” Jongin shakes the woman’s hand. 

“It may have been in front of cameras, Jongin, but I meant every word I said. Good luck out there, you’ll do amazing.” The woman nods and smiles at him. 

\--

“Next!” The man backstage nods at him and Jongin walks on stage, shakily patting the number on his thigh to make sure it’s attached securely. 

“Hello.” Jongin bows slightly as he stands in front of the table of three judges. Jongin recognizes them all; Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, and the guest judge, Adam Shankman, all smile at him when he walks on stage. 

“Would you like to introduce yourself, or…?” 

“Could I… Could I perform first, then talk?” 

“I like that.” Nigel smiles. “Letting your abilities do the talking for you. The stage is yours.” Jongin nods and exhales, settling down into his little bubble where nothing can bother him. His mind goes peacefully blank once the music starts; his body instinctively moves to hit every pose, stay in rhythm, and perform the routine he knows by heart. 

“ _ I see you. _ ” Jongin looks up from under his eyelashes as the beat drops and remembers every step perfectly. When the last notes fade away, Jongin’s breathing hard. He looks up at the judges anxiously, but there are wide smiles on all of their faces and the audience behind them claps enthusiastically as well. There are even a few cheers and whoops as Jongin bows and returns to the center of the stage to take the microphone. 

“Thank you…” Jongin gulps in air in between a huge smile that spreads across his face, contrary to his dark, sinister expression just seconds ago. “My name is Kai, I was born in South Korea but raised right here in Boston, Massachusetts. It’s an honor to be here.” 

“That was an honor to watch!” Nigel leans forward. “I found you absolutely riveting, Kai. Every position was perfect and your facial expressions are amazing.” 

“Agreed, your expression and charisma on stage is really something else.” Mary joins in, smiling. “What did you think, Adam?” 

“Oh, I thought you were fantastic, Kai. I loved the concept and how you portrayed it. Do you mind if I ask how you came up with this piece of music as your first audition piece?” 

“I thought that the piece was… beautifully haunting. It really stuck with me as soon as I heard the music, and there was so much I could do with each note… I wanted to showcase a little bit of contemporary with hip-hop, which is usually my style.” Jongin blushes at all the praise and hides a giggle behind his hand. 

“Give us a minute to discuss, Kai. That was incredible.” Jongin’s suddenly nervous again, gripping the microphone with sweat-covered hands as the three judges lean their heads together. He catches snippets of conversation, but not enough to piece together their final decision until they break apart again and Nigel speaks directly to him. 

“We’d just like to see a little bit more of what you are capable of, Kai. It’s a definite yes for choreography from us.” Jongin breathes out relievedly and bows again to the judges and the audience. 

“Thank you,” Jongin smiles widely. “I’ll see you tonight, then.” 

“Can’t wait.” Mary returns his grin. 

\--

Kyungsoo tries to focus on packing. His clothes are strewn all over his own room, and he’s been sleeping with Jongin in the other bedroom for the past few days. He’s got one suitcase already filled with everything except essentials, and his other one is half-filled with his less-worn clothes and shoes. Even as he neatly folds a pair of jeans, he glances anxiously at his phone, which has remained silent since the afternoon when Baekhyun texted and said they’d be stuck there until evening. Kyungsoo had sighed in relief; at least Jongin hadn’t been eliminated off the bat--although he hadn’t been really worried in the first place. But now, it’s already dark outside, and there’s been no word from either Baekhyun or Jongin. Kyungsoo has no idea what it means; he fidgets anxiously with the inseam of the denim, places it in the suitcase and reaches for a pair of oversized sweatpants, then reconsiders and throws them up onto his desk chair. Jongin will probably want to keep those. It lands on top of three of his t-shirts, a sweatshirt that Jongin always steals, a beanie that Kyungsoo hates but Jongin loves, and another pair of sweatpants. Kyungsoo might as well leave half his wardrobe behind. Less baggage, anyways. He folds another shirt, then flinches as the front door opens suddenly. 

“How’d it go?” Kyungsoo flies down the stairs and spies Jongin sobbing into his parents’ arms. Kyungsoo’s heart twists in disappointment as he approaches the trio. Jongin opens his eyes and spots Kyungsoo while clinging onto his mother. Kyungsoo opens his arms slightly, ready to console and comfort, and Jongin flies into them. 

“Hyung--” 

“It’s okay.”

“No--I made it.” 

Kyungsoo pulls back and notices the huge smile despite the nonstop stream of tears on Jongin’s face for the first time. “You made it?” Kyungsoo whispers, eyes searching Jongin’s face for any trace of a lie, but Jongin just nods furiously. 

“I’m going to Las Vegas in May.” Kyungsoo’s laughter bubbles up from his throat, a kind of heady relief from worrying the entire day, and Jongin’s hiccuping giggles join in when Kyungsoo pulls him into another tight hug, too happy and insouciant to worry about Jongin’s parents standing right behind them with equally jubilant smiles on their faces. 

“I knew it…” Kyungsoo murmurs into Jongin’s coat, stroking his hair as he speaks. “Knew you could do it, told you not to worry… I’m so proud of you, my Nini… Oh my god you’re really going? You are?” 

“They told me, they handed me my ticket when I left choreography.” Jongin’s wiping the tears away now and fanning his face. He talks at large to both his parents and Kyungsoo. “It was ballroom choreo mixed with contemporary, I was so scared I wouldn’t be able to pick it up in time to show the judges, but I did okay and the judges loved it. And Cat--that’s the host--she told me and a few others that I was going to Las Vegas. Also I got an interview earlier, dunno if they’ll air mine though--my audition was recorded and I guess they might air a clip of that, too, in May, because I’m going to Las Vegas weekend but I don’t know--” Jongin’s words stumble over each other in a mess of excitement and disbelief. “I can’t believe I made it. Baekhyun kicked the wall when he found out--” Kyungsoo’s laugh is loud and bright; everything seems twice as funny now. “He said at least he didn’t spend an entire day with me for nothing.” 

“Definitely not,” Kyungsoo agrees, smiling up at him. “So you’re happy?” 

“I’m--Is this even real? Is this really happening?” 

“It’s happening!” Sam claps Jongin on the back again. “You really did it.” 

“I am so, so proud of you,” Marie embraces Jongin again, wiping a few of her own tears away. “You deserve it, Kai, honey.” 

“Thank you,” Jongin’s starting to tear up again. “I couldn’t have done it without you, mom, really…” 

“Don’t say that--” Marie’s full-on crying now. “You did all the hard work throughout all these years. Sam and I--we only wanted to support you like we should. You know this.” 

“But I’m still thankful, mom. Thank you. Ahhhhhhh,” Jongin looks up at the ceiling to quell another wave of tears. “AHHHHHHHHHH!” he shrieks in joy and Kyungsoo bursts into laughter again. 

\--

“Do you want this?” Kyungsoo asks on Friday night, holding a black t-shirt up. Jongin unfurls it and studies it. “You can keep it, I won’t wear this.” 

“Mmkay.” Jongin tosses the t-shirt over his shoulder. “What time do you leave tomorrow?” 

“Early in the morning. You coming?” 

“Stupid question, hyung.” Jongin snorts. “Of course I’m coming. Oh--let me get--” Jongin disappears into his own room, then reappears with a plastic bag in his hands. “It’s just my old sweatshirt, and the shirts that you like. You can take them back.” 

“We should just switch wardrobes,” Kyungsoo jokes, peeking inside the bag, then pecking Jongin’s lips. 

“Absolutely not, I  _ like  _ my clothes. Your taste of fashion is so dull…” Jongin wrestles with the freshly washed fitted sheet. “How do you fold this?” 

“I don’t know, just do your best.” Kyungsoo tosses the bag into his suitcase then gets up to help Jongin. 

“I still remember when you walked out on me after I helped you make the bed when you got here,” Jongin murmurs as Kyungsoo’s skilled hands form a somewhat acceptable lump of bedsheets. 

“Excuse me? I didn’t walk out, I invited you to keep me company during lunch, if I remember correctly.” Kyungsoo chuckles a little. “It was fun to tease you. You were like a little puppy, just following me around everywhere.” 

“I kept worrying that you didn’t like me or something…” Jongin reaches for the next sheet. 

“Are you worried now?” Jongin’s hands come to a halt, still pinching the corners of the bedsheet. Kyungsoo wraps his hands around Jongin’s to continue folding the cloth. 

“Of course not.” Jongin smiles sweetly at Kyungsoo. “I’m a little sad.” 

“That’s natural.” Kyungsoo hesitates. “I’m really reluctant to leave you,” he adds, remembering his conversation with Minseok yesterday. “I’ve made so many friends here. Your parents have been so kind and supportive. And you…” he cups Jongin’s cheek, dropping the folded sheet onto the bare mattress of the bed. Jongin looks back at him steadily, hanging onto his every word, as if it were a commandment. “Look at you,” Kyungsoo whispers. “I can’t bear to let you go.” 

“I think you mean you can’t bear to leave me, hyung. You’re not letting me go. You promised.” Jongin swallows hard. “You said so.” 

“I won’t let you go,” Kyungsoo amends. “I’ll never let you go.” 

“And you also promised that you’d come back. So you’re not leaving me.” 

“I’ll come back,” Kyungsoo promises.

“And… you love me.” 

“Yes.” 

“I love you, too.” Jongin reaches down for Kyungsoo the same time that Kyungsoo tiptoes up to meet Jongin’s lips. Jongin’s arms wrap around Kyungsoo’s waist and hold him steadily, occasionally wandering up and down his sides or to caress his back, trying to remember the scent of Kyungsoo, the way he feels pressed into Jongin with his hands just under the hem of Jongin’s sweater, rubbing the skin just above the waistband of Jongin’s jeans, and how his plush lips feel pressed against Jongin’s insistently, mouthing desperately, greedily into Jongin’s mouth to try and commit as much as he can to memory. Tears prick at the corner of Jongin’s eyes when they break away. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongin glances up to the ceiling, willing them to go away. “I don’t… I’m not that sad… I promised I wouldn’t cry when you left.” 

“Be brave, Nini,” Kyungsoo’s face is buried in Jongin’s shoulder and he breathes in the familiar citrusy scent that clings to Jongin at all times. Jongin’s hand reaches for Kyungsoo and interlaces their fingers. Kyungsoo squeezes his hand slightly--a silent reassural. Kyungsoo looks up and brings both of his hands to cup either side of Jongin’s face. “ _You’re my Nini,_ ” he tells Jongin firmly, switching to his native tongue. “ _My_ _Jongin-ah. My baby. I love you. Don’t cry, sweetheart._ ” Kyungsoo reaches out for the folded sheets and pillowcases to carry them to his suitcase. Jongin follows him, a shadow trailing behind Kyungsoo, furiously wiping away his tears, frustrated at himself for crying in the first place. Kyungsoo surveys the room with pursed lips. Laptop and other useful things in his carry-on bag. Both suitcases packed save his toiletries, which will wait until tomorrow morning. Tomorrow’s clothes are laid out on the bed. 

Kyungsoo turns to Jongin, who pulls him in for another kiss--more heady, more greedy, more carnal. They stumble through the hall into Jongin’s bedroom, barely remembering to lock the door, hands pulling desperately at clothing, then tracing miles of smooth, exposed skin, mapping out a blueprint to remember for the next four months, gripping hips and arms so tightly that bruises will appear tomorrow morning. Quiet moans in each other’s ears and Kyungsoo relishes it, the sound and feel of Jongin under him one last time, writhing and panting, the way Jongin moans Kyungsoo’s name, his sweat-covered chest pressed flush with Kyungsoo’s, how his hips buck against Kyungsoo’s. The way Jongin tastes, salty but sweet, like all of that tan skin is truly honey. And the way he whimpers--needy, submissive, willingly, letting Kyungsoo know just how much Jongin will miss him, just how much he trusts Kyungsoo to take him apart like it is nothing, just how much he gives of himself to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo commits all of it to memory; Jongin’s walls clenching around him, Jongin’s lust-filled gaze meeting Kyungsoo’s dark, greedy one, Jongin nibbling at Kyungsoo’s collarbones the way he loves to. Jongin pulls Kyungsoo into a kiss when they both orgasm at the same time, shuddering and moaning into Kyungsoo’s mouth as they ride the wave of pleasure out together, Jongin furiously grinding up into Kyungsoo to prolong the feeling of euphoria. 

“Ohmygod, baby, baby, Nini,” Kyungsoo peppers kisses over Jongin’s cheeks and nose as he pulls out, limp and sticky. “So amazing, my sweet Jongini, my love.” 

“You’re my love,” Jongin murmurs. “Ksoo. My hyungie.” 

Kyungsoo’s not sure if either of them sleeps that night. They hold each other closer than skin, soft breaths on each other’s necks, feigning slumber in the hopes that the other might actually doze off, but around four, both of them give up on pretense and make out sloppily, grinding up into each other over their pajamas until Jongin cums quietly into Kyungsoo’s hand. Jongin’s eyes and lips are puffy from lack of sleep and kissing respectively, but Kyungsoo thinks he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in the dim light of the rising sun as Jongin dips a hand into Kyungsoo’s sweatpants to reciprocate a sloppy handjob. 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo murmurs into Jongin’s ear; the first words they’ve said despite hours of laying semi-awake together. 

“I love you, too.” 

On the way out the door, Kyungsoo makes an excuse and bounds upstairs one more time. Carefully, he extracts a white envelope from his desk drawer and places it neatly on the middle of Jongin’s bed. 

The ride to the airport is mostly quiet. Marie doesn’t cry much, just a few tears when Kyungsoo reaches security and turns to give everyone his farewells. Sam shakes his hand, then offers a quick, gruff hug. Kyungsoo turns to Jongin, who shows him a brave smile and dry eyes. They walk quietly a few steps away from Sam and Marie who turn their backs as well. Kyungsoo smiles inwardly. Thank god for reasonable parents. He looks up at Jongin again, pulling him into a long, tight hug. Jongin speaks first. 

“You won’t leave me.” 

“No.” 

“You’ll come back for me.” 

“Yes.” 

“You love me.” 

“I love you.” Kyungsoo fights back the lump in his throat furiously. 

“I love you,” Jongin whispers, voice barely audible over the general echo of the airport. “Hyung, take care. Don’t stay up so late. Make sure you eat well. Tell Junmyeon-sunbae I say hi, and I’ll text him to take care of you. Don’t get frustrated over Jikdo, you’ll figure it out. Take a walk once in a while—” 

“You sound like me,” Kyungsoo cracks a smile. “You, too, baby. Watch your waist and your back, make sure you’re stretching regularly. Don’t spend all your time at the studio. Come back before 1am and text me every night when you get home. Don’t skip meals, sweetheart, you’re handsome just the way you are. Do your homework. Pay attention in class. I’ve told Baekhyun and Minseok hyungs to keep an eye on you already. Try not to cry so much. Like I said, focus on other things, alright?” Jongin nods rapidly. “I love you. I love you so, so much. I’ll come back for you as soon as I can.” Kyungsoo pulls away reluctantly. “I have to go now. Give me a kiss, baby.” Jongin obliges with a quick peck, but Kyungsoo feels the imprint of Jongin’s lips against his linger even as he walks back to grab both suitcases and cross into security. Marie and Sam offer one last hug. Jongin does as well. 

“I’ll be back,” Kyungsoo promises even as he backs up towards the gate for security. “I’ll come back. I’ll visit you if I can. When I come back I’ll hold you tight again. You can move in, I’ll take you out, we’ll go to fun places--” 

“I know. I know. I’ll wait for you.” Jongin cups his hands around his mouth and blows a kiss to Kyungsoo. “I love you, hyung.” 

“I love you. Be good, okay?” Kyungsoo waves as Jongin starts backing away to catch up to his parents. “Nini…” Kyungsoo turns away reluctantly just as the sting of unshed tears fills his nose. 

\--

Kyungsoo shoves his hands into his pockets as he sits down on the chair to wait for his flight when his fingers catch on something small and hard. Kyungsoo pulls them out and his heart drops. With shaking fingers, he fumbles with his phone and snaps a picture to Jongin, who replies seconds later with a picture of the unfinished charm bracelet around his wrist--it’s missing two charms, both of which are cupped in Kyungsoo’s hand. 

[ ♡♡Nini♡♡]

You have to come back

To finish the bracelet hyung

Kyungsoo finally feels the tears spill over and he wipes at them frantically. 

[Kyungsoo]

I will

I promise

I’ll come back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Oh my god, where do I even start? Firstly, I guess I should say that writing the ending for this was so, so emotional for me even though I knew what Aranee and I had planned out ;-; This is the first work I’ve ever published on AO3 and it’s also become my biggest, proudest piece of work in my little meager collection xd as I have expressed many times before, I’m so grateful to everybody who’s either followed me here from the beginning or picked it up in the middle <3 You guys make it so worth it to keep writing and I’m super excited to be starting arc 2 and picking this story up soon. Please subscribe to this series--”A World With You”--if you don’t want to miss my update (probably up in a few days?) and look forward to it~~ I love you guys, thank you so much XOXO. Hope you liked the story ^_^ See you soon!  
> \--  
> Aranee, I literally couldn’t have done it without you. You’re absolutely amazing, I can’t even call you my beta--you’re my friend and co-creator, and you motivated me to keep writing even when I didn’t feel like it. Thank you so much for sticking with me and for all your amazing ideas <3~ You know I’m eternally grateful to you!  
> \--  
> Aranee said she loves you all lots <3333


End file.
